Amar es no pedir nunca perdón
by nikachan123
Summary: Sarah es el fruto del amor pasado entre Draco y Hermione, solo que él no lo sabe... ahora Sarah entrará a Hogwarts, dispuesta a estudiar y dispuesta a saber qué separó a sus padres... porque ellos aún se aman...
1. Prólogo

**Hola!!! He vuelto!!!**

**Bueno, esto sólo es el principio, así que si no os gusta el prólogo y no tiene aceptación, lo borraré :p Lo cual no sería difícil, ya que sólo es una idea que tengo y que aún no está formada del todo… así que supongo que iré escribiendo sobre la marcha.**

**Os preguntareis por qué lo publico si aún no lo tengo claro: muy fácil. Lo prometí. Prometí que cuando terminara mi fic "la lágrima de Lahntra, el poder del descendiente", escribiría otro de Hermione – Draco y eso es lo que hago… cumplir mi promesa…**

**Bueno, espero que sea de vuestro agrado este cortito y pequeño prógolo. Si os gusta, prometo los capítulos como siempre… de diez a quince páginas :p**

**Un besito y venga, leed… ¿a qué esperáis? Así empieza esta historia…**

PROLOGO

Se recostó contra el marco de la puerta de la niña que miraba por la ventana ansiosa. Sonrió; no podía culparla de ello. Si ella hubiera sabido que al cumplir los once años recibiría una carta donde le indicarían el lugar en el que recibiría su educación mágica, ella tampoco se habría apartado de la ventana ni hubiera dejado de observar el cielo e incluso de llamar a lechuzas invisibles…

Hogwarts. Estaba segura de que su hija iría a Hogwarts, no tenia ninguna duda al respecto y aunque por una parte se alegraba de ello, por otra parte no podía dejar de sentirse intimidada… Él estaría allí… Iba a verle… iba a conocerle…

Casi sin darse cuenta, recordó aquel día, cuando la pequeña sólo tenía siete años y le había hecho la pregunta que siempre había temido…

_(flashback)_

_Era un bonito día de finales de agosto; el verano se iba acabando y septiembre llegaría pronto, suspiró, quizá demasiado pronto para su gusto. Terminó de aclarar el plato que tenía en las manos bajo el chorro de agua fría y lo dejó en el estante para que se secara mientras tomaba una taza de porcelana que había contenido zumo de naranja y procedía a lavarla de forma concienzuda._

_Sonrió casi sin darse cuenta; _

_-Mami… -la voz de la niña la distrajo de sus pensamientos y giró el rostro un segundo para que la pequeña supiera que la estaba mirando y escuchando-… ¿por qué no tengo papá?_

_La taza de porcelana resbaló de manos de Hermione hasta el fregadero donde se resquebrajó en tres trozos y el asa se rompió haciendo que la mujer se cortase levemente en la mano._

_-Maldita sea… -murmuró la mujer._

_-Lo siento mami –se apresuró a disculparse la niña con voz temblorosa._

_Hermione respiró dos veces antes de girarse hacia ella secándose la herida con el delantal que llevaba puesto._

_-No has tenido la culpa, Sarah, -le dijo ella mientras veía como la herida cicatrizaba sola después de murmurar un hechizo con la varita. Se sentó junto a la pequeña y la miró-. Quiero que entiendas algo, sí tienes papá, Sarah, sólo… sólo que no está con nosotras…_

_-¿Por qué no? –preguntó la niña con sus ojos centelleando de curiosidad._

_Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír. Aquellos ojos le recordaban a los de él y mucho. A veces solía mirarla cuando ella creía que no lo notaba y procuraba distinguir en la pequeña los rasgos y los gestos que la habían enamorado una vez en aquel muchacho; era increíble como el modo de arrugar la nariz cuando algo le desagradaba le recordaba a cuando él decía que detestaba la remolacha, o cuando la pequeña tenía la manía de alisar arrugas invisibles e inexistentes en sus ropas, del mismo modo en que él siempre lo había hecho para lucir impecable._

_Y sus pasos… siempre tan seguros y gráciles, sus gestos y ademanes refinados que habían nacido con ella y aquel modo de saber estar siempre en todas las situaciones… Pero sobre todo eran sus ojos; sus ojos azules claros con destellos grisáceos que siempre brillaban con la pizca de la curiosidad que pocos niños de su edad tenían. Ojos que la miraban en aquellos momentos expectantes de una explicación._

_-Porque a veces los adultos nos equivocamos, Sarah… Nos peleamos, discutimos y decimos cosas que no queremos decir y que lastiman a la otra persona…_

_-¿Por eso siempre me dices que piense dos veces antes de hablar? –preguntó ella con una sonrisa._

_-Sí, cielo, por eso… ¿Sabes? Las palabras no pueden hacerte daño como si fueran piedras o golpes pero a veces… a veces duelen más que cualquier otra cosa… y una vez dichas, ya no las puedes retirar._

_-¿Ni siquiera con una disculpa? –preguntó la niña._

_Hermione le acarició algunos rizos castaños y le sonrió._

_-Ni siquiera con una disculpa… -corroboró la mujer._

_-¿Eso fue lo que te pasó con papá? –preguntó la niña entonces._

_Hermione suspiró._

_-Más o menos… pero lo nuestro… lo nuestro fue una historia un poco más complicada que todo eso, cielo… _

_¿Un poco más complicada? Sí, bueno, lo fue. Después de todo, él desapareció durante un año y cuando apareció de nuevo estaba casado con una francesa rubia y exuberante que a ella le había recordado mucho a Fleur Delacour… Hermione ni siquiera tuvo el valor de decirle que tenía una hija…_

_-¿Mami? –la llamó la niña haciendo que la mujer regresara de sus pensamientos._

_-Será mejor que te vayas a dormir Sarah, es tarde ya…_

_-Buenas noches mami –dijo a modo de despedida ella sabiendo que no tenía que preguntar más._

_-Buenas noches, preciosa._

_-¿Me puedes decir cómo se llama? –preguntó la niña deteniéndose brevemente en el lindar de la muerta entre la cocina y el salón._

_-Draco Malfoy… -dijo con aire distraído Hermione y con aquella sonrisa triste que la pequeña había visto a veces cuando a encontraba sola en el salón llorando o sentada en el patio trasero de la casa mirando el atardecer._

_(fin flashback)_

-Sarah, por más que mires por la ventana, no va a aparecer antes la carta –le advirtió su madre-, además, ya es de noche, deberías acostarte.

La niña asintió a regañadientes y se alejó de la ventana, asegurándose de dejarla abierta, y metiéndose bajo las sábanas y mantas de su cama, dejando que Hermione se acercara a ella y se sentara a su lado para que la besara en la frente como siempre solía hacerlo y le acariciase el rostro con ternura, en una clara muestra de afecto que se llevaba repitiendo desde que tenía uso de razón.

-¿Recuerdas lo que me prometiste? –le preguntó la mujer.

Sarah rodó los ojos.

-Aún no sé siquiera si voy a ir a Hogwarts, mamá.

-Sarah… -el tono de su voz no admitía réplica alguna.

-Sí, mamá, lo recuerdo… no debo decirle quién soy…

Hermione contempló los ojos de su hija y en un gesto maternal la abrazó fuertemente.

-Algún día podrás hacerlo, cielo… te lo prometo… pero aún no… aún no…

Sarah asintió.

-Buenas noches, mamá –le dijo.

-Buenas noches, cariño –la besó en la frente antes de levantarse de la cama y salir de la habitación de su hija.

-¿Qué ocurrió, mamá? –murmuró la niña cuando ya se encontraba sola-. ¿Qué ocurrió para que te muestres tan insegura con Malfoy?

Sonrió. Si había algo que había aprendido de las historias que su tío Harry y su tío Ron le habían contado de cuando ellos estudiaban en Hogwarts, era que investigar no era malo y que si además, se salía con la suya, era mucho mejor.

-Voy a averiguar qué pasó, mamá… Te lo prometo…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco apuró la copa de brandy que tenía en sus manos y contempló el fuego mientras sentía el líquido quemar su garganta. Aquel era el único calor que podría tener aquella noche. Lo tenía todo… Fama, fortuna, un trabajo que amaba…

Sonrió. Si en algún momento de su vida alguien le hubiese dicho que terminaría dando clases de pociones en Hogwarts, seguramente se hubiera reído en su cara. Pero Snape… Snape ya era mayor; por supuesto que aún podía atemorizar a los alumnos pero durante los últimos años había contraído una enfermedad mágica que le obligaba a pasar muchas horas durmiendo, de modo que no podía encargarse de ser jefe de la casa Slytherin, profesor de pociones, coordinador de estudios y padrino de Draco, todo al mismo tiempo. Por eso había aceptado. Porque Severus se lo había pedido como un favor personal, sus palabras exactas habían sido "al meno así tendré la certeza de que algunos de los alumnos saldrán de este colegio sabiendo algo de pociones"

Su orgullo. Severus siempre había sabido como hincar en su orgullo para lograr que él hiciera lo que quisiera. Sólo había sido capaz de dejar de lado su orgullo una vez, sólo una vez… y había sido por ella… Resultaba irónico que la única persona ante la que se había mostrado tal y como era de verdad no hubiera querido escucharle una explicación.

Sonrió a medias. Pensándolo bien si hubiese sido ella la que después de un año de estar desaparecida hubiera regresado anunciando que estaba casada, él jamás hubiese escuchado ni una sola palabra. Y eso era precisamente lo que ella había hecho… no podía culparla.

Se había propuesto olvidarla, se había propuesto apartar de su mente aquella parte de su vida, aquella época, la única en la que había sido feliz realmente, el único momento en el que había sido feliz pudiendo ser Draco, simplemente Draco… Y no lo había conseguido.

Día tras día creía volverse loco con su recuerdo, su sonrisa estaba plasmada en su cabeza, el olor a jazmín que siempre desprendía parecía inundar todo a su alrededor y continuamente comparaba a las mujeres que se le acercaban con ella… demasiados tontas, ella era más inteligente… demasiado altas, demasiado elegantes, demasiado dependientes, demasiado sumisas, demasiado… Siempre había algo que le recordaba que ellas no eran Hermione.

Y justo cuando parecía que la había olvidado, justo cuando hacía meses que parecía que el fantasma del dolor había desaparecido, había tenido que aceptar escribir y firmar las malditas cartas de admisión como subdirector recién nombrado por Snape, que después de que Dumbledore decidiera que ya era bastante mayor para seguir al cargo de un colegio, había sido ascendido a director del mismo.

-Sarah Granger…

Había leído su nombre y su vista se había quedado clavada en el apellido de la niña. Granger… como ella… Sólo podía ser su hija… Y cuando había visto los registros, lo había confirmado… Sarah Elisabeth Granger… hija de Hermione Jane Granger… padre desconocido…

Había sentido rabia… ¿quién se había atrevido a tocar a Hermione de aquella manera? Sólo él tenia derecho a hacerla gemir, a hacerla vibrar y a hacerla tocar el cielo en la tierra… sólo él podía hacerlo… Después de tirar un par de vasos de cristal arrojándolos contra el fuego se había dado cuenta de algo… que ella ya no era suya… que quizá nunca más lo sería…

Suspiró. Su mirada se detuvo en una de las cartas que había firmado. La última. Aún reposaba sin guardar sobre el escritorio. La tinta aún secándose y el apellido escrito con grandes letras negras… Granger… ¿Es que nunca iba a poder ser feliz sin que el apellido de ella volviese a su vida? ¿Jamás iba a poder deshacerse del fantasma que lo llevaba atormentando desde aquella noche en que había visto como el corazón de ella se rompía al enterarse de que estaba casado? ¿Nunca? ¿Jamás?

-Una hija… -murmuró-… Sarah Granger… ¿Qué te ocurrió, Hermione? ¿Qué te ocurrió para que decidieras tener una hija sola?

Con un gesto de su varita guardó la carta y la envió con una lechuza del colegio.

Calor. Necesitaba más. Se levantó y se sirvió otra generosa copa… aquella noche necesitaba no pensar, sólo sentir sin recordar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, esto sólo es el prólogo…**

**Aviso que las actualizaciones irán con calma y despacio porque apenas tengo tiempo… pero me apetecía escribir algo dulce y romanticón a más no poder :p**

**Si el prológo tiene buena aceptación, seguiré con el fic, si no, supongo que lo borraré, así que está en vuestras manos.**

**Sed felices, nos leemos pronto!!**


	2. Hogwarts La Selección

**Wow!!! Treinta y siete reviews!!! La verdad es que no me esperaba esta aceptación. Soy consciente de que este tema es uno muy utilizado, pero me gustaba el hecho de pensar que gracias a lo que una niña consigue ver, dos adultos pueden volver a verse…**

**En fin, muchas gracias por vuestros reviews a:**

**AleJa M, dayis, Valeria Malfoy, margara, Yhena, camila, yurikoII, Shira, Mya Drame, Natalia, dusquinha, Laura, Ferry Moon, Manuel, Kmiriel, Lariana, Xgirl1, Hermione-Malfoy35, oromalfoy, Luthie, cinderella.mOn, Klass2008, You Could Have (…), lucre, ChicaMalfoy, Sakura-Granger, Duciell, aLina Malfoy, silviota, Alevivancov, Aixa Beautiful And Danger, ana, amsp14, D.R.A.G.O.N RRQ, hopesol, Violet Malfoy, harrymaniatica**

**Y recordad que los personajes salvo los míos, pertenecen a Rowling y que sólo los tomo prestados para divertirme (aunque si Draco desaparece de los libros, no miréis en mi armario… podríais meterme en un lío jejeje)**

**Un besito para todos, nos vemos abajo y… vamos, ¿a qué esperáis para empezar a leer? Necesito vuestras opiniones… Disfrutad de la lectura.**

Capítulo 1. Hogwarts. La Selección.

No importaba que su madre le hubiese descrito cien veces o quizá más, el viejo tren de vapor que se ocultaba entre los andenes a ojos de los muggles, ni tampoco importaba que Hermione le hubiera intentado explicar cómo era traspasar la barrera mientras empujaba su carrito, ni tampoco importaba que le hubiera descrito con todo lujo de detalles las diferentes personas que allí habían; definitivamente nada era demasiado comparado con lo que sintió al verse transportada a aquel mundo.

Magos y muggles se encontraban allí para despedir a sus hijos, cerca de ellos, un niño de unos siete años abrazaba con fuerza a otro más mayor, quizá unos catorce o quince años, un poco más allá, una bruja que vestía de forma bastante extravagante estaba abrigando demasiado a una niña que parecía tener dificultades para respirar, y allá, al fondo del andén, algunos de los chicos mayores se saludaban entre ellos y chocaban sus manos o se daban besos en las mejillas para saludarse mientras entre risas y bromas se preguntaban qué tal habían ido las vacaciones.

-¿Estás lista? –preguntó Hermione mientras se asegura que el baúl de su hija y la jaula con su nueva lechuza estuvieran bien puestas en el compartimento de equipajes.

-Desde los siete años –contestó Sarah con una dulce sonrisa.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Prométeme que no utilizarás tu varita para hacer travesuras –le pidió casi suplicante.

-Te lo prometo.

-Y no te meterás en líos –continuó su madre.

-De acuerdo.

-Y me escribirás cada día –añadió la mujer.

-¡Mamá! –se quejó falsamente Sarah aunque adoraba que su madre la quisiera tanto.

-Lo sé, lo sé… -la miró-. Prométeme que no le dirás nada, Sarah…

La niña se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Sarah?

-Lo intentaré mamá –cuando Hermione iba a replicara algo, la niña se le adelantó-. No puedo prometerte algo que no sé si podré cumplir… y no quiero romper una promesa… Sólo puedo decirte que intentaré no decirle nada.

Hermione suspiró.

-Supongo que eso es lo mejor que voy a conseguir…

-Mamá… -Hermione la miró-… algún día me lo tendrás que contar…

La mujer sonrió, y se acuclilló delante de su hija mientras le sonreía y le colocaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Puede que algún día lo haga… -concedió-… pero no hoy… Vamos, perderás el tren si no subes ya.

-Te quiero, mamá –dijo la niña abrazándola.

-Yo también a ti, cariño… vamos… es un nuevo mundo… y sólo tú puedes descubrirlo… -la animó apelando a la curiosidad de la niña, curiosidad que definitivamente había heredado de Draco.

_(flashback)_

_Rió divertida mientras le curaba la mano derecha untándole aquella desagradable pomada._

_-No es gracioso –le dijo él._

_-Sí, sí lo es –le replicó ella-. Te dije que no metieras la mano en el baúl de Ron; desde que alguien le robó en segundo unos chocolates que había comprado en Hogsmeade, le hizo algo a su baúl; sólo Harry y él pueden meter la mano sin que esa planta les ataque._

_-¡Es un tubérculo venenoso! –gritó Draco malhumorado-. ¿Quién diablos guarda un tubérculo venenoso en su baúl?_

_Hermione se mordió el labio inferior e intentó no replicarle, pero era demasiado fácil._

_-Ron –dijo simplemente con una media sonrisa. Draco la fulminó con la mirada-. Perdona, pero lo has dejado muy fácil… Ya te dije que la curiosidad no es siempre buena, Draco –le reprendió con cierta suavidad-. Ya está… pero tendrás que estar dos días con la venda puesta –le dijo ella._

_-Genial… -se quejó el chico dejándose caer hacia atrás en la cama-. Y precisamente ahora que están todos de vacaciones y tenemos un fin de semana por medio…_

_-Bueno… -empezó a decir Hermione-. Puedo cuidarte yo… -se ofreció._

_-Tendrás que darme de comer –dijo Draco mirándola con una ceja enarcada. Hermione sonrió y se acercó a la cama._

_-Creo que podré hacerlo._

_-Y ayudarme a vestirme y a desvestirme –añadió el chico con una media sonrisa lasciva al ver que la chica se sentaba sobre su pecho, con las piernas a horcajadas sobre él._

_-Eso también pedo hacerlo –sentenció ella divertida._

_-Y ayudarme a bañarme –añadió él._

_Hermione sonrió, se inclinó y le besó con suavidad._

_-Creo que podremos arreglarlo… -le susurró contra sus labios._

_Draco saboreó los labios de la chica; fresa y crema…le volvía loco. Sonrió dentro del beso cuando la escuchó ronronear; siempre lo hacía, aunque la última vez que se lo había comentado, Hermione lo había negado de forma absoluta._

_-¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó ella._

_Draco sonrió, atrapó con su mano sana la cintura de ella y con un giro rápido cambió las posiciones._

_-Quizá no sea tan malo no poder usar la mano… Parece que Weasley me ha hecho un favor._

_Hermione rió. Draco siempre sería tan… Draco… y en parte, era por eso por lo que le quería._

_(fin flashback)_

-¿Mamá?- preguntó la niña-. Estás llorando…

Hermione se sintió una tonta; era cierto; siempre que pensaba en él acababa llorando, a veces por horas, a veces sólo una lagrima… pero siempre acababa llorando.

-Estoy bien, sólo te echaré de menos –se limpió la lágrimas mientras mentía a su hija-. Vamos, el tren no esperará por ti.

Vio como la pequeña se subía al tren y casi sin darse cuenta recordó la primera vez que ella había subido allí. Por supuesto esperaba que su hija encontrase tan buenos amigos como los que ella había encontrado en Harry y Ron, y desde luego que deseaba que aprendiera muchas cosas y que viviera con ilusión su primer año en Hogwarts, sin tener que correr los peligros que ella misma corrió… Pero algo en su corazón la estaba ahogando… el hecho de saber que Sarah vería a su padre por primera vez… y el hecho de saber que ella también quería ver a Draco… algo que estaba segura, nunca cambiaría…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¿Estás listo? –preguntó una voz masculina golpeando la puerta para entrar poco después sin esperar una contestación.

-¿Sabes que esa es una costumbre muy mala? –le rebatió Draco mientras se ajustaba la corbata frente al espejo. Vio como el otro se encogía de hombros y empezaba a curiosear los libros que reposaban en s estantería de roble-. Y esa también.

-Mi mejor amiga era una curiosa de los libros, supongo que algunas costumbres nunca se pierden –Draco resopló-. ¿Estás listo?

-Sí, sólo deja que coja mi túnica y ya podemos irnos –Harry negó con la cabeza-. ¿Qué pasa ahora Potter?

-Te preguntaba si estabas listo para verla –aclaró el chico.

-¿Por qué no? Sólo es la hija de la mujer que amé…

-Y de la que sigues enamorado –añadió Harry con una sonrisa de superioridad como si fuese el conocedor de un gran misterio para la humanidad.

-No sigo enamorado… -dijo el rubio frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenía una hija?

Harry se encogió de hombros. Cuando Malfoy cambiaba de tema de forma tan abrupta sólo podía significar que se sentía si no incómodo, sí intimidado por ese tema en cuestión.

-Nunca lo preguntaste –contestó con sencillez.

Draco farfulló algo contra el sentido de humor de los leones y acerca de lo bien que estarían todos en el fondo del lago con el Calamar Gigante que había crecido aún unos veinte metros en los últimos doce años.

-¿Sabes quién es el padre? –preguntó el profesor de pociones.

Harry negó.

-Hermione nunca nos lo quiso decir –mintió de forma descarada sabiendo que era necesario para no romper la promesa que le había hecho a su mejor amiga-. Todo lo que sabemos es que se quedó embarazada y decidió tener a Sarah sola.

-Eres su padrino ¿verdad?

Harry asintió orgulloso de su pequeña ahijada.

-Sí, así que más te vale ser civilizado con ella.

-¿Cuándo no lo he sido con los Gryffindors? –preguntó burlonamente Draco arrancando una sonrisa de Harry-. ¿Sabes? Si alguien me hubiera dicho que estaría teniendo una conversación decente contigo, lo habría tildado de loco –sentenció Draco con una media sonrisa.

-Bueno –Harry se rascó la nuca-, tampoco hubiera dicho nunca que te unirías a mí para acabar con Voldemort –Draco emitió una ligera mueca-. Vamos… han pasado casi doce años, ¿aún no puedes decir su nombre?

-Prefiero esperar un poco más, gracias –contestó con cierta sorna el rubio mientras se frotaba de forma inconsciente el antebrazo izquierdo; gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Harry.

-¿Duele?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

-Todos los días de mi vida… -le dijo-… pero es algo con lo que tengo que vivir…

-Draco, lo estoy intentando… aún queda tiempo, sé que puedo hacerlo, sólo tengo que encontrar las respuestas adecuadas y podré ayudarte, lo prometo…

-Lo sé –le sonrió con sinceridad-, el gran Harry Potter, salvador del mundo mágico no podría romper una promesa aunque lo intentara.

Harry sonrió.

-Lograré quitarte esa marca Draco –le aseguró.

Pero el rubio no le contestó, se limitó a abrocharse la túnica mientras se miraba en el espejo, que le devolvió la apuesta figura de un hombre de veintisiete años.

-Vamos, tengo que esperar su llegada –informó saliendo del cuarto sin esperar una respuesta o un gesto de quien había sido su enemigo durante años y había terminado convirtiéndose en un aliado y un confidente.

Harry sonrió. Sobre el tocador del duro profesor de pociones aún estaba aquella vieja fotografía de Hermione. Seguía amándola…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo? –preguntó una niña entrando en el compartimiento con Sarah-. Los demás están ocupados.

La miró. Regordeta, con el cabello largo hasta media espalda y del color entre el castaño y el moreno, una sonrisa inocente y unos ojos negros ocultos tras unas gafas cuadradas de montura verde.

Sarah se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que no le importaba y siguió concentrada en el libro que su madre le había dado hacía una semana: "Hogwarts, una historia"

-Me llamo Alexia Dougal, pero todos me llaman Alex –dijo la niña.

Sarah no le prestó atención; estaba demasiado intrigada leyendo el libro como para hacerlo y Alex, no le dio importancia; se sentó frente a ella, sacó una de sus ranas de chocolate y empezó a desenvolverla mientras leía distraídamente la revista "Corazón de Bruja"

La puerta volvió a abrirse y cuatro chicos, algunos años más que los que Sarah y Alex tenían, las miraron como si se tratasen de bichos raros.

-Vaya chicos, hemos llegado tarde, creo que la señora del carrito ya pasó por aquí y que ella se lo comió todo –señaló a Alex que prefirió hundirse en su asiento y bajar la vista como si de ese modo pudiera camuflarse con su entorno.

Sarah rodó los ojos. Nunca había aceptado las injusticias, ni la hipocresía, ni la falsedad ni las personas que critican a los demás, no iba a empezar a hacerlo en aquellos momentos. Cerró su libro con total calma y miró al que parecía ser quién llevaba la batuta en aquel cuarteto.

-¿Por qué no os largáis de aquí? –sugirió-. No me gustaría tener que hacer ningún hechizo con vosotros… -y luego se acercó a ellos y con aire confidencial añadió-… con lo feos que sois seguramente me saldrían horribles…

-¿Y tú por qué te metes? No va contigo –le increpó uno de los niños.

Sarah enarcó una ceja.

-¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu edad en vez de ir asustando a los que son más pequeños que tú? –le preguntó Sarah.

-¿Es que es tu hermana o algo así? –dijo burlón él haciendo que los tres chicos que iban con él se riesen.

-No, no lo es, por suerte soy hija única –dijo con frialdad haciendo que las risas cesaran y los cuatro chicos la miraran-. Si tuviera un hermano como tú sería una desgracia –añadió con tono despectivo.

-No sabes con quién te estás metiendo –dijo uno de los chicos.

Sarah se cruzó de brazos.

-Tienes razón, no lo sé… eso debería darte una idea de lo poco importante que eres ¿no te parece?

-Te voy a…

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó la voz de un chico alto mayor que ellos que presumía de su chapa de prefecto.

-Bien, conociéndonos –mintió Sarah perfectamente con voz y carita inocente.

-Marcus, te he dicho que no molestes a los de primero –le reprendió el prefecto-. Debería darte vergüenza, va, id a vuestro compartimiento, no os quiero volver a ver por el pasillo.

Los cuatro chicos se fueron de allí, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de advertencia a Sarah que se limitó a rodar los ojos y a mirarlos de forma desafiante hasta que desaparecieron.

-No deberías buscar problemas con ese grupo –le advirtió el prefecto-. Saben hechizos que tú desconoces.

Sarah arqueó una ceja.

-¿Apuestas algo a que conozco más que ellos?

El prefecto sólo sonrió antes de alejarse.

-Ten cuidado –le advirtió.

-Gracias –dijo Alex cundo Sarah se sentó de nuevo. La castaña la miró y negó con la cabeza-. Nunca me habían defendido de esa manera, normalmente suelen quedarse mirando mientras se meten conmigo… -añadió con tono quejumbroso y triste.

Sarah suspiró.

-Granger –dijo. Alex la miró-. Sarah Elisabeth Granger –se presentó con una sonrisa-. No deberías dejar que se metan contigo sólo porque no eres como ellos –le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-No es tan fácil hacerlo como decirlo –comentó con una media sonrisa.

-Bueno, entonces empieza a practicarlo, no pienso estar contigo las veinticuatro horas del día –dijo.

Si no hubiera sido por la sonrisa que atravesaba su rostro en el momento de decir aquello, Alex hubiera sentido un frío correr por su espalda debido a la frialdad con que Sarah había pronunciado esas palabras.

-¿Qué lees? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

-La historia de Hogwarts –se limitó a contestar Sarah. Escuchó como Alex desenvolvía una rana de chocolate y la miró-. ¿Chocolate blanco?

-Sí, es un producto nuevo, -partió la rana en dos trozos y le ofreció uno-, ¿quieres probar?

Sarah asintió.

-Gracias –le dijo mientras la mordía al tiempo que también lo hacía Alex-… mmmm… sabe a fresa…

-La mía a cereza… -leyó el papel de la cubierta-… Aquí dice que cambia de sabor según el sabor que más le guste a la persona que se la come…

-Chicos, poneos las túnicas –alguien abrió la puerta de su compartimiento-, vosotras también, llegaremos en breves minutos –les sonrió-. Os gustará.

Sarah y Alex se miraron y sonrieron; Alex nerviosa, Sarah aún más. No era sólo magia y Hogwarts lo que iba a ver por primera vez… también a su padre.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOO

"Algún día me lo tendrás que contar…"

Esas palabras se repetían en la mente de Hermione. Sabía a lo que se refería su hija. Sí, algún día se lo tendría que contar… Sarah tenía derecho a saberlo, tenía derecho a pedirlo, incluso a exigirlo pero nunca lo había hecho… siempre había respetado el que ella no hubiera querido hablar. Pero algún día tendría que saberlo… Algún día cercano tendría que saberlo…

La tetera silbó y Hermione se apresuró a sacarla del fuego y a servir un poco de agua en la taza de porcelana antes de volver a dejarla en la encimera; colocó una bolsita de té dentro de la taza y esperó pacientemente a que éste se disolviera, aplastando con la cucharilla la bolsita de vez en cuando.

La casa estaba silenciosa… Demasiado silenciosa… Bebió un sorbo del té y sintió como el líquido quemaba su garganta. Odiaba el té, pero era una costumbre que había adquirido durante los años que había estado con Malfoy… a él le encantaba beberlo a media tarde, con un buen libro entre sus manos, disfrutando de la música de piano de Mozart y de su compañía al lado.

Once años y siete meses… Ya hacía tanto tiempo que él había desaparecido de su vida… Once años y siete meses desde que se presentó en casa aquella noche, intentando dar alguna explicación cuando ella le reprochó la noticia de la que se había enterado aquella mañana por los periódicos mágicos… "Draco Malfoy ha reaparecido, y con esposa", esos eran los titulares; aquella misma noche él se había presentado en casa, aliviado de que ella no hubiera cambiado la contraseña para aparecerse en su hogar.

No le había dejado hablar, no le había dejado decir nada, explicarse, gritar o cualquier otra cosa… lo había echado de su casa y de su vida para siempre. Esa misma noche se enteró de que estaba embarazada de dos meses y decidió no decirle nada.

Bebió otro sorbo largo de té.

Esperaba que Sarah supiera controlarse, aunque a veces, el genio Malfoy era superior a la niña. Sonrió. ¿Qué pasaría si Draco supiera que Sarah es su hija?

Sueños, posibilidades… esperanzas… sólo era eso… Draco nunca lo sabría… no si ella podía evitarlo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sonrió. Esa era una parte de su trabajo que adoraba, ver los rostros de los niños asustados sin saber qué iba a pasar detrás de aquellas grandes puertas de roble macizo que resultaban imponentes e intimidante para unos niños de once años.

-No pasará nada –escuchó como una niña le decía a otra influyéndole valor.

Draco enarcó una ceja en dirección a la pequeña que había hablado y casi sin darse cuenta se encontró escuchando lo que añadió a continuación.

-¿Crees que si fuera algo malo nuestros padres nos dejarían venir? Sé tan poco como tú a cerca de la selección, pero mi madre siempre dice que las cosas pasan por un motivo.

Draco sonrió. Aquella niña era muy inteligente, y muy bonita… le recordaba a alguien aunque no llegaba a saber a quién.

-Muy bien, chicos, ahora seguidme, os llevaré hasta el Gran Comedor donde se realizará la selección de las que serán vuestras casas.

Dicho aquello, el hombre se dio media vuelta y escuchó como pequeños pasitos resonaban detrás de él. Siempre funcionaba; la curiosidad por saber qué pasaría era más fuerte que el miedo por no saber qué pasaría… aunque el hecho de quedarse solos en un pasillo a oscuras seguramente les daba más miedo que entrar en aquel gran comedor.

Como todos los años los niños se retrasaron un poco al entrar en el Gran Comedor por primera vez; echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro mientras avanzaba; era una vieja costumbre, solía hacerlo para determinar cómo era cada niño… los rezagados solían mostrarse tímidos, los que iban en cabeza del grupo solían decantarse como niños inteligentes y los que lo miraban todo con ojos abiertos solían ser los que más problemas causaban por su afán curioso. Rodó los ojos.

-Esperad aquí, iré diciendo vuestros nombres –miró a Harry que sonrió mientras levantaba una mano de forma imperceptible hacia el pintoresco grupo de niños asustadizos y entonces supo a quién se estaba dirigiendo.

-¡Jessica Abelard! –gritó Draco leyendo un pergamino.

-¡Ravenclaw!

La mesa de las águilas estalló en aplausos mientras que los profesores lo hacían de forma más moderada.

-¡Alexander Bertrod!

-¡Gryffindor!

Draco gruñó ante el alboroto de la mesa dorada y roja, siempre eran los más escandalosos a la hora de recibir a sus nuevos miembros.

-¡Sarah Granger! –anunció con voz clara mientras leía el pergamino.

La vio avanzar entre el reducido grupo de niños que aún quedaban. Caminaba erguida, de forma elegante, como si ser el centro de las miradas fuera algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada, alo que hiciera todos los días. Se permitió el lujo de mirarla, era la misma niña que había escuchado hablar antes. Sonrió para sí mismo, sabiendo que debería haberlo supuesto… belleza e inteligencia… sólo podría tratarse de una Granger. Tenía un hermoso cabello lacio de color castaño claro, y unos enormes ojos azules claros, casi grises, fruto, seguramente de algún hechizo o poción; el color gris claro no era demasiado común.

Con elegancia exquisita la niña se sentó en la banqueta, cruzó las piernas de forma discreta y perfecta y dejó sus brazos sobre su regazo. Draco enarcó una ceja cuando le colocó el sombrero ajado sobre la cabeza; estaba sentada como toda una dama de la alta sociedad debería de sentarse correctamente.

Tomó más tiempo que el de Jessica o el de Alexander, pero finamente el sombrero tomó una decisión.

-¡Slytherin!

Harry, sentado a la derecha de Remus se atragantó con su copa de agua. A Ron le daría un infarto cuando se enterara de que Sarah había terminado en Slytherin. Draco enarcó una ceja cuando la niña sonrió y pasó junto a él para dirigirse a su mesa que la vitoreaba en un estallido de aplausos, coreados por el resto de casas. Era curioso. Nunca hubiese imaginado ver a una Granger en territorio Slytherin sin estar oculta bajo una capa de invisibilidad, por supuesto.

_(flashback)_

_Un leve toque en la puerta hizo que Draco sonriera. Sólo ella podía tocar de aquella forma tan sutil. Se levantó y caminó raudo hacia la puerta, sintiendo la conocida sensación de su corazón latiendo más deprisa de lo normal, sensación que sólo ella le causaba y sonrió aún más cuando al abrir la puerta no violada ni a nadie. Esperó un par de segundos antes de cerrar la puerta y recostarse contra la misma mientras miraba dentro de la habitación, con las manos en los bolsillos y los ojos entrecerrados, escudriñando su cuarto, esperando ver algo que le hubiera pasado por alto._

_-Ya puedes quitártela… -susurró escuchando una leve risita dulce e inocente-. No sé por qué insistes en seguir trayéndola… te dije que a estas horas no habría nadie en la sala común._

_La cabeza de Hermione Granger salió a flote, preciosa, como siempre… pero cuando terminó de quitarse la capa de invisibilidad que seguramente le había tomado a Potter prestada sin su consentimiento, Draco tuvo que admitir que no sólo su rostro era perfecto. Llevaba una túnica negra, de tirantes y escotada recta sobre el pecho, ajustada a su cintura pequeña y larga hasta por encima de las rodillas, de raso, a juzgar por el modo en que se movía según los gestos de ella._

_No pudo evitar mirarla con pasión, cariño, lujuria, ternura y amor._

_-¿Qué? –preguntó ella sintiéndose observada de forma concienzuda._

_Draco se sintió por primera vez en su vida, incapaz de decir nada que argumentara el estado de bobo que tenía en aquel momento. Así que dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza._

_-¡Wow!_

_Hermione rió. Fuerte, clara y pura… como ella._

_-¿Tanto?_

_-Estás preciosa –consiguió decir él mientras veía como ella se sentaba con cierta coquetería en la cama adoselada-. Deberías ponerte esa túnica más a menudo._

_-Sólo es una túnica –dijo ella._

_Draco sonrió. El modo en que lo había dicho, la manera en que se alisaba las arrugas invisibles de la falda, la forma en que se colocaba el cabello ensortijado sobre uno de los hombros y el modo de inclinar el rostro hizo que se diera cuenta de que era falsa modestia. Era buena, pero aún tenia que trabajar más en eso._

_-Pues es perfecta para ti… -le susurró aún él._

_Hermione sonrió y le miró, haciendo que él soltase un ruidito de insatisfacción._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Llevas el cabello recogido –dijo como respuesta acercándose hasta la cama y sentándose a su lado, obligándola a girarse dándole la espalda-. Odio que lleves el cabello recogido._

_Hermione suspiró cuando las manos de él acariciaron sus hombros levemente, atrapando la trenza a medio deshacer y empezando a soltar sus rizos de forma suave y paciente._

_-Y tú sabes que odio llevar el cabello suelto bajo la capa invisible. La última vez, Snape vio mi cabello flotando –añadió frunciendo el ceño._

_-Y no pasó nada –le recordó el chico._

_-Sólo porque tú hablaste con él –replicó la chica-. No quiero volver a arriesgarme… ¿Qué tal si hubiese sido Harry o Ron?_

_En el momento de decir aquello se arrepintió. Las manos de Draco se apartaron de su piel y escuchó un resoplido a media voz._

_-Lo siento –se disculpó inmediatamente-. No quería decir…_

_-Sí, Hermione, sí querías decirlo –le contestó él-… Y no es so lo que me molesta, sino el hecho de que no quieras decírselo._

_-Sabes que no lo tomarían bien –se defendió ella._

_-Oh, bueno, supongo que el que les estés mintiendo desde hace meses es algo que sí se tomarán bien, ¿verdad? –ironizó Draco levantándose de la cama._

_-No hagas eso –le dijo Hermione. Draco la miró-. No utilices conmigo tu ironía para defenderte cuando estés asustado Draco… Conmigo no._

_-¿Asustado? –soltó una pequeña carcajada-. ¿De qué debería estar asustado?_

_Hermione se levantó de la cama también._

_-De que prefiera estar con ellos a estar contigo –le dijo. Draco la miró. Directa y clara. Siempre era directa y clara, y aunque era una cualidad que le gustaba en ella, a veces, en ocasiones como aquella, dudaba de querer que lo siguiera siendo._

_-No estoy asustado por eso –le dijo él dándole la espalda y mirando a través de la ventana-. Lo que me asusta es perder lo único que me importa…_

_Hermione le miró. ¿Por qué nadie podía conocer a aquel Draco? Al Draco dulce y caballeroso, al amable, al atento, al cariñoso, al que siempre tenía una sonrisa que ofrecer, una mano que tender, al que siempre estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por los que quería… ¿Por qué nadie se había molestado siquiera en intentar conocerle?_

_Se acercó a él y lo abrazó desde atrás, apoyando su cabeza en su ancha espalda, rodeando la cintura de él con sus bracitos, entrelazando sus manos en el pecho de él, casi sintiendo la piel bajo la camisa de fina seda negra; su boca quedó en el hueco en medio de sus omoplatos y depositó un besito allí de forma suave y leve, casi con miedo a que él desapareciese con aquel simple beso._

_-Te quiero… -le susurró-… Nunca vas a perderme porque nunca voy a dejar de quererte…_

_Draco abrazó los brazos de su novia y tomando una de las manos de ella, se la llevó a la boca y la besó con galantería._

_-¿Me lo prometes? –preguntó -¿Nunca vas a dejar de quererme?_

_Hermione rodeó a Draco y se colocó delante de él, le miró a los ojos. Calidez, dulzura, ternura, amor… sentimientos mezclados que la primera vez que descubrió en Draco la confundieron pero que en aquellos momentos estaba acostumbrada a verlos._

_-Te lo prometo… -le susurró suavemente-… Nunca voy a dejar de quererte…_

_-Bien… -sintió como las manos de él la rodeaban por la cintura atrayéndola hacia el pecho del chico y sonrió al notar el olor a menta de Draco-… porque yo tampoco voy a dejar de quererte nunca._

_Hermione rió contra su pecho._

_-Suena a frase de compromiso –dijo divertida._

_-¿En serio? –ella alzó la cabeza para mirarle y él ladeó la boca, como siempre hacia cuando pensaba en algo que merecía la pena pensar-. Lo tendré en cuenta para cuando te pida que te cases conmigo._

_Hermione no pudo replicar… los labios de Draco estaban reclamando los suyos._

_(fin flashback)_

Un leve carraspeo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Aún quedaban niños que seleccionar y Snape parecía burlón mientras le miraba. Haciendo gala de su autocontrol Malfoy, el profesor se juró no sonrojarse, pero sabía que aquello no lo eximiría de tener una conversación con su padrino más tarde, a solas.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sarah se sintió un poco torpe. Había salido con todos los de primero hacia las mazmorras, pero se había distraído cuando un poltergeist había pasado por encima de su cabeza cantando una horrible canción sobre las penurias que los de primero tendrían que soportar y cuando se había querido dar cuenta estaba sola en uno de los pasillos, a oscuras a excepción por la luz que las antorchas concedían y un poco, por qué no decirlo y admitirlo, asustada.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí sola?

La niña saltó del susto al escuchar una voz detrás de ella; no fue hasta que su cerebro reaccionó dándose cuenta de que conocía esa voz que no sonrió y se acercó hasta la figura alta que la miraba mientras caminaba en su dirección.

-¡Tío Harry!

El aludido la abrazó cuando ella se aferró a su cintura en un cálido abrazo.

-Hola, pequeña… ¿todo bien?

-Bien, he conocido a una niña, se llama Alex, está en Gryffindor, es muy tímida y creo que tiene su auto estima por los suelos, ¿la vigilarás por mí? No puedo entrar en Gryffindor –añadió con una mueca que dejaba bastante claro que creía que aquella prohibición era una estupidez.

-Lo haré, pero sabes que el echo de que no seas Gryffindor no implica que no puedas ser amiga de una Gryffindor, ¿verdad?

-¡Claro que lo sé! Ser de una casa u otra no va a condicionar a mis amistades –añadió frunciendo el ceño como lo hacía Hermione cuando estaba pensativa o cavilando alguna cosa.

-Buena chica, ahora dime, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Me despisté del grupo, un poltergeist pasó por aquí y yo… -empezó a decir la niña.

-Peeves –suspiró-, tendré que volver a hablar con él… otra vez… -añadió con cierto tono hastiado-. Vamos, te acompañaré hasta Slytherin.

-Granger –la voz provenía de una chica de Slytherin que parecía haber ido hasta allí corriendo.

-Vaya, parece que vienen a buscarte –sonrió Harry mirando a la prefecta.

-Aquí estás, creía que te habías perdido la primera noche –dijo la chica llegando hasta ella.

-Perdón, no quería… -empezó a disculparse Sarah.

-Peeves pasó por aquí –dijo a modo de explicación Harry por la chica-. Buenas noches, señorita Marker, ¿qué tal las vacaciones?

-Buenas noches, profesor Potter, todo bien, gracias –saludó la prefecta de quinto-. Tengo que llevarme a Granger con los demás, el profesor Malfoy va a darnos su discurso –rodó los ojos y Harry rió divertido.

-Lo entiendo, puede llevársela señorita Marker, nadie mejor que yo conoce la manía del profesor Malfoy con la puntualidad, supongo que la cuidará ¿verdad?

-Claro profesor –contestó la Slytherin alegremente.

-Nos vemos luego, pequeña –le dijo besándola en la cabeza.

-Hasta luego tío Harry –contestó ella abrazándole.

-¿Tío Harry? –preguntó la prefecta.

Sarah asintió.

-Es mi padrino –afirmó orgullosa de ello-. ¿Has dicho algo de un discurso? –preguntó mientras la seguía a través de pasillos mientras su cabeza memorizaba el recorrido.

-Nuestro jefe de casa y subdirector, el profesor Malfoy, cada año nos da un discurso sobre cómo deben comportarse los Slytherins, es el primer contacto que vosotros, los de primero, tenéis con él.

-He oído que es muy estricto –comentó con voz casual Sarah.

Norah rió abiertamente mientras bajaba unas escaleras.

-No es tan fiero el león como lo pintan –le dijo-. Es un profesor muy estricto, pero aún no conozco a nadie que no haya acudido a él buscando ayuda y haya salido de su despacho sintiéndose defraudado… Bien, llegamos, espero que te hayas memorizado el recorrido –Sarah asintió y miró el muro de piedra que había delante de ellas-. La contraseña es Halloween verde –Sarah la miró-, créeme, nosotros no inventamos las contraseñas.

Tan pronto lo hubo dicho, la pared empezó a abrirse hacia los lados, apartándose, del mismo modo en que lo hacía la pared del callejón diagón.

-Bienvenida a Slytherin –le dijo-. Las habitaciones de las chicas bajando las escaleras a la izquierda, la de los chicos a la derecha, te acostumbrarás a bajar en lugar de subir y no te preocupes, no hace frío –añadió guiñándole un ojo con gesto cómplice.

-Me alegro que se unan a nosotros, señorita Marker.

-Perdón, profesor Malfoy, tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo –dijo mirando a Sarah que no se encogió ante la mirada escrutadora del profesor rubio.

-Que no vuelva a pasar, sabe que odio la impuntualidad.

-Sí, profesor.

-Bien –suspiró dispuesto a empezar su discurso-, soy el jefe de vuestra casa –anunció con tono solemne para los más pequeños-. Los mayores ya me conocéis; no quiero discusiones ni entre vosotros ni con las demás casas, nada de prejuicios contra la sangre ni cosas por el estilo, y si sois tan estúpidos para meteros en algún lío, no esperéis que yo os saque las castañas del fuego, ¿comprendido? –los mayores asintieron, demasiado acostumbrados a aquel sermón anual para sorprenderse o inmutarse-. Para los nuevos, sabed que hay normas y reglas. Los prefectos están aquí para ayudaros –levantó la vista hacia algunos de los mayores-, así que si teneis algún problema acudid a ellos, pero mi puerta siempre estará abierta si necesitais hablar sobre algo, ¿queda claro?

-Sí señor… -se escuchó de forma leve y a coro. Draco se permitió el sonreír levemente sin darse cuenta de que Sarah le miraba.

No le conocía de nada, pero viéndole allí de pie, con la túnica elegante de color negra, el cabello rubio que caía sobre sus ojos grises y aquella sonrisa casi imperceptible, podía decir algo: su madre tenía un gusto excelente: Draco Malfoy era muy atractivo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bueno, pues esto es todo por hoy.**

**Sé que los capítulos serán de este estilo (me refiero a lo largo de los capítulos), no son cortitos pero tampoco son largos, es que teneis que entenderme, apenas tengo tiempo para sentarme a escribir entre la universidad, el trabajo, el gimnasio y la autoescuela… Espero que sepais tenerme paciencia :D**

**Bueno, que tengais una buena semana, sed felices y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!!!**

**Un besito para todos y ya sabeis, dejadme reviews, mensajes y sugerencias… a lo mejor las tengo en cuenta para alguna que otra escena :p**

**Un besito!!! Nos leemos!!**


	3. Nota autora

Nota aclaración.

Bueno, esto no es un capítulo… sólo una aclaración…

El pasado capítulo, me equivoqué en algo, y agradezco mucho que me lo hayais dicho, porque la verdad es que se me había pasado por alto… de tanto escribir y cambiar los capítulo y lo que escribía terminé poniendo algo sin sentido… según lo que he puesto, Hermione ha tenido un embarazo de diez meses como mínimo (¬¬) en fin, ahí va la explicación y lo que en realidad debeis tener en cuenta para el capítulo:

Draco y Hermione estaban juntos.

Hermione queda embarazada y se entera al mes y medio, así que decide esperar medio mes más porque será Navidad, para decírselo a Draco

Draco desaparece de casa en Navidad, así que Hermione no le da la noticia.

Un año después, Draco aparece con su esposa (tened en cuenta que Sarah ya ha nacido pero que él no sabe ni siquiera que ella estaba embarazada)

Hermione lo aleja de su vida y no le dice que tiene una hija.

Draco no conoce la existencia de Sarah

Cuando descubre que Hermione tiene una hija, hace cuentas y cree que se ha quedado embarazada durante el año que él ha estado fuera.

Sé que es un poco complicado… pero en serio, perdonadme… escribir deprisa para poder subir los capítulos… con todo lo que tengo en la cabeza… bueno… perdón por haberos confundido si alguno más os habíais dado cuenta del pequeño error de cálculo.

A ver, más cositas… todos me preguntais si Draco sigue casado, y por qué se casó… y si Hermione y Draco se van a ver y si Draco va a saber que Sarah es su hija…

Bueno, sólo puedo deciros que tengais paciencia y que esto es un Draco-Hermione, así que es lógico, digo yo que terminen como van a termina… (me habeis entendido verdad?

Un besito y si veis otro fallo más, me lo decís e intentaré explicarlo!!!


	4. Primera pelea No soy una bastarda

**Hola!!! Pues nada, no tenía pensado actualizar hoy pero… en fin… que necesitaba escribir un poco… :D**

**Muchas gracias a:**

**Sarah-keyko, Sakura-Granger, AleJa M, You Coul (… jolín podrias acortar el nombre, no? Jejeje) sheyla, oromalfoy, Duciell, Vicky Kou de Malfoy, silviota, D.R.A.G.O.N RRQ, amsp14, Monserrat Rivera, Dannia, Uff, yo, lyls de potter 4ever, Alevivancov, My Drame, Dani, Valeria Malfoy, lucre, Kmiriel, dayis, Lira Garbo, camila, Terry Moon, Hermiwng, Ginebra, Jessy Weasley, Marka, margara**

**Por todos vuestros comentarios, sois geniales y es gracias a vuestros reviews que tengo ganas de seguir escribiendo, así que no dejeis de enviarlos de acuerdo? Jejeje**

**Bueno, os dejo con el capítulo que espero sea de vuestro agrado…**

**Nos leemos abajo, disfrutad la lectura!!!**

Capítulo 2. Primera pelea. No soy una bastarda

Siempre se había jactado de saber reconocer a los alumnos, siempre; bastaba una simple miraba para saber cómo iba a pasar los siete años de Hogwarts. Pero con esa niña… no podía hacerlo… la miró de nuevo, removiendo el interior de su caldero con absoluta pasión, anotando a un lado de su pergamino todo lo que ocurría dentro de aquel mundo de color aguado.

¿Por qué diablos no podía leer en los ojos de aquella niña del modo en que podía leer en los de Hermione? Esa pregunta se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza… ¿por qué no podía hacerlo como siempre había podido hacerlo en Hermione?

_(flashback)_

_-Estabas preocupada –no era una pregunta y ambos lo sabían._

_Hermione intentó no mirarle, no contestarle, centrarse en el libro que estaba leyendo sentada con las piernas recogidas sobre el sofá. Claro que estaba preocupada, su novio, se había tirado de la escoba la tarde anterior, durante el partido de Quiddich sólo para intentar atrapar la dichosa snitch antes que Harry, sí, tirado, no caído. Si se hubiera caído hubiera estado a su lado en la enfermería, pero el muy idiota se había tirado y ni siquiera así había logrado atrapar la snitch._

_-No, no lo estaba –dijo sin siquiera mirarle mientras pasaba las páginas del libro con energía._

_Draco enarcó una ceja y se ahorró el comentario de preguntarle qué hacía ella leyendo un libro que trataba sobre la esclavización de los elfos domésticos, en lugar de ello, se sentó a su lado, con una pierna doblada bajo el trasero, el codo apoyado en el respaldo del sofá y sus ojos clavados en los de ella._

_Claro que estaba preocupada… sus ojos estaban opacos… Sonrió. Todo lo que tenía de bonita y de inteligente, lo tenía de testaruda y de orgullosa. Se inclinó sobre ella y le arrebató el libro haciendo que Hermione le mirara y abriera la boca._

_-¿Sí? No creo que este libro sea de tu agrado, cielo –le dijo mostrándole el título._

_Hermione se sonrojó, cerró la boca y se levantó del sofá rápidamente para alejarse de él, en dirección a la estantería a buscar otro libro, prometiéndose que esta vez, sí miraría el título._

_Draco se permitió el reír divertido y se tumbó en el sofá, cerrando los ojos y cubriéndolos con uno de sus brazos, odiaba dormir en la enfermería… estaba seguro de que la enfermera le odiaba. Escuchó como Hermione caminaba hacia él y se detenía; sonrió con cierta arrogancia, pero sin querer hacerlo… sólo… era la única forma de que le habían enseñado a sonreír._

_-Lo estabas… -dijo el chico con una ligera cantinela sabiendo que eso la provocaría._

_-¡Claro que lo estaba! –ahí estaba, la explosión Gryffindor que sabía que tendría que enfrentar desde que se había tirado a por la snitch-. ¡Te podrías haber matado, estúpida serpiente!_

_-Severus no hubiera dejado que me ocurriese nada… -dijo él quitándole importancia._

_-¡¿Y crees que soy adivina o algo así?! –preguntó ella enfadada-. ¡Ni siquiera te importó que estuviera en el partido! –continuó con sus gritos-¡Te tiraste de la escoba cuando volabas a más de veinte metros de altura! –gritó aún más fuerte -¡Podrías haberte matado!_

_Casi podía verla, de pie, con los puños apretados alrededor de las caderas, sus preciosos ojos entrecerrados y mirándole fijamente mientras u rostro empezaba a teñirse de rojo mitad por haberse visto descubierta y mitad por estar enfadada, mientras su cabello se alborotaba sobre su hombro, desobedeciendo el trenzado que ella había intentado hacerse._

_-¡¿Me estás escuchando?!_

_Él sonrió ampliamente._

_-¿Estás más tranquila?_

_La miró desde su posición en el sofá. Tranquilo, sosegado… sabiendo conservar la calma y con aquella sonrisa arrebatadora que, por todos los demonios, sabía que a ella le gustaba y que sólo utilizaba cuando estaba con Hermione._

_-¡No! –gritó ella sin mucha convicción._

_Draco sonrió a medias, se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la chica, rodeándola con sus brazos cuando la tuvo a su alcance y sintiendo cómo ella se dejaba abrazar._

_-Lo siento… -se disculpó entonces él-… no sé en qué estaba pensando…_

_-No estabas pensando –le dijo ella enfadada aún pero ya sin gritar. _

_-De acuerdo, no lo hacía… -la besó en la cabeza-… no quería preocuparte… perdona… ¿estás bien ahora que me has gritado?_

_-Me ha servido, sí –convino ella con una media sonrisa._

_Draco se separó de ella y la besó en los labios con suavidad._

_-¿Cómo sabías…_

_-Necesitabas desahogarte, Hermione… tenías que gritarme… sé que estabas preocupada._

_-Pero yo no…_

_-No hace falta… -ella se sentó en el sofá-… en cuanto he entrado por la puerta, sólo he tenido que mirarte para saber qué era lo que pasaba por tu linda cabecita._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_-¿El qué?_

_-¿Cómo sabes siempre lo que pienso? –preguntó ella resignada sentándose en el borde del sofá y con un deje de envidia en su voz-. No es la primera vez que…_

_Draco soltó una risita condescendiente mientras se acuclillaba delante de ella, colocando sus manos en las rodillas de la chica, en un gesto íntimo y dulce, haciendo que ella le mirase._

_-Por tus ojos –le dijo él._

_-¿Qué le pasan a mis…_

_-A veces están brillantes… como cuando sabes que voy a besarte… -ella se sonrojo y bajó la cabeza en un intento por que él no la viese-… cuando tienes ganas de llorar, se vuelven de un castaño más claro… por las lágrimas y sé cuando estás triste… se apagan cuando estás deprimida y brillan cuando tienes ganas de reír… a veces están confusos, esquivos… pero siempre están mirándome… -ella miró a su novio-. Puedo leer en tus ojos Hermione, siempre he podido hacerlo… Eres un libro abierto para mí, cariño… -la besó en el dorso de la muñeca en un gesto íntimo-… por eso siempre sé lo que estás pensando…_

_-No estarás utilizando legeremancia conmigo ¿verdad? –la chica entrecerró sus ojos y él rió complacido._

_-No, nunca la necesitaré Hermione… no la necesito para saber qué piensas… Nunca la necesitaré…_

_(fin flashback)_

Legeremancia… Sonrió para sí mismo mientras giraba su varita y en silencio una anotación más se añadía en la pizarra, algo que todos los alumnos apuntaron sin excepción, incluyéndola a ella.¿Y si…

No. Desechó la idea tan rápido como había llegado a su cabeza. No iba a utilizar legeremancia con Gran… Sarah. ¿Por qué la llamaba Sarah y no por el apellido como a todos los demás? Oh, bueno, por supuesto que lo hacía, delante de los demás, no podía permitirse el lujo de que creyeran que él favorecía a alguien, pero en privado… en privado era otro asunto. Llamarla Granger era recordarla a ella… y le dolía.

Se parecía mucho a Hermione… demasiado… la misma sonrisa cuando sabía las respuestas, el mismo modo de recogerse el cabello para hacer las pociones, el mismo paso acelerado por los pasillos cuando era niña y el mismo modo de leer los libros con avidez. Claro que… habían cosas que eran distintas… la elegancia natural con la que se sentaba, la frialdad a veces en sus ojos, su altivez y su capacidad de ignorar a lo que querían llamar su atención… y su cabello, desde luego que el lacio cabello que Sarah llevaba hasta media espalda, no era el cabello rizado que Hermione tenía… ¿seguiría Hermione llevando el cabello rizado?

Miró a Sarah… quizá una pequeña incursión…

Miró a la niña, concentrándose en su cabeza, sintiendo como entraba en ella y viendo la primera imagen que Sarah poseía… Hermione. Una imagen que le dejó sin aliento… Una Hermione sonriente, vestida con una camiseta de manga corta demasiado larga que le llegaba a tapar los muslos, bajo la cual no tenía nada más que la ropa interior, con el cabello recogido en un sencillo moño sobre la nuca, despeinado, con la nariz y la mejilla tiznadas de harina y unos ojos brillantes mientras miraba con seguridad el pastel de chocolate que había sobre la mesa.

Una barrera se interpuso en su camino y Draco se asustó por unos segundos, sin saber qué estaba pasando. Sonrió cuando reconoció la magia de Harry protegiéndola. ¿Es que siempre tenía que adelantarse a sus movimientos? Gruñó a modo de frustración, haciendo que algunos alumnos levantasen la vista hacia él; una mirada fría fue suficiente para convencerles de que debían volver al trabajo, porque la poción no se hacía sola.

La mirada de Sarah se cruzó con la suya y por un segundo, solamente un segundo, creyó ver un brillo divertido en sus ojos, ¿acaso había notado su intento de intrusión?

La campana sonó y Draco carraspeó, pidiendo la poción envasada y etiquetada. Cuando Granger se la dejó sobre la mesa, la niña sonrió.

-Adiós, profesor Malfoy –dijo con cierto retintín.

Draco no le contestó. Había jugado a ese juego hacía muchos años… sonreír, hacer que los demás se pusieran nerviosos, aparentar algo que no era y que no quería ser sólo porque tenía que serlo… Sarah guardaba un secreto… y él iba a descubrir cuál era.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sonrió. La habitación de Sarah estaba perfectamente ordenada, como siempre; le sorprendía que una niña de once años fuera capaz de tener aquel control sobre su vida… Sobre la cama acolchada de rosa pálido, el gran dragón verde de ojos negros la miraba, casi divertido. La mujer se acercó y se sentó en el lecho de su hija, como había hecho cientos de veces.

_(flashback)_

_-¿Por qué no? –preguntó con voz infantil mientras la miraba fijamente mientras ella hacía el trabajo que tenía que presentar en dos días._

_-Porque no –dijo tajante._

_-Pero yo quiero uno –volvió a protestar cruzándose de brazos._

_-¡No estoy preparada para tener uno y tú tampoco!_

_-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Qué problemas puede dar? Si molesta mucho, se le deja sobre la cama y ya está, asunto arreglado –la mirada de Hermione se clavó en la suya -¿Qué? –añadió al ver como ella le miraba-. Lo cuidaré yo si es necesario –ella elevó su mirada escéptica antes de volver a clavar sus ojos en los suyos-. Puedo hacerlo –se defendió-. Le daré de comer, le pasearé, lo dormiré… ¡puedo hacerlo! –insistió._

_-¡No Draco, no vamos a tener un bebé sólo porque se te haya antojado que es una criatura muy mona! –gritó entonces Hermione alterada._

_-¡Es que lo es!_

_-¡No es un juguete!_

_-Y le compraré un enorme dragón de peluche, de esos muggles, para que siempre esté con ella, porque claro, será una niña._

_-¿Y qué si es un niño?_

_-Será una niña –negó con la cabeza Draco-. Una princesa igual de guapa que su madre._

_-¡No vamos a tener un bebé! –dijo de nuevo Hermione que había salido de su trance al escuchar como Draco la llamaba "madre"._

_-¿Nunca? –preguntó el chico enarcando una ceja mientras la miraba de forma incitante._

_Hermione se odió cuando notó que sus mejillas se sonrojaban y ardían, ¿por qué Draco siempre tenía la facultad de hacerla sonrojar?_

_-Bueno… yo… no … me refiero… que… -la risa de Draco hizo que dejara de tartamudear y balbucear frases cortadas y sin sentido-. ¡Deja de reírte de mí! –le dijo-. No vamos a tener un bebé y si sigues así, no lo tendremos nunca –añadió al ver que él iba a volver a decir algo._

_-¿Qué? No me digas que nunca has querido tener hijos… seguro que tienes nombres pensado… -añadió tomando la mano de ella por encima de la mesa._

_-Que me gusten ciertos nombres no implica que esté pensando en ten…_

_-¿Cuáles son? –Hermione miró a su novio-. A mí me gustan Elisabeth y Daniel… Aunque Jeremy no está tampoco mal ¿Y a ti?_

_Hermione suspiró frustrada. Necesitaba terminar aquel trabajo y si Draco no dejaba de distraerla no lo conseguiría._

_-Sarah… -dijo entonces rodando los ojos-. Me gusta el nombre de Sarah y Jonathan para niño._

_-Sarah Elisabeth Malfoy… -susurró Draco mirándola-… Me gusta… _

_Se levantó despacio y se situó detrás de Hermione, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de ella._

_-¿Qué te parece… -empezó a masajearle los hombros-… si empezamos a practicar… -se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en el cuello sonriendo cuando ella jadeó ante el contacto-… para concebir a Sarah…?_

_-¡Draco! –protestó de nuevo Hermione cuando él la besó en el cuello._

_(fin flashback)_

¿Recordaría Draco aquella conversación?

Le echaba de menos… Le quería… Siempre iba a quererle, siempre iba a amarle… Porque a pesar de lo que había ocurrido, a pesar de lo que había pasado… ella le había entregado su corazón a Draco Malfoy… y el corazón, es algo que sólo se puede entregar una vez en la vida.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Aún no puedo creer que le hayas rechazado… ¡todas quieren ir al baile con Anstons!

Sarah resopló ante las palabras de la Gryffindor. No se había equivocado respecto a Alexia y en ella había encontrado a una amiga pese a pertenecer a casas diferentes.

-Pero yo no quiero ir al baile con él –repitió las mismas palabras que le había dado al chico de Hufflelpuff de tercero cuando la había invitado al baile de bienvenida-. Y no quiero ir para que él lo pase mal porque yo no vaya de buen grado, ¿me entiendes?

Alex asintió.

-Aún así…

Sarah detuvo sus pasos y Alexia la imitó.

-Alex, no quiero hablar más de ese asunto, por favor… creo que las chicas con las que comparto habitación van a matarme por haberle rechazado, así que no necesito nada más ahora mismo –le dijo muy seria.

Alex había aprendido en las dos semanas que llevaba de conocer a Sarah que cuando la castaña decía que no quería hablar del asunto era mejor no hacerlo; por algún motivo, parecía que Sarah Granger era muy hábil con los hechizos, y de hecho, era la primera de la clase en casi todas las materias del colegio, transformaciones, defensa, pociones, e incluso vuelo… la única asignatura que parecía resistírsele era herbología, aunque no parecía preocuparle demasiado.

-Oh, oh… problemas… -susurró Alex mirando hacia delante.

Sarah la imito y suspiró. Robert Markson, Marcus Frontbarg y Josh Almenber; los tres chicos de Ravenclaw que las habían molestado en el tren y que parecían ir con la idea de seguir haciéndolo, al menos hasta que abandonaran el colegio, dado que los tres eran de cuarto y, con ellos, como su líder indiscutible, Jhon Ammers.

Sarah frunció el ceño. Dos semanas de clase y durante las dos semanas no habían dejado de molestarla; y si no era a ella, era a Alexia. Estaba cansada, por eso, cuando los vio al extremo del pasillo, decidió que aquella vez no les haría caso, les ignoraría, pasaría de largo e iría directamente a su habitación a tumbarse en la cama… estaba realmente agotada… la última noche no había dormido para entregar un perfecto trabajo de pociones… sonrió… al menos había sacado un excelente.

-Vaya, ¿dónde van dos niñas de primero? –preguntó Frontbarg con su característica voz ruda y brusca.

-Donde no te importa Frontbarg –le contestó Sarah-. Estoy muy cansada y no tengo ganas de discutir, así que mejor id a ver si el calamar gigante os hace caso…

Almenber se interpuso en el camino de ambas y Alex miró a Sarah como resoplaba.

-Este pasillo es nuestro –Sarah enarcó una ceja-. Si queréis pasar, tenéis que pagar… -aclaró Markson ante la actitud de Almenber.

-¿Estáis locos? Este pasillo no es de nadie –dijo Alexia apretando los libros contra su pecho mientras se subía las gafas por el puente de la nariz.

-No vamos a pagaros nada –reafirmó Sarah intentando avanzar de nuevo. Esta vez, fue Frontbarg quien se puso en su camino; la niña suspiró y cerró los ojos para calmarse. La estaban sacando de sus casillas-. ¿Quieres apartarte, idiota? Voy a ir a mi habitación.

-No puedes pasar si no…

-¿Y tú no puedes decir algo que no hayan dicho ya ellos o es que las pocas neuronas que tienes no te funcionan? –preguntó con acidez Sarah.

-Dejadla pasar chicos –Sarah se detuvo al escuchar hablar a Ammers-. Vamos, podeis iros… -insistió el chico.

Alex fue la primera en avanzar mientras que Frontbarg y Almenber se apartaban de su camino, tomó la mano de Sarah y la instó a caminar pese a que la chica se mostraba bastante reacia y no apartaba su vista de Ammers, sabiendo que iba a decir algo más en cualquier momento.

Él sonrió, sabiendo que tenía que decir para hacerla explotar.

-No es necesario que me lo agradezcas, Granger… Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer… ya tiene bastante con ser una bastarda, hija de vete tú a saber quién, seguro que ni siquiera su madre lo sabe…

Aquello fue demasiado. Con tranquilidad, una tranquilidad que no sentía porque deseaba gritarle quién era su padre, Sarah tomó sus libros y se los entregó a Alexia con gesto decidido.

-Quédate aquí –le dijo a la otra niña-. No quiero hacerte daño a ti también sin quererlo.

-¿Qué vas a… -pregunto Alexia-. Mejor vamos a avisar a algún profesor… al profesor Potter –insistió al ver que ella mantenía su ceño fruncido y sabiendo que el profesor de defensa era el único que parecía tener cierto control sobre Sarah cuando se enfadaba y su rostro se tornaba serio como en aquel momento-. O al profesor Malfoy, su despacho está cerca de aquí.

Cuando Sarah la miró, Alex supo que era mejor que se mantuviera quieta y callada.

-No voy a ir a avisar a nadie cuando no necesito que me defiendan… -empezó a decir ella girando hacia los chicos mientras sacaba su varita y se enfrentaba directamente con os ojos de Ammers-. No vuelvas a insultar a mi madre –dijo de forma serena antes de levantar su varita y apuntar al chico que se rió mientras sacaba su varita.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme? –preguntó-. ¿Lograr que me salgan orejas de ratón?

Sarah sonrió conciliadora.

-No, pero te aseguro que te acordarás de mí por mucho tiempo –le dijo divertida-. Durmiens bello… -susurró la niña.

Una luz plateada inundó el pasillo; un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo hasta que su magia llegó a su mano y de allí, la varita. Sintió como las piernas le flaqueaban en el momento en que la luz abandonaba por completo su varita y suspiró torciendo la boca y elevando una ceja al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre el suelo del frío pasillo. Había olvidado que después de hacer ese hechizo, se quedaba sin fuerza…

-Tendré que practicarlo más… -se dijo a sí misma antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en un profundo sueño.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry ni siquiera levantó la mirada cuando Draco Malfoy entró en su despacho con el ceño fruncido y tampoco lo hizo cuando se dejó caer en la silla que había frente a su mesa, aunque sonrió; había notado la pequeña intrusión que el profesor de pociones había intentado experimentar con Sarah y estaba seguro de que estaba frustrado por no haberlo podido hacer del todo.

-Tenías que hacerlo, ¿verdad? –preguntó Malfoy arrastrando la voz como tantas veces había hecho.

Harry sonrió y dejando suavemente la pluma sobre su escritorio, alzó la mirada verde oculta tras sus gafas para mirar a Draco.

-Es mi ahijad, siempre tiene un hechizo de protección, igual que todos los que me importan.

-¿Y tu médico sabe eso? –preguntó burlón el rubio.

-Neville no tiene por qué enterarse –desechó Harry con un ademán aquella propuesta o supuesta amenaza, más bien-. Además, no me prohibieron que hiciera magia.

-No, pero sí te prohibieron que no te esforzaras… perdiste mucho poder mágico durante la batalla contra el Lord Oscuro –añadió Draco.

Harry lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Voldemort, Draco –le dijo sonriendo al ver que el rubio aún se estremecía con aquel nombre-. Su nombre era Voldemort, y desde hace más de diez años no está aquí, ¿acaso aún no puedes decir su nombre?

-Prefiero esperar otros diez años a hacerlo, gracias –dijo con una sonrisa cómplice-. De todos modos, ¿es seguro que estés…

-Estoy bien –aseguró Harry-. Tengo mi magia bajo control, está recuperada y no me esfuerzo demasiado… sólo es un hechizo básico de protección que une su magia a la mía, eso es todo –explicó-. ¿Es que ahora te interesas por mi salud, Malfoy? –Draco rió suavemente-. Porque recuerdo varios años en los que tú mismo intentaste matarme.

-Eso no es cierto –Harry enarcó una ceja-. ¡Oh, vamos, Potter! Ya lo hemos hablado… fue un accidente, no quería que te cayeras de la escoba durante aquella carrera de escobas sobre el lago.

-¿En serio? Fue una suerte que Hermione estuviera allí para detener mi caída… si no hubiera sido el plato principal del calamar.

-Sí, y contigo muerto, no habríamos tenido oportunidad contra… él... –añadió sin tener que decir el nombre del mago oscuro, haciendo que Harry rodara los ojos.

-Y si tú no me hubieras ayudado, tampoco la hubiéramos tenido –añadió Harry-. ¿Te he dado alguna vez las gracias por hacerlo?

Draco sonrió arrogante como siempre.

-Sí, poniendo un hechizo sobre Granger que casi hace que me caiga de la silla, es muy fuerte, ¿lo sabías?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Es mi ahijada, no deberías de volver a intentarlo Draco. Sé por experiencia lo malo que es que se metan en tu cabeza sin tu permiso, no quiero volver a notar tu presencia en su mente, ¿entendido?

-No iba a… -pero la mirada de Harry fue suficiente para que Draco supiera que hablaba en serio. Sólo le había visto aquella mirada en dos ocasiones. Una de ellas, el día que se llevó a cabo la batalla contra Voldemort, la otra…

_(flashback)_

_Se sorprendió cuando entró en el vestuario de los Slytherins y vio a Harry Potter allí, sentado en una de las banquetas, mirándolo fijamente, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, el cabello aún húmedo por la ducha que había tomado por el reciente partido, y su rostro sereno y serio, sus ojos brillantes, centelleantes, era lo único llamativo en él._

_-Potter… buen partido –le dijo acercándose a su taquilla y abriéndola._

_-Lo mismo digo, Malfoy, me ha costado superarte –añadió sin cambiar su postura viendo como Draco se deshacía de la túnica del partido y de la camiseta._

_-Viniendo de ti es un cumplido –dijo el rubio._

_Sabía que Potter estaba allí por algo, y creía saber el motivo. Pero no le preguntó; empezó a deshacerse de su ropa sudada y se envolvió una toalla verde alrededor de las caderas antes de quitarse los bóxers, de modo que no se le viera nada que no pudiera ser visto; se entretuvo unos minutos tomando sus útiles personales de la taquilla, tales como jabón, champú, esponja y demás, para ir a tomar su merecida ducha, dándole tiempo a Potter para que hablase. No tuvo que esperar mucho; en cuanto se dio la vuelta, el moreno le miró más fijamente si es que eso era posible._

_-No te atrevas a hacerle daño –dijo de repente Harry._

_Draco le miró. Serio. Estaba completamente serio. Había visto a Potter enfadado, furioso, frustrado, asustado, enojado, alegre, triste, deprimido, ansioso, cauteloso, retraído, tímido, y valiente… pero nunca en la vida durante los siete años que había compartido colegio con él, lo había visto tan serio como en aquellos momentos. Internamente se alegró de que Hermione tuviera a alguien como Potter para protegerla y velar por ella… y se preguntó a sí mismo, si alguna vez alguien había hecho algo parecido por él._

_-Jamás se lo haría –aseguró el chico aguantándole la mirada._

_-Bien, porque si te atreves siquiera a pensar en hacerle daño, te destrozaré con mis propias manos, Malfoy y créeme que he aprendido a hacerlo –añadió al ver la sonrisa socarrona en el rostro de Draco._

_-Si lo hago, yo mismo me lanzaré un Avada, Potter –aseguró-. Y ahora, ¿te importa? Quiero ducharme._

_Harry asintió y se levantó del banco caminando hacia la puerta._

_-Malfoy –lo llamó de nuevo sin siquiera girarse-. Cuídala, es como una hermana para mí._

_-Lo haré –le prometió Draco._

_(fin flashback)_

Nunca lo había visto tan serio como en aquel momento… y en aquellos momentos tenía la misma expresión de protección hacia los seres que quería.

-De acuerdo… eres un entrometido, ¿lo sabías?

-Sí, Severus siempre me lo dice –sonrió de forma burlona y Draco rodó los ojos. El moreno iba a añadir algo más que seguramente habría dejado en ridículo a Draco cuando unos apresurados toques en la puerta hizo que su expresión se volviese profesional-. Adelante.

-Profesor Potter, tengo que… -Alexia había empezado a hablar entrando precipitadamente cuando se dio cuenta de que el profesor de pociones también se encontraba allí-. Oh, perdón, no quería…

-No pasa nada, Alexia –Draco rodó los ojos; Potter y su manía de tutear a los alumnos… seguramente le costaría más de un disgusto alguna vez-. ¿Ocurre algo? Pareces inquieta.

-Es Sarah, profesor –ante el nombre mencionado, ambos adultos prestaron atención a Alexia-. Está en la enfermería.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? –preguntó Draco.

Alex se mordió el labio.

-Tuvo una pelea con cuatro chicos de Ravenclaw, profesor Malfoy –dijo la niña a quién Draco sí le daba miedo. Miró de nuevo al jefe de su casa-. Creí que tenía que saberlo, señor

-¿Y por qué no tendría que saberlo yo? Soy el jefe de la casa Slythern y por si lo ha olvidado, señorita Dougal, la señorita Granger pertenece a Slyth…

-Es suficiente, Draco –lo cortó Harry mirando de nuevo a Alex-. Gracias Alex, iremos ahora mismo a verla, ve a la sala común –la niña le miró y Harry sonrió-. Te prometo que en cuanto sepa algo, te lo diré.

Aquello pareció relajar a Alex, que asintió y salió del despacho sin siquiera mirar a Draco, pero teniendo la sensación de que el hombre la estaba fulminando con su mirada, ¿cómo podía ser capaz alguien de ser tan frío?

Ambos profesores se miraron.

-Yo voy –dijeron al mismo tiempo. Suspiraron, los dos sabían que iba a pasar aquello.

-Soy el jefe de su casa –justificó Draco.

-Y yo su padrino –replicó Harry. Draco sonrió y Harry entrecerró los ojos; era como si Malfoy hubiera estado esperando aquella respuesta.

-Por eso mismo es tu deber avisar a su madre –le dijo el rubio levantándose-, y el mío, es interesarme por mis alumnos. Nos vemos luego Potter –añadió saliendo del despacho antes de que a Harry se le ocurriera replicar o encontrar otro argumento.

Harry respiró pausadamente y se rascó la nuca.

-¿Y ahora cómo le digo yo a Hermione que Sarah está en la enfermería?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Los cuatro chicos permanecían descansando dormidos en cuatro camas, y un poco más allá, ya despierta y recuperada salvo porque parecía que le dolía la muñeca por el modo en que se la sujetaba con la mano izquierda, Sarah le miró enarcando una ceja, preguntando en silencio cómo se había enterado tan rápido de que estaba allí.

-Profesor Malfoy, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?

-Venía a preguntar por el estado de la señorita Granger –la miró y la enfermera asintió. El profesor de pociones se encargaba siempre de sus alumnos cuando estos estaban en la enfermería y era un secreto a voces el hecho de que la mayor parte del alumnado de Slytherin acudían a él en lugar de a la enfermería cundo tenían alguna dolencia, claro que aquello a la mujer no le importaba demasiado; había visto crecer a Draco Malfoy y se alegraba de que la indiferencia y la frialdad que una vez había sentido por todos y por todo, hubiera desaparecido.

-Está bien, sus huesos se resintieron un poco con ese hechizo de defensa que realizó –le explicó al profesor-, tiene la muñeca derecha un poco lastimada por la falta de fuerza.

-¿Falta de fuerza?

-La señorita Granger aplicó un hechizo de sexto grado –dijo mirando de forma reprobatoria a Sarah que se limitó a encogerse de hombros-. Usó la mano derecha para mantener su varita firme, y la magia se concentró en esa parte de su cuerpo antes de salir canalizada a través de la varita… al no tener la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo, se ha resentido un poco, igual que su musculatura en general, pero con una poción será suficiente.

-Quiero hablar con la señorita Granger en mi despacho ahora, Madame Pomfrey –indicó el profesor Malfoy.

La enfermera frunció el ceño.

-Es mi paciente y aún no está recuperada para uno de sus interrogatorios para saber qué ha pasado, Malfoy –le dijo la mujer.

Draco rodó los ojos y se llevó los dedos índice y pulgar al punte de la nariz para masajearlo, ¿por qué esa mujer siempre le causaba dolores de cabeza?

_(flashback)_

_-Le digo que sólo quiero vela diez minutos –insistió Draco por décima vez._

_-Y le repito, señor Malfoy, que el horario de visita se terminó hace dos horas, debería haber venido entonces si tanto interés tenía por saber cómo está la señorita Granger._

_-¡Hace dos horas, Weasley y Potter estaban con ella y también lo estarán mañana por la mañana cuando empiece el horario de visita! –gritó Draco impaciente._

_-No le permitiré que grite en mi enfermería, señor Malfoy –dijo la mujer frunciendo el ceño y mostrándose inflexible._

_Draco suspiró._

_-Por favor, madame… es importante que la vea… y no puedo hacerlo con Potter y Weasley dando vueltas por aquí… -le dijo con sinceridad-… ¿cree que esos dos me dejarían acercarme a Hermione?_

_-Quizá si no se hubiera comportado como un niño estúpido con ellos durante tantos años, se lo permitirían –le replicó la mujer cruzándose de brazos._

_-Por favor… -pidió una vez más Draco-… necesito saber que está bien._

_-Está bien –le dijo la mujer ofendida porque Draco estuviera insinuando que estaba mal atendida._

_-No es eso lo que quería… -suspiró y bajó la cabeza-… Sólo quiero verla, no hablaré, no diré nada, sólo quiero verla…_

_-Si no va a decirle nada, ¿para qué quiere verla? Me parece una estupidez –aclaró la mujer._

_Draco supo que no era prudente decirle "es que la explosión que la ha dejado dormida ha sido por mi culpa porque estaba demasiado distraído mirando el corto de su falda para prestar atención a la clase de mi padrino"_

_Todo aquello era demasiado complicado… Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza._

_-¿Se encuentra bien, señor Malfoy? –la mujer lo miró preocupada._

_-Sí… -Draco se masajeó el puente de la nariz-… sólo me duele la cabeza… -murmuró el chico._

_-¿Y por qué no lo ha dicho antes? –preguntó la mujer confundida mientras lo arrastraba dentro de la enfermería-. Espere aquí, le traeré una poción… me lo tendría que haber dicho cuando ha venido…-iba diciendo mientras se perdía por las escaleras para ir al pequeño almacén de pociones._

_-Es que cuando he venido no me dolía… -susurró Draco para que la mujer no le escuchara._

_El bulto en una de las camas se movió y el chico suspiró con una media sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la cama y observaba como Hermione se había destapado ligeramente. Acercó sus manos a las sábanas y la volvió a cubrir, sabiendo por propia experiencia que los pijamas de la enfermería solían ser bastante finos y prácticamente no abrigaban. Sonrió. Estaba bien. El cabello rizado desparramado por la almohada blanca, la piel morena con su color habitual, sus ojos ocultos tras los párpados cerrados, las largas pestañas brillando levemente con la tenue luz de la enfermería, el puente de la nariz perfecto terminando en una nariz chata y pequeñita que él no pudo resistir la tentación de acariciar y sus labios rosados, jugosos y dulces…_

_Se inclinó hacia la chica y la besó en la frente con suavidad…_

_-Lo siento Hermione… ha sido una torpeza… pero la culpa es tuya, ¿cómo se te ocurre aparecer en clase hoy con es falda tan corta que me ha trastocado? –le acarició el cabello-… Te lo compensaré, cariño… -dijo acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad-… sólo espero que no estés enfadada conmigo… Te quiero… -susurró de nuevo besándola esta vez en la punta de la nariz, de forma juguetona._

_-Señor Malfoy, su poción –interrumpió la voz de la enfermera que venía caminando desde el otro lado de la enfermería._

_Draco se apartó de Hermione, la miró sonriendo una vez más y agradeciendo la poción a la enfermera, salió del lugar. Si hubiese estado más pendiente de lo que había a su alrededor en lugar de centrarse sólo en Hermione hubiera notado que en la silla cercana a Hermione, unos ojos verdes ocultos bajo una capa de invisibilidad lo había visto todo._

_(fin flashback)_

-Estoy bien –aseguró Sarah incorporándose en la cama.

-De eso nada, aún no te has tomado la poción para… -empezó a decir la mujer.

Sarah rodó los ojos y tomando la redoma de color rojo que la mujer llevaba en las manos, se la bebió sin protestar, sintiendo como un calor inundaba su cuerpo y como el dolor muscular desaparecía de inmediato, cosa que agradeció porque de otra forma no podría haberse puesto de pie con el salto ágil con que lo hizo.

-Me da dolor de cabeza estar en la enfermería –dijo la niña-. ¿Podemos irnos, profesor Malfoy?

Draco sonrió. Le agradaba el carácter de esa niña. Hizo una inclinación respetuosa hacia la enfermera y salió del lugar con Sarah siguiéndole.

-Creo que nadie había hablado así a la enfermera desde hace mucho tiempo… -le dijo el profesor.

Sarah le quitó importancia al comentario con un gesto de mano y un movimiento negativo con la cabeza.

-Si voy a estar aquí siete años, se acostumbrará.

-No creo que a tu madre le hiciera gracia oírte decir eso... –le dijo el profesor mientras abría una puerta en el pasillo lateral y le indicaba que pasara-. Siéntate.

-Mi madre hizo peores cosas cuando estuvo aquí –dijo ella sin darle demasiada importancia mientras se sentaba y veía como Draco lo hacía detrás de su enorme escritorio-. Bueno, supongo que quiere saber por qué he terminado en la enfermería.

-Lo cierto es que me gustaría más saber como una alumna de primero ha conseguido llevar a la enfermería a tres chicos de cuarto –apuntó Draco cruzando las piernas y tomando una de sus plumas para jugar con ella golpeándola contra la mesa.

-No es bueno provocar a alguien más pequeño si ese alguien tiene como padrino a un profesor de defensa –se limitó a decir Sarah-, aprendí hechizos de defensa antes que a hablar –añadió-. ¿Puedo irme ya?

-Yo decidiré cuándo puede marcharse, señorita Granger –le dijo con frialdad Draco.

Sarah le mantuvo la mirada. Draco sabía lo que podía pasar a continuación, la chica bajaría la mirada, asentiría cohibida y escucharía el sermón sin decir nada de vuelta; lo había visto cientos de veces, por eso no estaba preparado para lo que ocurrió a continuación.

-De acuerdo –se limitó a decir ella mirándole-. ¿Qué más quiere saber? Y le advierto que si está pensando en que me disculpe con ellos, lo lleva claro… así que dígame ya mi castigo –añadió.

-No voy a castigarte –dijo Draco mirándola.

-¿No?

Draco negó.

-Sólo quiero saber qué pasó –silencio-. Varios testigos afirman que escucharon como te llamaban bastarda… y que luego tú perdiste el control…

-Si ya lo sabe, ¿para qué me llama?

-No deberías dejar que te afecte lo que los demás…

-No me afecta –aseguró Sarah cruzada de brazos mientras sonreía interiormente por la cara de sorpresa que se le había quedado a Draco al verse interrumpido-. Sólo no me gusta que sean hipócritas. La mayor parte de los alumnos de Slytherin son hijos, nietros, sobrinos, amigos o conocidos de personas que han muerto a manos de Voldemort, de la Orden del Fénix o de cualquier otro modo en la Última Guerra –explicó la niña-, y me parece una soberbia estupidez que vayan criticando a los que por la razón que sea no conocemos a nuestros padres cuando la mayoría de ellos se han educado con tíos o hermanos o parientes porque lo suyos están en la prisión de Azkaban o muertos –dijo con cierta frialdad nostálgica-. Nunca me ha importado lo que digan de mí y no me va a empezar a importar a estas alturas. Yo sé que no soy una bastarda y con eso tengo más que suficiente –se levantó de la silla-. ¿Puedo irme ya? Tengo que terminar un trabajo de Encantamientos –añadió levantándose.

-Aún no –ella volvió a sentarse refunfuñando. Aquella actitud le recordaba a él mismo cuando era pequeño-. Si no te afecta, ¿por qué…

-Insultaron a mi madre –dijo la niña con total seriedad-. Me llamaron bastarda y dijeron que mi madre era una cualquiera que se había quedado embarazada de alguien a quién ni siquiera recordaba.

-¿Ellos dijeron eso de Hermione? –preguntó sintiendo como las ganas de ir a darles su merecido a esos cuatro mocosos crecían.

-Sí, no me importó que me dijeran nada a mí, pero nadie hace daño a mi madre si yo puedo evitarlo… ya le han hecho demasiado… -añadió mirando a Draco-. ¿Y ahora puedo irme?

-Claro…-observó como se dirigía hacia la puerta-. Una pregunta más, señorita Granger –la llamó. Sarah se giró para mirarle-. Ha dicho que no es una bastarda, ¿sabe quién es su padre? –preguntó sin poder contenerse.

Sarah sonrió.

-Eso es algo que sólo mi madre sabe, señor –le dijo con inocencia-. Aunque sinceramente, espero poder conocerle algún día… aunque sólo sea para preguntarle qué pasó.

Draco asintió pensativo.

-¿Puedo irme ya, profesor Malfoy?

Draco la miró y asintió titubeando.

-Si, claro… nos veremos en clase, señorita Granger.

-Con su permiso, profesor –y sin más salió de la clase.

Draco escuchó como la puerta se cerraba. Una actitud fría y madura. Demasiado madura para una niña de once años; sonrió; estaba claro quién era su madre. Pero ¿y su padre?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cuando el howler dejó de gritar que era una irresponsable y que más le valía no volver a hacer algo semejante, autodestruyéndose, Sarah se limitó a apartar el plato que se había llenado de ceniza roja y tomó otro con un poco más de pescado, alzando su vista al darse cuenta de que todos la observaban. Harry rió divertido en voz baja, menos mal que le había dicho a Hermione que no hiciera nada grave…

_(flashback)_

_-¿Qué ha hecho qué? –gritó más que preguntó la voz de Hermione a través de la chimenea._

_Harry se apartó un poco por miedo a que la chica fuese a aparecer en su oficina sin previo aviso. Conocía muy bien el temperamento de Hermione cuando estaba enfadada, sobre todo desde aquella vez que había discutido con Ron y estuvo una semana ignorándole además de enviarle cada dos horas un howler para recordarle que era su vida y que no quería que nadie se metiera en ella por muy amigo suyo que Ron fuera._

_-Tranquilízate, Hermione. Está bien –le dijo el chico con una media sonrisa-. En realidad deberías de preocuparte por los cuatro Ravenclaws que se metieron con ella –añadió sin poder ocultar un deje de orgullo. La mirada de advertencia de Hermione le puso sobre aviso -¿Qué?_

_-Te dije que era peligroso que le enseñaras según qué hechizos, Harry –le dijo ella muy seria._

_-Perdona, pero creí que habíamos convenido que tenía que saberse defender para que no le ocurriera lo que a nosotros en primero, en segundo, en tercero, en cuarto, en qu…_

_-Vale, vale, pero eso no me deja más tranquila –frunció el ceño-, es mi niña._

_-Está bien, Hermione –le aseguró de nuevo Harry-. No dejaría que le pasara nada malo a Sarah._

_La chica entrecerró los ojos. Harry tragó saliva con cierta dificultad. Conocía aquella mirada inquisitiva._

_-¡Lo has hecho! –gritó ella de nuevo._

_-¿El qué?-preguntó él de manera inocente._

_-¡No me vengas con ese tipo de preguntas, Harry Potter! –exclamó ella entonces-. ¡Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero!_

_-Vamos Hermione… sólo le he puesto un hechizo de protección pequeñito… -dijo separando un poco sus dedos índice y pulgar señalizando lo que había hecho-… muy pequeñito… Ni siquiera lo ha notado._

_-¡No puedes ir lanzando hechizos de protección a todo el mundo Harry! _

_-No se lo lanzo a todo el mundo –protestó Harry ligeramente ofendido por aquel comentario._

_-¿No? Ginny, Neville, los gemelos, los señore Weasley, Remus, Tonks y la profesora McGonagall, Ron, yo, Sarah…_

_-Y no te olvides de… _

_-¡Harry!_

_El hombre sonrió._

_-Estoy bien Hermione, y Sarah también lo está –añadió rápidamente-. Sólo quería informarte… no seas demasiado duro con ella, ¿de acuerdo?_

_(fin flashback)_

-¿Queréis dejar de mirarme así? Se os va a enfriar la cena.

Y por si sus palabras no hubiesen quedado suficientemente claras, los ojos intensos de Sarah barrieron el Gran Comedor, incitando a quién se atreviese a hacerlo, a decir algo respecto a lo que había ocurrido. Todos volvieron a sus platos, murmurando.

Draco no lo hizo. Siguió mirándola, entre divertido por lo que acababa de ocurrir y sorprendido porque la niña no se hubiera puesto histérica por recibir un howler y que, en lugar de eso, actuara con tanta frialdad e indiferencia como lo había hecho, y se inclinó hacia Harry para hablar con él. A nadie le sorprendió aquello.

-¿Granger?

-¿Quién más? –preguntó Harry con una media sonrisa-. Hermione tiene un carácter bastante tempestuoso, ¿ya lo has olvidado? –Draco le dirigió una mirada fulminante pero no dijo nada al respecto y Harry se anotó un triunfo mentalmente.

Claro que lo recordaba. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Por todos los magos y brujas… las primeras semanas de convivencia con Hermione habían sido peor que estar en el mismo infierno… Discutían por todo… por quién tenía que hacer la compra, por quién cortaba el césped, por quien se duchaba antes, por quién cocinaba y limpiaba, por quién necesitaba más espacio en el armario… ¡pero si llegaron a discutir por el color de la moqueta!

-No te preocupes, no creo que ese howler le afecte demasiado –expresó el moreno.

Draco asintió al ver como Sarah continuaba con su cena mientras leía ocasionalmente uno de sus libros de transformaciones y sonrió casi sin ser consciente de ello. Definitivamente, Sarah Granger era especial.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Bueno, pues esto es todo por ahora.**

**A ver, primero: quiero reviews!!! Jejeje**

**Segundo: los pesonajes son de Rowling, aunque supongo que ya lo sabíais ¿verdad?**

**Tercero: acepto sugerencias sobre escenas que os gustaría que incluyese… quizá lo haga jejeje :p así que ya sabeis, si teneis alguna fantasía con Draco que no podeis realizar y quereis que yo la realice con Hermione y Draco, sólo teneis que decírmelo ¿ok?**

**Y cuarto… nada más, sólo me apetecía poner un punto más :D**

**Ahora sí, sed buenos y disfrutad del tiempo que es lo único en esta vida que no se puede recuperar, un segundo perdido es un segundo vivido…**

**Un besito para todos; nos leemos en dos semanas!!! Sed felices!!!**


	5. Esperanza, lo último que se pierde

**Hola a todo el mundo: Quiero agradecer antes que nada sus comentarios y reviews a:**

**Monse Rivera, You Could…., vicky, Lira Garbo, damari, lucre, silviota, margara, Mya Drame, Valeria Malfoy, Rocio-Lovegood, Xgirl1, camila, alejandra, Aixa Beatiful and Danger, oromalfoy, noiraaa, Mauel, Hermiwq, mLqM.MalFoyGrAnGer, Kmiriel, Sakura-Granger, amsp14, Peke, Luisapotter23, Klass2008, Demeure, MoLly Strife, Duciell, CrynaKyzara, carolagd, iiRaneTTa, Sami-Maraurder girl, Terry Moon**

**Y ahora, como comentarios generales… no desespereis, pronto veremos mas sobre Hermione y Draco y cómo acabaron juntos y luego terminaron separados. Sobre los demás personajes de esta historia…saldrán más cosas sobre Blaise, Luna, Pansy y Ron… pero teneis que ser pacientes, el fic acaba de empezar y ya estais preguntando qué pasó parra que se separaran!!! Y sólo lleva tres capítulos!!!**

**En fin… ah, respecto a Harry, aún no tengo decidido si se quedará soltero en el fic o le buscaré una pareja… de todas formas, antes de que penseis o digais nada: si le encuentro una pareja, no será ningún personaje conocido, sino que será un original, así que nada de sugerirme que haga que acabe con Luna o con Ginny o con Pansy, ¿de acuerdo?**

**Bueno, sé que se me olvida algo más, pero ahora mismo no recuerdo qué era… en fin… cuando lo recuerde ya os lo diré, seguramente en el próximo capítulo jejeje.**

**Y ahora, recordando que los personajes salvo los míos son de Rowling y que sólo los tomo prestados para divertirme un rato, salvo a Draco que lo tengo secuestrado en mi armario (jejejeje)… ¿a qué esperáis para leer?**

**Venga, va… que disfrutéis de la lectura!!!**

Capítulo 3. Esperanza, porque es lo último que se pierde

Miró a su alrededor y no pudo evitar soltar una risotada fuerte, producto del estrés que le causaba ver el salón lleno de cosas que no deberían estar allí; cajas llenas de fotos de periódicos, muggles y mágicos, álbumes de fotografías enumerados y ordenados, viejos libros de texto, otros libros de lectura, varias capas de invierno y otras más ligeras, conjuntos de guantes y bufandas de colores dorados y rojizos, algunas faldas pequeñas y túnicas que Hermione se preguntaba cómo se había podido poner eso alguna vez; un par de jaulas que Harry había utilizado y ella había guardado seguramente por alguna razón aunque no encontrara la respuesta en aquellos momentos, varios panfletos y chapas de la P.E.D.D.O, y pequeñas chucherías como el colgante que Ron y Harry hicieron con un hechizo de protección para ella en séptimo, o como el anillo que Harry le había regalado aquella navidad…

-No recordaba que pudiera guardar tantas cosas… -dijo mirando el baúl aún abierto y que ella misma había hechizado hacía años para que su espacio fuera ilimitado. Metió la mano en él y al no tocar el fondo, inclinó su cabeza, cuando la sacó de allí suspiró-… Por lo menos quedan dos cajas encantadas más en el fondo…

El reloj de la entrada anunció la hora de la cena y Hermione miró su propio reloj de pulsera, para confirmar que era tan tarde. Se levantó con la intención de ir a la cocina a preparar algo ligero, una ensalada o quizá un bocadillo rápido vegetal; pero todo el cuidado que puso para salir de aquel caos, no fue suficiente para no tropezar contra una pesada caja de madera que parecía dispuesta a interponerse en su camino.

Con una mueca de dolor mientras se masajeaba el pie golpeado, la chica tomó con rabia la cajita para lanzarla lejos.

-¡Maldita caja del demon…

No era una caja. Era la caja. Era su caja. Su maldición quedó flotando en el aire… Era aquella caja… Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla…

_(flashback)_

_Lo miró por encima del libro, parecía bastante entretenido con aquel libro de pociones, el ceño fruncido, y la boca en una mueca de desagrado y frustración. Le escuchó resoplar y sonrió internamente; pocas veces podía verse a Malfoy frustrado, cuando siempre parecía tenerlo todo bajo control._

_Debió de sentirse observado porque alzó su mirada grisácea y la miró a ella al tiempo que enarcaba una ceja en su dirección, un gesto que durante años había significado burla y que en aquellos momentos no parecía tener ningún rastro de esa connotación._

_-¿Quieres algo Granger?_

_Hermione se sonrojó levemente, pero haciendo acopio de su valor Gryffindor, eso y que estaban en su territorio, es decir, en la biblioteca, le sonrió._

_-Nada Malfoy, sólo que me sorprende que estés aquí tan cerca de mí y sin insultarme, de verdad que empiezo a pensar que el director está en lo cierto._

_Draco se encogió de hombros._

_-No soy mi padre… -se limitó a contestarle antes de regresar a su libro-… Maldita poción… ¿por qué no se limita a dar una instrucción simple…?_

_-¿Y tú? –Draco la miró-. Te ves como si hubiese algo que no comprendes, ¿necesitas ayuda?_

_-No –dijo el rubio sin demasiada convicción._

_Hermione se encogió de hombros ante de regresar a su propio libro. Escuchó a Draco farfullar un par de maldiciones más antes de que la llamara._

_-Granger…_

_Hermione sonrió; podría haber esperado a que él le pidiera, o mejor aún, le suplicase que le ayudara… sería divertido y algo nuevo ver al orgulloso Malfoy pidiéndole por favor que le ayudara… pero no pudo hacerlo; ella no era vengativa, nunca lo había sido y pese a que su madre siempre le había dicho que ese era su mayor defecto y su gran virtud, no podía esperar a que Malfoy se rebajara de aquella forma. Se levantó despacio y rodeando la mesa se sentó junto al Slytherin, sin perder la sonrisa._

_Pociones avanzadas en la retórica. No le extrañó, Draco era el mejor en pociones y estaba segura de que no tenía nada que ver el echo de que Snape fuera su padrino, Malfoy era bueno en pociones por sí mismo. Lo negaría siempre, pero era agradable verle trabajar en clases… cortar los ingredientes de la manera exacta, agregarlos a la poción con orden y disciplina, con aquella elegancia innata que el chico poseía…_

_-¿Y bien? –preguntó él -¿Puedes ayudarme?_

_Hermione miró el libro y sonrió. Sabía perfectamente en qué se había atascado el chico… leyó en voz suave…_

_-"…cortarlas con tino cuando el último sentimiento de la caja de Pandora aún esté en sus tallos…" Es la esperanza –dijo ella leyendo el libro. Rodó los ojos cuando Draco la miró sin comprender-. El sentimiento que quedaba en la caja de Pandora, la esperanza… cuando abrieron la caja, se desataron las tormentas de los celos, la rabia, la ira, el miedo, el amor… y antes de que todos los sentimientos desaparecieran, cerraron la caja… sólo quedó en ella la esperanza._

_-¿Y cómo diablos voy a conseguir…_

_-El color verde Malfoy, la esperanza es el color verde y si te fijas –señaló una parte del texto-, te está hablando de la raíz de tubérculo, así que…_

_-Hay que cortarla cuando está verde –Draco sonrió anotando algo en su pergamino-. Gracias Granger._

_-De nada Malfoy –se encogió de hombros-. Después de todo, ahora estás de nuestro lado ¿verdad? –preguntó entrecerrando los ojos._

_Draco dejó escapar una risita suave. Una risa tranquila y sosegada, al tiempo que asentía._

_-¿Y si no lo estuviera?_

_Hermione observó como los ojos del rubio brillaron con diversión y se relajó._

_-No juegues con eso cuando Harry y Ron estén cerca –le advirtió-, créeme que ellos no se pararán a asegurarse de si bromeas o no antes de lanzarte un hechizo._

_-Como si me diera miedo lo que Potter pudiera llegar a hacerme._

_Hermione sonrió a medias._

_-Te sorprenderías de lo que es capaz de hacer, Malfoy… -recogió sus libros-… Nos vemos en clase mañana, Malfoy._

_-Sí, sí, como sea… buenas noches, Granger –se despidió él retomando su lectura y frunciendo el ceño de nuevo._

_Cuando aquella noche, después de su baño nocturno, salió del mismo secándose el cabello con una toalla, sintiendo la humedad del cabello goteando contra s cuello y caminando descalza, se sentó frente al taburete de la habitación, sonrió, complacida de aquel derecho a tener una habitación privada para ella sola por ser Premio Anual. Y entonces la vio. A través del espejo que le daba su propio reflejo, sobre la mesita de noche, una caja de madera finamente trabajada que ante de entrar al baño no había visto._

_Frunció el ceño y tomó su varita para aplicar varios hechizos de rastreo y seguridad sobre la caja sin encontrar nada malo en ella. Suavemente la tomó entre sus manos y entonces vio que un trozo de pergamino estaba fijado en la parte trasera de la caja. Una elegante caligrafía…_

"_Porque la esperanza es lo último que debe perderse… ábrela sólo cuando la pierdas y necesites encontrarla… Gracias… Hermione"_

_Draco Malfoy firmaba aquello. Draco Malfoy le estaba regalando una hermosa caja de madera. Draco Malfoy le estaba regalando algo. Draco Malfoy le había agradecido algo. Draco Malfoy la había llamado por su nombre… y lo más preocupante para ella en aquellos momentos era que no podía borrar aquella sonrisa que acababa de aparecer en su cara… ¿lo había llamado Draco?_

_(fin flashback)_

Otra lágrima resbaló hasta la comisura de sus labios, su frialdad y calidez hicieron que Hermione despertara de sus cavilaciones. Era tarde, tenía que comer algo; dejó la caja con suavidad sobre la mesita que tenía al lado del sofá color crema, y la acarició con suavidad, dejando que sus largos dedos la rozasen con ternura inusitada… con la ternura con que siempre le había acariciado a él. Draco… ¿por qué no podía olvidarle? No se sorprendió cuando encontró una respuesta… Porque no quería olvidarle…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sarah resopló por tercera vez en la clase, a su lado, Alexia, con quien compartía pupitre en las clases de defensa, pociones y herbología, sonrió a medias, contando mentalmente los segundos que harían falta para que Sarah explotase indignada ante la actuación que estaba dando aquel chico de Gryffindor.

-¡Por todos los magos y brujas! –gritó cuando el chico volvió a atragantarse y a mirar con miedo a su profesor de defensa antes de saltarse deliberadamente el nombre que estaba escrito en los libros-. ¡Voldemort! –un ligero estremecimiento recorrió la espalda de los presentes, al menos de la mayoría-. ¡Su nombre era Voldemort, murió y no va a regresar sólo porque digamos su nombre en voz alta!

Harry enarcó una ceja y la miró entre divertido y cauteloso.

-Muchas gracias por su intervención, Sarah, pero ¿tendría la amabilidad de sentarse?

Sarah miró a su padrino. ¿Sentarse? Se dio cuenta de que estaba de pie, ¿cuándo se había levantado?

-Perdón profesor Potter –se disculpó la chica mientras se sentaba.

-No importa, Sarah –le sonrió-. De hecho –cerró su libro-, vamos a hablar de lo que acaba de ocurrir aquí, porque hasta que no aclaremos algunas cosas, no vamos a ser capaces de dar esta clase.

-Genial… otra lección de historia… -suspiró Sarah cruzándose de brazos y en voz tan baja que dudó que siquiera Alex pudiera haberla oído.

Harry la miró con cierta dureza en sus ojos verdes y la niña supo entonces que se había equivocado y que él sí la había oído. Por suerte para Sarah, el hecho de que Harry Potter fuera a hablar de Lord Voldemort, era algo que a todos los alumnos intrigaba, a todos salvo a ella, que había escuchado todas las historias referentes a ello.

-¿Alguien sabe qué pasó aquel día en el Valle de Godric? –preguntó el profesor poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el frente de la mesa, apoyándose en la misma. Mirada nerviosa por parte de los alumnos que hizo que el profesor sonriera a medias, y con voz confidente les animara a hablar-… vamos… seguro que habéis oído cientos de historias, después de todo, la mayoría de vuestros padres estaban allí conmigo… ¿Alice? –preguntó mirando a la niña rubia -, tu padre estuvo conmigo, seguro que te ha contado algo.

La pequeña asintió, ruborizada al sentir la mirada de los presentes clavados en ella y Harry le sonrió, recordando que su padre, Neville, también solía intimidarse bastante siendo el centro de atención.

-Fue una batalla muy dura… muchos murieron… papá siempre dice que fue usted quién derrotó a….bueno, ya sabe –Sarah exhaló un suspiro frustrado que hizo sonreír a Harry-, pero mamá siempre le dice que si no hubiera sido porque ellos estuvieron con usted, no lo habría conseguido.

Harry asintió con una media sonrisa.

-Y tienen razón, ambos –añadió-. Tus padres, entre otros muchos estuvieron a mi lado, protegiéndome, impidiendo que los mortífagos, dementotes y hombres lobos me atacaran.

-Pero usted lo derrotó ¿no?

Harry asintió ante la pregunta del chico de Ranvenclaw.

-Sí, lo hice… pero nunca hubiera llegado hasta Voldemort si no hubiese estado acompañado. Amigos, profesores, y todo un ejército detrás de mí, dispuesto a protegerme.

-Profesor –alzó la mano una chica de Ravenclaw-. ¿Es cierto que el profesor Malfoy y el subdirector Snape fueron mortífagos?

El rostro de Harry se ensombrenció por unos segundos pero asintió finalmente.

-¿Y por qué permiten que den clases aquí? –preguntó una de las niñas de Ravenclaw.

Sarah suspiró. Los Ravenclaw eran lógicos, demasiado lógicos para su gusto. Siempre tenían que encontrarle un por qué a todo, siempre… y eso era exasperante. No entendían que a veces las cosas pasaban porque sí y ya está, no había nada más que decir. Agachó su cabeza hasta que la frente tocó su pupitre.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Alex.

-Si alguien vuelve a hacer una pregunta estúpida, me tiraré al lago para ser devorada por el calamar gigante –le contestó ella susurrado del mismo modo en que Alexia le había hecho la pregunta. La Gryffindor rió-. Hablo en serio… ¿acaso creen que dejarían que dieran clases aquí y peor aún que Snape fuera el nuevo director si pensaran que eso podría suponer una amenaza para nosotros?

-No, pero algunos han escuchado cosas y bueno… es normal que…

-Tío Harry nunca lo permitiría –dijo tajante Sarah mirando a Alex-. Él nunca dejaría que nos pusieran en peligro.

Alexia asintió. En el poco tiempo que conocía a Sarah había aprendido varias cosas de ella; la primera era que nadie, absolutamente nadie criticaba a su madre y salía impune de eso, la segunda era que ella era una de las pocas afortunadas a las que Sarah hablaba sin su frialdad, lo que le demostraba y aseguraba que su amistad era sincera y que siempre la iba a tener a su lado y la tercera, era que había una gran relación que unía al profesor Potter y a la Slytherin, una relación que no sólo se basaba en el hecho de que fueran padrino y ahijada, sino que eran también amigos.

-Debéis entender una cosa –dijo el profesor llamando la atención de los chicos-, todos tenemos razones para hacer lo que hacemos… ¿por qué te vistes por las mañanas? –le preguntó a la niña.

-¿Cómo?

-Vamos, ¿por qué os vestís por las mañanas?

-Porque no podemos ir al Gran Comedor en pijama –contestó Alex con una media sonrisa tímida.

-No es cierto –negó Harry-, ¿quién ha dicho que no podáis hacerlo? –ninguno contestó abiertamente, aunque alguno que otro movió la cabeza de forma negativa, a lo que Harry sonrió, ¿él también había sido así de callado en primero?-. Podéis elegir presentaros en el desayuno con vuestros pijamas, pero elegís ducharos, peinaros y vestiros antes de hacerlo… Elegís qué queréis comer, qué amigos queréis tener, quién os cae mejor que quién… todo son elecciones, siempre lo van a ser…

-¿Qué quiere decir, profesor Potter?

-Hay elecciones fáciles, como qué desayunar o qué ropa ponerse, sobretodo estando en Hogwarts que tienes que llevar el uniforme –añadió provocando la sonrisa de algunos de los alumnos-, pero hay otras difíciles… por ejemplo… pensad en alguien a quién odieis, si le encontrais una noche a punto de morir, ¿le ayudáis o le dejáis solo a su suerte?

-Le ayudo –dijeron al mismo tiempo algunos de los chicos y chicas.

-¿Por qué? –se encogió de hombros el profesor-, si le odiais, ¿por qué le ayudais?

-Porque… ¿lo elegimos? –preguntó titubeante Alexia.

-Exacto, señorita Alexia, porque lo elegís… Ahora pongamos otro caso… la persona que más amais en este mundo, está bajo un hechizo de tortura eterna, grita, se muere por dentro y nada puede salvarlo… podéis elegir que siga viviendo así eternamente o podéis aplicarle un hechizo que termine con ese sufrimiento… ¿seríais capaces de matarle?

Silencio. Un silencio sepulcral. Harry sonrió.

-Eso es lo que quería decir… hay elecciones difíciles que tenemos que tomar por el bien de todos… aunque eso signifique tener que mentir, engañar, y olvidar lo que una vez fuimos y sentimos…

-¿Usted ha estado alguna vez en esa encrucijada? –preguntó un chico de Gryffindor-. Tener que elegir entre lo que quiere hacer y lo debe hacer…

Harry miró unos segundos a Sarah antes de contestar, sabiendo perfectamente lo que la respuesta podía significar para la niña.

-De hecho, sí… pensé en entregarme a Voldemort para hacer estallar mi magia pura y así poder matarle.

-¿Pensó en suicidarse? –preguntó Alex.

Harry no pudo apartar la vista de la mirada de Sarah, enrojecida ligeramente por el esfuerzo de no llorar, cuando le contestó.

-Sí, lo hice. La magia de un espíritu es más poderosa que la de un humano… pensé que mi alma podía meterse en el cuerpo de Voldemort y matarle desde dentro –dijo de forma firme-. Me debatí entre lo que quería hacer, que era vivir, y lo que debía hacer para salvar a cientos de miles de millones de personas, tanto magos y brujas como muggles.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con el profesor Malfoy y el profesor Snape? –preguntó un Ravenclaw.

-Eso… -en aquel instante sonó la campana alta y clara dando por terminada la clase. Harry sonrió-… se lo tendrán que preguntar a ellos –vio la cara de miedo en los chicos y sonrió de forma reconfortante-, no os preocupéis, no muerden… Quiero que hagáis un ejercicio para mañana, tendréis que ser capaces de decir el nombre de Voldemort sin tartamudear…hasta mañana, chicos.

En alboroto, comentando la clase, uno a uno salieron del lugar, Sarah le hizo una seña a Alex para que se adelantara mientras ella se acercaba a la mesa de Harry, que sonrió al darse cuenta de que no se había equivocado al saber que Sarah se acercaría a él.

Había tenido a aquella niña en sus brazos nada más nacer, había estado con Hermione muchas noches cuando el papel de madre la sobrepasaba en los primeros meses y la mujer en la que se había convertido su mejor amiga necesitaba desahogarse con alguien o simplemente, necesitaba que alguien vigilase a la pequeña mientras ella descansaba un poco… Había visto a aquella niña crecer, hacer magia involuntaria, meterse en líos… y siempre viendo como su físico cambiaba y se convertía en la mezcla perfecta de Hermione y Draco. No necesitaba utilizar su magia para saber lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de la niña en aquellos momentos.

-Vamos, entre nosotros no ha habido secretos nunca… dime lo que tengas que decirme –la alentó.

Los ojos grises de ella centellearon en un gesto peligroso que había visto muchas veces, no sólo en sus ojos, sino también en los de Malfoy cuando éste tenía ganas de pelearse con él.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste nunca? –Harry le sonrió.

-¿Qué habría ganado con decírtelo, pequeña?

-Supongo que nada, pero tenía derecho a saber que mi padrino había pensado en…

Harry suspiró.

-Lo siento, Sarah, pero tú mejor que nadie debería saber que a veces, no todo lo que uno hace, o sabe, puede decirse, ¿verdad? –la miró enarcando una ceja.

-Ese gesto es muy Slytherin –le dijo ella.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Uno de mis mejores amigos es Slytherin, uno de los mejores profesores que he tenido es Slytherin y mi ahijada es Slytherin, ¿de verdad te sorprende que tenga gestos Slytherins? –ella sonrió.

-Supongo que no… ¿Hay algo más que tenga que saber y que no me hayas contado? –preguntó.

Harry fingió pensárselo.

-A ver… te he contado todo lo que pasé en Hogwarts, las discusiones con el profesor Malfoy y el profesor Snape, todo lo que sé sobre mis padres, sobre Voldemort, y todo, absolutamente todo acerca de la batalla final… cero que no… no se me ha olvidado nada.

-¿Tío Harry?

-¿Mmm?

-¿Cómo es el profesor Malfoy? –preguntó. Harry la miró entrecerrando los ojos-. Quiero decir, tú le conoces y bueno, me preguntaba si podrías decirme cómo…

-Lo sabes, ¿verdad? –inquirió el profesor de defensa mirándola fijamente-. Sabes que él es tu padre, ¿no?

-Sí –contestó simplemente la chica-. Mamá me lo dijo hace tiempo…

-Ya veo… -la observó. Tan tranquila como siempre. Como si estuviera hablando del tiempo en lugar de hablar del hombre que formaba parte de su vida y al que nunca había conocido- ¿Y bien? –preguntó el profesor-. ¿Qué opinas?

Sarah sonrió.

-Es guapo –Harry la acompañó en su risa-. Pero no puedo tener una opinión si no sé qué es lo que ocurrió… -dijo con una sonrisa inocente mirando a su padrino.

-Oh, no, Sarah, eso no es asunto mío –se defendió Harry alzando sus manos-. Si fuera asunto mío te habría dicho lo que sé hace tiempo, cariño… pero eso es algo entre Draco y Hermione.

-Pues ese algo es algo que me afecta –insistió la pequeña cruzándose de brazos-. Y te recuerdo que dijiste que siempre me ayudarías.

Harry suspiró. Estaba claro que la mezcla de la cabezonería de Draco y la testarudez de Hermione era algo bastante complicado de llevar.

-Eres lo suficientemente inteligente, Sarah, para saber y darte cuenta de que esto es algo en lo que no puedo ayudarte; son preguntas que sólo pueden contestarte ellos… así que hazme un favor y no me pongas en el compromiso de elegir entre tener que decírtelo y traicionar a tu madre o no decírtelo y que te enfades conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? –le preguntó-. ¿Puedes entender eso?

-Mamá nunca me dirá qué pasó… -se quejó la niña.

Harry le revolvió el cabello.

-Puede decirte algo sobre el profesor Malfoy –añadió Harry haciendo que ella sonriera mirándole-, en realidad, puedo decirte dos cosas… La primera es que no es tan malo como quiere aparentar y que, de hecho, si no hubiera sido por su ayuda, no sé si hubiera logrado vencer a Voldemort… La segunda es que odia que lleguen tarde a su clase de pociones.

Los ojos de Sarah se abrieron de forma desmesurada.

-¡Pociones! –empezó a moverse para recoger sus libros-. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

Harry no tuvo tiempo de contestar antes de que el torbellino de cabello castaño y ojos grises saliera del aula de defensa, dejando a un divertido Harry moviendo la cabeza.

El leve ulular de Hedwig entrando en la clase hizo que extendiera una mano para recibirla, acariciándole la cabeza y recibiendo un picotazo cariñoso.

-Hola, pequeña… ¿qué traes ahí?

Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Un howler?

Tan pronto lo abrió, la voz de cierto pelirrojo resonó en toda el aula.

"_¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON QUE SARAH ES SLYTHERIN? ESE MALDITO SOMBRERO CADA AÑO ESTÁ MÁS LOCO. ¡ARRÉGLALO! Por cierto, Susan quiere saber si vendrás este fin de semana a cenar, y tráete al hurón contigo. Contéstame."_

Harry rió causando que Hedwig le mirara.

-Ron cada día está más loco… ¿Cómo voy a arreglar el sombrero?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Había sido un largo día. ¿Desde cuándo a los alumnos de sexto les daba por montar fiestas en salas en desuso? Creía que tenían más cabeza que eso… Sonrió a medias, aún recordando que él también lo había hecho un par de veces cuando tenía su edad, pero nada tan arriesgado como montar una fiesta de más de cincuenta personas en la vieja torre de Astronomía que ahora sólo se utilizaba para guardar los útiles de la clase de Adivinación.

_(flashback)_

_Sonrió. Era mecánico. Aunque no quisiera hacerlo. Era verla y automáticamente él sonreía… no entendía el motivo, pese a que tampoco se había puesto a analizarlo muy a fondo… sólo… era así._

_No importaba si la chica estaba alegre, triste, risueña, enfadada, frustrada, contenta, deprimida o alicaída… sólo tenía que verla, saber que estaba cerca de él para que la sonrisa apareciese en su rostro y pareciese imposible de borrar. Incluso en momentos como aquel, en que ella no estaba presente, sólo tenía que evocar su imagen y sonreía… era como un bálsamo…_

_-¡Draco!_

_El chico saltó ante el grito que Pansy le había dedicado._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Esto es una fiesta, y no pareces divertirte mucho… -le señaló con un puchero infantil mientras le pasaba su vaso de para que bebiera, algo que él rechazó-. Oh, vamos, sólo es…_

_-Es alcohol, Pansy, y sabes que me sienta fatal… por eso no bebo…_

_-Ya, -sonrió pícara como si ella supiera un secreto que el resto de mortales desconocía, y bueno, en realidad era así-, ¿no será que si bebes luego no recuerdas la cara de Gran…_

_Las manos del rubio se apoderaron de la boca de Pansy antes de que la morena pudiera decir nada más; Draco la miro de forma fulminante mientras le lanzaba una clara indirecta, a lo que la chica, lejos de atemorizarse como hubiera hecho cualquier otro en su lugar, le contestó con una mirada de inocencia que hubiese servido de no ser porque el Príncipe de Slytherin la conocía demasiado bien para no saber que la chica sabía perfectamente lo que decía y hacía. Muy a su pesar, Draco sonrió mientras le quitaba las manos de la boca a la chica, era imposible enfadarse con quien había sido su amiga durante años._

_-Eres incorregible… -le dijo._

_-¿Se supone que eso es un cumplido? –preguntó ella._

_En lugar de contestarle, Draco le arrebató el vaso y le dio un sorbo corto. Cuando el líquido pasó por su garganta, miró a la chica que lo miraba sonriendo a medias, con cierto rubor en las mejillas, regresó la vista al vaso opaco y llevándolo a su nariz, olió su contenido, volviendo a mirar a Pansy._

_-¿Qué haces tú bebiendo licor de moras? –le preguntó burlón-. Hasta donde yo sé, esto es una bebida muggle que no lleva alcohol._

_-¡Dame eso! –gritó ella lanzándose hacia la recuperación de su vaso antes de que alguien de la fiesta se diera cuenta de que ella no estaba bebiendo alcohol-. Blaise me ha recomendado que tome esto en lugar de alcohol –dijo logrando recuperar su vaso y bebiendo despacio-, y lo cierto es que no está tan malo… Los muggles saben hacer algunas cosas buenas… a veces…_

_-¿Blaise? –preguntó el rubio mirando de reojo a su amigo que parecía entretenido eligiendo uno de los últimos discos para cambiar la música-. ¿Has dejado de beber porque él te lo ha pedido?_

_Pansy suspiró resignada, derrotada y asintió mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de su amigo._

_-Patético, ¿verdad?_

_Draco le sonrió._

_-¿Más que enamorarse de una Gryffindor nacida de muggles? –inquirió con sarcasmo._

_Pansy sonrió e incluso soltó una pequeña risita._

_-Cierto, tú me ganas… -él no contestó inmediatamente-. ¿Draco?_

_-Ella me odia… siempre va a odiarme… -se lamentó el orgulloso Príncipe._

_Pansy sonrió._

_-Cuando se de cuenta de cómo eres, cuando consiga ver quién eres… se enamorará de ti, Draco –le aseguró Pansy besándole en la mejilla-. Y entonces…_

_-¡Eh, Pansy, ven a bailar conmigo! –gritó Blaise mientras las primeras notas de un grupo de rock mágico empezaban a sonar en el aula vacía y algunos de los Slyherins presentes se animaban a bailar._

_-¡Voy! –respondió rápidamente arrancando una risita en Draco-… entonces no te dejará escapar nunca –volvió a besarlo, esta vez, más cerca de la comisura de los labios._

_Draco sonrió. Y siguió sonriendo al ver a sus dos mejores amigos bailando, sabiendo lo que ambos sentían por el otro. Y siguió sonriendo cuando cerró los ojos y la imagen de una castaña de ojos marrones apareció en su mente. Suspiró. Estaba realmente enamorado._

_(fin flashback)_

Hermione. Siempre Hermione Granger. ¿Es que todos sus malditos recuerdos estaban ligados a ella? ¿No podía pensar en nada que no terminara recordándole a ella? Su olor, su sonrisa, su dulzura, su voz, su risa… todo le recordaba a la chica de la que se había enamorado, a la mujer que había perdido.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió y Snape entró. Siguió mirando el fuego, era algo que siempre le había tranquilizado y el antiguo profesor de pociones lo sabía perfectamente.

-Ya he visto como ha descendido el reloj de puntos de Ravenclaw, ¿has sido tú?

-Severus… -dijo ligeramente sobresaltado el chico-. Deberías avisar cuando entras en una habitación –aconsejó-. Así evitarías matar a tus profesores.

-Perdona, no recordaba que fueras tan impresionable –se burló Snape con su ácido humor-. ¿El reloj de…

-Sí, he sido yo… los he pillado montando una fiesta en un aula de las mazmorras, ¿puedes creerlo? Hasta los de primero saben que no deben acercarse a las mazmorras si no es para dar clases…

-Entiendo… -se sentó en el sofá, junto al joven profesor de pociones- ¿Algo te molesta, Draco?

El chico negó con la cabeza, pero no dejó de mirar el fuego. Snape sonrió a medias. Conocía a su ahijado lo suficiente para saber que había algo que le preocupaba y le estaba dando vueltas a la cabeza y o mucho se equivocaba, o la señorita Granger tenía mucho que ver con aquello. Tenía la misma mirada que aquel día cuando le dijo que estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger… la misma mirada que tenía siempre que pensaba en ella…

_(flashback)_

_-Draco, pásame el aunjo de serpiente… -le pidió extendiendo la mano sin quitar la vista de la delicada poción que estaba preparando._

_Draco era, además de su ahijado, un perfecto ayudante de laboratorio en la creación de pociones; quizá era porque desde pequeño había estado observándole a él_

_-¿Draco? –repitió._

_-Perdona, padrino, ¿me has dicho algo? –preguntó él mirando al hombre._

_Severus suspiró; con tranquilidad y paciencia apartó el caldero del fuego y desvaneció la poción, sabiendo que si se enfriaba después perdía sus propiedades y quedaba, por lo tanto, completamente inutilizada._

_-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa hoy? –le preguntó mirándole._

_-No me pasa nad…_

_-No me mientras, Draco. Estás distraído, has tenido que hacer tres veces una sencilla poción de cambio de mentalidad temporal porque te has olvidado de poner los ingredientes necesarios, estás cortando mal los ingredientes y no me estás prestando atención._

_-Lo siento, Severus… -se disculpó Draco mirando la raíz de mandrágora que estaba cortando en aquellos momentos y dándose cuenta de que el mago mayor tenía razón._

_-No quiero que lo sientas, Draco, quiero que me digas qué es lo que te tiene así._

_Draco sonrió a medias._

_-Yo… Si te lo digo, una de dos, o no me crees, o crees que me he vuelto loco…_

_-Vamos, Draco, no puede ser tan malo ¿no?_

_-Me he enamorado de Hermione Granger –dijo cerrando los ojos y casi sin respirar por miedo a que no le salieran las palabras; esperaba una explosión por parte de Severus, pero esta no llegó- ¿Y bien? –preguntó -¿Qué crees?_

_-¿Te has vuelto loco?-Draco enarcó una ceja en dirección a Severus diciéndole claramente un "¿ves como ibas a pensar eso?" que hizo que el profesor reaccionara-. No quería decir eso… _

_-Sí, sí querías decirlo… yo mismo me lo pregunto… -añadió sentándose en uno de los pupitres del lugar-… ¿te das cuenta de lo que eso significa?_

_-Que no vas a formar parte del ejército del Lord, cosa de la que me alegro –dijo Snape._

_-Severus… Hablo en serio._

_-Yo también –le contestó el profesor-. ¿Crees que Granger va a dejar que formes parte del ejército del Lord?_

_-¿Y por qué habría de importarle a ella?_

_-Bueno, supongo que cuando empieces a salir con ella, será algo que le importe –dijo el profesor con evidente sarcasmo._

_-¿Y por qué habría de salir conmigo Granger?_

_Snape rodó los ojos al ver a su ahijado tan confundido._

_-Porque eres Draco –dijo sencillamente-, y consigues todo lo que te propones._

_-¿Crees que…_

_-Absolutamente convencido –le palmeó un hombro antes de levantarse-. Y ahora ayúdame, esta poción tiene que estar para dentro de dos horas y hay que volver a cortar esos ingredientes –añadió rodando los ojos._

_Draco obedeció._

_-Severus…_

_-¿mmm? _

_-Gracias._

_El profesor no contestó, no era necesario._

_(fin flashback)_

-Es tarde, será mejor que me retire.

-Buenas noches, padrino –contestó Draco.

-Draco, -él le miró-, supongo que no hace falta que te diga que mi puerta siempre está abierta para ti, ¿verdad?

-¿Cuál? –preguntó el rubio-. ¿La del despacho o la de tu habitación?

Snape le sonrió, algo que poca gente podía decir que había visto en su vida, algo que Draco estaba acostumbrado a ver.

-Las dos… no importa si es algo académico o personal…

-Lo sé, Severus… gracias…

Snape, por toda respuesta, asintió con la cabeza.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

Nunca lo había necesitado. Nunca había necesitado un padre… Había sido criada y educada por su madre, por tío Harry y por tío Ron, los gemelos, la tía Ginny y los tíos Hill y Charley… Nunca había necesitado un padre. Había aprendido a ser fuerte, valiente y atrevida, era inteligente y no le habían ido mal las cosas… Entonces, ¿por qué de repente sentía que lo necesitaba cerca de ella?

Acarició con cuidado la fotografía que tenía guardada bajo la almohada…. La única fotografía que había encontrado del profesor Malfoy… en la que parecía estar enfadado por haber perdido un partido de quiddich, a juzgar por la ropa que llevaban y por el empujón que le daba a tío Harry en la fotografía mágica… ¿Por qué le necesitaba cerca? Aquella noche, Sarah Elisabeth Ganger… apenas pudo dormir.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bueno, esto es todo por hoy!!! Qué tal el capítulo??**

**Me ha quedado un poco raro, lo sé, lo sé… en dos o tres capítulo más veremos el encuentro de Draco y Hermione… creo… Claro eso depende de vuestros reviews, así que ya sabéis!!! **

**Un besito a todos, sed buenos y felices y disfrutad siempre todo lo que hagáis!!**

**Nos leemos pronto!!!!!!**


	6. Primera carta a mamá

**Hola otra vez!!! No tengo mucho tiempo para escribir ahora mismo porque tengo que terminar dos redacciones, una traducción de latín y unas prácticas de fonética además de estudiar 25 páginas de historiografia latina, y todo eso antes de las nueve que hoy es sábado y toca salir un poco :D Así que agradezco sus comentarios a:**

**Damari, Einx Marauder, silviota, Shira, sarah-keyko y bechy, Nimue-Tarrazo, taniz, Pixie tinkerbell, margara, Klass2008, dayis, Sakura-Granger, carolagad, camila, mLgM.MalFoyGrAnGer, lucre, Isabela Black, Xgirl1, Jessy Weasley, sheyla, Molly Strife, yo, Lira Garbo, caricatura, Alevivaconv, Kristenmalfoy09, Duciell, Kmiriel, Terry Moon, oromalfoy, amsp14, samantha gaunt, Manuel, Luisapotter23, Sami-Maraurder girl, rosa cipagauta, Tereblack (contestando a tu pregunta, Tereblack sobre los personajes de la lágrima de Lahntra, no me basé en ningún cuento o libro que hubiese leído antes, así que sí, los inventé yo :D)**

**Y os dejo con el capítulo que espero sea de vuestro agrado; no olvideis que los personajes no son míos… (de momento jejejeje)**

**Un besito, nos leemos abajo!!**

Capítulo 4. Primera carta a mamá

-No puedo hacerlo… -se lamentó Alex-… soy una inútil total para las pociones, nunca se me han dado bien… -dijo mientras observaba como Draco Malfoy hacía varas anotaciones en el pizarrón después de indicar que esa poción contaría como nota para las nota finales-. Pueden comenzar, voy un momento al despacho, no hagan ruido, señores, lo sabré –amenazó a los alumnos con una sonrisa afectada.

-Tranquilízate Alex –le contestó Sarah a su lado-, es cocinar… sólo tienes que vigilar el tiempo y los ingredientes… nada más…

-Pues entonces lo llevo claro… la última vez que intenté ayudar a mi madre en la cocina, terminamos comiendo comida precocinada –se lamentó de nuevo la niña.

Sarah rió suavemente al ver el apuro de su amiga.

-Sólo haz lo que haga yo, ¿de acuerdo? –le susurró mientras empezaba a tomar los ingredientes necesarios de los que el profesor había dejado en todos los pupitres-. Te saldrá bien…-vio como Alexia añadía polvo de hadas al caldero antes de que el agua hubiese diluido el cuerno de unicornio y frunció el ceño, pensando que había algo ahí que no le cuadraba… recordó las propiedades del polvo de hadas y las del cuerno de unicornio y cuando fue consciente de lo que aquello podía ocasionar, tomó de la manga a su amiga antes de echarse al suelo bajo sus pupitres mientras gritaba -¡Explosión!

Una gran masa de color naranja y con un olor parecido al de las rosas se hizo eco del salón de pociones haciendo que aquellos a los que alcanzó, se les tiñera la piel donde le había tocado de ligeros matices anaranjados y rojizos.

-… o puede que no… -añadió levantádose.

-¿Qué diablos ha pasado? –preguntó Draco entrando en el aula de nuevo y viendo el estropicio -¡¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí en apenas dos minutos?!

Sarah miró a Alex que parecía haber entrado en pánico, apretando las largas mangas de su túnica con las manos cerradas fuertemente, la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y los ojos aguados a punto de llorar. Suspiró mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Olvidé que al mezclar el cuerno de unicornio y el polvo de hada la poción se volvía inestable, profesor –dijo Sarah alzando la mano.

Los ojos de Malfoy la miraron, fue la única que se había atrevido a hablar en clase. La había estado observando y era imposible que esa pequeña hubiera cometido un fallo como aquel; era su mejor alumna de primero, estaba claro que había heredado los genes de su madre para hacer pociones porque, aunque Snape nunca lo hubiera querido admitir, Hermione Granger había sido la alumna más destacada en aquella clase, después de él, por supuesto. Sabía que Sarah no había podido cometer un error como aquel… más bien parecía obra de…. Estrechó sus ojos alrededor de la sala y no tuvo que buscar demasiado… parecía más bien obra de cierta niña Gryffindor que parecía a punto de llorar. Sonrió. Quizá era una Slytherin, pero había sacado la lealtad de una Gryffindor.

-Señores, la clase queda suspendida hasta que se arregle este desastre… -indicó haciendo un ademán con la mano para abrir la puerta con un pase de varita-. Deberéis entregarme para la próxima clase un pergamino de metro y medio –acalló las protestas de los alumnos con una fría mirada severa-, detallando cuales hubieran sido los efectos y consecuencias de la poción que teníais que realizar, en vista de que no podré analizarlas… Señorita Granger, quédese un momento.

-Sarah…

-No pasa nada Alex, estaré bien –le dijo mientras la ayudaba a recoger sus cosas-. Nos veremos luego en el lago, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿A qué espera señorita? –preguntó Draco dirigiéndose a Alex-, ¿Una invitación?

Alexia no necesitó nada más. Era cierto que el profesor Malfoy no era tan exigente y tan objetivo como sus padres le habían contado en infinitud de veces que solía serlo el profesor Snape, ahora director del colegio, pero aún así, la tenía miedo… era como si a través de sus ojos grises fuera capaz de leer su alma… y no le gustaba eso.

Tan pronto la puerta desapareció, Malfoy bajó las escaleras con gracia, caminando hasta colocarse a la altura de Sarah que lo miró sin decir nada.

-¿No tiene nada que decir, señorita Granger? –le preguntó.

Sarah se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cuál es mi castigo? –preguntó. Draco la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-No me gusta que me mientan, señorita Granger –le advirtió Draco-. Sé que usted no provocó este….estropicio, desastre o como desee llamarlo –ella le miró-, sé que es mi mejor alumna de pociones de primero, y seguramente mucho mejor que algunos alumnos de tercero.

-Gracias profesor, es todo un cumplido viniendo de usted –contestó Sarah.

-Lo que quiero decir es que sé perfectamente que está encubriendo a alguien –la miró de lo que pretendía ser una forma amenazadora-, si me dice quién ha sido el responsable de esto, no tendré que castigarla.

¿Eso era una amenaza? Estaba claro que el profesor Malfoy había olvidado la mirada de Hermione cuando quería que hiciera algo y no lo hacía… la mirada de su madre sí que era amenazadora… podían preguntárselo a tío Ron… él aún recibe alguna que otra mirada de esas. Sarah se encogió de hombros. No era una traidora.

-Estaba bajo mi responsabilidad, le dije que la ayudaría a hacerlo y se me olvidó comentarle que esos dos productos podían desestabilizarse si se unían antes de tiempo… -se encogió de hombros-… es algo tan obvio que creí que lo sabía; cuando vi a esa persona juntar los dos ingredientes, fui consciente de que no tenía ni idea. Así que técnicamente la culpa es mía.

Draco la miró.

-Esa es una actitud muy Gryffindor, señorita Granger.

-Gracias profesor –contestó ella de nuevo aunque esta vez sin saber si eso era un halago o no-, mi madre es Gryffindor, mi padrino también y me he criado entre Gryffindors, supongo que algo tenía que heredar de ellos, ¿no?

-Póngase a limpiar este desastre inmediatamente –dijo el profesor mientras se giraba de nuevo para ir a su despacho-, en dos horas lo quiero inmaculado, ¿entendido?

-Sí profesor.

Draco no sabía qué era lo que más le irritaba; si el hecho de que la niña parecía tener respuesta para todo y además, buenas respuestas sin ofenderle a él o faltarle al respeto, o el hecho de que no pudiera quitarle puntos porque ella no había hecho nada y era consciente de ello.

-Sin magia –añadió parándose un momento y mirándola.

Sarah se encogió de hombros y tomando su varita, la dejó sobre la mesa del profesor cruzándose de brazos. Draco enarcó una ceja en su dirección.

-¿A qué espera?

-No espero una invitación, profesor –sonrió de forma angelical sabiendo que la utilización de aquellas palabras era una burla más que clara hacia el hombre-. Pero si no tengo mi varita, necesitaré que conjure un cubo con agua y jabón, una escoba y un recogedor y algunos trapos… si no, no podré limpiar este desastre. Draco movió su varita y lo que ella había pedido apareció-. Gracias.

-Y debería dejar de tomar esa poción –advirtió Draco. Sarah le miró-. El color de sus ojos… no es natural… pocas personas tienen los ojos de ese color… la poción que está tomando para que se vean de color gris acabará afectándole, deje de tomarla.

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, Draco había desaparecido tras el despacho. Sarah frunció el ceño y mientras pensaba en lo idiota que podía ser su profesor de pociones, en lo frío y lo arrogante y preguntándose como es que su madre se había enamorado de él y cómo podía ser su padre, empezó a trabajar con cierta ventaja, después de todo, en casa siempre ayudaba a su madre a limpiarlo todo, a la manera muggle por supuesto; Hermione siempre le decía que no se puede depender de la magia para todo porque hay cosas que la magia no puede arreglar.

Dos horas después, cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió, Draco contempló como no solo la clase estaba impecable, sino que además, parecía que Sarah Granger había terminado antes de tiempo ya que estaba cómodamente sentada en uno de los pupitres escribiendo algo en un largo pergamino que se enrollaba elegantemente en el extremo de la mesa, tal y como los de Hermione se enrollaban cuando estaba haciendo un trabajo en la biblioteca, contrastando con el desorden de los demás.

-Puede irse, señorita Granger.

Sarah ni siquiera se sobresaltó al escucharle. Sonrió, terminó de anotar la última oración y acercándose al profesor le extendió el pergamino que él tomó con una ceja alzada, en signo mudo de interrogación.

-Es mi trabajo –le dijo la chica con media sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Granger.

-Buenas tardes profesor –se despidió ella con cortesía caminando hacia la mesa y recogiendo su varita; abrió la puerta y después de sonreír para sí misma un par de segundos se giró de nuevo hacia él-. Y no utilizo ninguna poción, mis ojos son grises. Puede preguntarle a mi padrino… o a mi madre.

Draco no contestó. No hubiera sabido qué contestar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione leyó de nuevo la carta de su hija y sonrió, parecía que todo le estaba yendo bien, por supuesto que le iba bien… tenía el mismo carácter de su padre… terca y orgullosa, capaz de adaptarse a las situaciones sin importarle lo que opinaran de ella… lamentablemente, ella misma no era tan fuerte.

_(flashback)_

_Miró con el ceño fruncido a Ron al tiempo que escuchaba la puerta del despacho cerrarse con fuerza, aunque ni una sola palabra mal sonante había salido de los labios del rubio._

_-¿Qué? –se defendió Ron cruzando los brazos._

_-Oh, no Ronald –le dijo ella claramente enfadada-. A mí no me vengas con esa actitud de niño. ¡Te has portado como un imbécil!_

_-¡Eh! –protestó el pelirrojo._

_-¡Y lo sabes! –le dijo ella sin prestarle atención a su protesta-. Sabes que Draco está intentándolo, ¿por qué diablos no le das una oportunidad?_

_-No se la he negado._

_-¿No? –preguntó ella sarcástica e inmediatamente cambió su voz por una perfecta emulación de la del pelirrojo-. "No podemos dejar que Malfoy vaya con Harry… quién sabe si lo entregará a Voldemort" –Ron se sonrojó-. Al menos tienes la decencia de avergonzarte –se levantó._

_-¿Dónde vas? Estamos en una reunión –se quejó el pelirrojo._

_-Una reunión incluye a todos los miembros, Ronald, y que yo sepa, Draco ya no está aquí –contestó ella dirigiéndose a la puerta._

_No escuchó la queja de Ron, ni tampoco el comentario que seguramente Dumbledore, Harry o el mismo Severus Snape había hecho; sólo salió del despacho hacia la torre de astronomía, sabiendo que era allí donde lo encontraría._

_No se equivocó. Apoyado en la pared de lado, mirando a través de la ventana abierta y exhalando el humo del cigarrillo que sostenía con elegancia y fluidez aún sabiendo que ella detestaba que fumara. Draco apenas la miró por encima del hombro para saber que era ella antes de volver a contemplar el paisaje del lago de noche._

_-Bonita noche… -dijo ella apoyándose en la pared a su lado._

_-Nunca van a tratarme como un igual, ¿verdad? –preguntó el chico dejando escapar el humo con elegancia-. Nunca me van a aceptar en su bando… quizá debiera irme donde ya sé qué esperan de mí._

_-Ni siquiera lo menciones –le cortó Hermione tomándolo de los hombros y haciendo que girara para mirarle fijamente al tiempo que él lanzaba el cigarrillo por la ventana de la torre-. Ni siquiera te atrevas a pensar en dejarme, Draco._

_-¿No lo ves? No soy como ellos…_

_-Deja que te conozcan –le pidió Hermione-. Deja que vean al Draco que yo conozco… te aceptarán, te tratarán como a un amigo, y confiarán en ti… por favor, Draco… dales una oportunidad…_

_-¿Por qué? –ella le miró-. ¿Por qué confiaste en mí? ¿Por qué confías en mí? ¿Por qué me quieres?_

_Hermione le sonrió antes de apoyarse en su pecho, rodeando la espalda de él con sus brazos fuertemente, sintiendo como el olor a menta tan característico en él se fundía con ella, respirando profundamente, temerosa de que él se pudiera alejar en cualquier momento._

_Era una bomba de relojería. Sabía lo que le estaba costando a Draco dejar de lado todo lo que siempre había sido, todo aquello que siempre le habían enseñado e inculcado, todo por lo que había sido criado y educado… Era volver a nacer intentando no tener los prejuicios que durante años le habían acompañado… Y era difícil… mucho… Y ella lo estaba viendo._

_-Confié en ti porque mi corazón me dijo que lo hiciera, que lo haga… y algo me dice que lo haré siempre –depositó un beso suave en el pecho de él, contra su camisa de seda impecablemente blanca-, te quiero porque eres tú, Draco. Porque lo has sacrificado todo por estar junto a mí, porque pese a todos tus errores, has decidido cambiar, has querido cambiar… porque me demuestras cada día que me quieres y porque aunque lo intentara, ya no podría vivir sin ti… Sólo una oportunidad Draco… por favor… -le besó de nuevo-. Si vuelve a ocurrir algo así hechizaré a Ron para el resto de sus días –afirmó muy seria con aquella mirada que advertía que no estaba amenazando en vano._

_Draco no pudo evitar reír como a ella le gustaba, de forma ronca, profunda, suave… mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza._

_-Lo hago por ti, eso lo sabes ¿cierto?_

_Hermione asintió contra su pecho y sonrió al sentir las manos de él rodeándola por la espalda, dejando caer descuidadamente su mano sobre el trasero de ella, no como una insistencia, sino simplemente porque parecía pertenecer allí._

_-Lo sé, pero no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día también lo quieras hacer por ellos…_

_Draco soltó una risita suave pero no contestó. No hacía falta; ambos sabían que el rubio, el príncipe de Slytherin, también tenía esa pequeña esperanza._

_(fin flashback)_

No. Draco era fuerte. Había sido fuerte. Había aguantado comentarios, rumores, críticas por ambos lados, insultos, agravios y humillaciones hasta el punto de no poder dormir durante días por no ser bien recibido en Slytherin salvo por algunos amigos incondicionales. Pero había aguantado. Lo había hecho por ella. Lo había hecho por él…

Sonrió. Le gustaba pensar que Sarah sería algún día igual de fuerte que su padre… y no la idiota sentimental que era ella… le gustaba pensar que Sarah era toda una Malfoy… Así que con aquella idea y antes de que se arrepintiera de la misma, Hermione tomó una pluma y un pergamino y escribió una nota, corta y simple, pero que sabía que su hija entendería perfectamente y la ató a la pata de Hedwig.

-Vamos, preciosa –le acarició la cabeza-, llévasela a Sarah y cuida de ella…

La lechuza ululó en señal de haber comprendido antes de emprender el vuelo. Hermione se quedó junto a la ventana, sola, quieta… deseando desesperadamente que Sarah volviese pronto a casa… deseando volver a ver a Draco. Sonrió al apartarse una lágrima de la cara; no, definitivamente ella no era fuerte.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¿Crees que esto que hacemos está bien? –preguntó el director mientras miraba a un sonriente Harry sentado en el sofá cómodamente, del pequeño cuarto de estar que estaba en las habitaciones-. Parecía bastante alterada.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Estará bien –le dijo-. Después de todo, es una Malfoy, ¿no?

-Sigo sin saber cómo Draco no lo ve… el parecido es asombroso… -musitó Snape sentándose junto a Harry y tomando de nuevo la copa de brandy que había dejado a medias cuando habían llamado a la puerta.

-Habrá que ayudarle un poco… -dijo el chico con los ojos verdes brillando con la diversión contenida.

_(flashback)_

_-¿Se puede saber qué hace a estas horas por aquí, señorita Granger? –preguntó abriendo la puerta-. ¿Acaso desea tirar la puerta abajo? Al menos eso parecía por la insistencia con la que estaba llamando._

_-Necesito hablar con Har…. El profesor Potter –se corrigió al ver la dura mirada del director-. Es urgente, señor, por favor._

_-El profesor Potter está reunido y no puede atenderla ahora, señorita Granger –dijo el director con su habitual voz siseante e irónica-. ¿Será que su inteligencia no logra comprender que aquí es un profesor con obligaciones en lugar de un padrino para cuando usted le necesite?_

_Sarah apretó los dientes._

_-¿Y será posible verle antes de que sea el toque de queda, director Snape? Tengo que hablar con él antes de irme a la cama._

_Snape le sonrió arrogantemente, Sarah odiaba esa sonrisa, quizá porque le recordaba a todas las veces que su tío le había contado que Snape le hacía la vida imposible cuando él era un estudiante, quizá simplemente porque tenía la sensación de que tras esa sonrisa, escondía algo._

_-Creo que será imposible, señorita Granger, de todas formas, me encargaré de hacerle llegar su encargo._

_Sarah resopló._

_-¿Hay algún problema del que yo debiera estar enterado?_

_Sarah le miró fijamente antes de contestar con un "no, señor, ninguno" y dar la media vuelta para alejarse de nuevo por el pasillo._

_-En ese caso le sugiero que regrese a su sala común, el toque de queda será en pocos minutos, y no queremos que su casa pierda puntos, ¿verdad?_

_-Sí, director Snape –le miró con resentimiento-. Buenas noches._

_-Buenas noches, señorita Granger._

_(fin flashback)_

-Si Hermione se entera de que… -empezó a decir el profesor.

Harry sonrió antes de hablar.

-Le prometí a Hermione que no haría nada por reunirla junto a Draco… -se encogió de hombros-, pero en ningún momento dije nada acerca de no hacer que Sarah y Draco aprendieran a conocerse mejor.

-Muy astuto, señor Potter –dijo llamándolo como solía llamarlo en sus tiempos de estudiante-. Y ahora, ¿te apetece otro poco de brandy?

-Me encantaría, Severus, sobre todo de la última cosecha que conseguiste, Draco me ha dicho que es especialmente dulce…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sarah dio vueltas en la cama, claramente nerviosa. Suspiró frustrada y utilizando su varita alumbró el reloj que había sobre su mesita. Eran cerca de las once de la noche, Remus estaría ya en la casa de los gritos… ¿por qué diablos no había podido hablar con Harry? Sabía que Remus sabía defenderse, era un hombre lobo, por todos los magos, claro que sabía defenderse… pero no podía estar tranquila cuando había escuchado lo que había escuchado aquella noche mientras salía del gran comedor, una vez había logrado que Alex no se sintiera culpable por su castigo y hubiera tomado su postre, flan de chocolate, con gran deleite y placer.

_(flashbck)_

_-¿Estás seguro de esto?_

_-Claro que sí –Sarah arrugó el ceño al reconocer la voz de tres chicos de Slytherin, de cursos superiores, bastantes arrogantes para su gusto y con los que, gracias a Merlín, nunca había tenido que compartir palabras, ni siquiera el aire. –. Antes del amanecer es más vulnerable. Está cansado por la transformación… ni siquiera se dará cuenta._

_¿Transformación? Sarah se acercó más al aula de donde provenían las voces._

_-Sólo tenemos que atarle con las cadenas y los grilletes de plata y será nuestro esclavo –sentenció una de las voces._

_-¿Es seguro?_

_-Por supuesto que es seguro. Caerá ante el hechizo de sumisión y tendremos un licántropo para nosotros solos… -susurró-. Mañana por la mañana, Remus Lupin será nuestro esclavo, sirviente y guardaespaldas personal._

_Sarah ahogó un grito llevándose las manos a la boca. ¿Remus? ¿Tío Remus? Miró hacia la ventana. ¿Acaso era hoy luna llena? Claro que era luna llena… ¿cómo diablos se le había olvidado? Tenía que hablar con tío Harry enseguida, sólo él podía ayudar a tío Remus._

_(fin flashback)_

Tenía que contárselo a alguien y si no podía hablar con Harry… Suspiró mientras se levantaba y se calzaba sus zapatillas al tiempo que se colocaba la capa sobre el pijama azulado que llevaba aquel día. Refunfuñó, frunció el ceño, se maldijo mentalmente y se autoreprochó a sí misma diciéndose que no era una buena idea, pero antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía, su mano ya estaba golpeando la puerta del despacho del profesor Malfoy, después de todo, él había dicho que podían acudir a su puerta siempre que lo necesitaran, ¿no?

-Necesito hablar con usted –sentenció la chica tan pronto el profesor abrió la puerta al tiempo que entraba en el despacho-. Necesito ayuda.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Amor, ¿quieres dejar de dar vueltas en la cama? Intento dormir…

Ron refunfuñó algo y viendo que su esposa también estaba despierta, decidió encender la luz, recibiendo un gruñido de desaprobación por parte de Susan.

-No entiendo por qué Sarah ha ido a Slytherin –dijo él cuando la mujer le miró.

-Ronald, eso pasó hace semanas… ¿quieres dejarlo ya?

-Pero es que es Sarah… ¡debió ir a Gryffindor!

Susan decidió no discutir aquello de nuevo, se limitó a inclinarse sobre su marido, besarle en la mejilla y darse la vuelta, apagando la luz para volver a dormirse.

-¡Susan!

-Ronald, te quiero, pero si no dejas de decir estupideces, te aseguro que no habrá más sexo en esta casa, ¿queda claro?

-Pero…

-No.

-Pero ella…

-No.

-¡Oh, vamos, Susan!

-¡Ronald!

El pelirrojo refunfuñó pero se acostó de nuevo en la cama mientras Susan sonreía internamente, debería de darle las gracias a Hermione por su excelente idea del chantaje sexual.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¿Y por qué ha acudido a mí?

-Porque el director ha dicho que tío Harry estaba reunido –Draco enarcó una ceja, no recordaba que hubiera ninguna reunión de profesores, pero ese gesto, Sarah lo interpretó como que tenía que añadir algo más-. Y mamá me dijo que acudiera a usted.

Aún recordaba la carta de su madre, breve y concisa, pero con un claro mensaje que ni siquiera se había molestado en disfrazar: "_… En caso de cualquier problema, acude a Draco Malfoy… él te ayudará siempre pese a que no sepa quién eres…"_

-¿Su madre le aconsejó que acudiera a mí? –Sarah se encogió de hombros-. ¿Por qué haría su madre tal cosa?

-Porque dice que es lo más sensato dado que es el Jefe de mi casa –dijo ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, sin darse cuenta de que acababa de matar la pequeña esperanza de Draco de haber sido perdonado aunque fuese en la distancia.

-Dígame los nombres –dijo Draco tomando un pergamino y una pluma mientras suspiraba, apuntándolos según ella los nombraba-. Puede irse señorita Granger y diez puntos menos para Slytherin por estar a estas horas fuera de la cama.

-Sí profesor… -se levantó con el ceño fruncido y caminó hacia la puerta, deteniéndose al llegar a ella-… vigilará que él esté bien, ¿verdad? –preguntó temerosa y tímida.

-El señor Lupin estará perfectamente, señorita Granger, tiene mi palabra… aunque no sé si eso le servirá de mucho.

Sarah sonrió con franqueza.

-Me sirve más de lo que imagina, profesor Malfoy, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír a medias al recordar en el rostro de la chica la misma expresión de Hermione cuando estaba preocupada por algo, generalmente un examen, como aquella noche…

_(flashback)_

_Había conseguido librarse de Crabbe y Goyle gracias a la ayuda de Pansy que se los había llevado con el pretexto de ir a buscar las cocinas, así que caminó hacia el último rincón de la biblioteca donde, como siempre, sabía que Hermione estaría y mucho más teniendo en cuenta que al día siguiente tenían el primero de sus exámenes finales, que coincidía con pociones._

_No se equivocó. Estaba sentada en una de las sillas, con cientos de libros rodeándola y algunos pergaminos enrollados pulcramente pero sin estar atados, signo de que hacía poco había terminado de escribir en ellos o de leerlos._

_Se acercó por detrás y la besó en la cabeza, en un gesto que se había vuelto una costumbre para él hacerlo y para ella sentirlo; repentinamente, la cabeza de ella giró en su busca, sus ojos brillando llenos de pánico y Draco supo enseguida que estaba nerviosa._

_-Se me ha olvidado –dijo la chica._

_-¿Qué se te ha olvidado?_

_-Todo –dijo ella haciendo un ademán mientras miraba los libros que tenía cerca de ella-. Se me ha olvidado todo lo que sé. Mañana es el examen de pociones y voy a terminar mi vida preguntando "¿con tomate o sin tomate?" en una hamburguesería muggle y no es que esté desvalorizando a las personas que se ganan la vida así pero yo no quiero ser una de esas personas._

_Draco sonrió a medias mientras intentaba seguir lo que su chica había dicho, algo bastante difícil de hacer teniendo en cuenta que lo había dicho todo seguido, sin hacer pausas y casi sin respirar._

_-Está bien, está bien… tranquilízate… ¿qué tiene que ver el examen de pociones con la hamburguesería muggle?_

_-Suspenderé el examen –explicó ella-. Entonces me deprimiré, y como me deprimiré no estudiaré para los siguientes exámenes, entonces suspenderé el curso y me echarán de Hogwarts, como me echarán de Hogwarts no tendré mi título mágico así que no podré trabajar en el mundo mágico, como no podré trabajar en el mundo mágico, mi vida se verá reducida al mundo muggle donde tampoco tengo ningún título porque he estudiado en el mundo mágico, así que me deprimiré aún más; me compraré un pequeño apartamento con los ahorros de toda mi vida y cinco gatos y el único trabajo en el que me aceptarán sin título alguno será en una hamburguesería muggle donde serviré comida de vaca loca hasta que tenga sesenta y cinco años y luego…_

_-Para, para, para… -le dijo él mientras empezaba a masajear los hombros de ella-… no va a pasarte nada de eso, pequeña… eres brillante, cielo… no vas a acabar trabajando en una hamburguesería muggle a menos que sea eso lo que tú quieres hacer con tu vida… y no vas a vivir en un apartamento con cinco gatos porque planeo que vivas conmigo el resto de tu vida y yo odio los gatos… -añadió en un susurro confidente._

_-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?_

_-Porque soy alérgico a los gatos –dijo él sonriendo._

_-No me refiero a eso –le dio un suave golpe-… ¿cómo…_

_-Porque vas a aprobar ese examen, así que todo lo que has dicho, han sido puras tonterías –contestó él sin dejarla terminar de hacer la pregunta._

_-¿No me has oído? Voy a suspenderlo, porque se me ha olvidado todo lo que sabía –repitió la chica un poco alterada._

_-Te lo sabes del derecho, del revés, de adelante a atrás y viceversa –la besó en la nuca con tranquilidad mientras continuaba masajeándole los hombros-, prácticamente estoy seguro de que podrías escribir el libro y no fallarías ni un solo signo de puntuación incluyendo puntos, comas y acentos –escuchó como ella sonreía-. Te saldrá bien –añadió inclinándose hacia delante._

_Hermione inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás buscando los ojos de Draco que siempre la tranquilizaban y sonrió cuando los vio, tan pacíficos, tan pendientes de ella, tan misteriosos y profundos como él. Sintió la calidez de los labios de Draco cuando la besó._

_-¿Lo voy a hacer bien?_

_-Lo vas a hacer bien –le aseguró él besándola otra vez-. Y ahora, será mejor que vayas a dormir, si no mañana te quedarás dormida y no podrás presentarte al examen –añadió en tono divertido._

_-Te quiero, lo sabes, ¿verdad?_

_-Y yo a ti, princesa… Vamos, te acompaño a tu sala común… es tarde._

_Hermione podría haberle dicho que tenía la capa de Harry, podría haberle dicho que tenía su varita… y no lo hizo. Le gustaba que él la protegiese así, le gustaba sentirse protegida por él y era algo que ambos sabían; a él le gustaba hacerlo y ella se dejaba hacer. Todo era perfecto._

(fin flashback)

La echaba de menos… la echaba terriblemente de menos… la quería, se lo había dicho una vez… la querría siempre… y estaba seguro de que pasara lo que pasara, Hermione siempre sería su último pensamiento al terminar el día y el primero en despertarse.

Se acarició el antebrazo con cierto remordimiento de saber lo que había allí debajo… la señal de que había sido uno de ellos, no importaba por qué lo había hecho, no importaba el motivo ni lo que le había conducido a ello… sólo importaba que estaba marcado y que pese a los intentos de Harry por encontrar una solución, esa marca aún persistía en su brazo, como un recuerdo de lo que era, de lo que había sido. Le había asegurado a Potter que no importaba si encontraba el modo de borrarla o no… porque en su interior, Draco sabía perfectamente que aunque la marca no fuera visible a ojos de los demás, que aunque la marca desapareciera, él siempre habría sabido que había estado allí… y tendría que vivir con eso durante el resto de su vida.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bueno chicos y chicas, se terminó el capítulo por hoy!!!**

**Sé que quizá estos capitulos son más cortos a los que estais acostumbrados… espero que mas adelante sean más largos, pero no puedo prometeros nada, de todas formas tened en cuenta que el espacio entre actualización y actualización es relativamente corto, así que no creo que podais quejaros de eso no??**

**Bueno, un besito para todos, sed felices y disfrutad de la semana!!**

**Nos leemos pronto!!!**


	7. Soy buena volando

**Wow!!! En serio, no puedo creer que haya pasado los 170 reviews sólo con cinco capítulos… Muchas gracias por haberlo hecho posible. Cuando empecé a publicar este fin no creí que fuera del agrado de tanta gente, es más, estuve tentada de borrarlo y de volver a empezar desde el principio… pero gracias a vuestros comentarios habéis conseguido que cada día tenga más ánimos para escribir y seguir con esta historia, teniendo siempre en cuenta, por supuesto, y desde ahora más que nunca, que todo lo que escribo es para vosotros :D**

**Ahora, recordando que los personajes son de Rowling salvo los míos, quiero agradecer sus reviews y sus comentarios a:**

**iiRaneTTa, sheyla, monse rivera, noiraaa, Policp Malfoy, hopesor, oromalfoy, Klas2008, Shira, becky y sarah-keyko, yo, carolagd, amsp14, camila, Coryna kyzara, Kmiriel, Nimue-Tarrazo, Mya Drame, Manuel, margara, Molly Strife, Pixie tinkerbell, Jessy Weasley, Sami-Maraurder girl, Lira Garbo, Felton-Mara, Luisapotter23, Terry Moon, Paw, Ariadna, LilithSaint, mara marquez aguilera**

**Y ahora, cómo iba la historia??? Ah, sí, ya recuerdo!!!! Vamos, adelante, seguid leyendo!!! Nos vemos abajo!!!**

Capítulo 5. Soy buena volando

Miró el reloj que tenía sobre la mesa, ¿es que esa niña no sabía que tendría que estar en clase? Al juzgar por su ceño fruncido y su expresión decidida en el rostro, Draco y cualquiera otra que la viera, diría que no. Llevaba más de quince minutos allí y después de haberle avasallado a preguntas acerca de Remus, que Draco había asegurado que estaba perfectamente y los chicos habían sido castigados, Sarah seguía allí y había empezado con otro tema que le estaba volviendo tan loco como el primero.

-Soy buena volando, profesor –insistió Sarah-. Sólo vea como vuelo y luego podrá decidir.

-No voy a poner a una alumna de primero en el equipo de Slytherin, señorita Granger, y aunque quisiera hacerlo, las normas del colegio lo impiden.

-Una norma estúpida –dijo Sarah enfurruñada.

-Pero sea estúpida o no, sigue siendo una norma.

-Pero…

-Nada de objeciones señorita Granger, por favor, regrese a su clase. Hablaremos más tarde de todo esto.

Sarah le miró y sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-Bien, pero cuando Slytherin pierda contra Gryffindor, espero que recuerde que le ofrecí mi ayuda, profesor Malfoy.

Draco levantó la vista del ensayo sobre los usos de la sangre de dragón que estaba corrigiendo para ver como la niña se iba de la clase enfadada, gesto que quedó más que palpable cuando cerró la puerta con un fuerte portazo.

Tan terca como su madre… ¿por qué no podía haber heredado otra cualidad de Hermione que no fuera la terquedad? Sonrió casi sin darse cuenta, después de todo, la terquedad era una de las cosas que más le atraían de Hermione.

_(flashback)_

_Se miraron por encima de los libros; los ojos castaños brillantes de ella desafiándole, los ojos grises de él retándola, ninguno de los dos dispuesto a perder y los dos con ganas de ganar._

_-No vamos a hacer ese estúpido trabajo sobre hadas –dijo con voz burlona al mencionar a las criaturas aladas._

_Hermione rodó los ojos, Draco había dejado de contar las veces que ella había hecho eso al llegar a la séptima en los último diez minutos._

_-Pues yo no pienso hacerlo sobre dragones –le replicó Hermione._

_-Sabía que no era buena idea que hiciéramos esto juntos –Draco se frotó las sienes mientras cerraba los ojos-… no debí dejarme convencer… ¿cómo me convenciste?_

_-Porque puedo ser muy persuasiva cuando me lo propongo –le contestó la chica divertida.- ¿Te duele la cabeza? –preguntó ella con tono preocupado mientras se levantaba de su silla y rodeaba la mesa de la habitación donde estaban estudiando. Draco asintió levemente._

_Estaba a punto de añadir que no era nada importante, sólo efectos que le provocaban el dejar de tomar la maldita poción que su padre le había estado dando durante años para controlarlo, cuando sintió las manos cálidas de ella apartar las suyas propias para masajearle las sienes. Suspiró levemente, le gustaban las manos de Hermione… siempre sabían dónde tocar para que se sintiera bien… en todos los sentidos._

_-¿Mejor? –preguntó en un susurro._

_-Sí… -pero no abrió los ojos._

_-No quería darte dolor de cabeza Draco… lo siento… -se disculpó ella sin dejar de masajearle._

_Draco sonrió un poco._

_-No te preocupes, es sólo que la poción que Severus me dio aún no hace efecto y a veces tengo una pequeña discusión conmigo mismo… -ella se mordió el labio para no proferir en insultos hacia Lucius Malfoy-, además –sonrió a medias-, me gusta discutir contigo… sobre todo por las reconciliaciones._

_Y en un acto reflejo se giró tomando a Hermione de la cintura y colocándola en su regazo para darle un profundo beso lleno de sentimiento y dulzura, haciendo que ella ronronease. Siempre lo hacía aunque Hermione lo negara encarecidamente, siempre ronroneaba cuando la besaba de aquella forma, y aquel sonido gutural era algo sin lo que Draco ya no podía vivir, y era muy consciente de ello._

_-Terca… -susurró él a escasos centímetros de los labios de ella._

_-¿Cómo?-preguntó la chica entrecerrando los ojos aún medio aturdida por el beso que acababan de compartir, una sensación que tenía siempre muy presente cuando compartía más que palabras con el príncipe de Slytherin._

_-No eres persuasiva, eres muy terca –repitió Draco esta vez con un tinte divertido en su voz._

_-¡No es cierto! –dijo ella con el tono de voz bastante elevado._

_-Hermione, me enviaste diez lechuzas en menos de media hora para darme más de cincuenta razones por las que deberíamos hacer este estúpido trabajo de pociones juntos, si eso no es terquedad…_

_-¡Puedo ser persuasiva! –aseguró ella mirándole, Draco estaba sonriendo-. ¡Puedo serlo, de verdad!-repitió cuando él amplió su sonrisa._

_Hermione se levantó del regazo de Draco pero antes de que el chico pudiera protestar, se había vuelto a sentar, esta vez, a horcajadas, pasando sus piernas por los lados de él, abrazándole por el cuello y obligándole a él en cierto modo a que también la abrazase por la cintura para sostenerla, aunque tampoco era necesario dado que la mesa estaba a espaldas de la chica y la sostenía sin ningún tipo de problema._

_-¿Sabes? Puedo quedarme aquí sentada…-empezó a decir con voz sensual, la que tan bien sabía que le gustaba a Draco, a media voz, casi susurrante, casi siseante-… toda la noche… -le sonrió con coquetería-… para recordarte… -se acercó a su rostro mientras jugueteaba con sus manos en la nuca de él sintiendo el estremecimiento por parte del rubio, tan sensible en aquella parte de su anatomía-… las razones por las que ha sido buena idea… -se acercó un poco más hasta que sus labios quedaron a escasos milímetros de los de él y tuvo que reprimir una carcajada suave al ver como él la miraba, los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo de tenerla tan cerca-…que hagamos… -un poco más cerca-… este trabajo…-su aliento se mezclaba con el de Draco que respiraba con tranquilidad pese a que Hermione podía sentir bajo su camisa como su corazón latía más deprisa-…juntos… -finalizó con un ronroneo._

_-No hace falta… -aseguró Draco afirmándola con más fuerza contra él antes de inclinar su cabeza para besarla, disfrutando de la cercanía de ella, y hablando él esta vez, junto a su boca, sin perder de vista ni un segundo los hermosos ojos castaños que le habían enamorado-…no hace falta…_

_Y la besó. La besó como sólo él podía haberlo hecho. Con rudeza, con suavidad, con ternura, acariciando los labios de ella en una danza hermosa, pidiendo permiso acariciando los labios de ella con su lengua para entrar en su boca, permiso que le fue concedido, y buscando luego dentro de la boca de ella, su propia lengua, saboreando cada rincón sin querer dejar nada… Y cuando sintió que ella se estaba quedando sin aire, sonrió dentro del beso mientras empezaba a hacerlo más tierno y menos intenso, terminándolo de forma suave, como había empezado… y acercándose luego a ella, abrazándola y suspirando internamente cuando ella dejó su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro, aliviado de que no fuera un sueño, aliviado de que ella estuviera allí de verdad con él, necesitando notar su cercanía, necesitando escuchar su respiración alterada después de besarla._

_-Chantajista… -susurró Draco contra su cabello sabiendo que aquello desembocaría en una nueva reacción de la Gryffindor._

_Hermione le miró._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Eso no es ser persuasiva… es ser chantajista…_

_-¿Pero he logrado convencerte? –preguntó ella mirándolo con ojitos brillantes._

_Draco rió de forma ronca mientras se apartaba algunos mechones que caían frente a sus ojos, viendo como los párpados de ella bajaban lentamente hasta la mitad de sus ojos al tiempo que su mirada bajaba hacia el cuello y el pecho de él, mostrándose indefensa, cosa que él sabía bien que no era cierto._

_-De acuerdo… has logrado convencerme… -la besó en la punta de la nariz-… como lograste convencerme de que hiciéramos este maldito trabajo juntos… -añadió besándola esta vez en la frente._

_Ella le miró entre divertida, pícara y sonriente y las alarmas de Draco sonaron en su cabeza, Hermione estaba tramando algo._

_-Bien, ahora que he demostrado mi punto… -susurró sensualmente mientras acomodaba con gentileza el cuello de la camisa blanca de Draco._

_-¿Sí...? –susurró él de igual forma mientras sus manos acariciaban con tranquilidad la cintura delgada de ella._

_-Volvamos al asunto del trabajo –se levantó resuelta de las rodillas de Draco con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, sonrisa que se acentuó aún más cuando vio al chico inclinarse hacia delante hasta que su frente tocó la mesa de madera-. Cuando terminemos esto… podremos terminar… otras cosas… -insinuó con coquetería sentándose y cruzando las piernas de forma casual y natural._

_Draco alzó la cabeza, sus ojos brillando. Definitivamente aquella chica sí sabía ser persuasiva… aunque también era muy terca._

_(fin flashback)_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El leve toque en la puerta hizo que Draco gruñera un leve "pasa" sabiendo que era Harry, a través del tiempo había aprendido a reconocerle a través de la forma de llamar.

-Me he enterado de lo de Horcrex –se limitó a decir el moreno-. ¿Está bien?

-Nada que no pueda curar una semana en la enfermería –se encogió de hombros-. No debería haberse metido en el lago con el calamar por ahí –añadió en tono reprobatorio que indicaba que no entendía como alguien de su casa podía ser tan rematadamente estúpido-. El problema es que dentro de dos días hay un partido contra Gryffindor y mi casa no tiene substituto para Horcrex… -añadió masajeándose la frente.

-¿Estás bien? –Draco asintió.

-Se me pasará… Dame el frasco naranja de ahí detrás por favor –le pidió señalando dicho botecito que Harry tomó inspeccionándolo antes de dárselo-. Me estoy haciendo dependiente de esta maldita poción.

-¿Cuántos años llevas tomándola? –preguntó mientras veía como Draco se la tomaba de un trago y sin protestar.

-Desde sexto –se encogió de hombros-. Y tendré que seguir tomándola hasta que mi padre muera –añadió con tono lúgubre.

-No te lo tomes a mal, pero espero que sea pronto –dijo Harry-, no es bueno para nadie depender tanto tiempo de una poción para ser libre.

-Lo sé, pero es eso o me vuelvo loco otra vez –añadió con una media sonrisa-. Además, no es tan malo, sólo dolores fuertes de cabeza, nada más…

-En eso no puedo ayudarte de momento, pero te prometo que estoy trabajando en lo de la marca –añadió lanzando una mirada furtiva al brazo cubierto del chico rubio-, y creo que puedo ayudarte con lo de Horcrex.

-Te escucho.

Harry sonrió.

-Sarah Granger.

-¿Tú también? –preguntó Draco con cierta frustración.

-¿Qué quieres decir con yo también? –preguntó Harry ignorando la pregunta del rubio y sentándose de forma informal en la mesa de trabajo de Draco de donde el chico se apresuró a retirar un par de pergaminos antes de que Harry se sentara sobre ellos.

-Granger me vino a decir que ella podía sustituir a Horcrex –le dijo el chico-. Y parecía muy convencida.

-Eso es porque lo está. Es buena, Draco –aseguró Harry

-Es de primero, Harry –contestó el chico mientras repasaba mentalmente los nombres de los chicos y chicas de su casa intentando encontrar uno que fuera bueno para el puesto de buscador.

-Yo también lo era, y eso no impidió que ganara la copa de Quiddich para Gryffindor todos los años que estuve en el equipo, ¿cierto? –apuntó el chico divertido.

Draco gruñó en respuesta.

-Te gané en tercero.

Harry rodó los ojos.

-Me caí de la escoba porque había un dementor cerca –le contestó Harry sabiéndose, como siempre, vencedor de aquella conversación-. Vamos Draco, es buena, ¿qué puedes perder?

Por alguna extraña razón que no tenía nada que ver con que fuera hija de Hermione Granger, Draco sentía un extraño deseo de hacer que la niña estuviese bien y dudaba que fuera lo más apropiado para la acepción "estar bien" ponerse en peligro sobre una escoba; él mejor que nadie conocía los riesgos del Quiddich y no iba a ponerla en peligro sólo porque Harry asegurara que era buena.

-Una oportunidad –le dijo Draco-. Una sola oportunidad Harry, si no me convence, a mí o a los miembros del equipo, no solo no será la buscadora sino que no se presentará a las pruebas en los próximos siete años, ¿de acuerdo?

Creía que Harry rechazaría una propuesta como aquella. Después de todo, no quería que Sarah entrase en el equipo… y estaba seguro de que Harry no aceptaría nunca algo como…

-Acepto –dijo Harry tendiéndole la mano para sellar el trato.

Draco, aún perplejo por la respuesta del profeso de defensa, estrechó también su mano, casi de forma inconsciente e involuntaria, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde, de que el trato ya estaba hecho.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? –le preguntó Harry con el ceño fruncido.

Sarah se encogió de hombros, sabia por propia experiencia que no era agradable un Harry Potter enfadado y mucho menos contradecir, replicar o contestar a un Harry Potter ya enfadado.

-Vas a estar castigada dos semanas por eso que has hecho –le dijo muy firmemente-. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido… -no encontraba las palabras para decir lo mucho que se había asustado al verla volar a más de quince metros de altura-. Si no sabes controlar tu genio cuando te enfadas, tendré que hacerlo yo, Sarah.

-Pero no es justo –se atrevió a replicar la niña. Los ojos verdes de Harry brillaron cuando la miraron instándola a que continuara si quería estar castigada de por vida. Desgraciadamente, Sarah aún no había aprendido que el gen de los Malfoy que llevaba siempre iba a buscar encontrarse con Harry de algún modo. Y aquel era un buen modo de empezar-. Sólo porque no me di cuenta de que la escoba se había elevado un poco más de lo normal…

-¡Trece metros más de lo normal! –gritó el profesor de pociones frustrado-. ¡¿Eres consciente de que podrías haber muerto si te hubieras caído?!

-No me di cuenta de que estaba tan alta… -se justificó Sarah reacia y enfadada por no haberse dado cuenta de aquello. Harry la miró.

Si había algo que Sarah había aprendido de él era a concentrarse cuando estaba encima de una escoba. La primera vez que voló tenía cinco años y Hermione se dio un buen susto cuando entró en la cocina buscándola y la encontró sobre la estantería más alta del lugar, asustada y diciendo que no sabía cómo había ido a parar allí, cosa que la mujer creyó ya que en aquella edad Sarah empezaba a dar muestras de magia involuntaria.

La bruja y prefecta y premio anual hubiera tomado su varita y hubiera hecho levitar a su hija hasta el suelo sin perder la compostura, pero la madre tomó el control y la genética de protección hacia su niña hizo que Hermione actuara como cualquier madre normal y muggle, soltó la vasija de barro con puré que tenía en las manos desparramándolo todo por el suelo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras gritaba el nombre del otro adulto que estaba en casa aquel día. Harry.

_(flashback)_

_-¡No te rías y haz algo! –gritó Hermione._

_Harry intentó reprimir su sonrisa pero al ver a su amiga tan alterada, no pudo sino seguir riendo, pese a que ella le miró de forma amenazante._

_-Oh, vamos Hermione, no quiero reírme pero… -sonrió-… estás histérica. ¿No tienes una varita con la que poder bajar a tu hija de ahí en lugar de quedarte mirando, gritar mi nombre y armar todo este estropicio? –preguntó con evidente burla señalando el sueño lleno de puré de guisantes y trocitos de la vasija de barro._

_-Resulta que dejé mi varita en Ollivanders para que la reparasen –dijo ella aunque avergonzada porque sabía que pese a que hubiera tenido la varita a mano ni siquiera hubiera pensado en utilizarla-. ¡Haz algo!_

_-¡Tío Harry! –le llamó Sarah._

_-Sarah, preciosa, ¿crees que puedes saltar desde ahí arriba? Te cogeré –prometió el chico mirando a la niña._

_Sarah negó con la cabeza mientras se aferraba con fuerza a la estantería. Hermione lo intentó también._

_-Vamos, cielo, Harry no dejará que te caigas, te lo prometo._

_-¡No! –gritó la niñita- ¡Me da miedo!_

_Harry suspiró._

_-Sólo queda una opción, subiré a buscarla –dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la alacena de la cocina donde sabía que Hermione guardaba su escoba prácticamente nueva-. ¿Es resistente?_

_-La mejor del mercado –le aseguró Hermione-, aunque no me gusta volar, cuando lo hago quiero toda la seguridad._

_Harry pateó el suelo y se elevó levemente hacia Sarah que lo miró con los ojos abiertos._

_-Hola pequeña –le susurró inclinándose hacia ella para no asustarla-. Voy a bajarte de aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Aunque, ¿se puede saber cómo has llegado hasta aquí?_

_-No lo sé, sólo quería una galleta de estas –señaló el gran frasco que tenía galletas de chocolate dibujadas-, y aparecí aquí arriba, luego vino mamá y se puso a gritar, me asusté._

_Harry sacudió la cabeza._

_-Sí, tu madre tiene el don de hacer creer a los demás que están haciendo algo malo –le dijo como si fuera una confesión o un secreto-. Voy a cogerte en brazos y te voy a montar en la escoba conmigo, ¿de acuerdo pequeña? No te preocupes –añadió al ver la mirada recelosa que la niña le lanzó a la escoba-. No te caerás, te lo prometo…_

_Y no lo hizo, no se cayó, pero sintió la escoba cerca de ella, la libertad de poder volar por encima de los muebles y pese a que la mano de Harry la tenía bien sujeta, prácticamente se sentía completamente libre._

_-¡Sarah! –apenas habían bajado cuando Hermione recogió a su hija entre los brazos y la miró detenidamente-¿Estás bien?_

_-¡Genial! –se giró hacia Harry-. ¿Cuándo me enseñas a volar, tío Harry?_

_Hermione respiró aliviada y Harry rió. No, aquella niña no había heredado la habilidad de su madre para la escoba, afortunadamente._

_(fin flashback)_

Después de aquello, Harry se dedicó a enseñarla a montar en escoba hasta el punto de que lo hacía realmente bien, aunque nunca olvidó la primera frase que él le dijo cuando la enseñaba a montar: "cuando subes a una escoba, concéntrate en ella o caerás".

-¿Y se puede saber en qué estabas pensando para no concentrarte en lo que tu escoba estaba haciendo?

-En cosas… -contestó Sarah reacia a decir que estaba pensando que el profesor Malfoy era un idiota por no dejarla volar sólo por ser de primero.

Harry estaba a punto de gritar, literalmente, que no podía pensar en "cosas" cundo estaba encima de una escoba, cuando Draco apareció en su despacho haciendo que se callase.

-De acuerdo, hablaré con el capitán, pero estoy seguro de que en cuanto te vea volar, podrás jugar en el equipo –interrumpió Draco la conversación y el duelo de miradas entre Harry y Sarah.

-Genial –dijo la niña sarcástica-. Pero no puedo jugar porque mi padrino me ha castigado a no coger una escoba en dos semanas –dijo mirando a Harry con recelo y desconfianza.

-Sarah… no sigas por ahí, no me gusta que me mires así –le dijo Harry.

-¿Castigada por volar un poco más alto? Tonterías –Harry le miró pero Draco miró a Sarah, así que se perdió la pequeña conversación que Harry le transmitió a través de la mirada-. No estás castigada.

-¿No?

-Claro que sí –dijo Harry.

-No, no lo estás –dijo seriamente Draco mirando a Harry por encima de Sarah-, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Harry asintió.

-Ve fuera, Sarah, y no te muevas de ahí hasta que hable contigo –la niña refunfuñó pero empezó a caminar-. Sarah… -la llamó de nuevo extendiendo la mano.

A regañadientes, Sarah volvió sobre sus pasos, dejó la escoba en la mano de Harry y salió, esta vez sí, del despacho.

-Nunca vuelvas a desautorizarme delante de una alumna, Malfoy –Draco supo que estaba enfadado por el modo en que lo llamó por el apellido; no lo escuchaba así desde sus peleas escolares-. Sarah está castigada.

-No puedes castigarla por que estés preocupado por ella, Harry –le dijo Draco divertido cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho-. No está castigada.

-¡Podría haberse matado! –gritó el moreno.

Draco enarcó una ceja.

-¿En serio? Creía que confiabas en ella, es más según creo recordar dijiste que era muy buena volando.

-Pero…

-¿Sabes? Recuerdo a un niño de primero, criado entre muggles que nunca había cogido una escoba y que desafió durante su primera clase de vuelo a cierto niño, muy guapo por cierto, que dominaba el vuelo a la perfección desde que tenía dos años –Harry se sonrojó-. Y si no recuerdo mal, en lugar de castigarle, le hicieron buscador del equipo estando en primero.

-No es lo mismo, estabas molestando a Neville –dijo Harry aún con el ceño fruncido.

-Oh, bien… le pediré a alguno de quinto que moleste a la señorita Dougal, así Granger podrá decir que estaba defendiendo y ayudando a alguien –dijo Draco con tono casual. Harry suspiró derrotado y el rubio decidió darle el tono bromista para despejar la tensión que se podía respirar en aquella habitación-. Después de todo, supongo que no quieres que tus Gryffindors se jacten de haber ganado sólo porque Slytherin no contaba con un buen buscador, ¿me equivoco?

-Está bien, está bien, tienes razón, me he equivocado ¿satisfecho?

-No sabes cuánto –bromeó Draco sonriendo arrogante. Harry también sonrió-. Debes intentar recordar que eres profesor además de padrino, Harry, si no…

-Lo sé, lo sé… lo he entendido… -contestó él-… Pero se hace difícil. La he visto crecer cada día, me preocupo por ella.

Draco le sonrió a medias.

-Y eso es lo que te convierte en un buen padrino –le dijo el rubio palmeándole la espalda-. Hablaré con Granger, le diré que puede jugar en el equipo.

-Pero…

-Sí, sí… -dijo Draco alzando una mano mientras caminaba de espaldas hacia la puerta-, le diré que ha sido difícil convencerte y bla, bla, bla… No te desautorizaré ni delante de la alumna ni delante de tu ahijada… Aunque espero que cuando Slytherin gane al menos la felicites –dijo el profesor.

Harry sonrió. Se había llevado un susto de muerte al verla volar tan arriba, aunque si tenía en cuenta la genética de quién era su padre… era más que evidente que terminaría haciendo tonterías sobre la escoba.

Hedwig ululó y el profesor de defensa suspiró.

-Parece que tendrás que volver a enviarle una nota nada amable a Hermione, pequeña… -le dijo a la lechuza-… sólo espero que no se lo tome a mal… Eludiré que casi se mata con la escoba ¿no te parece? –preguntó burlón a Hedwig sabiendo que ésta le entendía después de tantos años juntos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Entró de la calle resoplando; fuera ya empezaba a hacer frío y el abrigo en el que estaba enfundada apenas parecía darle el calor que necesitaba para que su cuerpo estuviera bien. Dejó las bolsas de la compra en la cocina y se deshizo de los botones del abrigo que dejó colgado en el recibidor junto al bolso y la bufanda color burdeos, se descalzó dejando las botas negras de tacón junto a la puerta y tomando su varita lanzó un hechizo calefactor sobre la casa, sonriendo al notar la agradable temperatura.

-Mucho mejor… -sentenció mientras se acomodaba en el sofá con el montón de papeles sobre las rodillas y el bolígrafo rojo en la mano derecha-… veamos estos trabajos…

Una fuerte corriente de aire hizo que se acordase que no había cerrado bien la ventana, por lo que ésta, se abrió de par en par azotando las contraventanas mientras la cortina volaba y el viento silbaba con fuerza. Hermione se levantó rauda y la cerró luchando contra el viento y suspirando cuando logró cerrarla, acomodó la cortina y miró hacia el exterior sintiéndose abrigada en el calor de su casa.

Sonrió sin darse cuenta… Aquel día también hacía frío… Aquel día en que fue capaz e ver a Draco, no a Malfoy… Draco… ¿por qué diablos tenía que seguir queriéndole?

_(flashback)_

_-Estás mintiéndome –le dijo el chico al profesor de pociones-. ¡Tú tienes la culpa! –gritó mirando a Hermione-. ¡Yo estaba bien! Pero tú y tus libros siempre buscando explicación para todo ¡es tu maldita culpa! –una ráfaga de viento helado inundó la habitación._

_-¡Basta Draco! –le gritó Snape viendo que Hermione no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la furia del chico-. O calmas tu magia o la calmaré yo y ya sabes cómo –le amenazó._

_Hermione nunca supo qué era lo que el profesor Snape quería decir, porque tan pronto como había aprecido el frío, desapareció._

_-Granger no te está mintiendo y antes de que digas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte después, fui yo quién le pidió que investigara._

_Los ojos grises de Draco miraron a Severus con una mezcla de ira, impotencia y desconfianza._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque conozco a Lucius y haría cualquier cosa por tener lo que quiere, incluido a ti –le contestó el profesor de forma fría como siempre-, porque te he estado vigilando y tu actitud es la misma que él siempre tenía, porque te tuve en brazos cuando eras un niño y ahora no queda nada de ese niño… -le dijo el hombre-. Porque sospechaba que algo como esto podía estar pasando…_

_-¿Qué es exactamente?_

_-Es _voluntis private_ –explicó el profesor-. Dada en pequeñas dosis es imposible detectarla, obliga al que la toma a seguir los deseos de quién se la proporciona… tanto los deseos físicos como los sicológicos, ¿entiendes qué quiere decir eso?_

_-Que si mi pare me dice que me tire por un puente, lo haré sin pensarlo ¿no?_

_-Es más que eso, Malfoy –intervino Hermione-. Lo que piensas es lo que él quiere que pienses, lo que dices es lo que él desea que tú digas… _

_-Como una marioneta… -susurró Draco._

_-Piensa Draco, ¿hay algo que tu padre pueda utilizar para que te tomes esa poción?_

_Draco sonrió casi divertido._

_-La poción reconstituyente que me diste de pequeño… -le dijo-… me la tomo cada día porque según Lucius –a Hermione no le sorprendió que llamase a su padre por su nombre de pila-, es necesario para ser un buen Malfoy…_

_-Analizaré esa poción –le dijo Snape a lo que Draco asintió mientras se sentaba en el borde de la silla._

_-No puedo creer que mi padre me haya hecho esto… -murmuró el muchacho-. ¿Hay alguna solución? –preguntó Draco sentado, con la cabeza enterrada entre las manos._

_-Existe una poción que anulará la voluntad de lo que Lucius desee en ti –explicó el profesor mirando comprensivamente al rubio-. Es difícil de hacer pero puedo lograrla… la cuestión es si quieres tomarla o no._

_-No puede dejar que… -empezó a decir Hermione._

_-Cállese Granger. Draco tiene derecho a saber que si empieza a tomar esta poción, tendrá que seguir tomándola hasta que Lucius muera y el efecto de la poción que te ha estado suministrando hasta ahora desaparezca –dijo el profesor-. Tú eliges Draco._

_-¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo, Severus? –preguntó el chico sin siquiera importarle tutear a su padrino delante de Hermione- ¿Te das cuenta? –pregunto esta vez con un tono más alto._

_-Lo sé Draco, por eso quiero que lo pienses… -miró a Hermione-. Quédese con él señorita Granger, en cuanto decida algo, venga a comunicármelo._

_Y antes de que ella pudiera poner alguna objeción, el profesor salió del ala ondeando su capa. Hermione quiso gritar, patear, protestar e insultar a alguien pero no lo hizo. Se limitó a mirar a Draco y entonces lo vio… es decir, no sólo lo miraba, sino que lo vio… vio todo lo que nunca había visto en todos aquellos años…_

_Jamás había visto a Draco de aquel modo. Sentado con el cuerpo hacia delante, las rodillas separadas, los codos apoyados en sus piernas y la cabeza enterrada entre ellas, el cabello rubio cayendo hacia delante ocultándole el rostro y los hombros sacudiéndose levemente, indicio de que estaba sollozando._

_Jamás habría pensado siquiera que Malfoy podía verse en aquella situación. Nunca se habían parado a mirarle, siempre altivo, siempre arrogante, siempre criticándoles e insultándoles les había sido más fácil odiarle que aprender a comprenderle o siquiera intentarlo._

_-Puedes llorar más alto… -le dijo ella-… llorar en silencio luego te da dolor de cabeza._

_-Granger… ¿qué…_

_-No te preocupes, Malfoy, nadie tiene por qué saber que has llorado conmigo –le habló suavemente-. A veces es bueno hacerlo… sobre todo cuando todo aquello en lo que creías se desmorona…_

_-¿Y cuándo no sabes quién eres? –preguntó él-. ¿Qué haces cuándo no sabe quién eres? Cuando todo lo que has dicho, hecho, creído y pensado resulta ser una completa farsa, entonces ¿qué haces?_

_Hermione sonrió aunque él no podía verle._

_-Entonces, decides quién quieres ser a partir de ese momento e intentas arreglar lo malo del pasado… -le susurró suavemente-. No tienes que decidirlo ahora Malfoy… no voy a irme a ninguna parte…_

_-¿Por qué? –preguntó él._

_Hermione se quedó unos segundos intentando ordenar la respuesta._

_-¿Por qué te quedas conmigo? –preguntó él- ¿Por qué no vas corriendo con Potter para contárselo o por qué no te burlas de mí? Yo lo haría…_

_Hermione sonrió de nuevo rodando los ojos._

_-Porque si no te has dado cuenta, yo no soy tú, Malfoy; no me río de los demás aunque pueda hacerlo, y no dejo a los que me necesitan aunque ellos quieran que me aleje… -añadió con tono más bajo._

_-…gracias…._

_Hermione no contestó. Draco lo había dicho en voz muy baja, suficientemente alta para que ella lo escuchara pero si ella contestaba, implicaría que él se lo había agradecido y Hermione sabía que Draco no estaba preparado aún para agradecer nada a nadie._

_Así que se quedó allí, sentada frente a él, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y los ojos fijos en el rubio, pensando que se había equivocado al juzgarlo, pensando que sí era una persona después de todo, sólo que, había nacido en la familia equivocada… _

_(fin flashback)_

¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en él?, ¿Por qué hiciera lo que hiciera, mirara donde mirara, siempre había algo que le recordaba a él? Le había querido con toda su alma, le quería con todo su corazón… ¿por eso era?, ¿por eso no podía ni quería olvidarle?

Hedwig voló hasta ella entrando por la ventana y le extendió la pata sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Hola bonita… ¿es de Harry? –la lechuza cabeceó de forma afirmativa.

Mientras leía la carta y acariciaba de forma distraída a Hedwig, Hermione pensó en la reacción de Draco cuando supiera que Sarah era su hija… ¿qué haría él? Y como siempre que no sabía la respuesta a algo, cierto temor la inundó… ¿Qué haría él?

Soltó un gritito frustrado antes de tirarse en el sofá y cubrirse la cara con uno de los cojines blancos ahogando un grito aún más fuerte. Odiaba el poder que Draco tenía sobre ella incluso sin estar allí. Odiaba recordarle, odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable, odiaba ser tan temerosa y tan ridículamente infantil y sobre todo, odiaba no poder odiarle como se había propuesto.

Una vocecita en su cabeza le decía continuamente que dejara de lamentarse e hiciera lo que fuera que quisiera hacer. Si quería gritarle, que le gritara, si quería golpearle, que le golpeara, si quería olvidarle, que le olvidara… pero que hiciera algo ante de terminar completamente desquiciada precisamente por no hacer nada. Pero otra voz le decía que no podía hacer nada… que había perdido ese derecho cuando lo echó de su vida, sin querer siquiera escuchar una explicación de sus labios…

Pero ¿qué explicación podría darle Draco? Por todos los magos… había desaparecido durante dos meses y cuando había regresado, lo hacía casado con otra mujer, una francesa que seguro era de la aprobación de la alta sociedad de magos y brujas… una mujer que seguramente sería sofisticada, elegante, sumisa y obediente… todo lo que ella no era, no había sido y nunca iba a ser.

El teléfono sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de tomarlo y llevarse el auricular a la oreja.

-¿Sí? –preguntó –Hola Alex….

-…..

-No, es que estaba viendo una película algo triste y bueno… -rió suavemente para que él comprendiera que no quería hablar de eso.

-… ¿el sábado? –frunció el ceño-. Alex, ¿me estás pidiendo una cita?

-….

Enrolló el cable del teléfono entre sus dedos mientras lo pensaba. Alex era profesor de química en el instituto donde ella daba clases. Un hombre culto, refinado, divertido y que bebía los vientos por ella. Suspiró y repitiéndose mentalmente la frase "un clavo saca otro clavo" tomó una decisión.

-De acuerdo, no tengo nada que hacer.

-…

-¿A las siete? Perfecto. Nos vemos mañana, buenas noches…

Se encogió en el sofá, sintiéndose tonta por tener remordimientos por haber quedado con Alex estando enamorada de Draco. Luego frunció el ceño.

-¡El que se casó con otra fue él, yo sólo voy a ir al cine y a tomar pizza! –exclamó enfadada consigo misma.

Y aunque eso sirvió para calmar su conciencia durante media hora, aquella noche, Hermione Granger no durmió demasiado.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bueno, pues esto es todo por hoy… que tal??**

**Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado y que me dejéis vuestros reviews como siempre :D**

**Un pequeño adelanto??? Mmmmm vale… en el próximo capítulo, Draco se entera de quién es Sarah… queréis ver cómo reacciona??**

**Pues nada, como se acerca la Navidad, intentaré actualizar para el próximo viernes 22, ok?**

**Un besito para todos, sed felices y disfrutad de la vida y de la lectura, el único modo de alejarse de la vida real e ir a parar a los lugares que tú desees… **

**Nos leemos pronto!!!**


	8. Trabajo muggle

**Hola a todo el mundo!!! Antes que nada…. ¡Feliz Navidad a todos los que me leéis! Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic y en especial a aquellos que me dejais reviews de forma incondicional capítulo tras capítulo y que me ayudais a mantener mi imaginación abierta:**

**Xgirl1, margara, Dannia, Nimue-Tarrazo, camila, iiRaneTTAa, yo, Floh Black, Lisky, Pixie tinkerbell, carolagd, lucre, lalitamalfoy, Sami-Maraurder girl, pekelittrell, Klass2008, sheyla, Molly Strife, noria, Sarah-keyko, shira y bechy, Duciell, Kmiriel, amsp14, Aizea Brooe Onix, oromalfoy, Lira Garbo, Alevivancov, beautifly92, Terry Moon, ChicaMalfoy, Jersey Weasley, Lilith-Saint, yuli moore, monse rivera, loveanime, emotivejoy**

**Espero que el capítulo os guste y no desesperéis… si Draco se entera hoy de que Sarah es su hija, no puede faltar mucho para que Hermione y él se reencuentren, ¿no os parece? Ups… creo que he hablado de más… todo a su tiempo…**

**Vamos, disfrutad de la lectura… nos vemos abajo :D**

Capítulo 6.Trabajo muggle

La fiesta estaba siendo animada, no podía ser de otra forma con los gemelos Weasley de un lado a otro asegurándose que todo el mundo lo pasaba bien mientras que Ron iba detrás de ellos para asegurarse que no les pasaba nada demasiado extraño a la familia de su esposa, poco acostumbrada a las bromas de los gemelos.

Se sentía extraña, estar allí sin Sarah, sin Harry, poco a poco y sin darse cuenta se acercó hasta la pequeña habitación que utilizaban como sala de estar y miró a su alrededor, aunque sus ojos ya sabían hacia donde moverse, hacia la pequeña fotografía enmarcada en aquel marco de plata donde se mostraban a los tres niños que una vez habían sido.

-Creí que te habías perdido… -dijo la voz del pelirrojo-… ¿otra vez viendo la fotografía? –ella sonrió.

-Es una lástima que Harry no haya podido venir, ¿verdad? –dijo colocando la fotografía de nuevo en su lugar.

-Ya sabíamos que no iba a poder venir, es profesor en Hogwarts y sabemos que eso significa trabajo continuo salvo en vacaciones –contestó él mirando por unos segundos la fotografía antes de mirarla a ella-. Me alegro que tú hayas podido venir.

-¿Bromeas? No me perdería la fiesta de tu segundo aniversario de bodas por nada del mundo.

-¿Y por alguien? –preguntó Ron con toda la intención del mundo.

Los ojos de Hermione miraron los azules de Ron, tan claros, tan parecidos a los de Draco cuando le daba la luz… y no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque tenía la impresión que de haberlo podido evitar no lo hubiera hecho.

-No lo sé, Ron… no lo sé…

-¿No has vuelto a hablar con él? –preguntó el pelirrojo. Hermione negó-. Y no le has dicho nada de Sarah –no era una pregunta y ella le miró.

-Oh, sí, como si fuera tan fácil –carraspeó-. Mira Draco, la navidad que desapareciste yo estaba embarazada de dos meses pero como apareciste casado decidí vengarme de ti y no decirte que tenías una hija, por cierto, es Sarah –rió suave cuando vio al pelirrojo sonreír ante el sarcasmo de ella-. No Ron… no creo que sea una buena idea… -añadió sentándose de forma cansada en una de las butacas.

Ron la miró. Se veía cansada, realmente cansada… era su mejor amiga, siempre lo había sido y siempre lo sería. Hubo un tiempo en que creyó estar enamorado de él, un tiempo en el que hubiera jurado y perjurado que pese a todas las discusiones y pelea tontas y sin sentido, estaba realmente enamorado de ella. Llegó a creer que no quería verla con Malfoy porque estaba celoso, llegó a creer que algún día Hermione y él estarían juntos, como pareja.

Pero en algún momento de ese camino, se dio cuenta de que no la amaba de aquella forma, no amaba a la mujer en la que se había convertido, amaba a la niña de cabello revuelto que caminaba deprisa por los pasillos con los libros contra el pecho, amaba a la niña que había mentido por ellos, amaba a la niña que había estado a su lado aquella vez en primero cuando había despertado después de su incidente con el ajedrez mágico y que había sido la primera en ver… Amaba los recuerdos que ella le había dado, como amiga… casi como hermana… no como mujer, nunca podría amarla como tal porque se había dado cuenta hacía tiempo de que ella sólo le pertenecía a Malfoy, por muy extraño que se le hubiera hecho al principio.

Se acercó hasta ella y se acuclilló delante de la butaca, colocando sus manos en las rodillas de ella, haciendo que Hermione le mirara, sus ojos castaños curiosos y atentos a lo que él quería decirle.

-Aún le quieres –no era una pregunta-. ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

-¿Tú me estás diciendo que le diga a Draco que sigo enamorada de él? –se burló Hermione haciéndole sonreír-. ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi amigo?

Ron la miró.

-Precisamente porque soy tu amigo te lo digo… Herms… no serás feliz hasta que no estés a su lado de nuevo… por poco que me guste Malfoy he aprendido a respetarle en cierto modo… y sé que él te quiere –vio como Hermione iba a protestar y agradeció la interrupción de su esposa en aquel momento.

-Perdona cariño, no sabía que estabas hablando con Hermione.

-No, no pasa nada Susan, ¿querías algo?

-Sí, necesito que me ayudes a bajar unas cosas de la cocina… nos hemos quedado cortos con los vasos –añadió sonriente.

-Enseguida voy –cuando Susan salió de la sala, Ron se inclinó sobre su amiga y la besó en la frente-. Sólo quiero que seas feliz, piénsalo ¿vale?

Feliz… Feliz… sólo había sido feliz una vez en su vida… cuando él estaba a su lado… Incluso cuando nadie sabía que estaban juntos… era perfecto… siempre que él estuviera con ella.

_(flashback)_

_Había decidido quedarse en el castillo aquel sábado bajo la excusa de preparar un informe para Snape en el que iba retrasada, cosa que no era del todo mentira, claro que no les había dicho que el motivo de su retraso en el informe tenía nombre y apellidos: Draco Malfoy. Y aunque le pareció que Harry la miraba de forma extraña al decir aquello, él había sido uno de los que había convencido a Ron para que la dejasen estudiar, asegurando que le comprarían algún dulce en Honeydunke's o quizá algo más práctico como tinta que habían observado se le estaba acabando a la chica._

_Pero por supuesto que había otro motivo para quedarse en el castillo y era que él también se quedaba, aunque estaba segura de que no había sido sometido a un interrogatorio como lo había sido ella; había visto como admiraban a Draco en la casa de Slytherin y empezaba a entender por qué le apodaban el Príncipe de Slytherin, lejos de ser por su arrogancia o por su capacidad de dar órdenes todo el día, Draco cuidaba de los más pequeños de los Slytherins, ayudaba a los de su curso y siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a planear alguna venganza contra algo que se hubiera dicho de alguien; no era llamado el Príncipe por el miedo que podía infundar, sino por el respeto que se había ganado._

_Caminó hacia la habitación secreta que Draco le había mostrado hacía tiempo y en la que habían pasado tiempo conociéndose, mucho antes de darse cuenta que estaban enamorados y que la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro era algo que no podían negarse porque dolía. Frunció el ceño, no estaban las antorchas encendidas._

_Movió su varita e iluminó el camino del oscuro pasillo mientras se preguntaba por qué Draco no lo había hecho cuando era algo que hacía siempre; casi como si fuera algo innato. _

_Abrió la puerta y vio la figura del rubio en el escritorio, pero no tenía nada que ver con la elegancia a la que estaba acostumbrada a ver al chico, erguido, con la espalda recta, las piernas cruzadas de forma masculina y los ojos fijos en su pergamino mientras rasgaba el pergamino con la fina pluma cogida suavemente, sino todo lo contrario._

_Estaba medio acostado sobre la mesa, la pluma olvidada a un lado, la cabeza apoyada en el borde de la mesa, sobre su brazo doblado y el cabello cayéndole sobre el rostro._

_-¿Draco?-preguntó tentativamente acercándose a él-. ¿Estás bien, cielo?_

_-¿Hermione? –preguntó levantando su cabeza del escritorio y entrecerrando los ojos para centrar su visión en ella-. ¿Por qué te veo doble?_

_La chica estaba dispuesta a gritarle que si había estado bebiendo otra vez cerveza muggle sabiendo lo mal que le sentaba cuando reparó en algo; ojos vidriosos e hinchados, nariz roja y voz nasalizada… suspiró… Draco había cogido un buen catarro._

_Se acercó hasta él y colocó una mano sobre su frente para apartarla rápidamente._

_-¡Estás ardiendo! –gritó ella._

_-¿Y qué esperabas? Pasé toda la noche en la sala común, y por si lo has olvidado, en Slytherin no hace calor precisamente –le contestó él evidentemente de mal humor._

_Hermione se armó de paciencia y lo ayudó a levantarse para llevarlo hasta la cama que había en el otro lado de la habitación._

_-¿Y qué hacías durmiendo en la sala común? –le preguntó mientras le dejaba en la cama con algo de esfuerzo maldiciendo al rubio por estar tan fibrado y tener un cuerpo tan musculoso que pesaba bastante más de lo que aparentaba._

_-Blaise y Pansy decidieron quedarse juntos esta noche en nuestro cuarto –se encogió de hombros._

_-¿Cómo dejaste… -vio cómo él hacía esfuerzos por desabrocharse la túnica y llevó sus manos hacia lo botones para ayudarle-… que te dejara fuera de la habitación? –le preguntó-. Ya está… -señaló abriendo la cama y empujándolo dentro de las mantas-. ¿Y por qué no viniste a dormir aquí?_

_-Porque aprovecharon el momento en que estaba con cierta prefecta y no precisamente haciendo la ronda –le replicó él molesto por tantas preguntas-. Y el idota de Filch estaba con la estúpida de su gata rondando precisamente este pasillo…Y ahora, ¿puedes callarte? La cabeza me va a estallar._

_Hermione frunció el ceño._

_-Lo siento, sólo quería saber qué había pasado, pero si tanto te molesto… -dio un pase de varita y una mesita auxiliar apareció junto a la cama; sobre ella, una jarra de agua y un vaso y un recipiente con agua y un paño blanco limpio-… te dejo para que te recuperes tú solo –añadió cubriendo al chico con las mantas con demasiada brusquedad-. Buenos días Draco, cuando estés de mejor humor me avisas si quieres –añadió dando un par de pasos._

_-Espera Herms… no te vayas… -susurró él levantándose de golpe de la cama y arrepintiéndose después a juzgar por el modo en que se llevó una mano a la cabeza para estabilizarla-…Merlín… mi cabeza… -enfocó sus ojos y Hermione le miró-. Perdona… pero no estoy en condiciones de hablar… nunca me ha gustado estar enfermo… -añadió a regañadientes como si fuera un niño caprichoso que no hubiera conseguido su juguete la mañana de Navidad. Hermione rodó los ojos-. Quédate por favor… no sé que hacer…_

_Evidentemente no sabía qué debía hacer cuando estaba de pie, descalzo sobre el suelo frío y sólo vestido con los pantalones, la nariz roja, los ojos grises hinchados y rojizos y el cabello pegado a la frente por el sudor. Pero a pesa de su aspecto, Hermione lo encontró adorable y sonrió recordando que su madre le había dicho alguna vez que sabría cuándo se había enamorado cuando no le importara ver a su pareja enfermo._

_Suspiró y se dirigió hacia él, lo tomó de la mano y lo metió, literalmente en la cama, cubriéndolo de nuevo con las mantas mientras colocaba el paño húmedo sobre su frente para que la fiebre bajara._

_-Deberías ir a la enfermería… -sugirió ella._

_-Odio la enfermería, además, pensarían que me lo has hecho tú –sonrió triunfante._

_-Es verdad… -musitó ella levemente triste. _

_Pese a no estar en sus mejores condiciones, Draco advirtió enseguida que Hermione había suspirado con cierta tristeza._

_-¿Quieres decírselo? –preguntó Draco entonces._

_Hermione le miró._

_-¿Decir qué a quién?_

_-A Potter y a Weasley… decirles que estás saliendo conmigo… ¿quieres decírselo?_

_Hermione titubeó ante las palabras de Draco y negó con la cabeza, sin estar muy segura de ello._

_-¿Qué te hace pensar qué… -Draco estiró su mano para tomar la de ella y cuando Hermione le miró, él enarcó una ceja a modo de respuesta silenciosa-… es sólo que no me gusta mentirles, Draco… nada más…_

_-Si quieres decírselo…_

_-Acordamos no decírselo a nadie –dijo ella entonces. Draco le sonrió. ¿Cómo no iba a amarle cuando era capaz de sonreírle de aquella forma?_

_-No te he preguntado eso… te he preguntado si quieres decírselo._

_Hermione se retorció las manos de forma nerviosa y Draco reprimió una carcajada._

_-¿Te importaría mucho si quisiera decírselo?_

_-Me parecería normal –ella le miró._

_-Creo que la fiebre te está haciendo delirar –comentó firmemente la chica._

_Draco rió suave._

_-No es la fiebre… es algo a lo que le he estado dando vueltas. Acordamos no decírselo a nadie… pero debí contar con que tú estás más unidos a ellos de lo que yo estoy a los míos… no es justo… Si quieres decírselo, puedes –le dijo con brevedad-, pero que sea cuando esté estable… Si Weasley y Potter me cogen juntos estando enfermo…_

_Hermione rió suavemente mientras le cambiaba de nuevo el paño de agua._

_-Duérmete… hablaremos de esto mañana cuando estés mejor…_

_-¿Te quedas conmigo?_

_-¿Es que lo dudabas? –Hermione se tumbó a su lado, asegurándose de no molestarle para su descanso y se acurrucó bajo las mantas aferrándose al cuerpo caliente del chico._

_-Te quiero… lo sabías ¿verdad? –preguntó besándolo suavemente en los labios antes de acomodarse finalmente._

_-Algo así sospechaba, sí… -contestó él. -Te acatarrarás tú también si te acercas tanto a mí… -le susurró él medio dormido._

_Por toda respuesta, Hermione, se acurrucó aún más contra su pecho._

_-No me importa… no pienso moverme de aquí en toda la noche._

_-Si no estuviera tan enfermo… -dijo él dejando la frase en el aire._

_-Duérmete Malfoy… -le contestó ella con un tinte de diversión en su voz cerrando los ojos-… creo que la fiebre te ha bajado…_

_Draco sonrió… quizá la fiebre sí empezaba a desaparecer, pero teniendo a Hermione tan cerca, otro tipo de calentura empezaba a crecer. Sonrió a medias, estaba demasiado cansado para hacer o decir nada al respecto. Mañana quizá sería otro día… Besó una vez más la cabeza de ella ates de quedarse profundamente dormido._

_(fin flashback)_

-¡Fred, George!

Hermione salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de la matriarca de los Weasley gritando a los gemelos por algo que seguramente habían hecho y no deberían de haber hecho, posiblemente algo que tenía que ver con los nuevos productos que estaban inventando para su tienda que cada año iba mejor y que ya tenía varias franquicias alrededor del mundo mágico y un par de ellas simuladas en tiendas de bromas normales en el mundo muggle de Londres.

Suspiró y salió del cuarto. No podía quedarse toda la fiesta pensando en Draco… ¿verdad? No, no podía hacerlo… ya pensaba en él las veinticuatro horas del día… si seguía así, terminaría loca… si es que no lo estaba ya, claro.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry ni siquiera se inmutó cuando los cuchicheos y murmullos se levantaron aquella noche durante la cena cuando una Sarah con el ceño fruncido entró en el lugar acercándose decidida hacia la mesa de profesores, ante la atenta mirada del director Snape y del profesor Malfoy, cosa que la niña ignoró hasta plantarse delante de su profesor de pociones.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo, tío Harry? –preguntó con falsa dulzura mientras sonreía demasiado.

-¿Debo recordarle que está prohibido para los alumnos… -empezó a decir Draco dirigiéndose a Sarah.

La niña rodó los ojos y Harry casi soltó una carcajada cuando la pequeña se giró hacia el profesor con el ceño fruncido.

-No estoy en calidad de alumna, sino de ahijada, así que si me permite… ¿puedo hablar con el profesor Potter, director Snape?

Draco miró a su padrino, al igual que lo hico el comedor entero. ¿Cómo podía hablar aquella niña con aquel descaro? No sabía si considerarla demasiado estúpida para no tenerle miedo o demasiado atrevida para no tenerle respeto… de todas formas, ninguna de las dos opciones le acababa de gustar demasiado… aunque ese carácter… tenía que admitir que le recordaba a él cuando era pequeño… ¿acaso Hermione la había criado como le habían criado a él? Sacudió la cabeza, era imposible. Seguro que había sacado la genética de algún lado, pero definitivamente no de su madre y definitivamente no de la manera en que Hermione pudiera haberla criado.

Escuchó la voz de Snape dándole permiso para que hablara con Potter y miró a su padrino incrédulo, sentado a su izquierda, como él le devolvía la mirada después de haber barrido el comedor para indicar que sería mejor que cenasen y se centrasen en sus propios asuntos.

-¿Desde cuándo permites ese tipo de cosas? –le preguntó a media voz Draco inclinándose hacia él.

Snape se permitió beber de su copa de vino durante unos segundos antes de contestar a Draco, tiempo más que suficiente para ver como la señorita Granger y Potter se retiraban por la puerta lateral del comedor que los profesores utilizaban para entrar y salir del mismo.

-La niña tiene razón, también es su padrino y creo recordar que tú eres el menos indicado para hablar acerca de la relación entre padrino y ahijado ¿no? –enarcó una ceja. Draco abrió la boca un par de veces para decir algo, pero sabía que dijera lo que dijera sería sin fundamento alguno ya que Severus tenía, una vez más, razón, así que se limitó a cerrar la boca y a continuar con su cena mientras Snape le miraba entre divertido y exasperado-. Eso creía… ¿Sabes, Draco? –él le miró-. Deberías prestar más atención a lo que ocurre a tu alrededor… te estás volviendo un poco descuidado con lo que deberías de saber… -le dijo. El chico no contestó, pero sus ojos confusos fueron suficientes para que Snape estuviera a punto de exclamar "¿no te das cuenta de que es igual a ti cuando eras pequeño?", y sólo su gran autocontrol consiguió no rebelar el secreto de Potter y Granger-. Olvídalo… ¿cómo va la poción?

-Mal –admitió Draco sabiendo que no le serviría de nada mentirle a su padrino. Se llevó un pedazo de pavo a la boca y lo masticó delicadamente antes de tragarlo con ayuda de un poco de agua-. Si la tomo me provoca horribles dolores de cabeza y si intento no tomarla…

-¡Draco! –exclamó el director a media voz siseante ante la idea de que su ahijado no estuviera tomando la poción.

-… si intento no tomarla los dolores se vuelven peor así que tengo que tomarla; tranquilízate padrino, sabes que tengo que seguir tomándola.

-Recuerdo una época en la que no te era tan necesaria… -dijo él.

-Pero ambos sabemos por qué se terminó esa época, padrino –le contestó Draco sonriendo con cierto dolor en el rostro.

Severus decidió que era mejor dejarlo allí antes de que quisiera volver a gritarle que era un idiota si no veía que Sarah Granger era igual a él.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¡Tú has tenido algo que ver con todo esto! –gritó la niña tan pronto entró en el despacho de Harry-¡Estoy segura!

-¿Qué se supone que he hecho? –preguntó el profesor entrando detrás de ella y cerrando la puerta.

-¡Muggleología! –exclamó ella como si aquello fuera todo lo que Harry fuera a necesitar. El profesor se sentó en la mesa de su despacho con los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho enarcando ambas cejas interrogantes-. ¡Tienes que saberlo! Estoy segura de que ha sido idea tuya.

-Por si no lo recuerdas, cariño, doy clases de defensa, no de muggleología –añadió-, así que no tengo nada que ver con los trabajos que Luna os imponga.

Sarah entrecerró los ojos y Harry la miró.

-Y no me mires así, te pones muy fea cundo lo haces –añadió.

-¿No tienes nada que ver? –preguntó ella ignorando el reproche de su padrino.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que os ha hecho hacer Luna? –preguntó sabiendo que pese al paso de los años, las excentricidades de Luna no habían mejorado mucho.

-¡Un trabajo sobre nuestras familias! –gritó la niña exasperada elevando las manos al techo- ¿Puedes creerlo? Tenemos que hacer un árbol genealógico de nuestras familias.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces. ¿Luna había hecho eso? Estaba completamente seguro de que la mujer rubia no tenía ni idea de que Draco era el padre de Sarah y de que aquel trabajo sólo había estado inspirado por alguna conversación con Hermione, ya que ese trabajo era algo normal en los institutos muggles.

-¿Luna ha hecho eso? –preguntó perplejo el chico sonriendo mientras se recordaba internamente felicitar y agradecer a Luna por ayudarles sin darse cuenta de ello. Ante la mirada de Sarah decidió que lo mejor era no sonreír-. Lo siento, cariño, pero no tengo nada que ver, lo juro –dijo levantando sus manos en señal de defensa.

Los ojos de Sarah le miraron de forma escrutadora como si pudiera ver de aquella forma a través del alma del chico para saber si estaba diciendo o no la verdad, era en momentos como aquel en los que Harry se alegraba de no haber aceptado enseñarle legeremancia a la niña.

-¡¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?!

-Vamos, cariño, sólo es un trabajo, nada más. –se encogió de hombros Harry intentando quitarle importancia.

-¿Y qué esperas que le diga? –puso cara de niña inofensiva-. Perdone profesor Malfoy, pero tengo que hacer un trabajo sobre mi familia, y dado que es usted mi padre, ¿cree que podría ayudarme?

Harry sonrió a medias mientras se rascaba la nuca de forma juguetona.

-No es necesario que se lo digas así, Sarah. Has heredado el talento innato de Hermione para decir cosas con bastante más tacto que eso –la miró aunque no pudo evitar sonreírle divertido al imaginar la cara de Draco si Sarah se lo soltaba a bocajarro.

-Claro… como es tan fácil decirle al padre que nunca has conocido que eres su hija… -añadió sarcástica la niña.

Harry frunció el ceño. Si había algo en lo que Harry había notado que la niña se parecía a Draco era que ambos utilizaban el sarcasmo cuando se sentían asustados por algún motivo. Se acuclilló frente a la niña para quedar más a su altura y la miró. No necesitaba utilizar legeremancia con ella para saber lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Desde cuándo te dan miedo las cosas, Sarah? –le preguntó sin burla en su voz.

-No soy una Gryffindor, tío Harry –le contestó ella por toda respuesta desviando su mirada de la de Harry.

-Pero te has criado rodeada de ellos –le recordó el profesor dándole un leve toque debajo del mentón para que ella le mirara y dejara de rehuirle la mirada-. Y sé que no eres ninguna cobarde, Sarah, por mucho que te resultara más cómodo serlo para no tener que enfrentarte a esto.

-Es que estoy cansada… -le dijo la niña. Harry la miró seriamente-. Estoy cansada de todo esto… saber quién es mi padre y no poder decírselo, no saber qué ocurrió, no entender qué pasó… no tener ni idea de por qué mamá y él discutieron ni por qué mamá nunca le dijo que tenía una hija… -sonrió de forma cansada-… Estoy cansada de simular que estoy bien cuando no lo estoy…

-¿Cansada de tu madre? –preguntó él tentativamente.

-No lo sé, tío Harry… A veces tengo ganas de gritarle que me ha quitado el derecho de conocer a mi padre… otras veces tengo ganas de abrazarla y decirle que con ella tengo suficiente… Y otras, simplemente tengo ganas de gritar tan fuerte y tan alto sólo para que me mire y me entienda, que duele…

-Sarah… ¿estás enfadada con ella porque no…

-¡No! –le cortó ella-. ¡Jamás estaría enfadada con mamá por nada! Tú has visto lo que se ha esforzado durante estos años, tío Harry… ha trabajado, ha conseguido un buen lugar para vivir, se ha sacado la carrera, me ha cuidado, criado y educado… no podría estar enfadada nunca por todo lo que me ha dado.

-Pero sí podrías estarlo por lo que te ha quitado –le replicó Harry.

-¿Cómo puedes hablar así de mamá?

Harry sonrió y se sentó en el suelo, haciéndole un gesto a Sarah para que se sentase a su lado.

-Quiero a tu madre mucho, Sarah, y soy el primero junto a Ron que la defendería a muerte ante cualquiera que intentara hacerle daño físicamente o verbalmente, eso es algo que supongo sabes –la niña asintió despacio-. Y es precisamente porque la quiero y la conozco que sé cuáles son sus defectos… Cuando Sirius murió aquella noche en le Ministerio… tu madre dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza: "si no tuvieras ese complejo de héroe, Sirius seguiría vivo" –dijo imitando la voz de Hermione.

-¿Cómo pudo decirte algo así? –preguntó Sarah.

-Estaba asustada… preocupada porque me pasara algo, Sarah –le dijo él defendiendo a Hermione y luego sonrió-. Aunque en aquel momento me enfadé con ella por hablarme así.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, tío Harry?

Él le sonrió.

-Quiero decir que no es malo que te enfades con tu madre, eso no significa que la quieras menos, sólo… Sarah, tienes derecho a enfadarte con ella sin sentirte culpable, ¿lo entiendes? Tu madre te quiere, te adora, pequeña… pero te quito la posibilidad de conocer a tu padre… Yo también estaría enfadado con ella…

-Pero yo no…

-Sí, lo estás –le replicó Harry-, y no es malo… lo malo es que no lo digas, que no lo expreses… Puedes gritar, amenazar, romper cosas o perderte durante horas por el castillo, pero no puedes dejar que te consuma por dentro, cielo… prométeme que hablarás conmigo cuando te sienta así –le dijo a la niña que lo miró recelosa en cierto modo-. Sé que odias hablar de cómo te sientes preciosa, pero es necesario.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te quiero y no quiero que sufras, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora vas a prometérmelo…

-… Está bien, lo prometo… hablaré contigo cuando me sienta mal… ¿contento? –dijo entre dientes la pequeña.

-… y ahora vas a ir a decirle a Draco Malfoy que necesitas su ayuda para hacer ese trabajo y lo harás teniendo bastante más tacto que el gen Malfoy, ¿entendido?

Sarah resopló demostrando que no le gustaba aquella idea, y Harry rió con dulzura mientras se levantaba y la levantaba del suelo.

-¿No puedo poner en el trabajo que no tengo padre? Sería más fácil…

-Venga, eres hija de una auténtica Gryffindor. No deberían asustarte las cosas difíciles, de hecho, no sabía que te asustaran las cosas difíciles.

-Y de un Slytherin –intervino ella.

-Sí, pero te has criado sólo con Gryffindors –la besó en la frente mientras la empujaba suavemente hacia la puerta-. Así que ve a decírselo de una vez, no puedes evitar algo así.

-Odio cuando me haces ver las cosas que tengo que hacer –refunfuñó la niña.

Harry sonrió.

-Lo sé, pero también sé que me quieres… ¿verdad?

Sarah rió.

-Te quiero, tío Harry –aseguró divertid al escuchar como el hombre suspiraba aliviado.

-Bien, ahora ve a hablar con él –le pidió el profesor-. Y sé paciente.

-Lo soy siempre –contestó ella. Harry enarcó una ceja-. Ese es un gesto muy Malfoy –le reprochó la niña recordando que el profesor de pociones siempre lo hacía.

-Vamos, vete ya… Y no olvides que te quiero –añadió.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Con un gesto que se había convertido en algo rutinario, alcanzó la poción que reposaba en uno de los estantes de su despacho, y casi con descuido se la bebió sin apartar los ojos de la carta de Blaise que le había llegado hacía menos de diez minutos.

-Están como dos hipogrifos… -musitó para él mismo-… ¿otro niño? –añadió-. ¿Es que no tienen otra cosa con la que entretenerse?

Aunque recordando todas las veces que había encontrado a Blaise y Pansy en situaciones… comprometidas, por llamarlas de alguna manera, tuvo que sonreír; estaba claro que ese par seguía siendo tan hormonal como cuando eran adolescentes. Dos niñas y un niño más tarde y ahora resultaba que la que había sido su mejor amiga volvía a estar embarazada.

Suspiró. Nada como una nueva generación para hacer que uno se sintiera cansado y se viera obligado a avanzar en el tiempo… eso era lo que alguna vez le había dicho Blaise, cuando habían nacido las gemelas, si no se equivocaba.

Era extraño… Pese a todos los rumores que habían corrido por Hogwarts, infundado por ellos mismos, por supuesto, respecto a su compromiso con Pansy, dentro de las habitaciones de Draco y Blaise, las cosas eran distintas. Hacía mucho que Draco se había dado cuenta de las miradas entre sus dos amigos y de hecho, él les había dado un pequeño empujoncito para que acabaran saliendo juntos, algo de lo que nunca se había arrepentido; Blaise necesitaba alguien que le controlara y Pansy… bueno… Pansy sólo necesitaba sentirse querida.

Aún no entendía cómo habían podido creer que él y Pansy estuvieran juntos… bueno… quizá los arruados y los abrazos y los celos y el ir siempre juntos hubieran ayudado en algo… pero si alguien se hubiera fijado, se podría haber dado cuenta de que Draco y Pansy sólo se trataban como los hermanos que nunca habían sido, como los grandes amigos que siempre serían.

Sonrió al recordar el momento en que Blaise se había enterado de que estaba enamorado de Hermione, y aún se sentía molesto por el modo en que el chico logró sonsacárselo.

_(flashback)_

_Miró a Blaise por encima del libro que estaba leyendo. Aquella mirada… o no conocía a su amigo, o Blaise había entrado en la habitación con algún propósito… No se equivocó, como de costumbre cuando se trataba de Blaise y Pansy… los conocía demasiado bien a ambos._

_-Draco…_

_-Blaise… -vio como el moreno se sentaba en su cama y encendía un cigarrillo con naturalidad. De acuerdo, sus esperanzas de que Blaise no estuviera allí para algo, se acababan de esfumar. No tuvo que esperar mucho para que el moreno soltara la bomba que estaba guardando._

_-¿Qué opinas de Granger?_

_-Que es una sabelotodo –dijo el rubio sin mirar al otro._

_-No, me refiero a qué opinas –dijo enfatizando el "qué" mientras le miraba._

_Draco levantó la vista del libro y lo miró fijamente, preguntando en silencio si Blaise se estaba refiriendo a lo que creía que se estaba refiriendo. No podía hablar en serio ¿verdad? Era lo que menos le apetecía en aquellos momentos, tener que escuchar como alguien le contaba que quería cortejar a Granger y mucho menos si ese alguien era su mejor amigo._

_-¿Hablas en serio? –preguntó enarcando una de cejas elegantemente._

_-Al cien por cien –aseguró Blaise dándole una calada al cigarrillo._

_-No puedes estar hablando en serio._

_Blaise le miró sonriendo internamente. Había entrado en la habitación con la intención de que Draco confirmara lo que sospechaba por el modo en que Draco siempre miraba a Granger cuando creía que nadie le veía y el modo en que en aquellos momentos su mejor amigo le estaba mirando, con los ojos entrecerrados, los puños cerrados y la mandíbula firmemente tensada, le hizo preguntarse qué más sería necesario para que Draco se lo confesara. Sonrió felinamente, con aquella sonrisa que Draco sabía que utilizaba cuando se proponía conquistar a alguien, y tuvo que reprimir una carcajada cuando los ojos de Draco brillaron con furia._

_-¿Por qué no? –preguntó haciéndose el desentendido-. Que yo sepa, Granger no está con nadie y aún no salgo en serio con Pansy –se encogió de hombros-. Y no vas a negarme que Granger tiene buenas… -ante la mirada asesina de Draco, Blaise decidió cambiar su argumento, después de todo, no quería morir tan joven-… cualidades –añadió terminando la oración-. Dime Draco, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo?_

_-¡Porque la quiero, maldita sea, Zabinni, pon una de tus manos en ella y te juro por todos los magos que no vivirás para ver el siguiente amanecer! –le gritó blandiendo su varita frente al chico._

_Blaise ni siquiera se inmutó. Se limitó a dar una calada al cigarrillo, respirar tranquilamente inhalando la nicotina que le calmaba antes de soltar el aire contaminado dejándolo flotar hacia arriba._

_-Ya era hora que me lo dijeras, creí por un momento que tendría que utilizar Veritaserum Draco –le dijo con tono bromista y conciliador._

_Draco parpadeó un par de veces antes de ser consciente de lo que Blaise acababa de decirle. No sabía qué le molestaba más, si el hecho de que lo supiera o el hecho de que le dijera que lo sabía con aquella pose de superioridad que, Draco estaba seguro, había aprendido de él._

_-¿Cómo que ya lo sabías? –Blaise se encogió de hombros sonriendo y estaba a punto de dar otra calada al cigarrillo cuando la mano de Draco se lo arrebató-. ¡Y dame eso! Te he dicho que no me gusta que fumes –dijo tirando el cigarrillo al suelo y desvaneciéndolo con un pase simple de varita._

_-Pues cuando tú lo hacías no te quejabas –le instó Blaise con expresión evidentemente burlona._

_-Blaise… -advirtió el chico con molestia en la voz-… No me toques las narices, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-La quieres de verdad ¿no?_

_Draco asintió sin decir ni una palabra y Blaise le sonrió de forma cómplice._

_-¿Hasta el punto de traicionar a tu padre y al Lord?_

_Los ojos grises de Draco se clavaron en los de Blaise y el moreno no tuvo que esperar un respuesta; conocía a Draco lo suficiente para saber lo que aquella mirada decidida quería decir. Asintió en silencio y se levantó caminando hacia la puerta._

_-¿Necesitas que te diga que estoy de tu lado hagas lo que hagas? –dijo sin mirarle._

_Draco sonrió._

_-No es necesario, Blaise… Ya lo sé._

_-Bien. Ten cuidado –le aconsejó-. No todos pueden llegar a comprender esa relación._

_-Aún no existe ninguna…_

_-Por Merlín, Malfoy –le interrumpió Blaise con una sonrisa socarrona-. ¿Acaso dudas de tus posibilidades?_

_Draco no contestó. ¿Acaso dudaba de ellas? Dos horas más tarde, dando vueltas en su cama, maldijo a Blaise que dormía tranquilamente en su cama… ¿por qué tenía que haber hecho que se planteara algo así?_

_(fin flashback)_

El ruido de la puerta hizo que despertara de sus recuerdos y dio permiso para entrar. El uniforme de Hogwarts con el escudo de Slytherin que Draco vio de reojo fue suficiente para que levantara la vista, creyendo que alguno de sus alumnos necesitaba ayuda con algo. Se sorprendió al ver a Sarah plantada delante de él, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, del mismo modo y la misma actitud que Hermione adoptaba cuando tenía que decir algo que le preocupaba realmente.

-¿Qué quiere, señorita Granger? –preguntó Draco enarcando una ceja y cruzando los brazos en dirección a la niña.

Cualquiera otra en su lugar, se habría acobardado por la pose del profesor de pociones, por su mirada fría y distante, por su voz gélida… pero no ella. Draco no se sorprendió cuando la niña avanzó hasta él y se sentó en el pupitre que quedaba frente a la mesa de profesor que él ocupaba, dejando sus piernas colgando en el aire y balanceándolas y sujetándose al borde de la mesa donde se había subido.

-Hacer el trabajo de estudios muggles –dijo ella con normalidad.

-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con ese trabajo? –preguntó Draco dsecruzando los brazos y tomando una pluma para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo antes de recibir la carta de Blaise, es decir corregir los trabajos de pociones que tenia sobre el escritorio-. No puedo perder el tiempo, señorita Granger, así que le pido que lo que tenga que decir lo diga claro y directo.

La niña le miró. No entendía como su madre podía haberse enamorado de aquel hombre… Parecían tan diferentes, tan distintos… era como si ella fuera puro fuego y él sólo hielo… Frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que la trataran de aquel modo, como si no fuera importante, así que se encogió mentalmente de hombros. ¿Quería claridad? Perfecto, era precisamente lo que le daría.

-Tenemos que hacer un árbol genealógico de nuestras familias y dado que usted, profesor Malfoy –recalcó su apellido-, es mi padre, creo que podría facilitarme bastante la tarea de la parte de la rama paterna.

El siete que Malfoy estaba trazando en aquellos momentos sobre uno de los pergaminos para catalogar el trabajo de un Ravenclaw se desvió hacia el margen de la derecha, quedando hecho un borrón. Alzó la vista hacia la pequeña que lo miraba desafiante, con los brazos cruzados, tal y como él la había recibido, con el ceño fruncido y la boca apretada en un rictus que le recordó demasiado a Hermione e incluso a la profesora McGonagall cuando él era estudiante.

Draco parpadeó. Sarah ni siquiera se inmutó. O se estaba volviendo loco o aquella niña acababa de afirmar que él era su padre. Quizá era ella la que se estaba volviendo loca, aunque no recordaba que Hermione le hubiera dicho nunca que hubiesen habido antecedentes dementes en su pasado.

¿Padre? La miró… ¿Sarah era su hija?

Y de repente, todas las cosas que no había entendido… la actitud de la niña, el descaro, la arrogancia, las pequeñas manías, el carácter diferente al de Hermione, su gran habilidad con las pociones y la seguridad para no demostrar al mundo lo que sentía, todo, absolutamente todo… empezó a encajar en el pequeño rompecabezas que en cuestión de segundos se había armado en su cabeza.

-Sarah Elisabeht… -murmuró más para sí mismo que para nadie-… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

Hija. Sarah era su hija. Su hija. Era padre.

-¡Potter! –gritó levantándose de la silla y pasando junto a la niña en dirección a la puerta, saliendo del lugar enfadado. Dos segundos después, la puerta se abrió de nuevo-. No te muevas de aquí –le advirtió a la niña.

Sarah no contestó. Cuando Draco desapareció otra vez, la pequeña se encogió de hombros, después de todo, nunca había alardeado de tener el talento de su madre para tratar las cosas con tacto.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bien, se terminó por hoy. Por fin Draco sabe que tiene una hija… ¿Qué va a hacer ahora? **

**Espero que os haya gustado. **

**Aprovecho de nuevo para felicitaros la Nochebuena y la Navidad, tanto si la pasais en familia, como si lo haceis con los amigos o con la familia de vuestro novio o novia… porque no solo celebramos una fiesta, sino el nacimiento del hijo de Dios, no lo olvideis… el primer regalo de la Navidad fue un hijo… ¿hay algo más importante que eso? Tenedlo presente y felicitad a vuestra madre por esta fecha ¿de acuerdo? Después de todo, no estaríais aquí si no fuera por ellas…**

**Que disfruteis mucho y no os empacheis demasiado…**

**Supongo que nos leeremos cuando suba un capítulo como regalo del día de los Reyes Magos, hasta entonces… Feliz Navidad, Feliz Año Nuevo y disfrutad!!!**

**Un beso, nos leemos!!!**


	9. ¿Eres nuestra hija?

**Hola a todos!!! Feliz Año nuevo!!!**

**Espero que hayais pasado unas excelentes fiestas y que ya estéis con las pilas cargadas de nuevo para empezar el año nuevo con muchas energías y hacer todo lo que queráis hacer para que vuestros sueños y deseos se cumplan.**

**Un saludo especial a todos aquellos que me dejasteis reviews el pasado capítulo que sois: Yo, Duciell, Monse Rivera, Sami-Maraurder girl, Klass2008, viki, oromalfoy, marata1507, Chica Malfoy, Floh Black, margara, Kmiriel, dayis, Lutica, Dannia, Pipa-Radcliffe, Lira Garbo, Manuel, lizbeth, D.R.A.G.O.N. RRQ, Alevivancov, SandritaGranger, beautifly92, Pixie tinkerbell, Jessy Weasley, Shira, bechy y sarah-keyko, ivtacroa osnaleq, Sailor Alluminem Siren, carolagd, camila, lariana, Dani, Tere Black, ams14, sheyla, yuli moore, Mya Drame, Policp Malfoy, lucre, Lisky, Lore.it92, Xgirl1, KARI, yuri, ana, pekelittrell, shiro-chan, Terry Moon, Keiklenn, Sally B.**

**Espero que este capítulo os guste.**

**Un besito, nos vemos abajo!!!**

Capítulo 7. ¿Eres nuestra hija?

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Potter?!

Se quedó estático cuando escuchó una maldición ahogaba bajo las mantas en las que, definitivamente, no había solo una persona, no al menos por el bulto que había y no definitivamente por la cabellera castaña que se veía por un lado de la cama junto a un brazo de piel nívea y pecosa.

-¡Malfoy! –gruñó Harry levantando la cabeza con el cabello más desordenado de lo normal y mirándolo con fiereza-. ¿Quieres darte la vuelta, por el amor de Morgana?

Una risa ahogada hizo que Draco se recuperara.

-¿Danah? –preguntó entrecerrando los ojos para luego darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y girarse rápidamente-. ¡Por todos los magos! –exclamó -¿Se puede saber qué diablos está pasando aquí?

Escuchó una leve risita por parte de la chica y el ruido de sábanas y ropa cambiando de lugar y deslizándose por cuerpos.

-Creía que el capítulo de las abejitas y las flores ya te lo sabías, Draco –aventuró a decir la chica.

-¡No me tientes, Danah! –exclamó él.

-Puedes girarte, Draco –aseguró Harry.

-Buenas noches Draco –le saludó Dan con la mano y una sonrisa divertida en el rostro-. No sabía que ibas a venir.

-No, definitivamente yo tampoco lo sabía… y si lo hubiera sabido no hubiera venido –añadió el rubio.

-Podrías al menos disculparte por haber interrumpido, ¿no? –preguntó Harry con evidente frustración en la voz y en el rostro contraído.

Draco enarcó una ceja y observó divertido como el moreno se colocaba una bata holgada sobre el pijama, más que por el frío, para cubrir alguna parte de su anatomía que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de la interrupción.

-¿Y se puede saber qué… -empezó a preguntar el rubio moviendo su mano y señalando alternativamente a los dos chicos-… lo que sea que está pasando aquí… -una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios-. ¿Harrison lo sabe?

-¡Ni se te ocurra decírselo, Malfoy o te juro que sabrás cómo es que sobreviví siendo la pequeña de nueve hermanos! –amenazó la chica

-Eso significa que no lo sabe –bromeó Draco mirando como la castaña se ponía colorada por su reciente ataque de furia-. Tranquila Danah, no quiero morir joven por decírselo yo.

-¿Morir? Josh adora a Harry –protestó Danah. Harry sonrió divertido cuando Draco enarcó una ceja y se encogió de hombros dándole permiso para que se lo dijera.

-Y no lo dudo, castaña, pero si tu hermano descubre que lleváis haciendo… esto… -añadió con sorna haciendo que ella se sonrojase aún más si aquello era posible-, y que no le habéis dicho nada… ¿cómo crees que se lo tomará?

Danah no dijo nada y la risita nerviosa que escuchó de su…. ¿novio?... ¿amante?... ¿amigo?... no ayudó demasiado a que se tranquilizara.

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes?

-De que Draco está en lo cierto, preciosa –le dijo acercándose a ella y rodeándole la cintura con las manos desde detrás, mirando a Draco-. Si Josh se entera de que llevamos siete meses juntos…

-¡Siete meses! –exclamó el rubio indignado por no haberlo descubierto antes.

-… y no le hemos dicho nada, me matará –señaló.

-Bueno, dado que tú fuiste capaz de terminar con Voldemort, no creo que mi hermano te de mucho miedo, ¿no? –preguntó ella risueña.

Draco ahogó una risa enarcando una ceja al imaginarse a los ocho chicos con las varitas alzadas contra Harry mientras éste se debatía entre atacar a los hermanos de su ¿novia? ¿amate? ¿amiga?... lo que fuera… o dejarse atacar sin oponer resistencia y conociendo a Harry, estaba seguro de que haría lo segundo. Después de todo, Hermione siempre había dicho que…

Un rayo golpeó su cabeza. Hermione. Sarah. Hija.

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, idiota?! –bramó mirando al moreno.

Harry parpadeó un par de segundos antes de mirar a su novia.

-Bueno, no creímos que fuera relevante que supieras de nuestra relación, Malfoy –logró decir ella apretándose contra Harry.

Era cierto que había aprendido a conocer a Draco y que incluso podría jurar que se llevaba bien con él, después de todo, ambos tenían ese sentido del humor tan sarcástico que a veces el mundo no entendía, pero también era cierto que cuando se enfadaba, le daba miedo… era como si los ojos de Draco se volviesen fríos como el hielo, incapaz de sentir, pensar o hablar con coherencia, sin reflejar absolutamente nada de lo que pensaba en aquellos momentos, fruto, seguramente, del entrenamiento que había recibido durante su vida para entrar a engrosar las filas de Voldemort antes de que decidiera abrir los ojos por Hermione.

-¡No hablo de eso! –gritó el chico.

-¿Entonces?

-Quiero saber por qué no me dijiste que Sarah es…

-Creo que será mejor que te vayas, cielo –dijo Harry mirando con seriedad a Draco indicándole que se callara ya que le pelirroja no sabía nada de todo aquello.

Danah miró a ambos chicos y estaba a punto de protestar y de alegar que no pensaba dejar a Harry solo con Draco cuando vio la seguridad en los ojos verdes de Harry, la seguridad además de la insistencia de que era lo mejor.

-Está bien… -concedió la chica finalmente-… te llamo mañana… -le susurró alzando la cabeza para alcanzar los labios de Harry.

El chico, dejó de mirar un momento a Draco para besar a su novia de forma breve y suave y susurrando un "te quiero" esperó pacientemente a que la chica desapareciese por la chimenea después de arrojar un puñado de polvos flú.

-¿Ella tampoco lo sabe? –preguntó el rubio cuando Danah hubo desaparecido.

-Sólo yo –dijo Harry y luego sonrió a medias-. Y tu padrino –añadió.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron antes de estrecharse ante aquella declaración. ¿Severus lo sabía y no le había dicho nada? ¿Y por qué lo sabía Severus?

-A principio de curso –dijo Harry que parecía haberle leído el pensamiento.

-¿Cómo…

Harry sonrió y le indicó que se sentara.

-Verás…

_(flashback)_

_-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo Severus? –preguntó Harry abriendo la puerta de su despacho-. No es normal que vengas a verme a estas horas –su voz sonó preocupada cuando habló de nuevo-. ¿Se trata de Draco? Estoy haciendo lo que puedo, pero ese hechizo que utilizó para la marca no sé cómo…_

_Severus le hizo un gesto para que se calmase._

_-No se trata de Draco… bueno, sí, pero no de eso –Harry le miró-. Sarah es su hija, ¿cierto?_

_-¿Cómo…_

_-Vamos Potter, no hagas que me sienta estúpido. Conozco a una Malfoy cuando la veo y pese a no ser rubia, esa niña está gritando su apellido a voces._

_Harry le miró tanteando el terreno._

_-¿Se lo has dicho a Draco?_

_-No –su respuesta fue tajante-. Así que es verdad… Es su hija… _

_-Sí y Hermione no quiere que lo sepa._

_-Creí que Draco sería mucho más inteligente que lo que ha demostrado ser –dijo el hombre rodando los ojos-. Debería de haberse dado cuenta del gran parecido entre Granger y él._

_-¿En serio?_

_Snape le miró burlón._

_-Draco era igual que ella a su edad… -añadió asintiendo-. ¿Por qué no se lo ha dicho Granger?_

_Harry se encogió de hombros._

_-No lo sé –mintió._

_Snape le miró entrecerrando los ojos, metiéndose en la mente de Harry casi sin ser consciente de ellos y jurándose que, en momentos como aquel en los que se topaba con una pared infranqueable en la cabeza del chico que lo repelía, era cuando se arrepentía de haber conseguido que fuera bueno en oclumancia._

_-Y supongo que si lo supiera, no me contestaría, ¿cierto?_

_-Es asunto de ellos dos, Severus, tengo las manos atadas._

_El director había suspirado._

_-Supongo que tienes razón. Pero si llego a ver que Draco está sufriendo, yo mismo se lo diré, ¿entendido Potter?_

_-Yo haría lo mismo por mi ahijada, director –aseguró el chico._

_-Está bien, buenas noches._

_-Buenas noches, profesor Severus._

_(fin flashback)_

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijo?

-Porque eso es algo entre vosotros tres, y nadie, ni Severus ni siquiera yo tenemos derecho a meternos en ese asunto.

Draco masculló algo que el moreno no llegó a comprender y tampoco estaba seguro de quererlo comprender.

-Sarah te lo ha dicho, ¿verdad? –Draco asintió-. ¿Y qué le has contestado?

Los ojos de Draco le miraron y Harry entrecerró los suyos, casi pudiendo palpar la culpabilidad en los ojos del rubio.

-¿No le has dicho nada? –Draco no contestó y Harry no necesitó que lo hiciera-. ¡Por todos los magos, Draco! –exclamó-¡Te ha dicho que es tu hija y no le has dicho nada!

-¿Qué querías que le dijera? –se defendió el rubio.

-¡Cualquier cosa! –expresó el moreno- ¡Estaba aterrada por tener que decírtelo! –añadió. Draco le miró -¡No sabía cómo ibas a responder y has respondido precisamente como ella temía!

-No le he dicho nada –se defendió de nuevo Draco.

-Eso es más que suficiente para una niña asustada que acaba de decirle a su padre al que no ha visto en su vida que es su hija –le explicó Harry siseando, con la voz demasiado calmada, cosa que hacía que Draco supiera que no estaba para nada tranquilo-. Y no me digas que la has dejado sola en tu despacho –añadió de forma peligrosa.

Draco no contestó, pero el modo en que tragó saliva de forma dificultosa hizo que Harry le mirara como si estuviera pensando qué maldición iba a lanzarle por ser tan idiota y rematadamente estúpido.

-Tengo que irme –dijo el rubio rápidamente.

-¡Cómo no arregles esto, te juro que querrás estar junto a Voldemort antes de lo que se tarda en decir Quiddich! –le gritó cuando Draco ya estaba en el pasillo, consciente de que le había oído.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione bebió de su taza de café caliente mientras miraba a la castaña tomarse su refresco de limón. Nunca entendería como era que podía tomarse aquello bien frío con aquellas temperaturas y a aquellas horas.

-Así que os han interrumpido –bromeó Hermione con los ojos divertidos.

Le gustaba aquella chica para Harry, por algún motivo, tenía el presentimiento de que ella podía hacerle feliz… una felicidad que Harry merecía más que ninguna otra persona sobre la faz de la tierra. Bueno, era cierto que ella era cuatro años más pequeña que Harry, que era un desastre en pociones y que podría competir con Tonks en su carácter patoso que siempre terminaba con alguien arreglando algo roto sobretodo cuando estaba nerviosa, pero Harry era feliz con ella, no hacía falta que ninguno de los dos lo dijera para que ella se diera cuenta. No sabía cómo se habían conocido… Un día Harry había llegado a la puerta de su casa con Danah de la mano y se la había presentado, el amor por los libros de ambas y el gran cariño que las unía a Harry había sido suficiente para que se convirtieran en grandes amigas, aunque eso no quitaba que dejase de burlarse de ella, le gustaba hacerlo.

-No te burles de mí –le recriminó la otra son poder evitar sonreír-. Sabes perfectamente lo que nos cuesta llevar esta relación en secreto para que nos interrumpan en los únicos momentos en que podemos estar juntos.

-Lo sé, lo sé… pero reconoce que es divertido –Danah la fulminó con la mirada-. Oh, vamos Dan; reconoce que si fuera otra persona quién te estuviera contando lo que te ha pasado a ti, te estarías riendo.

Danah tuvo que asentir ausentemente.

-Probablemente tienes razón –dijo divertida a medias.

-Siempre tengo razón –contestó la castaña. Un breve silencio en que aprovechó para beber de su taza-. ¿Cómo está?

-Bien –no tuvo que preguntar a quién se refería-. Increíblemente atractivo… -dijo sin notar la sombra de dolor que había aparecido en los ojos de su amiga.

-Bueno… él siempre lo ha sido… sólo que durante sus primeros años era demasiado arrogante y estúpido para que le prestáramos esa atención…-coincidió Hermione.

Ante aquellas palabras, Danah se arrepintió de lo que había dicho con anterioridad.

-Perdona Hermione, no quería decir…

Pero la castaña le cortó haciendo varios movimientos con su mano.

-Tranquila, está bien… estoy segura de que si ha algún adjetivo para calificar a Draco es, y siempre será, atractivo… -sonrió.

-Se le ve más maduro –añadió Dan pensativa-. Pero sigue teniendo ese sentido del humor tan retorcido que hace que te sonrojes enseguida…

-Siempre me gustó ese sentido del humor –dijo Hermione de forma distraída-… fue una de las cosas que me enamoró de él…

-Hermione…

Ante la mención de ser llamada, la chica sonrió, consciente de que estaba Danah delante.

-Estoy bien, de verdad… sólo… aún me duele pensar que no está aquí…

-Nunca me dijiste qué ocurrió Hermione –dijo la menor.

-Se casó con otra –comentó la chica ácidamente-. Y decidí que no quería ser la amante de nadie.

-No estaba hablando de Draco… sino del padre de Sarah… -Hermione enrojeció ligeramente por la metedura de pata-. ¿Qué pasó?

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora, Danah, disculpa.

Los ojos vivos de la otra la miraron antes de asentir levemente.

-Han pasado más de diez años, Hermione, ¿no deberías de hablarlo con alguien? Quiero decir, está bien si no quieres decirme quién es el padre de Sarah, pero… ¿qué ocurrió?

Hermione suspiró profundamente… ¿Qué había ocurrido? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía…

-Disculpa, Dan pero es tarde, y mañana tengo que ir al colegio a primera hora –añadió la castaña levantándose.

Danah no se hizo de rogar. Dejó su refresco sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la chimenea seguida de Hermione.

-No sé qué ocurrió, Hermione. Pero si necesitas hablar… cuando veas que necesitas hablar…

-Lo sé –le contestó la castaña con una media sonrisa antes de besarla en la mejilla-. Gracias Danah.

-De nada –le contestó ella abrazándola suavemente-. Que descanses.

-Igualmente.

Vio como la chica desaparecía y no pudo evitar sonreír. Si Josh se enteraba de que su amigo y su hermana tenían una relación más que platónica desde hacía meses… podía estallar la tercera guerra mundial… Más o menos como la que estalló cuando Ron se enteró de su relación con Draco y definitivamente la que podría estallar si el pelirrojo llegase a enterarse de que Sarah era hija de Draco. Sonrió al recordar las palabras de Danah.

"Pero sigue teniendo ese sentido del humor tan retorcido que hace que te sonrojes enseguida…"

Sí… definitivamente Draco tenía que ser siendo Draco…

_(flashback)_

_Necesitaba ese baño relajante. Había estado demasiado estresada las últimas semanas, y sinceramente, no era para menos. Las clases, los deberes de prefecta, Ron y Harry y Draco… Suspiró preguntándose internamente cuándo se había convertido en Draco y había dejado de ser Malfoy. Desde aquella tarde en que lloró con ella… desde aquella tarde en que se derrumbó… Desde entonces había sido Draco y eso había sido, sinceramente bastante… extraño…_

_No sólo porque el rubio le enviaba notas cuando necesitaba hablar con alguien, citas a las que siempre acudía dispuesta a escucharle, sino también porque durante ese tiempo Ron y Harry parecían decididos a saber qué era lo que mantenía a su amiga tan ocupada para alejarse de ellos y las excusas empezaban a escasear en la cabeza de Hermione hasta el punto de haber tenido ganas en más de una ocasión de gritar "voy a hablar con Malfoy"._

_Y además de todo aquello… también estaba ella… Se sentía ligeramente confundida. Nunca había imaginado que detrás de la máscara fría de Draco pudiera haber una persona… normal… Bueno, sí, podía parecer bastante superficial pensar eso, pero era precisamente la imagen que Draco había ofrecido durante todos los años que le conocía… No entendía por qué se sentía de aquel modo con quien se suponía que debía odiar… No dejaba de repetirse a sí misma que pese a haber estado preso de esa poción, Malfoy siempre la había insultado, siempre la había humillado y siempre había conseguido que tanto ella como Ron y Harry se metieran en problemas… Pero pese a eso, pese a todo eso, pese a repetirse eso todos los días… no podía evitar pensar que era diferente… Que quizá si no hubiera estado preso de ese hechizo… Todo hubiera sido diferente…_

_Suspiró y se dejó hundir en la bañera de agua caliente con aroma a melocotón, sintiendo como el agua la rodeaba completamente, reposando en el fondo de la enorme bañera, con los ojos cerrados, ajena a todo y lamentándose de no poder ser ajena también a sus propios pensamientos… Y sólo cuando se dio cuenta de que necesitaba respirar, salió a la superficie del agua, aún los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la espuma enredada con su cabello que caía en bucles sobre sus hombros desnudos, y notando la espuma suave alrededor de sus pechos._

_-Bonito cuerpo…_

_Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe. Sólo había una persona capaz de pronunciar aquellas palabras de aquella forma, arrastrando las palabras, y casi por descuido. Instintivamente se hundió más en el agua para que la espuma la cubriera prácticamente por completo mientras le lanzaba una mirada furiosa a Malfoy que la mirada divertido desde el otro extremo de la enorme bañera._

_-¿Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí? –le preguntó._

_Draco enarcó una ceja y caminó despacio hasta el banco de madera donde una suave y esponjosa toalla amarilla reposaba junto a la ropa de la chica._

_-Soy prefecto… -tomó la toalla y caminó hacia ella sonriendo al ver como Hermione se hundía más en el agua-… y este es el baño de prefectos… -añadió acuclillándose junto a ella sin mirar a otro lado que no fueran los ojos de ella-. ¿Tú qué crees que hago aquí?_

_Hermione no contestó. Demasiado cerca. Draco estaba demasiado cerca de ella. ¿Por qué tenía que acercarse tanto?_

_-Por cierto… si no lo ocultaras debajo de esas ropas sin formas, más de uno estaría detrás de ti, Granger –le dijo sinceramente._

_Hermione se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello y sólo acertó a tomar la esponjosa toalla de las manos de Draco para hundirla en el agua y envolverse en ella ante la mirada descarada del chico que la siguió hasta que ella salió de la bañera pisando suavemente los escalones laterales._

_-No digas tonterías… -él la miró enarcando una ceja-… Y deja de mirarme así –le pidió sintiéndose idiota por enrojecer de aquel modo -¡Draco! –le reprendió finalmente al ver como él no parecía tener ninguna intención de dejar de mirarla._

_-Perdona pero… -echó una mirada apreciativa de nuevo a su cuerpo, porque la toalla no ayudaba mucho a que apartase la vista de allí-… no son tonterías._

_Hermione bufó molesta y halagada al mismo tiempo haciendo que él enarcase una de sus cejas._

_-No me digas que es la primera vez que te dicen algo así… -se burló el Slytherin. La mirada de Hermione y su rostro encendido fue suficiente respuesta-. ¿Lo es? –preguntó incrédulo esta vez._

_-¿Se puede saber a qué has venido? Porque si es a molestarme, te aseguro que…_

_-Necesito hablar… necesitaba hablar contigo… -corrigió._

_-Oh… Hermione se sentó en el borde de la bañera con los pies dentro del agua y el chico se sentó junto a ella, con la mirada perdida en el agua, como si la respuesta a todo estuviera en el fondo._

_-¿Cómo es? –preguntó Draco._

_Ella le miró sin comprender._

_-Esta mañana, al ir a clase de Transformaciones, creo que Crabbe y Goyle estaban con Nott, ¿no? _

_-Sí –frunció el ceño-, dile a esos idiotas que un día de estos no voy a poder convencer a Ron y a Harry de que es mejor ignorarlos que utilizar la varita contra ellos –le dijo como si acabara de recordar algo-. Pero que tiene que ver…_

_-Ellos te defendieron… _

_-Siempre lo hacen –contestó Hermione sin saber dónde quería ir a parar el rubio._

_-¿Cómo es tener amigos que se preocupan por ti y no por lo que eres? –le preguntó mirándola directamente-. ¿Cómo es tener a alguien que se preocupa por ti sin esperar recibir nada a cambio?_

_Hermione se quedó por una fracción de segundo sin palabras. La pregunta de Draco era… extraña. Era cierto que durante su primer curso ella se había sentido sol y alejada de todo y que seguramente si no hubiera sido por el incidente del troll, los dos chicos que ahora tenía por amigos quizá no le hubiesen dirigido la palabra y no hubiesen llegado a ser lo que eran en aquellos momentos. Pero nunca… ella nunca se había preguntado aquello._

_Hermione siempre había tenido a gente que se preocupara por ella… su madre, su padre, la anciana señora del final de la calle que siempre le regalaba dulces y la cuidaba cuando sus padres no estaban en casa, la señora Baston, la directora del colegio muggle al que iba… siempre había tenido alguien que se preocupara por ella… siempre había sabido que no estaba sola…_

_Sonrió a medias._

_-No te has dado cuenta aún ¿verdad? –le preguntó ella-. Tienes amigos Draco, gente que lejos de acercarse a ti por ser hijo de quién eres, se acerca a ti por quién eres tú. Zabinni y Parkinson son dos ejemplos de ello._

_-Ellos no…_

_-Ellos te aprecian… puede que no sea una amistad basada en lazos amistosos como los que yo puedo tener con Harry o Ron… puede que sea otro tipo de amistad basada en el orgullo, en la admiración… pero en serio, Draco, ¿no te has dado cuenta de cómo te miran? Te seguirían al fin del mundo si quisieras y no dudarían en dar su propia vida por la tuya…_

_Draco sonrió._

_-¿Lo dices para animarme o porque lo crees?_

_La Gryffindor frunció el ceño._

_-No suelo mentir –aseguró-. Además, no te olvides que tienes al profesor Snape._

_-¿Severus? –ella asintió-. ¿Qué pasa con él?_

_-Que se preocupa por ti._

_-Es mi padrino, es su deber –aseguró el rubio._

_-No, no lo es. Su deber es cuidar de ti si a tus padres les pasa algo… pero él lo hace porque te quiere Draco…_

_De algún lado que Hermione no supo exactamente dónde, sacó fuerzas y valor para poner su mano sobre la de Draco. El chico la miró unos segundos, extrañado por aquella muestra de afecto, poco acostumbrado a ellas a no ser que vinieran de Pansy, pero no retiró su mano ni dijo nada para que ella la retirara._

_-Y si quieres… también me tienes a mi…_

_Draco sonrió a medias. Aquello era demasiado dulce para un Slytherin que aún no sabía ni quién ni cómo era; e hizo lo que siempre hacía: escudarse tras su sarcasmo._

_-Que bien… -ironizó-… un profesor de pociones, una amiga que está como una regadera y un amigo que me amenaza cada vez que abrazo a dicha amiga y además de todo eso, una Gryffindor entrometida… -Hermione abrió la boca para protestar-… a la que agradezco que se meta en mis asuntos cuando lo necesito… -la chica no contestó, pero sí sintió un escalofrío en el cuerpo después de la forma en que Draco la había mirado._

_-Es tarde, será mejor que te vistas si no quieres pillar una pulmonía –dijo el chico levantándose. Hermione asintió y él no pudo resistirlo-. Aunque si quieres que te ayude a vestirte…_

_-¡Draco! –le recriminó ella mirándole con los ojos abiertos y las mejillas rojizas._

_-Vale, vale… lo capto… puedes vestirte tú sola…_

_-Eso mismo, gracias –dijo ella con falsa ofensa._

_Cuando vio que el chico se detenía frente a la puerta antes de salir, supo que aún iba a decir algo más._

_-Cuando termines de vestirte llámame –ella siguió esperando-… ya que no quiere que te ayude a vestirte, quizá me dejes ayudarte a desvestirte…_

_-¡Draco! –alcanzó a protestar. _

_Pero el chico ya estaba saliendo del baño con, Hermione lo sabía bien, su sonrisa socarrona, la sonrisa superficial y arrogante que mostraba siempre a todo el mundo, salvo cuando estaba dirigida a ella. _

_Y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras notaba como aún seguía sonrojada… ¿por qué siempre tenía que hacerla sonrojar?_

_(fin flashback)_

Suspiró. El reloj marcó las once de la noche y Hermione suspiró. Intentaría dormir algo… aunque lo dudaba. Recuerdos… tantos recuerdos que la relacionaban con él… Demasiados para conciliar el sueño y no los suficientes para pasar una vida sin él…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Profesor Malfoy… -saludó una prefecta de séptimo que estaba estudiando en la sala común-. ¿Ocurre algo?

-¿No debería estar durmiendo señorita Ortons?

-Tenía que terminar una redacción para Adivinación, profesor –contestó la chica mostrando el complicado mapa astral que tenía sobre la mesa-. Y es la única hora en la que hay calma en la sala común –añadió con una media sonrisa.

Draco le correspondió.

-¿Necesita algo?

-No… -dijo Draco. La chica le miró-. En realidad sí, ¿sería tan amable de ir a buscar a la señorita Granger? –pidió.

-Claro profesor, enseguida.

Mientras la chica iba a hacer lo que le había pedido, no sin un gesto de extrañeza en el rostro, dio un rápido vistazo a la nota que había encontrado en el despacho cuando había regresado… y no pudo evitar sonreír. Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente… él hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo… o so suponía.

_Profesor Malfoy:_

_Lamento mucho si no le ha gustado la noticia, pero no fui yo quien propuso este estúpido trabajo, así que comprendo su reacción y la entiendo. No quiero pedirle nada, de hecho, ni siquiera mi madre sabrá que usted lo sabe. Sólo me bastará un par de horas para hacer este dichoso trabajo y después podrá seguir como hasta ahora, sin responsabilidades sobre mí, sin hija._

_Buenas noches._

_Sarah Elisabeht Granger._

-¿Profesor?

La voz de Janet le sacó de sus pensamientos, y contemplando la figura pequeña de Sarah que bajaba mientras se deshacía las dos trenzas que caían sobre sus hombros y que seguramente se hacía para dormir, habló, siendo consciente de que sonaba más como una orden que como una petición.

-¿Podría dejarnos solos, señorita Ortons?

-Claro profesor… -contestó la muchacha rápidamente-. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Janet –contestó Sarah.

-Buenas noches, señorita Ortons –tan pronto Draco se hubo asegurado que la chica había desaparecido, tomó la nota de forma descuidada y se la mostró a Sarah que se limitó a encogerse de hombros-. Creí haberle dicho que no se moviera de mi despacho.

-Oh, bueno, dada su reacción, creí que lo mejor era no encontrarme allí cuando regresara –dijo ella con sarcasmo.

Draco enarcó una ceja.

-No me subestime, señorita Granger –le advirtió Draco-. No me conoce en absoluto para saber cuáles son mis reacciones.

-Oh, disculpe, profesor. Evidentemente, no le conozco, se me negó esa oportunidad, ¿recuerda? –sus ojos grises brillaban con rabia contenida y Draco sonrió de forma condescendiente.

-A mí también se me negó –le contestó cortando rápidamente cualquier otro acto de rebeldía que la niña pudiera tener en ese sentido.

Y pareció dar resultado porque a pesar de que la pequeña frunció el ceño, mantuvo la boca cerrada mientras se sentaba enfurruñada en el sofá ante la divertida mirada de Draco que pensó que si no llevara puesto aquel pijama verde con oso naranjas se vería más enfadada de lo que parecía, la verdad.

El hombre se sentó a su lado, ambos con la mirada en el fuego, como si ninguno de los dos tuviera nada que decir, como si ninguno de los dos estuviera deseando hablar con el otro, preguntar… once años daba para muchas preguntas, preguntas que eran imposible realizar en cinco minutos. Sonrió casi sin darse cuenta… preguntas… su juego de preguntas con Hermione…

_(flashback)_

_-Esto es ridículo –se quejó el chico por décima vez ante la pregunta de la Gryffindor._

_Pero los ojos castaños de la chica lo miraron con cierto reproche y diversión al mismo tiempo._

_-Vamos, Draco… es divertido. Tú te quejabas de no conocerte lo suficiente, bueno, eso es un juego estúpido pero…_

_-Está bien, está bien –dijo con frustración el chico pasándose una mano por el cabello-… Mmmm ¿cuál era la pregunta?_

_-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?_

_Draco la miró unos segundos._

_-Ninguno en especial –ella le miró con reproche-. ¿Qué? –preguntó._

_-Así no vamos a lograr nada –le contestó ella-. Se trata de contestar a las preguntas... Vamos, Malfoy… tiene que haber algún color que te resulte diferente, atrayente, no sé…_

_-¿En serio crees que con preguntas de ese tipo voy a aprender a conocerme a mí mismo? –le preguntó burlón._

_-Bueno, si no eres capaz de contestar estas ridículas preguntas, ¿cómo esperas contestar otras más complejas? –preguntó._

_Draco farfulló mientras la miraba. Ahí estaba. Su mirada de orgullo y superioridad, como si ella supiera que tenía la razón, como si estuviera esperando que él le diera la razón._

_Suspiró y se llevó una mano al bolsillo de la túnica para sacar un paquete de cigarrillos que la chica observó con horror._

_-¿Qué haces con eso? –le gritó._

_Draco la miró enarcando una ceja._

_-¿Tú qué crees que hago, Granger? –le preguntó con soberbia burla al pronunciar su apellido. Pero antes de que pudiera encender el cigarrillo, una mano suave y caliente se lo arrebató. Tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?  
-Si vas a morir por esto, no será culpa mía –aseguró tirando el cigarrillo en cuestión por la ventana. Vio que él dirigía su mano de nuevo a la cajetilla y sonrió triunfante-. Y puedo hacerlo tantas veces como sea necesario –aseguró._

_Los ojos grises de él la miraron retándola a que lo hiciera y ella no se dejó intimidar. Ya no. Había aprendido a leer en los ojos de Malfoy y no era tan bravo el león como lo pintaban, o en este caso, no era tan venenosa la serpiente como decían. Y la mirada que él dedicaba a todos para intimidar, la misma mirada que utilizaba el profesor Snape y que seguramente Draco había aprendido de él, ya no la intimidaba ni le afecta… Ya no._

_-Tarde o temprano voy a morir, ¿también te vas a culpar cando ocurra? –le preguntó él venenosamente._

_Hermione arqueó una ceja y él se sorprendió ante el gesto tan Slytherin y tan puramente Malfoy que acababa de ver en el rostro de Hermione._

_-Si veo que te estás desangrando y no hago nada para ayudarte, también me culparé –le dijo muy seria-. Y no voy a dejar que vayas fumando para que te hagas puré los pulmones y te acarreen problemas futuros con la respiración sin contar con el cáncer de pulmón, que por cierto, ¿sabías que…_

_-Vale, vale, vale –le dijo él rendido-. No fumaré…_

_-Bien._

_-… mientras me veas –terminó su oración._

_-¡Malfoy! –le dijo ella entonces._

_Pero el chico se limitó a mirarla con diversión y ella se exasperó._

_-¿En qué estábamos? –preguntó él cambiando de tema._

_-Tu color favorito –sentenció la Gryffindor mientras su cabeza empezaba a ponerse a trabajar pensando en el modo más eficaz para que Draco dejara ese veneno._

_Draco estaba a punto de contestar que era el negro; era una respuesta corta y breve que a ella le serviría, después de todo, él casi siempre iba vestido de negro y el negro formaba parte del escudo de Slytherin así que no habría problema en que creyera eso…_

_Pero ocurrió algo… Quizá fue la tenue luz del lugar, o el sol entrando por la ventana a espaldas de ella y dándole un halo de luz dorada a su alrededor, haciendo que los rizos revueltos brillaran como si fueran de cobre o algún otro metal de color cálido… o quizá fueron sus ojos castaños que le miraban entre divertida, exasperada o paciente… con un brillo que nunca antes había notado en el rostro de la chica, con un brillo diferente, especial, distinto…_

_Calidez, dulzura, ternura… sentimientos que nunca había experimentado y de los cuales se había burlado hasta la saciedad eran sentimientos que se debatían en aquellos momentos al ver el reflejo de los ojos de ella, tan claros, tan limpios… sin ningún rasgo de miedo o temor como todos los que le miraban, sin ningún indicio de odio o maldad… puros… completamente puros e inocentes… llenos de vida… llenos de un fuego aún no descubierto…_

_-Miel… -susurró él dándose cuenta de que los ojos de ella adquirían aquel leve toque de casi dorado cuando la miraban de cerca-…me gusta el color dorado de la miel… -añadió reponiéndose y carraspeando levemente._

_La chica entrecerró sus ojos como si quisiera adivinar si estaba siendo sincero o no y cuando él enarcó ambas cejas, la chica sonrió, satisfecha con la respuesta._

_-Es bonito –comentó distraídamente-. Aunque a mi me gusta más el verde, en todos sus tonos._

_-¿El verde? Es un color demasiado común... además –añadió-, creí que te gustaría el rojo o el dorado, después de todo son los colores de tu casa._

_Ella rodó los ojos._

_-¿Y? Tú eres Slytherin y se supone que no debería estar hablando contigo –añadió como si fuera algo completamente evidente. Draco asintió, completamente de acuerdo con esa afirmación-. Y sin embargo, estoy aquí._

_-Y no logro entender por qué –preguntó él de forma indirecta._

_Hermione se encogió de hombros y con un pase de su varita hizo aparecer un pequeño paquete de color verde que abrió dejando a la vista del chico pequeños bloques blancos, uno de los cuales, se metió en la boca antes de ofrecer al chico._

_-¿Qué es eso?_

_-Chicle –contestó ella-. Un invento muggle. ¿Quieres probar?_

_-¡No!_

_Pero Hermione aprovechó aquel momento para meter uno de los pequeños chicles en la boca y sonrió satisfecha cuando él empezó a mascarlo._

_-Después de fumar te huele el aliento –señaló la chica como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-. Y aún no terminamos con las preguntas ridículas –dijo ella imitando la voz hastiada de Draco._

_El chico se vio a sí mismo sorprendido al sonreírle sinceramente y si no hubiera estado mirando hacia otro lado en aquellos momentos, hubiera visto el sonrojo leve en las mejillas de Hermione._

_-¿Por qué te gusta el verde? –preguntó él entonces._

_Y Hermione le miró sintiendo su pregunta sincera y sonriendo mientras le explicaba la gran variedad de tonos verdosos que había en el mundo y por qué le gustaba… sin embargo, Draco no la escuchó más que los tres primeros minutos mientras en su cabeza se forma una frase que ella había dicho, repitiéndose una y otra vez, como si se tratara de un lema que tendría que recordar siempre… "porque simboliza la esperanza… y lo más hermoso que puedes hacer, es tener esperanza siempre"_

_(fin flashback)_

-¿Me ha levantado de la cama sólo para sentarnos a mirar el fuego? –preguntó la niña con evidente sarcasmo-. Porque si es así me gustaría volver a dormirme, mañana tengo clases, ¿lo sabía?

Draco la miró. Estaba enfadada. Era consciente de ello por el modo en que arrugaba la frente, del mismo modo en que la arrugaba Hermione cuando él decía o hacía algo que no le gustaba.

Quería decirle infinitud de cosas, quería preguntarle, saberlo todo… su infancia, sus amigos, qué ropa le gustaba, qué música escuchaba, qué talento mágico poseía… absolutamente todo… y parecía que su cerebro se había quedado congelado y sin saber cómo reaccionar. Suspiró, aun incapaz de creer que todo aquello fuera verdad.

-Eres mi hija –dijo Draco finalmente.

-Sí.

-Eres hija de Hermione –apuntó el hombre rubio.

-Sí.

-Eres nuestra hij…

-¡Sí, sí, sí! –gritó la niña exasperada-. ¿Es que la noticia le ha dejado idiota? –preguntó bastante alterada-. Soy su hija y en ningún momento voy a utilizar esa información para nada más que hacer este dichoso trabajo, así que dígame una hora y acabemos con esto cuanto antes.

-Temperamento Granger… -sonrió Draco de medio lado.

-¿Perdón? –preguntó la niña confusa por aquella aclaración.

-Tu reacción… -contestó el hombre haciendo un par de gestos en el aire con la mano-. Tu madre solía tener las mismas reacciones cuando se enfadaba…

-Y aún sigue teniéndolas –dijo Sarah frunciendo el ceño. Draco rió suavemente.

-Me gustaba… -dijo más para sí mismo. Sarah le miró sin saber a qué se refería-. Su carácter tan volátil… me gustaba hacerla enfadar… para que explotara –sonrió de medio lado-. Era fácil de provocar.

-Seguro que aún conseguiría provocarla, profesor –le contestó ella sin estar segura de lo que las palabras de Draco podían significar.

Draco la miró. Frialdad. Seriedad. ¿Él era así con once años? Los ojos grises de la niña centellearon y Draco se rindió ante sí mismo, sí, seguramente lo había sido. Pero no era un niño; era un adulto que había luchado contra su peor temor, que se había aliado con quien había sido su peor enemigo y quién había conseguido un puesto de trabajo, respeto y confianza entre los que le rodeaban; entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan asustado como la primera vez que tuvo que entrar en el bosque prohibido de noche? Suspiró. Se suponía que él era el adulto, y se suponía que era él quién tenía que saber cómo llevar toda aquella situación. Un leve pinchazo en la cabeza hizo que cerrara los ojos y se llevara las manos al puente de la nariz.

-¿Se encuentra bien, profesor? –preguntó la niña al verle fruncir el ceño y masajear aquella zona.

-Sólo es un poco de jaqueca –aseguró el hombre-. Nada más… De acuerdo… -musitó más para sí mismo que para Sarah, abriendo los ojos-… empecemos de nuevo, ¿te parece?

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Aún no estoy seguro… -admitió Draco-. Tengo que hablar antes con alguien…

-Mamá… -murmuró Sarah y el profesor asintió-. Quiere asegurarse que no le estoy mintiendo ¿verdad? –preguntó enfadada levantándose.

-¿Qué? Yo no he… -Draco también se levantó, sin saber qué iba a decir y sin saber si lo que la niña acababa de decir era cierto o no y se encogió mentalmente de hombros, si aquella niña era tan inteligente como estaba seguro de que lo era…-… ¿no harías tú lo mismo?

Sarah se detuvo frente a las escaleras y se giró.

-¿No querrías comprobarlo tú también si estuvieras en mi lugar? –preguntó Draco de nuevo sonriendo levemente pero con los ojos fijos en los de la niña.

-Está bien – dijo enfadada aún pero sabiendo que el hombre estaba en lo cierto-. Y cuando hable con mi madre asegúrese que sabe que no se lo dije por capricho, sino por un ridículo trabajo que ojalá no nos hubieran puesto nunca.

Draco sonrió mientras contemplaba la sala común vacía… sintiéndose, sin saber por qué, contento de que Lovegood les hubiera puesto aquel trabajo estúpido.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bueno, se acabó por hoy!!! Que tal?? Recordad que los personajes salvo los míos, son de Rowling… excepto Draco que lo tengo escondido en mi armario… es que ahora mismo bajo la cama tengo tantos regalos que no me cabe Draco jejeje**

**Bueno, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado, y ya sabéis, reviews!!!**

**Un besito para todos. Nos leemos pronto!!!**


	10. Nota de la autora

Queridos lectores y lectoras:

Lamento tener que daros esta noticia, pero de momento y hasta tiempo indefinido, los fanfictions "Pide un deseo", "Amar es no pedir nunca perdón" y algún que otro oneshot que había empezado a escribir, quedan suspendidas.

Lo siento, de verdad. He tenido problemas técnicos con el ordenador y ahora mismo lo tengo en el taller de reparaciones sin saber si van a poder recuperar los datos que tenía guardado, es decir, los capítulos que ya tenía escritos. Además de eso, creo que también he perdido todos los apuntes que tenía de clase y estoy a sólo una semana de los exámenes, así que supongo que podreis, o si no, al menos, intentar, comprender mi angustia y el disgusto que tengo encima, tanto por no poder deciros una fecha exacta de actualización de mis historias como por haber perdido muchas horas de estudio delante del ordenador.

Espero que seais pacientes y que cuando actualice, sigais leyéndome porque creo que ahora es cuando más necesito de vuestro apoyo. Una vez más, lo siento, pero la tecnología a veces, también puede fallar.

Un beso para todos.

Nikachan123


	11. nota autora 2

Chicos, chicas, queridos lectores, estoy de vuelta!!!

Con buenas y malas noticias… Las malas es que a pesar de que han podido recuperar parte de mis archivos, lo he perdido casi todo y en ese casi todo se incluyen los capítulos de los fics que ya tenía escrito; es decir lo que me quedaba de Pide un deseo que ya estaba terminado y los que ya tenía adelantado de Amar es no pedir nunca perdón… Así, que, nuevamente, lo siento mucho pero tendréis qu esperar un poco más hasta que vuelva a recordar por donde iban mis ideas para escribir acerca de ello.

Las buenas noticias es que no pienso dejar los fics a medias y que tenéis mi palabra de que los terminaré y empezaré a subir los capítulos tan pronto pueda y yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo.

Lamento mucho que tengáis que esperar tanto, en serio, agradezco mucho las palabras de apoyo que me han llegado en vuestros reviews, incluso alguien que ha ido grabando todos los capítulos publicados se ha ofrecido a dejármelos y aunque no me sirve de mucho dado que ahí no están los que necesito, agradezco el detalle de todas formas; y es por todos esos reviews y palabras de aliento por lo que no pienso dejar los fics a medias, así que intentaré empezar a subir los capítulos tan pronto pueda, ¿de acuerdo?

Un gran beso para todos por vuestra paciencia, y espero, que nos leamos pronto!!! Un besito!!! Sed felices y recordad: usad siempre una copia de seguridad!!!


	12. Pestañas que caen Un reencuentro

**Hola a todo el mundo!!! He vuelto!!!**

**Bueno, he escrito este capítulo porque quería daros algo más a leer, después de todas las palabras de apoyo que me habéis hecho llegar a través de los reviews. No son los mismos capítulos que tenía escritos porque estos los perdí, y aunque tengo en la cabeza la linea general de la historia, supongo que la estoy modificando ligeramente porque no recuerdo todo lo que había escrito con exactitud. **

**Sé que vosotros no podeis comparar los capítulos que ya tenía escritos (porque no los habiais leído) con los que escribiré a partir de ahora, pero yo sí y eso me frustra porque tengo la sensación de que no son tan buenos como los anteriores.**

**De todas formas, intentaré escribirlos para que sean de vuestro agrado. **

**Muchas gracias a los que me dejasteis un review en mi último capítulo publicado, que fuisteis:**

**SandritaGranger, marata1507, Klass2008, Pixie tinkerbell, margara, Monse Rivera, carolagd, Lisky, Aixa Beautiful And Danger, oromalfoy, danilcbll, CaMy, D.R.A.G.O.N.RRQ, Belu, Lira Garbo, pekelittrell, Sami-Maraurder girl, Manuel, karicatura, Lutica, damari, beautifly92, camila, Daniih, noiraaa, Mione3HP, amsp14, Duciell, Nicole, Xgirl1, Alevivancov, sandracvv, magia6989.**

**Y un saludo y agradecimiento especial a los que me dejasteis reviews y palabras de apoyo después de mis dos notas de autora:**

**Nimue-Tarrazo, silviota, Pipu-Radcliffe, SandritaGranger, dusquinha, beautifly92, D.R.A.G.O.N. RRQ, anabiaf, Belin03, Francis Felton-Malfoy, Sally B. Manuel. Xgirl1, mariapotter2002, floh black, claudiabch, Pixie tinkerbell, Sami-Marauder girl, Vicky, Mione3HP, Klass2008, Monsterrat Rivera Obregón, xBlackx, Anahi-Kinomoto09, ivtacroa osnaleg, Kmiriel, ANETE, Pipu-Radcliffe, oromalfoy, carolagd, Sally B. Manuel, Francis Felton-Malfoy, Ariadna-Andrea, Sami-Marurder girl, yuriangeldeldemonio, Pixie tinkerbell, key, 4ivir-pink.**

**Espero que el capítulo sea de vuestro agrado. Venga, a leer, que esperais??**

**Os leo abajo!!**

Capítulo 10. Pestañas que caen. Un reencuentro.

Suspiró y miró el reloj muggle. Las tres de la tarde. Ya debía faltar poco para que Hermione llegara a casa. La anciana de la casa de enfrente volvió a asomarse a la ventana y Draco sonrió en su dirección mientras enarcaba una ceja y se recostaba contra la baranda blanca del porche de la pequeña casa. La cortina blanco con motivos de margaritas estampadas dejó de moverse tan pronto la anciana se ocultó. Draco negó con la cabeza preguntándose en silencio a cuántos hombres más habría visto aquella anciana en el porche de Hermione… Deseó que él fuera el único.

Snape tenía razón. Tenía que hablar con ella… Tenía que aclarar las cosas… por él, por ella… por Sarah… por todos los magos… tenía una hija… tenían una hija…

_(flashback)_

_Entró en el despacho de Severus con la comodidad con que podía hacerlo; no sólo era el director de Hogwarts, también era su padrino, su amigo y su confidente. Lo encontró sentado tras su escritorio revisando unos papeles. Apenas alzó su rostro para mirar a su ahijado que se sentó cómodamente en una de las butacas y cruzó las piernas y los brazos mirándolo seriamente con el ceño fruncido._

_-¿Qué? –preguntó el mago mayor arqueando una ceja y mirando a Draco fijamente._

_-¿Qué? –preguntó Draco-. ¿Se puede saber por qué no me dijiste que Sarah era mi hija? –le preguntó-. Creo que es algo que tenía derecho a saber, ¿no?_

_-No me correspondía a mí decírtelo, Draco y lo sabes –le contestó Severus-. De todos modos, ¿me hubieras creído? –arqueó la otra ceja y Draco frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que no le hubiera creído, al menos no inmediatamente._

_-Ese no es suficiente motivo para que me lo ocultaras –sentenció con el ceño fruncido._

_-Pues yo creo que es el mejor motivo y además, no te lo oculté, sólo no te lo dije –Draco le miró-. ¿Qué?_

_-Acabo de darme cuenta de que Hermione tenía razón –sonrió a medias._

_-¿En qué tenía razón la señorita Granger?_

_-En que cuando no quieres contestar a algo sueles darle la vuelta a las palabras para contestar como te conviene… -frunció el ceño de nuevo-… Y eso es algo que yo también hago._

_Severus sonrió sinceramente._

_-Al menos veo que mi influencia ha servido de algo…_

_Draco le miró fijamente._

_-Siempre ha servido de algo, padrino. Sabes que si no hubiera sido por ti, seguramente no hubiera sobrevivido a los siete años… -contestó con tono lento y cansado. _

_Severus le miró estrechando los ojos._

_-Vas a ir a verla ¿verdad? _

_Draco asintió._

_-¿Y ya sabes qué vas a decirle?_

_-Es ella la que debe hablar conmigo… me ocultó que tenía una hija por si no te has dado cuenta, ¿sabes? –Severus frunció el ceño._

_-Te casaste con Gabrielle, Draco. Estaba dolida._

_-Tú sabes por qué me casé con Gabrielle mejor que nadie Severus y también sabes qué tuve que hacer después así que no me des sermones, ¿de acuerdo? Ya no soy un niño._

_Severus suspiró._

_-Pues no te comportes como tal. Ve a hablar con ella, pero no le grites, escúchala y llega a un acuerdo con ella… -sugirió._

_-¿Por qué habría de querer hacer eso? Me ocultó que tenía una hija –insistió el rubio frunciendo más el ceño._

_-Lo harás porque quieres aprender a conocer a tu hija y además, porque aún la amas –le contestó sin rastro alguno de sentimiento aunque en sus ojos negros pareció brillar una leve luz de diversión-. Vamos, largo, Potter se encargará de tu clase._

_-Harry es un desastre en pociones –rodó los ojos Draco._

_Severus suspiró._

_-¿Ahora me mentirás y me dirás que no has venido a verme antes de irte al Londres muggle para pedirme que Potter se ocupe de tus clases? –Draco abrió la boca pero la cerró casi de forma inmediata-. Potter lo hará, vete._

_-No me des órdenes –replicó Draco aunque obedeció dirigiéndose a la puerta-. Odio que me des órdenes._

_Severus se limitó a sonreír desde su sitio regresando la vista a los pergaminos que tenía delante. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse mientras Draco continuaba murmurando. Él sabía que odiaba recibir órdenes. Pero era divertido hacerle enfadar… sólo un poco._

_(fin flashback)_

El suave taconeo por la acera le higo girar la cabeza. No estaba preparado para ver a una Hermione madura, hermosa, perfecta…

Era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado… como si los últimos doce años hubieran desaparecido de un plumazo. Se permitió el observarla despacio, sin prisas… saboreando con la mirada lo que una vez pudo saborear con las manos y la boca… Estaba preciosa. No había otra palabra para describirla y si la hubiera, seguramente, no le haría justicia. Calzado cómodo, Draco sonrió; aquellos zapatos negros de medio tacón que ella había insistido en comprarse hacía tiempo alegando que eran cómodos y vestían mucho; Draco jamás se arrepintió de que se los comprara. Su esbelta figura estaba cubierta por los fieles tejanos de Hermione, de un azul desgastado que se ajustaban a su cintura como una segunda piel, coronados en la cintura por un pañuelo rosado a modo de cinturón. Una camisa blanca abierta de manga larga dejaba ver una camiseta rosada, pegada al pecho perfecto y al vientre plano, dándole un aspecto de seguridad, de mujer, de adolescente que a Draco siempre le había vuelto loco. Y su cabello… lo llevaba recogido en un moño a medio deshacer sujeto con una pinza de colores violetas y rosados, con algunos mechones por aquí y por allá…

Sus pasos eran seguros, directos, con la convicción de quien sabe a donde se dirige. Draco sonrió al verla. En una mano llevaba un vaso de plástico con el logotipo de una cafetería expréss mientras que sujetaba con un par de dedos un maletín negro bastante gastado y repleto de papeles. En la otra mano llevaba un par de carpetas de colores, había abierto una e iba leyendo su contenido, ajena a la mirada gris que la estaba persiguiendo.

El sol brilló sobre el cabello, atrapando los destellos cobrizos, sus ojos brillaron al ver el color miel en los ojos de ella; el rostro perfecto, limpio salvo por un poco de sombra en sus párpados y brillo labial. El colgante en forma de cruz alrededor de su cuello brilló al contraste con el sol. Draco sonrió; estaba seguro de que aunque hubiera estado diluviando, para él, Hermione hubiese seguido estando igual de resplandeciente como lo estaba en aquellos momentos.

No pudo decir nada. No quería decir nada. No se atrevía a decir nada… Sólo una palabra escapó de sus labios.

-Hermione…

Y ella le miró. Y el tiempo se detuvo para ambos cuando sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez desde hacía más de once años. Como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado… Para Draco no había pasado… seguía amándola como el primer día.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Te toca mover a ti –dijo Harry.

Sarah frunció el ceño y sus dedos revolotearon por encima de una pieza antes de decidir mover la que estaba al lado. El hombre sonrió y adelantó su caballo. Sarah frunció el ceño e indecisa movió su torre. Harry parpadeó un par de veces, ¿cómo había hecho Sarah esa jugada? La miró. Ella estaba concentrada en el juego. Harry movió su reina y en cuanto esta ocupó el lugar de la torre se dio cuenta de su error, el rey quedaba desprotegido. Un caballo de Sarah se adelantó y desenvainando su espada, el rey negro de Harry cayó sobre el tablero. Sarah sonrió.

-Jaque mate, tío Harry –sentenció sonriendo ampliamente.

Harry la miró, luego el tablero y de regreso a la niña. Entrecerró los ojos.

-Has estado practicando con Ron, ¿cierto?

Un rubor cubrió las mejillas de la niña.

-Sólo un poquito –admitió la pequeña. Harry rió suavemente-. ¿No te enfadas?

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Me has ganado limpiamente. Sinceramente siempre fui un desastre en el ajedrez… -lo meditó un poco-… y en pociones también –admitió

Sarah sonrió con cierta ironía.

-Es curioso… A mi madre el ajedrez no se le da tan mal y al profesor Malfoy… bueno… es el profesor de pociones… ¿qué más puedo decir?

-¿Has hablado con él? –preguntó Harry con tono desinteresado.

Sarah le miró. Lo sabía. Sabía que el que tío Harry la invitara a jugar una partida de ajedrez cuando a él no le gustaba el ajedrez tenía algún trasfondo que implicaría contestar una pregunta de aquel tipo. Suspiró. No tenía escapatoria.

-No. Primero quiere hablar con mamá… -suspiró de nuevo-. Tío Harry… ¿crees que puede odiarme?

-Claro que no –dijo el hombre sorprendido ante aquella pregunta-. Quizá Draco no sea el hombre más cariñoso del mundo pero te aseguro que no te odia… Nadie sería capaz de odiarte, preciosa. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Por la forma en que me miró –frunció el ceño-. Es como si… como si no entendiera qué hago aquí…

-¿Aquí, en Hogwarts? –preguntó Harry temiendo que esa no fuera la respuesta.

-No, no –la niña negó repetitivamente -. Aquí, en este mundo… -frunció el ceño como hacía Hermione cuando intentaba explicar algo y no encontraba las palabras-… Cómo si yo no debiera estar… como si nunca hubiese debido existir…

Harry la interrumpió.

-Seguro que sólo estaba confuso, pequeña. Él no te odia. No puede odiar a alguien a quien acaba de conocer y mucho menos a alguien que forma parte de él, de un modo u otro.

-Pero él… todos dicen que es malo… -frunció el ceño.

Harry la miró divertido.

-¿Tú crees que yo hablaría con Draco si no fuese una buena persona? –le pregunto-. ¿O crees que tu madre se hubiera enamorado de él si fuera malo como tú dices? –suspiró al ver que la niña aún se mostraba un poco reacia a aceptar que Draco no era tan mala persona como él se empeñaba en hacer creer y como los demás creían.

-Escucha Sarah… si no hubiese sido por Draco… yo… -sonrió amargamente-… Seguramente yo habría muerto… Voy a contarte algo que sólo tu padre y yo sabemos ¿de acuerdo? –la niña asintió haciendo una mueca cuando Harry se refirió a Draco como su padre.

_(flashback)_

_Estaba cansado. Cansado de vivir, cansado de luchar, cansado de seguir adelante. Había tenido que cerrar los ojos para no ver los cuerpos inertes que descansaban a su alrededor, obligándose a sí mismo a caminar hacia delante, hacia el lugar donde se suponía que debía estar Voldemort. _

_Se detuvo un segundo, sólo un segundo, tiempo más que suficiente para hacer el balance de su vida… de una vida llena de magia y de soledad, de tristeza… ¿Valía la pena todo aquello? Todas aquellas vidas perdidas, la batalla que aún luchaba, todos los que había dejado atrás protegiéndole para que él pudiera llegar hasta donde estaba en aquellos momentos… ¿de verdad valía la pena? _

_No. Él no valía tanto. No valía la pena de mujeres, hombres, esposas, maridos, hijos, nietos, sobrinos, hermanos, hermanas, novias y novios… él no valía tanto la pena para que una gran cantidad de personas se estuviesen batiendo en duelo contra mortífagos… Él no valía nada… Era algo que había aprendido de los Dursley… seguramente lo único que había aprendido._

_Miró su varita y suspiró. Tenía las manos cubiertas de sangre. Pero la varita seguía impecable, majestuosa, altiva… desafiante a todo aquel que se pusiera en su camino. La miró en silencio, sintiéndose atraído por ella. ¿Y si todo terminara? No más sufrimiento, ni dolor, ni lágrimas… nada de ver caer a los que quería, nada de despertar en medio de una noche con pesadillas… nada de eso… nada de lo que le había perseguido durante años… nada, absolutamente nada… _

_Dirigió la varita con lentitud hacia su propia garganta y suspiró, clavando la punta en su cuello, notándola. Suspiró. Sabía que tenía el valor para hacerlo; sólo sería un momento… sólo un momento… y todo se acabaría…_

_-No lo hagas Potter._

_Se sobresaltó y alejó la varita de su cuello._

_-¿Qué te importa Malfoy? Siempre quisiste verme muerto… ¿qué te importa a ti que muera?_

_-En realidad nada –Harry le miró. ¿Cómo diablos lo había para estar en medio de una guerra y aún así mantener el cabello en perfecto estado y la túnica únicamente con el bajo lleno de barro?-. Pero a Hermione sí le importa y le prometí que te cuidaría._

_-¿Tanto la quieres que estás dispuesto a impedirme que me mate? –preguntó burlón._

_-Sí._

_La seriedad en las palabras del rubio hizo que Harry le mirara detenidamente._

_-No merece la pena… no merezco la pena…_

_-No puedo dejar que lo hagas Potter –insistió el rubio-. Amo a Hermione más que a nada en este mundo y es por ella por quién estoy dispuesto a dejarlo todo… No voy a dejar que ella sufra sólo porque tu estúpido valor Gryffindor sólo es una pose y quieras huir como un cobarde. _

_-Es lo mejor… -musitó Harry-… Estoy cansado Draco… -dijo llamándolo por su nombre de forma inconsciente-… Estoy cansado de seguir esperando ser feliz… sólo quiero… quiero tener un poco de paz, un poco de tranquilidad… sólo eso… _

_-Es justo lo que pides –le contestó Draco-. Pero no el modo de hacerlo. Hablas de ser feliz, ¿y los que van a quedar aquí si tú te matas? –preguntó-. ¿Has pensado en ellos?_

_-Yo no…_

_-Sé que estás cansado Harry… ¿crees que yo no? –preguntó con una media sonrisa-… Pero no puedo dejar que lo hagas. Si Hermione sabe que no hice nada para impedirlo, me matará –aseguró rodando los ojos y haciendo reír al moreno-. Vamos Harry… Hagámoslo juntos._

_-¿Juntos? Sólo yo puedo…_

_-Lo sé, pero nadie ha dicho que tengas que llegar solo hasta allí ¿no? –le tendió una mano que el moreno miró antes de mirarle a los ojos. Hablaba en serio-. ¿Qué me dices? Así cuando termine todo, podrás apoyarte en alguien para regresar…_

_-Lo dices como si estuvieras seguro de que voy a ganar –le contestó Harry._

_-Eso es precisamente lo que pienso –le miró-. Si eres la mitad de lo testarudo que Hermione asegura que eres, lo lograrás. Entonces… _

_Harry sonrió a medias y aceptó la mano del rubio._

_-Vamos allá –dijo Draco empezando a caminar. Harry le detuvo agarrándole por el brazo y el rubio le miró-¿Qué?_

_-Gracias –dijo simplemente. Draco sonrió._

_(fin flashback)_

Sarah no dijo nada.

-No es tan malo como crees, Sarah… Sólo… necesitas darle una oportunidad y él a ti también –aseguró el profesor de defensa-. Es hora de comer, será mejor que te vayas antes de que acaban con el asado de venado y el puré de calabacín –sugirió guiñándole un ojo.

Sarah sabía que la conversación había terminado y no podía culparle por ello, después de todo, ella también querría estar sola después de haber recordado algo como lo que su tío Harry acababa de recordar.

Sintiendo que necesitaba hacerlo tanto como él recibirlo, se inclinó hacia delante y le abrazó, siendo rodeada por los brazos de su padrino de forma inmediata.

-Gracias… lo necesitaba… -aseguró el profesor.

-Yo también… -contestó ella cuando él la besó en el cabello-. Hasta luego, tío Harry.

Harry empezó a guardar las piezas de ajedrez mientras suspiraba internamente… debía comprar un juego de ajedrez normal si quería que las piezas no se enfadasen tanto con él como parecían estarlo por perder una y otra y otra y otra vez.

-Tío Harry… -él la miró detenerse en la puerta. La niña le sonrió con suavidad y dulzura, del mismo modo en que sonreía Hermione cuando se enteraba de algo que llevaba tiempo queriendo saber-… Creo que tienes razón… le daré una oportunidad… quizá no sea tan malo…

Harry sonrió. No. No lo era.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Hermione…

Se quedó helada. Su nombre… Sólo había una persona en el mundo capaz de pronunciar su nombre con tanta exquisitez y delicadeza como si temiese que fuese a desparecer por la simple mención de su nombre.

Y sólo había una persona que consiguiera hacerla estremecer simplemente con decir su nombre. Apenas fue consciente de cuando el vaso resbaló de su mano hasta el suelo o de cuando su otra mano apretó con firmeza los documentos y carpetas que iba leyendo.

Sus ojos, se clavaron en los de él y fue como si el tiempo se detuviera. Definitivamente, la descripción de Danah respecto a Draco se había quedado corta.

Siempre le había gustado como se veía Draco con ropa muggle; atractivo, poderoso, perfecto. Como siempre. Como estaba en aquellos momentos. Recostado contra la baranda blanca del porche, su cuerpo inclinado levemente hacia delante, sus brazos cruzados sobre la baranda. Unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa de seda gris que resaltaba su mirada. Fría, indiferente, cálida, segura… Una mirada oculta tras algunos mechones de cabello rubio platino que caían desordenadamente.

Sonrió casi sin darse cuenta… la misma mirada… la misma mirada que aquella tarde cuando, por primera vez, se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada…

_(flashback)_

_El agua estaba deliciosa. El remanso del lago que había escogido para escabullirse a aquellas horas de la noche era perfecto… calmado, limpio de animales y de algas, tranquilo… cálido… perfecto… _

_Se estiró sobre la superficie del lago, dejando que el agua la meciese con suavidad, disfrutando de la soledad del momento. Era su momento. Desde que hacía un par de semanas había descubierto la tranquilidad de aquel lugar, cada noche que tenía ronda de prefectos, aprovechaba un ratito para salir fuera de los muros del castillo y relajarse… Era el único momento en que podía ser ella. No la Hermione inteligente, la amiga perfecta y responsable, la alumna ideal… Sólo Hermione._

_-Te quedarás arrugada si sigues más tiempo ahí._

_La voz la sobresaltó. La calma quedó rota y la interrupción hizo que se hundiera levemente. Escuchó la risa de Draco Malfoy cuando surgió de nuevo a la superficie. Le encaró._

_Allí estaba. Altivo como siempre. Con su túnica negra sobre el uniforme del colegio, el cabello rubio sobre sus ojos y su mirada grisácea mirándola fijamente. Sintió un escalofrío y supo que no era por el agua, que en primavera, estaba perfecta. Era él quién le hacía sentir aquellos escalofríos._

_-¿Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí? –siseó la chica._

_-Quería saber qué hacías después de las rondas –se encogió de hombros-. Vas a pescar una pulmonía, lo sabías ¿verdad?_

_-El agua está perfecta –le replicó la chica._

_Draco enarcó una ceja._

_-No lo dudo, pero por si no te has dado cuenta, está empezando a nublarse –le señaló haciendo que ella mirase al cielo donde efectivamente varias nubes empezaban a cubrir las estrellas amenazando con llover-. Y si llueve estando tú dentro del lago… no creo que sea una buena combinación._

_Hermione refunfuñó a regañadientes que tenía razón y empezó a nadar hacia la orilla del lago donde había dejado su ropa y una toalla blanca. Draco la observó. Ella era consciente de ese hecho. Por algún motivo, necesitó sentirse atrevida, femenina y, ¿por qué no? También sexy… _

_Draco contuvo el aliento. Sus brazadas eran perfectas, sus piernas se movían con sensualidad en el agua, su cabeza bajo la superficie, saliendo de vez en cuando para respirar y el agua apartándose de su camino mientras ella braceaba sinuosamente… perfecta… Recogió la toalla que estaba junto a la ropa de la chica y la esperó pacientemente._

_Cuando la vio salir del lago, el tiempo se detuvo. Perfecta. ¿Cuántas veces iban ya en aquella noche que había utilizado ese adjetivo para describirla? Pero es que no se le ocurría otro que fuera más acorde con Hermione Granger en aquellos momentos mientras caminaba hacia él con el cabello a un lado escurriéndolo con las manos para quitar el exceso de agua, dando pasos gráciles y cortitos, caminando de puntillas para evitar mancharse con la arena de la orilla del lago más de lo necesario, con las caderas moviéndose dentro de aquel traje de baño de dos piezas de color caoba que parecía hecho para su sufrimiento._

_Cuando ella llegó hasta él, fue rápido; abrió la toalla y acercándose hasta ella la envolvió con calidez, con tranquilidad, colocando sus manos alrededor de ella y sujetando la toalla sobre el pecho de la chica, pese a que ella ya la había tomado. _

_Hermione lo había visto en aquellos momentos. Había visto una mirada cálida, dulce, sincera… extrañada y confusa… perdida, quizá… pero llena. _

_Había sonreído sin darse cuenta; disfrutando de la cercanía del cuerpo de los dos. En aquel momento, en aquel preciso momento supo que ya no habían dudas, ni reproches ni intranquilidad… se había enamorado de su peor enemigo… Se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy._

_-Gracias… -le susurró._

_-No tienes por qué darlas… si enfermas tendré que hacer la ronda yo solo._

_Hermione sonrió. Por alguna razón, aquel reproche había sonado dulce y le había gustado._

_(fin flashback)_

Borró la sonrisa de su rostro y caminó hacia él intentando controlar el temblor de sus piernas.

-Tenemos que hablar… -dijo él suavemente. Hermione no pudo contestar, limitándose sólo a asentir…

Aquella sería una tarde extraña.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-No puedes decírselo a nadie –insistió Sarah.

Alex rodó sus ojos mientras terminaba de hacerse la trenza.

-No se lo diré a nadie Sarah. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Recuerdas ese trabajo de los muggles? –preguntó. La pequeña Gryffindor asintió-. El que habla de las familias y la rama materna y paterna y…

-Sí, sí, lo sé… también estoy en esa clase, ¿recuerdas? –frunció el ceño-. ¿Qué es lo que intentas decirme? Dijiste que no podrías hacer el trabajo porque no sabías quién era tu padre.

-Ahora lo sé –contestó Sarah jugando nerviosa con sus dedos en el regazo.

Alex la miró. Desde que la conocía nunca había visto a Sarah comportarse de forma nerviosa.

-¿Sabes quién es tu padre? –preguntó. Sarah asintió en silencio y Alex sonrió antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su amiga-. ¡Eso es fantástico! –Sarah no dijo nada y devolvió el abrazo con poco entusiasmo. Alex frunció el ceño y se alejó de ella-. ¿No lo es?

-Lo es pero no lo será cuando te diga quién es –contestó ella evasiva. Alex frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién es, Sarah?

-Lo conoces –dijo la chica-. Es profesor nuestro.

-¿El profesor Potter? –preguntó Alex.

Sarah parpadeó un par de veces asimilando la información recibida y luego se echó a reír. Le parecía tan absurdo lo que Alex acababa de decir que entre eso y los nervios que tenía encima, la risa nerviosa se apoderó de ella. ¿Tío Harry? Era imposible. Su madre y tío Harry eran como hermanos… hubiese sido incesto. Adoraba el modo en que se comportaban el uno con el otro cuando estaban juntos pero había visto como se miraban y no era amor, sino cariño, dulzura, sentimiento de proteger al otro de todo y de todos… La sola idea de que Hermione Granger y Harry Potter hubiesen estado enamorados alguna vez era algo completamente ridículo y que hubiesen tenido una hija en común era algo más ridículo aún.

Miró a Alex que tenía el ceño fruncido, decidiendo si llevaba a su amiga a la enfermería por un ataque de locura temporal o si enfadarse con ella por estar riéndose de su idea de aquella forma.

Sarah se apresuró a disculparse.

-Perdona Alex… es sólo… sólo me imaginé a mamá y tío Harry juntos y bueno… jajajaja… no creo que eso haya pasado nunca… jajaja.

-Bueno, entonces dime quién es tu padre, Sarah.

La risa de Sarah se detuvo de inmediato.

-ElprofesorMalfoy –dijo rápido y casi sin respirar mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Alex confundida-. ¿Podrías repetirlo de forma que lo entendiese, por favor? –preguntó la niña.

Sarah suspiró y la miró fijamente.

-El profesor Malfoy –dijo un poco más despacio y más alto. Alex parpadeó y Sarah se sintió observada de forma escrupulosa -¿Qué?

Alex le sonrió.

-Debí haberlo supuesto, tenéis los mismos ojos.

-¡No es verdad! –se defendió Sarah cruzando los brazos ofendida.

-Y ese gesto también es del profesor Malfoy –señaló Alex.

-¡Tampoco es cierto! –frunció el ceño.

-¿Eso crees? –preguntó Alex enarcando una ceja por encima de las gafas.

Sarah suspiró. Claro que era cierto… aquel gesto, su forma de contestar, su mirada fría e indiferente hacia aquellos que le causaban problemas y el color de sus ojos… todo eso lo había heredado de su padre.

-Tienes razón –aceptó-. ¿Feliz?

Alex la miró ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Y tú? –le preguntó con una sonrisa-. Ahora que sabes quién es tu padre… ¿estás feliz?

Sarah lo meditó unos segundos… Feliz… Tenía un padre. Sabía quien era su padre. En realidad nunca se había parado a pensarlo del todo… ¿Feliz? Sonrió a medias.

-Sí… supongo que puede decirse así.

-Bien –corroboró Alex asintiendo-. Ahora todo irá mejor –le aseguró.

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura?

La Gryffindor sonrió a medias.

-Es tu padre, Sarah. No importa lo que pase a partir de ahora… sabes quién es él… y aunque en un principio te cueste… sabes que él siempre va a estar cuando necesites apoyarte en alguien.

-No estoy tan segura… ni siquiera sé por qué se marchó…

Alex le sonrió con suavidad.

-Entonces, pregúntaselo.

-¿Estás loca? –preguntó Sarah-. No puedo ir y decirle "¿por qué nos dejaste a mamá y a mí?

Alex se encogió de hombros.

-El trabajo de muggleología no consiste sólo en responder las preguntas de tu rama paterna, Sarah… también se trata de conoceros mejor. Y creo que esa sería una buena pregunta.

Sarah entrecerró los ojos antes de inclinarse hacía atrás y recostar la espalda sobre el muro de piedra.

-Quizá tengas razón… -concordó.

Estaba decidido. Le preguntaría a su padre… Miró a su amiga.

-¿Qué más le puedo preguntar?

Alex sonrió y sacó pergamino y tinta de su mochila.

-No lo sé, a ver qué se nos ocurre –sugirió anotando algo en la lista. Sarah miró lo que estaba escribiendo y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el título del encabezamiento. Su amiga era maravillosa.

"Mi padre es…" estaba escrito con delicada caligrafía. Sonrió. Aquel sería un trabajo interesante.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La taza de café estaba sobre la mesita olvidada. Draco permanecía en la misma posición que cuando se había sentado hacía ya media hora; las piernas elegantemente cruzadas, los brazos sobre el pecho y la mirada fija en ella.

Hermione sabía que tenía que decir algo pero no sabía qué podía decirle. Suspiró y se recogió más en sí misma si es que eso era posible ya que estaba sentada en el sofá frente a Draco con las piernas subidas al sofá y dobladas a un lado, descalza.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Una pregunta justa para la que ella, después de tantos años, aún no estaba preparada. La taza de té tembló en sus manos y se inclinó hacia delante para dejarla sobre la mesita.

-¿Qué querías que te dijera, Draco?

-Que tenía una hija, Hermione.

-Draco… desapareciste… desapareciste antes de que pudiera decirte que estaba embarazada… iba a ser mi regalo de Navidad… Luego… cuando regresaste después de meses… lo hiciste casado –sonrió irónica-. ¿De verdad crees que iba a decirte que tenía una hija? ¿Qué teníamos una hija? –rectificó.

-¡Me mentiste, Hermione! –le gritó él entonces-¡Me ocultaste que tenía una hija! ¡Maldita sea! –gritó de nuevo- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con que yo me casara con Gabrielle o no!

-¡Pues yo creo que tiene todo que ver! –le gritó ella de vuelta.

-¿Ah sí? –sus ojos grises brillaron con enfado-. ¡Pues explícamelo porque no lo entiendo, por Merlín!

Ella le miró y su voz sonó peligrosamente calmada, con un ligero tinte de sarcasmo, ironía y enfado. Ojos miel. Draco la miró peligrosamente. Amaba esa mirada más que nada y aún más cuando había fuego en ella.

-¿De verdad crees que o te hubiera atado a mí cuando no me querías? –preguntó casi en un grito. Escuchó a Draco respirar profundamente para calmarse antes de volver a hablar. Esta vez, sin gritos… No estaba preparada para escuchar lo que él le dijo.

-Nunca dejé de quererte Hermione…

-Bonita forma de demostrarlo, casándote con otra.

Draco la miró.

-Nunca me dejaste explicarlo Hermione. Si me dejaras…

-No –le pidió ella-. No quiero escuchar los motivos por los que dejaste de quererme, ni tampoco quiero escuchar por qué te casaste con ella… Por favor Draco…

El rubio la miró. La conocía lo suficiente para saber qué quería decir con aquello… "por favor no me hagas llorar más", "por favor, deja el pasado donde está". Suspiró. No. Ella no quería escucharle, no había querido hacerlo entonces y no quería hacerlo ahora. Bien, nunca había sido capaz de negarle nada a Hermione y por muy duro que pareciese, seguía sin poder negarle nada.

-Está bien. Como quieras… pero algún día tendrás que escucharme Hermione.

Ella sonrió entre resignada y aliviada.

-Pero no hoy, por favor… -le volvió a pedir la mujer castaña. Draco asintió.

-Le pusiste el nombre que elegimos –dijo él.

Hermione sonrió.

-Sí… siempre me gustó ese nombre… -sonrió a medias-… y le compré un dragón de peluche que aún está en su habitación –Draco sonrió. Recordaba aquella conversación también. Recordaba todas las conversaciones que había tenido con ella a lo largo de su vida-. Draco, ¿qué… ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

Él la miró.

-¿Tan poco me conoces que crees que voy a intentar quitártela? –preguntó enarcando una ceja.

Ella sonrió. No por sus palabras sino por su gesto. Había amado ese gesto hasta la saciedad y era increíble como lo que su imaginación recordaba se ajustaba perfectamente a la realidad y al modo en que él lo hacía…

-No, sé que nunca harías nada que me dañara. Te pedí que te alejaras de mi vida y lo hiciste… Sé que nunca me harías daño, al menos, no a través de Sarah…

-Ni de ninguna otra forma, pequeña –le dijo apelando al sobrenombre con que solía llamarla cuando estaban juntos-. Sólo… sólo quiero conocerla… pasar tiempo con ella… No necesito tu permiso para hacerlo pero creí que era mejor que lo supieras…

-Yo… no puedo impedirte que pases tiempo con tu hija, Draco.

-Me lo has impedido durante once años –le rebatió él aún molesto. Ella le miró-. Lo siento, nada del pasado, lo olvidé –habló en voz alta como si quisiera recordárselo a sí mismo-. Es tarde, tengo clases que preparar.

Hermione se levantó cuando él lo hizo y sin decir nada caminó hacia la puerta, consciente de que él la seguía; consciente de que él la estaba mirando y aunque consiguió llegar a su objetivo, jamás el camino desde la sala hasta la entrada de la vivienda le había parecido tan eterno.

-Bien… supongo que eso es todo… -comentó él deteniéndose.

-Sí, supongo que sí…

Los ojos de él escrutaron su rostro y se entrecerraron ligeramente antes de dar un paso en dirección a ella alargando su mano. De forma inconsciente, Hermione cerró los ojos. Tan pronto como la mano de Draco acarició su mejilla, sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco y una sensación de calidez y tranquilidad la inundó… seguridad… Draco siempre lograba transmitirle seguridad, una seguridad que a veces ella no sentía pero que él parecía emanar de su propio cuerpo. Sólo fueron un par de segundos, estaba segura, pero para ella… fue como si hubiese pasado toda una eternidad esperando aquella caricia y toda una eternidad con la mano de Draco sobre su piel. Cuando se dio cuenta de que él se había vuelto a alejar se permitió exhalar el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta y le miró. Él sonrió.

-Tenías una pestaña, preciosa… -susurró él con una media sonrisa-… Aún se te siguen cayendo… -esbozó una sonrisa a medias.

-Siempre te gustó quitármelas cuando se me caían –contestó ella ligeramente turbada por el roce de él sobre su mejilla y por el modo en que la había llamado.

-Y aún me gusta hacerlo –le contestó el hombre llegando hasta la puerta. Dudó unos segundos antes de girarse nuevo para mirarla-. El sábado hay un partido de quiddich y Sarah juega como buscadora, estoy seguro que le gustaría que fueras a verla.

Hermione sonrió a medias.

-¿Y a ti te gustaría? –le preguntó. Draco no contestó de inmediato y ella aprovechó para añadir algo más-. Lo siento, el sábado tengo planes… Pero deséale suerte a Sarah de mi parte, por favor.

-Descuida, lo haré.

Estuvo tentado a inclinarse hacia delante y darle un beso en la mejilla… Merlín… rozarle al menos la mejilla… Su piel seguía siendo tan suave como el pétalo de una rosa… La quería. Seguía queriéndola. Siempre la querría.

Declinó en su propia cabeza la estupidez de besarla o acariciarla y se limitó a inclinar la cabeza a modo de despedida, gesto que ella correspondió con una sonrisa desgastada, cansada y resignada sin saber que cuando cerró la puerta, Hermione suspiró soltado el aire contenido mientras se llevaba una mano a la mejilla, allí donde él la había rozado unos segundos…

Por unos instantes había olvidado todo lo que había ocurrido… por unos instantes… había recordado por qué había amado a Draco y… porqué seguía amándolo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bueno, pues esto es todo por hoy, que tal??**

**Como siempre, espero vuestros comentarios, ok? Y ahora si me disculpais y recordais que los personajes salvo los míos son de J.K.Rowling, tengo que ir a estudiar, tengo un examen mañana mismo :D**

**Un besito para todos, sed felices y disfrutad de los sueños siempre!!!**

**Nos leemos pronto!!!**


	13. De nuevo en la enfermería

**Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo… es un pelín más corto de lo que estais acostumbrados, y lo lamento, pero estoy con examenes y no tengo tiempo… ya es mucho que haya podido escribir esto y subirlo… En fin, muchas gracias por sus comentarios a:**

**Margara, SandritaGranger, silviota, Charlotte-MoOny, camila, Alevivancov, carolagd, Camy, DRAGON RRQ, konnyta Granger, mariapotter2002, beautifly92 sin log, floh Black, Anbel, Pixie tinkerbell, dayis, Rocio-Lovegood, Dannia, sep, Policp Malfoy, Ariadna-Andrea, SamiMaraurder girl, unkatahe, Francis Felton-Malfoy, Natty-Black, Nimue Tarrazo, loveanime, amsp14, Dani, noiraaa, Violet Malfoy, Luthien, sandracvv, Cristhine, Arsami, oromalfoy, Fran Ktrin Black, Kmiriel, Manuel, vicky, damari, yuli moore, pekelittrell, Duciell, sam93, lucy-malfoy15, Ferry Moon, MariaClara1992, Coryna kyzara, Bein03**

**Espero que os guste el capítulo, me da la sensación de que ha quedado algo raro… si es así, ya lo borraré y lo arreglaré. Disfrutad de la lectura!!**

Capítulo 11. De nuevo en la enfermería

-¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así! –gritó Harry tan pronto hubo entrado en la enfermería.

Sarah sonrió desde la camilla mientras que la pequeña Alex de Gryffindor se encogía en su asiento al ver al profesor de defensa tan enfadado por primera vez en su corta vida.

-Hola tío Harry –dijo inocentemente la pequeña-… Mmm supongo que viste el partido ¿no? –preguntó.

-No vas a librarte de esto, Sarah –aseguró el hombre-. ¡Estuviste a punto de caerte de la escoba! –gritó.

-Yo… ya me voy, nos vemos luego, Sarah –se despidió Alex apresuradamente saliendo de la enfermería con gran rapidez.

La niña miró a Harry y entrecerró los ojos.

-La has asustado –sentenció.

-¿Qué la he… -empezó a preguntar él enfadado. Respiró para calmarse-… ¿Yo la he asustado? Tú me has asustado a mí… ¿En qué estabas pensando?

-En atrapar la snitch –aseguró la pequeña enfadada-. Pero no pude conseguirlo… creo que a mi escoba le falta estabilidad, ¿podrías mirarla, tío Harry?

Harry miró aquellos ojos grises y suspiró. Cuando la miraba de aquella forma, era incapaz de negarle nada por muy enfadado que estuviera.

-Sí, claro que la miraré, después de todo, esa escoba va a estar fuera de servicio mucho tiempo –dijo dejando la amenaza en el aire.

-¡No puedes hablar en serio! –gritó la niña.

-Claro que no. ¿Pretendes dejar a mi equipo sin buscadora, Potter? –preguntó Draco entrando en la enfermería y escuchando parte de la conversación.

-Ah, no, esta vez no, Malfoy –amenazó Harry girándose hacia el recién llegado-¡No te metas en esta conversación!

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Draco ignorando por completo a Harry. Sarah asintió-. Bien, la próxima vez la atraparás –se limitó a decirle con una media sonrisa.

-No va a haber próxima vez –dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

Sarah rodó los ojos y Draco miró a la niña y luego a Harry.

-Creía que esto ya lo habíamos hablado –dijo Draco con una media sonrisa que sabía era irresistible en él.

-No va a funcionar conmigo Draco –le aseguró Harry con una sonrisa autosuficiente-. No soy una chica, ¿sabes? Lo digo por si no te habías dado cuenta… -añadió burlón.

Draco rodó los ojos.

-Sólo ha sido un pequeño inconveniente…

-¿Un pequeño inconveniente?

Harry cerró los ojos.

_(flashback)_

_-Lo hace bastante bien –comentó Severus a su lado._

_-Lo hace muy bien –dijo Harry a un lado del director de Hogwarts mientras miraba con orgullo a su ahijada volar perfectamente._

_-Es fantástica –observó Draco al otro lado del director-. Espero que estés preparado para dejar que la copa ocupe la repisa de mi despacho, Harry –comentó burlón._

_-Es buena, pero aún le falta algo de… -empezó a decir Severus._

_Una mirada verde desde la derecha y una gris desde la izquierda hicieron que el director cortase su frase a medias antes de que pudiera decir en voz alta que creía que le faltaba algo de estabilidad en aquella escoba dado que era demasiado fuerte para ella. El director rodó los ojos. Si no le bastaba con tener a Harry detrás de Granger ahora también iba a tener a Draco, aunque por supuesto, eso es algo que Draco jamás admitiría en público._

_-Vamos, preciosa, encuentra la snitch… -murmuró Harry._

_-¿No deberías estar animando a tu equipo? –preguntó el rubio sin apartar los ojos del campo yendo de los jugadores al marcador-. Van a creer que te has pasado al bando enemigo._

_Harry sonrió._

_-Hace mucho que no hay bandos enem… -un pequeño destello hizo su presencia en la parte oeste del campo y Harry lo vio con gran facilidad. La cabeza de Sarah giró también hacia allí y el profesor de gafas supo que ella también la había visto, después de todo, Sarah era muy buena alumna y él, el mejor profesor para aquello-. La ha visto –sonrió._

_Draco miró el partido fijamente y observó como el buscador de Gryffindor se dirigía hacia la parte oeste del campo muy cerca de Sarah. Frunció el ceño. Aquella escoba era muy buena, pero no lo bastante ágil y manejable para una niña de once años. Seguro que Harry se la había comprado porque Sarah había querido tener una escoba como la de su padrino, pero ya se encargaría él de encontrarle una más adecuada._

_-¿Qué diablos…_

_Harry se levantó de su asiento y Draco le miró._

_-Esa escoba es demasiado potente para que intente hacer el doble giro… -susurró para sí mismo Harry-.¡Sarah!_

_Severus también se puso de pie._

_-¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué nunca me hace caso? –gritó el moreno otra vez._

_-Se está acercando a la snitch –apuntó Draco._

_-Lo sé, ahora es cuando va a girar a la derecha para que el buscador de Gryffindor también lo haga… ¡Merlín! Mi buscador no caerá en esa trampa… _

_En efecto, el buscador de rojo y dorado no siguió el giro de Sarah, sino que mantuvo su escoba en dirección fija hacia la pelotita dorada a unos metros de él. Sarah gruñó y realizó otro giro para estabilizar la escoba, era el doble giro que había visto tantas veces ver hacer a su padrino y que siempre había deseado probar._

_Pero algo falló. Algo estaba mal. Se suponía que debía quedar en la misma posición que cuando había realizado el primer giro, no setenta grados más inclinada hacia abajo. Intentó frenar la escoba, ajena al hecho de la pelota ya había sido atrapada. Demasiado grande para ella… No debería de haber hecho aquel giro. A la velocidad que iba, si se estrellaba contra el suelo y eso parecía ser lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, podría matarse._

_-¡Sarah! –gritó Draco._

_Escuchó el grito de su padre y luego la magia de su padrino envolviéndola. Luego un golpe seco, después, oscuridad y silencio._

_Harry había actuado por instinto como siempre y había extendido su magia hacia la pequeña. Todo el estadio sintió la magia de Harry Potter y vieron el aura extendida alrededor de la Slytherin cuando ésta cayó al suelo con menos velocidad de la que debería haber llevado. Algunos de los alumnos se giraron hacia la grada de los profesores para observar al profesor Potter, pero éste ya había desaparecido y estaba cerca de Sarah. Nadie se preguntó porqué el profesor Malfoy también estaba a su lado, después de todo, era una jugadora de su equipo._

_(fin flashback)_

-Bueno, todos nos hemos caído de la escoba a veces –sentenció Draco encogiéndose de hombros-. Si está bien podemos irnos, señorita Granger –dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a la alumna de su casa-, creo que quería hablar sobre cierto trabajo, ¿me equivoco?

-No se va a ir de la enfermería hasta que Poppy me asegure que está bien y con respecto a esa escoba… -suspiró-. Ya hablaremos… No te muevas de aquí –ordenó.

Dos segundos. Ese es el tiempo que tardó en retroceder de nuevo sobre sus pasos para mirar tanto a la niña como al profesor de pociones.

-Ninguno de los dos –añadió para esta vez sí, salir en busca de la enfermera.

Draco rodó los ojos y luego miró a Sarah que parecía tan contenta como él de estar en la enfermería.

-¿Te duele algo?

-No –contestó ella con una ceja enarcada.

Draco la miró. Reconocería aquel tono de "no quiero hablar contigo" en cualquier parte, él lo había inventado. Suspiró.

-Te gusta tan poco como a mí estar aquí, así que si estás bien, me ocuparé de que salgas de aquí antes de que Potter se entere; bien, ahora, ¿te duele algo? –preguntó con voz cansada.

Sarah resopló.

-Madame Pomfray ya me ha dado un par de pociones, la herida del brazo a sido curada y sólo tengo un leve dolor de cabeza –le contestó.

Draco asintió.

-Suficiente, tengo pociones contra el dolor de cabeza en mi despacho, vamos, ponte los zapatos antes de que Harry venga y decida que yo también voy a pasar una temporada aquí por algún hechizo que me lance.

Cuando Harry regresó diez minutos más tarde después de que Poppy le asegurara que Granger estaba bien, se encontró con la enfermería vacía.

-Muy bien Sarah, nos vam… -la cama estaba vacía y no había rastro alguno ni de Sarah ni de Malfoy- ¿Sarah?-preguntó inútilmente.

Negó suavemente. No debería haber dejado a los dos solos… Se lo tenía que haber imaginado… después de todo, ni a Draco ni a Sarah le gustaban la enfermería. Miró a su alrededor y sonrió mientras salía de aquel lugar, después de todo, a él tampoco le gustaba demasiado.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Así que tu madre sigue con el estúpido juego de las preguntas –dijo Draco sentado detrás de su escritorio. Sarah le miró interrogante-. Tu pergamino… ella también solía anotar las preguntas en un pergamino.

-Sí –se limitó a decir Sarah con el pergamino entre sus manos-. Dado que el trabajo no implica sólo que me de nombres y fechas de sus, mis… familiares… he pensado que…

Draco rió. Era increíble lo mucho que se parecía aquella niña a Hermione. Responsable, adulta, inteligente…

-Será más fácil si me tuteas –le aconsejó Draco. Ella le miró enarcando una ceja-. No espero que me llames papá, ¿de acuerdo? Pero sí que me llames Draco, al menos cuando estemos solos. Crero que será más fácil para ambos si nos vamos acostumbrando el uno al otro poco a poco… Tenemos que darnos una oportunidad.

Sarah suspiró.

-¿Quisiste a mamá alguna vez?

Draco la miró.

-¿Esa pregunta es importante para el trabajo? –le cuestionó incrédulo y burlón.

Sarah le sonrió de la misma forma.

-Teniendo en cuenta que el trabajo trata sobre las relaciones familiares y el hecho de que yo esté aquí porque vosotros dos tuvisteis sexo nueve meses antes, yo creo que sí. Así que… ¿quisiste a mamá alguna vez? –repitió.

Draco la miró. ¿Él era tan desvergonzado cuando tenía once años? Los ojos de su hija brillaban con diversión y rabia contenida. Sí, seguramente sí lo había sido…

Hermione… no tenía que preguntarse si la había amado alguna vez…

_(flashback)_

_-¡No puedes hablar en serio! –gritó él-¡¿Vas a salir con Fletcher?! ¿Oficialmente?_

_Hermione le miró enarcando ambas cejas mientras apartaba su vista del libro que estaba leyendo. Draco acababa de entrar furioso en la habitación que el rubio tenía gracias al profesor Snape y ella se había sobresaltado ligeramente._

_-Sí –contestó con una tranquilidad que no aparentaba._

_-¿Por qué diablos vas a salir con ese idiota?-preguntó furioso._

_Hermione se levantó también._

_-¡Porque él me quiere! –gritó Hermione-¡Porque no le importa que los demás lo sepan, porque no le importa besarme, tomarme de la mano y susurrarme que me quiere!_

_-¡Maldita sea Hermione, yo también te quiero!_

_El silencio fue sepulcral. Parecía que el mismo viento había dejado de soplar para escuchar lo que ella iba a contestar, lo que él había dicho, lo que iba a pasara a continuación si es que iba a ocurrir algo._

_-¿Me quieres? Sí, claro, no te burles de mí, ¿de acuerdo? _

_-¿Qué?_

_-Sé que tú tienes mi diario porque lo dejé aquí el otro día y luego no lo encontré y conociéndote, estoy segura de que lo has leído._

_-¿De qué estás hablando?_

_-Hace dos semanas… No me ha importado, no me ha importado que robaras mi intimidad, ni que lo leyeras, porque no me has molestado ni te has burlado de ello en este tiempo pero, -le miró fijamente-, no voy a dejar que te burles de lo que siento por ti, Draco Malfoy._

_-¿De lo que… -estaba realmente confundido-. ¿Tú estás enamorada de mí? –preguntó entre sorprendido y aliviado._

_-¡Cómo si no lo supieras! –le espetó ella._

_Draco resopló._

_-Yo no tengo tu maldito diario, ni siquiera sabía que llevaras uno._

_-¡Claro que sí! Es un libro negro que el otro día… -lo recordaba… y en aquel momento el chico rubio estaba viendo la punta de un libro asomar por debajo del sofá._

_Draco suspiró. Se acercó hasta el sofá y después de mirar a Hermione con burla movió el mueble bruscamente haciendo que ella se sobresaltara. La chica ahogó un grito cuando vio el diario bajo el sofá._

_-Por si no lo recuerdas –lo recogió del suelo-, te quedaste dormida en el sofá y cuando vine te desperté y te marchaste –se acercó a ella-, debió de caérsete mientras estabas dormida… -lo puso en sus manos-… jamás leería tu diario… Creía que me conocías más que eso…_

_Ella lo miró sin saber qué decir y él sonrió a medias._

_-¿Me quieres?_

_-No… -contestó ella a media voz-… No si eso significa que vamos a tener que ocultarnos, mentir a nuestros amigos y vivir una mentira… No quiero quererte así… Y tú no puedes ofrecerme nada más ahora…_

_-Hermione, sabes que…_

_-No quiero eso Draco… Quiero paseos, risas, comer juntos, sentarnos juntos, que me recojas al acabar las clases, que me digas que es muy tarde para ir a la biblioteca… quiero poder enseñar a los demás el Draco que ninguno ha querido conocer…_

_-Yo… necesito pensarlo… -susurró Draco._

_Hermione sonrió a medias y se giró hacia la ventana abrazándose a sí misma, rogando porque la voz no le temblara demasiado._

_-Entonces piénsalo… -le dijo._

_Cerró los ojos cuando escuchó los pasos de Draco dirigirse a la puerta y los cerró aún más cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse. _

_-Ya lo he pensado._

_Se giró al escuchar la voz de Draco y antes de preguntarle nada, los labios de él estaban sobre los de ella. Sonrió dentro del beso. Tan perfecto como imperfecto debía de ser… Olvidó las consecuencias, olvidó quién era ella, quién era él, a sus amigos… todo… y se concentró en los labios de él moviéndose con maestría._

_Sus labios eran dulces… sabían a fresa y a moras silvestres… sonrió cuando ella también lo hizo y se prometió a sí mismo que no importaba lo que ocurriera, pero que después de besarla de aquella forma, nunca más iba a poder dejarla escapar de su vida._

_(fin flashback)_

Sonrió.

-Sí… la quise mucho…

-¿Aún la quieres? –se atrevió a preguntar la niña sin saber de dónde había sacado el valor para ello.

Draco no tuvo que contestar. Bastó con que mirara a la niña para que la pequeña lo entendiese, para que lo supiese, para que lo comprendiese. Aún la amaba.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry suspiró. Su amigo le estaba mirando de forma insistente. Demasiado insistente. Ambos lo sabían y ambos sabían que Harry no tardaría mucho más en explotar. Ambos se conocían lo suficiente para saber que Harry Potter era capaz de aguantar una tortura del mismo Voldmort, pero era incapaz de mantener un secreto para alguno de sus amigos, mucho menos si se trataba de cierto pelirrojo que no hacía más que mirarle de forma insistente.

-Así… -empezó a decir Harry intentando entablar una conversación antes de que la mirada azul del pelirrojo hiciera que dijera algo que no debía decir.

Demasiados años conociéndose. Ron supo enseguida lo que quería hacer.

-Tú sabes quien es su padre, ¿verdad?

La taza de té que Harry tenía en aquel momento en la mano tembló ligeramente y se maldijo interiormente mientras veía como Ronald sonreía satisfecho por aquel incidente.

-¿El padre de quién, Ron? –preguntó el moreno con una media sonrisa.

-De Danah –contestó Ron rodando los ojos. Harry le miró.-¿Qué? –preguntó de nuevo-. ¿Acaso creías que no sabía lo de Danah? Por favor, Harry, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Ya… -entrecerró los ojos unos segundos para sonreír levemente-. Así que nos viste aquella noche salir del restaurante después de cenar ¿no?

Ron frunció el ceño.

-Diablos… -exclamó-… siempre olvido que contigo no puedo mantener las barreras de mi mente bajadas… -añadió en tono molesto, enfadado consigo mismo por olvidar siempre que Harry era muy bueno en legeremancia-. Pero no estábamos hablando de eso, aunque por cierto –le miró-, quiero que sepas que estoy muy disgustado por no haberme dicho nada.

-Ron, es un secreto, no lo sabe casi nadie, así que por favor, no lo comentes con nadie…

-Yo no… -el moreno le lanzó una mirada divertida y exasperada-. Está bien, no se lo diré a nadie… ¿ni siquiera a mi hermana?

-En especial a tu hermana… La quiero y aprecio mucho Ron, pero Ginny es como un libro abierto a la hora de guardar un secreto, todo el que le pregunta algo, acaba sabiendo más de lo que ha preguntado… -añadió con una sonrisa.

-Lo es, ¿verdad? –Harry sonrió cuando Ron rió divertido ante la imagen de un libro abierto con cabello pelirrojo y una gran boca-. Vale, pero no me cambies de tema. Tú sabes quien es el padre de Sarah, ¿verdad?

Harry suspiró. Con tranquilidad, dejó la taza de té sobre la mesita, se recostó en el sillón y suspiró cansado.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo sé?

-¿Quieres decir a parte de que lo has dicho?

Harry abrió los ojos y miró al pelirrojo.

-No es cierto –dijo frunciendo el ceño. Ron enarcó una ceja divertido-. ¿Lo es?

-Vamos Harry, sabes que cuando estás viendo un partido de Quiddich cualquier persona podría averiguar hasta el número de tu cámara de Gringotts haciéndote las preguntas oportunas –le contestó simplemente Ron.

-¿Qué… -abrió los ojos-… "Su padre debe estar orgulloso de ella".. eso es lo que he dicho ¿cierto?

-Si, lo que implica, amigo mío, que sabes quién es su padre.

-Ron, eso no significa que sepa quién es el pad… -la mirada de Ron fue suficientemente elocuente para que Harry se rindiera-. Aunque lo supiera, y no digo que lo sepa Ron, no podría decírtelo…

-¿Promesa de mago?

-Promesa de amigo –replicó Harry. Vio como Ron fruncía el ceño-. Vamos, Ron… me lo dijo porque estaba en el momento oportuno, si no, creo que ni siquiera yo lo hubiera sabido…

-Pero te lo dijo y a mí no… -protestó el pelirrojo.

-¿Y qué esperabas? Cuando me lo dijo hacía apenas tres días que habías discutido con ella… otra vez –le retó mirándole.

Ron sonrió entre culpable y tranquilo.

-Supongo que tienes razón… Después de todo, ella siempre te ha contado sus secretos a ti, ¿no?

-Eso no es cierto y lo sabes Ron. –dijo Harry sabiendo por donde iban los comentarios de Ron y como podía terminar todo aquello-. Ambos somos importantes en su vida…

-Lo sé, lo sé... es sólo… -se encogió de hombros-… no sé… a veces tengo la sensación de que hemos perdido mucho tiempo…

El moreno sonrió a medias.

-Eso es porque nos hemos pasado la mayor parte de nuestra infancia escapando de mortífagos y yo, personalmente, de Voldemort –dijo con tranquilidad-… Hemos crecido demasiado y perdido mucho tiempo en crecer antes que los demás…

-Si tan solo…

Hedwig interrumpió la conversación entrando por la ventana de forma altiva y Ron rodó los ojos.

-Últimamente está muy arrogante, ¿no? –dijo con cierto sarcasmo.

Harry sonrió y acarició el plumaje de su ave mientras se encogía de hombros sin darle demasiada importancia mientras desataba la carta que traía leyéndola por encima.

-Tu mujer. Si no regresas a casa ahora mismo, dormirás en el sofá… un año –terminó de leer. Ron se levantó como un resorte del sillón.

-Es cierto, hoy iba al médico.

-¿Le ocurre algo? –preguntó Harry. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

-Lleva unos días que se siente mal… ha ido a hacerse unos análisis, nada importante, supongo que le habrán dado los resultados. Ven a cenar a casa un día de estos y trae a Danah –dijo mientras se dirigía a la chimenea de su amigo que cabeceó afirmando.

-Que no sea nada –dijo el moreno.

-Hasta luego Harry –se despidió-. ¡La Madriguera!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Quiso tirarse por la ventana en aquel mismo momento. Su cita hasta el momento había sido…perfecta. Aelexander había ido a recogerla a las siete en punto, habían caminado hasta el restaurante mientras charlaban de tonterías y cosas sin importancia, cosa bastante fácil dado que a ambos les gustaban las mismas cosas… él le había abierto la puerta y la había dirigido hacia la mesa colocando su mano en la espalda de ella de forma serena y dulce mientras acompañaban al encargado del restaurante. Le había apartado la silla para ayudarla a sentarse, le había sonreído, había pedido un vino en un francés perfecto y luego le había sugerido que probara un lenguado al horno con patatas gratinadas como segundo plato después de una crema de verdura que había sido deliciosa.

La conversación había sido interesante, la compañía agradable, el restaurante íntimo, las sonrisas sinceras… una cita perfecta… Suspiró internamente mientras cortaba otro pedazo de su pastel de frutas mientras sonreía a su interlocutor. Una cita perfecta… entonces, ¿por qué no podía simplemente pasárselo bien?

Él era perfecto… perfecto para cualquier otra persona… pero no para ella. No importaba que fuera inteligente, atractivo, divertido y que la quisiera… ella no podía estar con él. No podía estar con él porque llevaba toda la perfecta noche en aquella cita perfecta comparando todo lo que hacía y todo lo que decía con la forma en que Draco hubiera actuado. ¿Por qué diablos no podía sacarse a Draco de la cabeza? ¿Por qué no quería sacárselo de la cabeza?

-¿Qué tipo de baile te gusta más? –le preguntó Alex entonces. Hermione parpadeó ligeramente -. Bueno, quizá después de cenar te apetecería…

Ella interrumpió su propuesta y sonrió sin darse cuenta recordando aquel momento… Merlín… ¿por qué tenía que acordarse de él precisamente cuando Alex estaba esperando una respuesta?

_(flashback)_

_-Estoy cansada y me duelen los pies –se quejó ella sentándose en el suelo cruzando las piernas._

_Draco suspiró, caminó elegantemente hasta el rincón de la sala donde había aparecido un tocadiscos y detuvo la música antes de girarse hacia la chica._

_-No lo estás haciendo tan mal… -comentó. La mirada de Hermione le fulminó y él sonrió divertido-. Creía que a todas las chicas les gustaba bailar._

_-Y me gusta bailar… Lo que no me gusta es este baile… es que es difícil… _

_-Dificil –repitió él sin creer que aquello fuera lo que estaba deteniendo a la chica para que bailara bien-. El Vals no es difícil…_

_-Claro, tú lo aprendiste cuanto tenías tres años –le replicó ella cruzándose de brazos ofendida por que él le dijera que no era difícil._

_-En realidad desde los seis –la corrigió Malfoy. Hermione le miró con el ceño fruncido y él le sonrió a medias._

_-Olvídalo, Granger. Esas miradas no me asustan, yo las inventé, ¿recuerdas?_

_-Te odio… -le contestó ella simplemente._

_-No. Lo que odias es haber aceptado ir a la fiesta de Pascua en casa de ese idiota de Fletcher después de que te invitara y antes de saber que se bailaba Vals –le retrucó Draco con una sonrisa burlona._

_Hermione se limitó a resoplar mientras él reía suavemente._

_-Además, precisamente porque lo sé bailar desde los seis años, tengo suficiente conocimiento para afirmar que el Vals no es difícil._

_Hermione le miró desde el suelo. Desde aquella posición Draco se veía realmente intimidatorio… Con su uniforme perfecto, su pose elegante, su altivez innata y aquella sonrisa socarrona que siempre llevaba en el rostro._

_-No es sólo difícil –se defendió ella de nuevo-. También es…-agitó sus manos sin encontrar un sinónimo adecuado-… es aburrido –dijo finalmente._

_-¿Aburrido? –Draco Malfoy la miraba como si acaba de cometer el mayor de los pecados ante aquellas palabras._

_-Sí, aburrido… A-B-U-R-R-I-D-O –deletreó ella con sorna al ver la reacción que sus palabras habían tenido en el rubio y no pudo resistir la tentación de bromear un poco más con él-. Y la gente que lo baila también._

_Draco frunció el ceño._

_-¿Me estás llamando aburrido? –preguntó indignado. Ella contuvo la carcajada-. Los Malfoy no somos aburridos…_

_-¡Ja! –exclamó ella._

_-Voy a demostrarte lo aburrido que puede ser el Vals y los Malfoy –determinó él dirigiéndose de nuevo al tocadiscos-… Aburridos… podemos ser muchas cosas, pero desde luego no somos aburridos, ¿me escuchas Granger? –puso la música de nuevo y se acercó a ella tendiéndole la mano de forma imperativa-. Vamos, levanta. Vas a ver que tan aburrido es el Vals cuando lo bailas conmigo –dijo._

_Hermione sonrió divertida pero aceptó la mano de Draco y apenas sus manos se hubieron tocado, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo haciendo que se sintiera extraña pero decidió ignorarlo cuando Draco tiró de ella levantándola de golpe sin dejar de mirarla con diversión y cariño al mismo tiempo… Una mirada que nunca antes había visto en nadie dedicarla a ella._

_Colocó las manos y los brazos de ella en la posición correcta, afirmó su mano en la cintura de la chica y le sonrió con coquetería._

_-Un, dos tres y un dos tres y… -después de darle el paso a Hermione, Draco se limitó a bailar sin contar en voz alta._

_Había creído que ella tropezaría, le pisaría o cualquier otra cosa de las que llevaba pasando desde hacia dos horas momento en que ella, aún no sabía cómo, lo había convencido para que la enseñara a bailar, pero no. No pasó nada de aquello. Hermione Granger le seguía el paso y el ritmo de forma extraordinaria, cosa que no entendía._

_Ella tampoco lo entendía. No estaba pendiente de los pasos, ni de contar ni de pensar… sólo… sólo escuchaba la música y se dejaba guiar por él, confiando en él… Sólo eso. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios y él enarcó una ceja._

_-¿No decías que era aburrido? –preguntó él girando al compás de la música._

_Hermione le sonrió y le sacó la lengua haciendo que él riese suavemente._

_-Eres como una niña pequeña… -le reprendió él._

_-¿Y acaso eso te molesta? –preguntó inocente la chica._

_Draco no contestó. La música había cesado y en el último giro, él la había levantado del suelo con elegancia dejándola de nuevo en el suelo frente a él, pegada a su propio cuerpo, sus manos aún en la cintura de ella, las manos de ella en los hombros de él. Sus rostros demasiado cerca. Sus ojos fijos en los del otro. Sus labios entreabiertos. Draco miró la boca de ella e inclinó su cabeza despacio, casi imperceptiblemente y Hermione, no se apartó…_

_El ruido del tocadiscos cambiando de canción hizo que ambos se diesen cuenta de lo que habían estado a punto de hacer y confuso, Draco fue el primero en hacer algo al respecto con toda aquella situación._

_-Vale… -se apartó de ella de forma suave pero firme y se alejó unos pasos. Suficientes para que ella no pudiese ver el sentimiento de calidez que él sabía seguro que había en sus ojos-… Probemos otra vez, ¿te parece?_

_Se giró hacia el tocadiscos con pasos rápidos para no delatar los nervios que tenía… ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer? No vio como Hermione asentía mientras se mojaba los labios; igual de confundida, seguramente, que él._

_Lo había dudado. Lo había estado dudando durante días, durante horas, semanas incluso… pero ya no podía dudarlo más. Cuando vio como Draco se giraba hacia ella contuvo el aliento recordando el temblor de su cuerpo cuando Draco la había acercado tanto a ella. Suspiró internamente. Estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy. Genial… Simplemente genial… _

_(fin flashback)_

-Hermione, ¿me estás escuchando?

Aquel tono preocupado la hizo salir de sus ensoñaciones y sonreírle a Alex. Alex aún esperaba una respuesta.

-El Vals… -contestó ella. Alex le miró-… Me gusta el Vals…

-Oh, vaya… conozco un local bastante agradable… hay una pequeña orquesta que estoy seguro sabe cómo…

-Alex, perdona… es sólo que… no me encuentro demasiado bien… Creo que el pastel de frutas me ha sentado mal… -bromeó con una sonrisa que esperaba que pareciera franca-. ¿Te importaría…

-…acompañarte a casa? Desde luego –se levantó después de dejar dinero suficiente para pagar la cena además de una generosa propina para el camarero que los había atendido.

Alex la ayudó a levantarse, le colocó el abrigo y la dirigió hasta la puerta del restaurante con su mano en la espalda de ella, caminaron en silencio hasta la puerta de su casa y con un "gracias por traerme, ha sido una noche fantástica" y un beso en la mejilla, Hermione se despidió de Alex que le sonrió con cierto brillo de decepción en sus ojos; un brillo que Hermione ignoró haber visto.

Se apoyó en la puerta cerrada y suspiró mientras se dejaba caer hasta el suelo con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro. Draco…No podía sacarlo de su cabeza porque no quería sacarlo de allí…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Bueno, ya es tarde, será mejor que vayas a dormir antes de que sea el toque de queda.

Sarah asintió y se levantó dispuesta a recoger la bandeja con los restos de comida que los elfos habían preparado y llevado al despacho del profesor de pociones para que pudieran seguir trabajando sin tener que bajar a cenar.

-Déjalo, yo me encargo –aseguró el hombre.

-No. Si lo dejo aquí, seguro que llama a algún elfo y no quiero que trabajen más de lo necesario.

Draco rodó los ojos antes de fijar la vista en su hija y luego movió su varita para dejar la bandeja limpia con los platos y tazas ordenados y limpios.

-¿Satisfecha? –preguntó-. Supongo que tu madre te ha metido todas esas ideas de los elfos domésticos en la cabeza, ¿no?

-En realidad no –contestó Sarah-. Sólo quería que lo hicieras tú –contestó con tranquilidad y una sonrisa infalible.

El hombre se encogió mentalmente de hombros anotándose a sí mismo que debía tener cuidado con aquella niña que en aquellos momentos se levantaba satisfecha y se dirigía a la puerta.

-Sarah –ella le miró-. Me alegra que nos demos una oportunidad… ambos…

Y por primera vez delante de Draco, Sarah sonrió con dulzura… Una dulzura que, una vez se hubo marchado, le recordó a Draco a Hermione.

Suspiró. Quizá aquel trabajo no había sido tan mala idea.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bueno, pues esto es todo por hoy!!**

**Espero vuestros comentarios eh!!**

**Un besito y sed felices… nos leemos pronto!!!**


	14. Recordando apuestas

**Hola a todos!!**

**Que tal? Bueno, de regreso con un nuevo capítulo que espero sea de vuestro agrado. Un saludo y mención especial a todos los que me dejasteis reviews en el capítulo anterior, que sois… a ver, que paso lista… Ejem, ejem… aquí esta:**

**White Snow, beautifly92, Xgirl1, camila, carolagd, pekelittrell, Nimue-Tarrazo, Belin03, Lisky, Ariadna-Andrea, sheyla, Pixie tinkerall, Manuel, Klass2008, Aizea Brooke Onix, CaMy, Terry Moon, lucia, oromalfoy, claudilla92, Kmiriel, Duciell, emotivejoy, Coryna kyzra, bty, sandracvv, Aye0604, Cristhine, alevivvancov, ivtacroa osnaleg, Victory, Fran Ktrin Black, Karenzita, margara, amsp14, Mione3HP, Keikleen**

**Gracias por vuestro apoyo y palabras, y ahora os dejo con el capítulo… espero que os guste. Un besito para todos, nos leemos abajo!!**

Capítulo 12. Recordando apuestas.

Draco suspiró mientras tomaba la redoma de la poción; en su rostro se veía el reflejo del cansancio y de la resignación; cansancio por tener que seguir tomándola, resignación por saber que sólo podía hacer eso si no quería convertirse en quién no era. En más de una ocasión se había encontrado pensando en la muerte de su padre. Su padre… El gran Lucius Adrian Malfoy… ¿Cómo podía cambiar tanto de pensamiento una persona? Él que siempre lo había admirado… Cómo habían cambiado las cosas…

Salió de su despacho; tenía que decirle a Severus que había terminado su última redoma y que iba a empezar a preparar otra partida de treinta pociones. Había sido el mismo Severus quien se había ofrecido a llevar el control de las pociones que tomaba y la cantidad exacta, algo que Draco le había agradecido profundamente; si tuviese que seguir ese control por él mismo, seguramente terminaría por maldecir la poción más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Giró la esquina, subió las escaleras con elegancia, saludó a algunos alumnos de Ravenclaw que le sonrieron al pasar por su lado con un simple gesto de cabeza, bajó otras escaleras, amenazó a Peeves para que dejara de molestar a unos Hufflelpuffs de primero que ya estaban cubiertos de harina y de miel y giró la siguiente esquina.

Una pequeña figura se chocó con él y si no hubiera sido por sus reflejos como ex buscador y por los adquiridos durante la guerra, no hubiera podido detener la figura de la pequeña Gryffindor que había chocado con él por la prisa que parecía llevar.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Dougal?

La niña asintió. Draco la miró. Parecía estar bien, pero estaba un poco nerviosa. Draco enarcó una ceja.

-¿Ocurre algo? –ella le miró-. Creo que siempre va con la señorita Granger… ¿ha pasado algo para que ahora ella no esté junto a usted y además usted vaya corriendo por los pasillos, cosa que, por si no recuerda deje que lo haga yo por usted, está completamente prohibida?

-No señor, bueno, sí señor… bueno, en realidad no lo sé señor… bueno, quiero dec…

-Esto no es un examen, señorita Dougal –le dijo Draco con poca paciencia-. ¿Ha ocurrido algo o no? –preguntó deseando que la niña no titubeara más.

-En realidad no lo sé, profesor Malfoy.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Íbamos hacia clase cuando hemos ido al baño porque Sarah ha dicho que no se encontraba del todo bien y que le dolía la tripa mucho… y mientras la estaba esperando me ha gritado que me fuera a buscar al profesor Potter o a la profesora Lovegood –contestó la pequeña ligeramente nerviosa y preocupada-. Cuándo le he preguntado qué le pasaba se ha puesto a llorar y no me ha contestado.

-¿Se ha puesto a llorar? –ella asintió-. ¿Sabe si le ha ocurrido algo?

-No que yo sepa, profesor Malfoy -. Ahora si me disculpa, tengo que ir a buscar al profesor Potter antes de que se me haga más tarde… Procuraré no correr.

Draco suspiró.

-No es necesario, señorita Dougal, yo mismo iré a ver qué le ocurre a Granger.

Alex parpadeó ligeramente y Draco frunció el ceño.

-¿Ocurre algo? –la niña negó con la cabeza, ligeramente asustada por la mirada del duro profesor de pociones-. Bien, en ese caso, le sugiero que camine rápidamente hacia su clase si no desea llegar tarde, sea cual quiera Merlín que sea –rodó los ojos y sin dejarle tiempo a la Gryffindor para replicar, contestar o siquiera pensar en hacerlo, añadió una última pregunta-. ¿En qué baño…

-En el del segundo piso, profesor. En el que hay una fantasma, creo que se llama… ¿Mirrel?

Draco rodó los ojos. Genial. Simplemente genial… lo único que le faltaba era eso…

-Mirtel… -corrigió Draco sin darse cuenta-. Gracias, señorita Dougal. Y ahora vaya a su clase.

Draco no se quedó para escucharla protestar, contestar o devolverle la despedida; algo le urgía a ir hacia aquel baño para saber qué le había pasado a Sarah. Era extraño. Desde el primero momento en que había visto a aquella niña había sabido que había algo especial en ella y hasta el momento en que había sabido que Sarah era su hija, no se había siquiera planteado por qué tenía aquella necesidad de protegerla y de animarla a que fuera la mejor… Y ahora lo sabía…

Era su hija… No importaba si había pasado poco tiempo con ella o si apenas la conocía… no importaba… porque no dejaba de ser su hija… Y ese vínculo invisible existente entre los dos era algo que no podía ignorar… algo que no quería ignorar.

Empujó la puerta del baño con la fuerza y arrogancia que caracterizaba no sólo a un Slytherin sino también a un Malfoy.

En cuanto entró dentro, los ojos de Mirtel aparecieron delante de su persona. Draco sonrió a medias, sabiendo lo que iba a venir a continuación.

-¡Malfoy! –lo llamó alegre-¿Has venido a verme? Hacía mucho que no venías… -puso una cara de lástima mientras fruncía el ceño-… Y Harry tampoco viene… ¿os habéis olvidado de mí?

-Hola Mirtel… -saludó algo cansado-. No nos hemos olvidado… pero con el nuevo curso tenemos mucho trabajo, ya lo sabes… por cierto… ¿has visto a una niña por aquí? –preguntó educadamente.

-Claro… todos preguntan por los demás pero a mí… ¡a mí que me atraviese un _cruciatus_ ¿verdad?! –gritó la fantasma enfadada.

-Mirtel, por favor… -casi rogó Draco sabiendo lo fastidiosa que podía llegar a ser la fantasma adolescente.

Paciencia… "debes tener paciencia con ella… es… diferente…" Las palabras de Hermione aún resonaban en su cabeza. Sonrió mientras resoplaba al mismo tiempo.

_(flashback)_

_-Aún no entiendo por qué tengo que hacer esto –protestó Draco quieto delante de la puerta del baño mientras Hermione le arreglaba la corbata del uniforme con manos hábiles sin perder la sonrisa divertida._

_-Porque perdiste una apuesta –le recordó ella llevando sus manos hasta el cabello del muchacho peinándolo con perfección-. Y porque Mirtel merece ser feliz aunque sea una sola vez en su vida…_

_-¿En su vida? –preguntó Draco divertido y exasperado._

_-En su muerte… -corrigió Hermione. Draco la miró enarcando una ceja-. Tú ya me entiendes._

_-Se supone que si eres mi novia no deberías empujarme hacia los brazos de las demás chicas –protestó de nuevo el chico rubio._

_-No te preocupes –le besó suavemente-, confío en ti. Además, Mirtel no es como las demás chicas, es una fantasma –añadió divertida._

_Draco rodó los ojos._

_-No me lo recuerdes ¿quieres?_

_-Vamos, Draco… Será divertido –insistió Hermione-. Sólo recuerda que es muy impresionable con los chicos atractivos –le recordó-. Así que tenle paciencia… sé educado, un caballero y paciencia… -repitió-… Esa es la clave… tener paciencia._

_-Genial… justo lo que no tengo… -protestó de nuevo Draco._

_Ella rodó los ojos divertida._

_-La culpa es tuya, nunca debiste apostar contra mí –se encogió de hombros-. Era una apuesta segura._

_-¿Cómo diablos iba a saber yo que por una vez Hagrid no nos iba a hacer estudiar una criatura peligrosa?_

_Ella sonrió._

_-Si hicieras lo que te digo y hablaras más con él, obtendrías el temario de la clase casi sin que él se diese cuenta –le contestó ella acercándose y rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos-… y hubieras sabido que íbamos a aprender las costumbres alimenticias de las dríadas… -añadió con cierto tono cantarín que hizo que Draco frunciera el ceño._

_-Odio cuando llevas razón –contestó él rodeando la cintura de Hermione con uno de sus brazos-. Me gusta más llevarla a mí…_

_Ella le sonrió y le besó brevemente._

_-Lo sé… Ahora, entra ahí y haz a una fantasma feliz, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-No sé si voy a poder… -ella le miró-… necesito un incentivo…_

_Hermione rodó los ojos._

_Se puso de puntillas, recargando parte de su peso en el pecho del chico, una costumbre que había adquirido con Draco y le besó._

_Suave, lenta, ceremoniosamente. Cada beso con Draco era diferente, era especial… Fuegos artificiales. Eso era lo que pasaba dentro de ella cada vez que se besaban. Cuando ambos alientos se entremezclaban, cuando sus labios reclamaban los otros, cuando el aroma del otro se confundía con el suyo propio._

_El calor del cuerpo de él emanando hacia ella; las manos de Draco moviéndose con suavidad y posesividad sobre su cintura y sus caderas, las de ella enredándose en el cabello de la nuca de él o jugando suavemente en su pecho, acariciándole por encima de la camisa, sintiendo el latir del corazón de Draco bajo la palma de su propia mano; caliente, deseoso, rápido._

_Y cuando ambos se sentían mutuamente, cuando ambos podían adivinar lo que el otro deseaba… entonces él reclamaba la boca de ella… del mismo modo en que lo estaba haciendo en aquel momento… empujando suavemente su boca contra la de ella, obligándola sin que ella pusiera demasiada resistencia por su parte, a abrir se a él, saboreando los labios de ella, lamiendo, succionando y notando la calidez, el tacto y el sabor de los de la chica, dejando que ella también notara así, los suyos propios._

_Le gustaba. En realidad, a ambos les gustaba. A él poder introducirse dentro de la boca de ella, a ella poder sentirle dentro de su boca… Ambas lenguas jugando entre ellas, danzando al mismo ritmo, peleando por controlar un beso en el que ninguno de los dos era nunca perdedor. _

_Y cuando, estaban satisfechos, del modo en que lo estaban en aquel mismo momento, se separaban despacio, lentamente, aún con los ojos cerrados, queriendo retrasar ese momento todo lo posible, concediéndose mutuamente el tiempo necesario para disfrutar de la sensación y de acallar sus corazones para recuperar la respiración normal…_

_Hermione puso sus pies en el suelo, Draco inclinó la cabeza sobre la de ella, apoyando su frente en la de la chica, sus manos aún en la cintura de ella, las de ella aún en el cuello del chico._

_-¿Suficiente incentivo? –preguntó ella divertida._

_Draco rió gravemente._

_-Ahora sí que no quiero entrar… -contestó risueño._

_Hermione rió antes de soltarle y empujarle dentro del baño. Si no lo hacía así, no iba a dejarle entrar nunca._

_(fin flashback)_

-Perdona, me distraje, ¿qué me decías? –preguntó el profesor de pociones.

-¡Claro! –dijo con el ceño fruncido claramente disgustada y enfadada a partes iguales la fantasma de gafas- ¡Ignoremos a Mirtel! Después de todo… ¡sólo es un fantasma sin sentimientos!

-Yo no he dicho eso… -protestó Draco-… Sabes que nunca te ignoraría deliberadamente, Mirtel… pero tengo que ayudar a esa alumna… por favor… Le diré a Harry que venga a verte pronto, ¿de acuerdo?

Aún con gesto enfadado, la fantasma le contestó.

-En el tercer cubículo –contestó la fantasma con gesto arrogante-. Y dile que deje de llorar, eso sólo lo puedo hacer yo en este baño –añadió mirando hacia la puerta de dicho cubículo de forma significativa mientras elevaba un poco más la voz.

Draco sonrió a medias mientras veía como la fantasma se metía en uno de los cubículos y desaparecía por las tuberías del inodoro. Sacudió la cabeza. Había visto muchas veces como hacía aquello y aún así, seguía sorprendiéndose como alguien podía preferir vivir en las tuberías de los inodoros en lugar de poder pasearse por el castillo… por muy muerta que ésta estuviese.

Caminó hasta la puerta en concreto y golpeó suavemente con los nudillos. No obtuvo más respuesta que un leve sollozo ahogado. Sonrió casi sin darse cuenta al recordar que eso era precisamente lo que Hermione hacía algunas veces cuando se encontraba en aquellos días propios de la mujer que a ella le afectaban de forma hormonal y que…

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron unos segundos mientras un grito en su cabeza hacía que una alarma se encendiese gritando "¡un momento!" No podía ser… ¿verdad? Miró la puerta cerrada del cubículo y volvió a llamar con suavidad, sin saber si quería que ella contestase o no.

Por suerte o por desgracia, esta vez, Sarah contestó.

-¡Estoy bien, vete! –gritó.

Draco sonrió. Al menos sabía que estaba bien.

-Granger, soy Malfoy –dijo después de pensarlo unos segundos-. Vamos, abre, no puede ser tan malo, ¿no?

-¡He dicho que te vayas! –gritó de nuevo la niña.

-No puedo irme –contestó Draco-. Soy profesor, tú una alumna, tengo que ayudarte, forma parte de mi trabajo. Así que te diré qué haremos. Te voy a esperar aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Junto al lavamanos… -añadió alejándose hacia donde había dicho y sentándose en uno de los banquitos que había-… y cuando estés lista para contarme qué te ocurre, te escucharé.

Cuando Sarah abrió la puerta del cubículo, Draco alzó la cabeza del banco donde se había sentado y la miró. El rostro hinchado, los ojos enrojecidos, el cabello perfectamente peinado, y ambas manos alrededor de su cintura mientras se aferraba la túnica firmemente al cuerpo, como si de alguna manera se sintiera avergonzada, desnuda incluso con toda aquella ropa que llevaba puesta.

El profesor sonrió comprensivo y con un gesto de cabeza le indicó que se sentara a su lado en el banco. Sarah, con el rostro aún compungido, obedeció.

No se miraron. No se dijeron nada.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Draco entonces rompiendo el silencio.

-Pero seguro que no es la primera vez que… -miró a Sarah cuando tuvo el presentimiento, de nuevo, de que no era él quien debía mantener aquella conversación con Sarah precisamente-… ¿verdad?

Sarah casi se echó a reír al ver la cara de frustración y de compasión hacia sí mismo que su padre tenía en aquellos momentos.

-Es la primera vez… -contestó Sarah con el rostro completamente sonrojado y bajando la mirada al suelo.

Draco se quedó callado unos segundos. Dividido entre el pánico por ser él quien tuviera que hablar con ella sobre aquello la primera vez, entre maldecirse por no dejar que Dougal fuera a buscar a Harry o a Lovegood y entre el instintito de padre que tenía ganas de abrazar a la niña para que se tranquilizara mientras le decía que era algo normal, natural y que no debía sentirse avergonzada por ello.

-Ummm supongo que… tu madre te ha… hablado…

Sarah asintió rápidamente aún sin mirarle. Draco suspiró, aliviado por no tener que decir gran cosa. Vio como ella apretaba las manos alrededor de su cintura y sonrió a medias.

-¿Te duele? –ella volvió a asentir-. Está bien, te diré qué haremos –ella le miró, aún con el rostro rojo de vergüenza-. Vamos a ir a la enfermería, Poppy te dará una poción para los malestares –dijo el profesor-, y contestará a tus preguntas si tienes alguna, ¿de acuerdo? Después hablaré con los profesores para que te den el día libre y puedas descansar para que se te pase –ella volvió a asentir aunque por su mirada, Draco dedujo que no estaba demasiado conforme con saltarse las clases-. Y este fin de semana iremos a comprarte un regalo.

-¿Un regalo? –preguntó ella confundida.

-Claro –contestó él-. Ha pasado algo muy importante en tu vida Sarah… no volverá a haber un momento como este… acabas de pasar a ser una adolescente, ya no eres una niña… -añadió el profesor haciendo que ella sonriera ante el cumplido-… y como ya eres una adolescente, necesitas un regalo de adolescente… y quiero ser yo quien te lo compre.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó ella recelosa.

Draco se encogió de hombros diciéndose a sí mismo que esa misma actitud era la que él seguramente hubiese tenido en ese mismo momento.

-Porque decidimos darnos una oportunidad… y quiero comprarte tu primer regalo de adolescente… no como profesor, sino como tu padre… si me dejas, claro –añadió.

Sarah pareció pensarlo levemente y él sonrió. Si no lo pensara, no sería hija de Hermione Granger. Ella le miró con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras asentía.

-De acuerdo… ahora, vamos con Poppy –dijo el profesor levantándose y haciendo que ella también se levantara-. Y mantén la cabeza erguida, nunca, escúchame bien, nunca debes avergonzarte de nada que no hayas hecho y sepas que está mal, ¿entiendes? –Sarah asintió-. Bien. ¿Sabes? –preguntó abriendo la puerta del baño dejándola salir primero a ella y saliendo él detrás mientras empezaban a caminar para ir a la enfermería. Sarah le miró curiosa-. Tengo alguna de esas pociones en mi despacho –apuntó-, por si no quieres ir a la enfermería…

-Odio la enfermería –protestó ella.

-Lo sé, por eso te lo estoy diciendo –contestó él divertido deteniéndose en una intersección-. Podemos ir a mi despacho a que te tomes una poción y luego ir a ver a Lovegood para que le preguntes lo que quieras.

-¿Podemos?

Draco rió.

-Claro princesa, podemos hacer lo que quieras –dijo él sin darse cuenta de que había utilizado aquel apelativo para referirse a ella.

Pero Sarah sí se había dado cuenta. Sarah sí lo había escuchado. Y a Sarah sí le había gustado. Le sonrió.

-Entonces prefiero no ir a la enfermería –dijo con tono solemne.

Draco asintió y tomó el camino de la izquierda hacia su despacho. Sarah caminó junto a él, a su lado, no dijeron nada. No se miraron. Sarah iba sonriendo. No, no le había desagradado en absoluto cómo la había llamado. Anotó mentalmente que tenía que agradecerle a Alex que se topara con Malf…. "Mi padre… se corrigió a sí misma… "con mi padre"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-No.

Harry gimió. Se frustró. Se exasperó. Escondió la cabeza entre las manos. Se masajeó el puente de la nariz. Cerró los ojos. Se acarició la cicatriz. Pasó una mano por su cabello revuelto ya de por sí. Miró a Severus.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no me parece ético que un director engañe a sus profesores y tampoco que un padrino engañe a su ahijado –le miró de forma significativa. Harry le ignoró.

-Dumbledore engañaba a sus profesores… -le recordó el adolescente-…de forma sutil y a través, sobretodo de medias palabras, pero lo hacía… -añadió al ver el modo en que Severus había enarcado una ceja.

-Y nunca me pareció ético que lo hiciera –dijo firmemente Severu con una sonrisa de quien se sabía triunfador aún antes de que hubiese salido de la meta.

Harry se levantó de la silla y dio un par de pasos para luego volver a dar otros dos en la otra dirección. Se detuvo, miró a Severus que ni siquiera le estaba mirando y volvió a intentarlo. Si había algo de lo que estaba seguro era de su cabezonería.

-Tienes que hacerlo –le dijo mirándole de forma significativa.

Esta vez, al menos, Severus elevó sus ojos de los papeles que estaba revisando. Negros. Fríos. Como siempre. Pero ya no le asustaban. Había demostrado que no era sólo frialdad lo que había dentro de él y eso era algo que pocas personas sabían… ninguno de ellos había visto como había luchado en la batalla final, como le había protegido en más de una ocasión contra ataques traicioneros y como le había agradecido con la mirada cuando había sido salvado de alguno. No, definitivamente, pocas personas conocían al verdadero Severus Snape y, aunque era consciente de que no lo conocía plenamente, sabía que él era uno de los pocos que conocía una parte. Volvió a insistir.

-Ambos odiamos esto –le dijo el chico-. Draco está enamorado de Hermione y siempre lo va a estar y Hermione no va a poder amar a nadie que no sea él… ¡Pero si tuvo una cita la semana pasada y no era capaz de dejar de compararlo todo con lo que había pasado con Draco! –protestó. Severus enarcó una ceja, parecía empezar a interesarse por aquello. Harry se humedeció los labios para respirar y para ganar algo de tiempo mientras pensaba en su siguiente argumento-. Y Sarah… has visto a la niña… necesita tener un padre, Severus, tú tuviste uno que te despreció, yo ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de conocer al mío… ¿no crees que ella sí merece conocerle de verdad?

Severus frunció el ceño. Era cierto. No podría contradecir a Harry en aquello. Era completamente cierto y verdad lo que acababa de decir. Y también estaba el asunto de Draco. Él también había tenido un padre… un padre al que había venerado, alabado y querido… un padre que nunca había actuado como tal y que lo había traicionado… un padre que le había dado la espalda…

No. Sarah no merecía no tener un padre, y Draco no merecía no aprender que podía llegar a ser un buen padre para Sarah, un esposo para Hermione Granger. Suspiró.

Harry sonrió.

Aquel suspiro de Severus era mucho más significativo de lo que se pudiese creer. Lo miró esperanzado. El hombre le devolvió la mirada.

-Un fin de semana –dijo el profesor-. Y tú te encargarás de todo –añadió-. Enviar las cartas, hablar con Lovegood, avisar a los padres, a los profesores, buscar habitaciones para todos… -empezó a enumerar.

-Es más fácil si sacamos a los alumnos de Hogwarts –contestó Harry rodando los ojos. Severus le miró fulminante-. Vamos, es más cómodo y lógico que para hacer el árbol genealógico de su familia vayan un fin de semana a sus casa que no al revés, eso sin tener en cuenta que hay padres muggles que podrían sentirse…

-Vale, vale… entendido… -resopló-. Pero tú te sigues encargando de todo –Harry asintió-. Aún no me creo que hayas podido convencerme de esto… -añadió.

Harry sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Terminé con Voldemort, se supone que puedo hacer cualquier cosa –contestó con un deje de orgullo.

Severus le miró burlón.

-Y a pesar de eso, eres incapaz de enfrentarte a los hermanos de Danah –le dijo.

Harry abrió la puerta sin perder la sonrisa y antes de salir de allí, se giró para contestarle.

-Estará todo listo para el próximo fin de semana, tendrás que dar el aviso en el comedor esta noche –Severus asintió-, y por cierto, rectifico… puedo hacer casi cualquier cosa…

Severus no era un hombre que mostrara sus pensamientos o sentimientos en público, pero Harry le vio curvar las comisuras de los labios, elevándolas ligeramente hacia arriba. El director de Hogwarts, Severus Snape había sonreído.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en su habitación. Había salido del baño de espuma hacía poco más de quince minutos, un baño que, en un principio, iba a tratarse de una ducha, pero que se había transformado cuando había recibido la lechuza de Harry poco antes de desnudarse. Después de lo que había leído había decidido que necesitaba un baño; un largo y relajante baño de espumas y sales aromáticas mientras escuchaba de fondo cierta música clásica que algunas personas como Ronald no entendía pero que ella adoraba, música compuesta por Beethoven.

El cabello aún lo tenía húmedo, recogido con dos pinzas negras para mantenerlo sin que éste mojara su espalda ni escurriese en el suelo; pero aún así, podía notar las gotas de agua que se escurrían por su nuca y se colaban por el pequeño espacio de su piel y la bata de seda que llevaba en aquel momento.

Ladeó la cabeza para observar como le quedaría aquel vestido de color rojizo, hizo una mueca y cambió el brazo derecho por el izquierdo, sujetando esta vez, delante de ella un vestido blanco. Resopló. Ninguno de los dos. Uno era provocativo, el otro era demasiado serio… Ninguno de los dos era apropiado para ir a verle.

Frunció el ceño ante la imagen que le devolvió el espejo. Dejó los dos vestidos en el armario con las puertas aún abiertas y con un gesto decidido tomó un par de pantalones tejanos con una blusa aterciopelada de color vino. Se colocó de nuevo frente al espejo y se miró… ¡Ni hablar! Esa camisa quedaba horrible con su cabello… Se giró bruscamente dejando la ropa de nuevo colgada pulcra y perfectamente y alargando la mano para tomar otro de los vestidos que colgaban, un pensamiento detuvo su mano en el aire ¿Por qué tenía que preocuparse por lo que iba a ponerse? Sólo era Draco…

_(flashback)_

_Nunca. Nunca. Nunca más volvería a hacerlo. Y todo porque Harry y Ron no eran capaces de mantenerse callados y tenían siempre que responder a todas las bravuconerías._

_Claro, ella también tenía la culpa. Debería haber sabido o al menos intuido que Draco haría cualquier cosa para salirse con la suya. ¿Pero cómo iba a imaginar ella que sería capaz incluso de provocarles durante toda la hora de pociones hasta lograr que ambos saltaran amenazándolo haciendo así que perdiesen cincuenta puntos cada uno, regalo del profesor Snape? _

_Y ella lo había intentado._

_De verdad. Había intentado que se mantuvieran quietecitos y atentos a sus pociones, había intentado que ignoraran a Draco porque sabía qué era precisamente lo que el chico estaban intentando: ganar la apuesta._

_Pero no, Harry y Draco habían tenido que hacerlo… una vez más. Y luego había tenido otro problema porque estaba enfadada. Pero claro, no podía decirles a sus amigos que estaba más enfadada porque había perdido la apuesta y ahora tendría que aguantar a Draco toda una tarde decidiendo qué ropa debía comprar y que no además de tener que ponérsela en lugar de la ropa que ella utilizaba, que por que hubieran perdido cien puntos, puntos que, por cierto, habían recuperado en la siguiente clase de defensa, ella en la parte teórica y Harry en la parte práctica. Pero claro, eso era algo que no podía decirles… aún._

_Y allí estaba. Dentro de aquel probador de aquella tienda a la que Draco la había arrastrado. Rodeada de vestidos de todos los colores, tipos, cortes y tejidos; pantalones de vestir, blusas de seda, zapatos de tacón, botas para el invierno y sandalias para el verano; chaquetas, fulares, bufandas y guantes. Trajes de baño, pareos y complementos como pulseras, collares, pendientes y demás. _

_-¡Ah, y esto también! –dijo el chico desde fuera del probador haciendo que varios conjuntos de ropa interior apareciesen en el probador._

_Hermione se sonrojó._

_-¡Si crees que voy a ponerme…_

_-Perdiste la apuesta –le recordó él divertido desde fuera mientras le hacía un gesto a la dependienta de que no pasaba nada mientras la chica asentía sonriendo alejándose del rubio y la zona de los probadores-. Creía que los Gryffindors tenían palabra…_

_Hermione frunció el ceño. Refunfuñó mientras se quitaba el sweter blanco, criticó entre dientes las malditas apuestas al tiempo que se deshacía de las zapatillas y se desabrochaba el botón del pantalón que llevaba y maldijo a Ron y Harry mientras se quitaba el pantalón quedando sólo en ropa interior._

_Tomó el primer vestido de raso. Azul, largo hasta los tobillos, de tirantes anchos y escote cuadrado que se ajustaba a su pecho y a sus caderas. Y aún sorprendida de que Draco hubiese averiguado su talle de forma tan precisa, llevó sus manos a la espalda para subirse la cremallera, maldiciendo en voz más alta cuando no llegó._

_-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó él desde el otro lado preguntándose si se había equivocado con la talla de la ropa._

_-¡No puedo subirme la maldita cremallera del maldito vestido que tú y tu maldito cerebro habéis elegido! –replicó ella._

_La voz de Draco le llegó divertida y pudo adivinar que estaba sonriendo._

_-Las excusas no van a servirte Hermione –le advirtió él-. Quiero verte con todas y cada una de esas prendas, ¿entiendes?_

_Hermione resopló._

_¿Por qué diablos tenía que ser tan desconfiado?_

_Prefirió no preguntárselo y cambiar la pregunta por otra._

_-¿Por qué elegiste esto como apuesta?_

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Esto… comprarme ropa, hacer que me la ponga… -preguntó con cierto tono de tristeza que no pasó inadvertido para el chico al otro lado de la puerta-… ¿tan mal crees que me veo? –él no contestó-… ¿Es eso? –preguntó ella-. ¿Tan horrible soy que tienes que cambiar mi aspecto para poder estar conmigo? Supongo que sí… siempre seré una sangre sucia… nunca estaré a la altura del Príncipe de Slytherin, ¿no?_

_Nunca antes habría dicho nada de aquello. Pero estaba a punto de bajarle el período, en dos días, exactamente. Estaba cansada, con la autoestima por los suelos, frustrada, adolorida y hormonal._

_-Nunca vuelvas a menospreciarte así._

_La voz de Draco llegó de nuevo a sus oídos. Esta vez no sonreía. Sonaba dura, como si se estuviera conteniendo y eso era precisamente lo que ocurría._

_Draco Malfoy se estaba conteniendo para no gritarle que dejara de decir tonterías, que ella era perfecta tal y como era y que la quería así… gritarle que dejara de insultarse, que dejara de menospreciarse… que si alguien no veía la maravillosa persona que era, esa persona era un completo idiota o una completa imbécil._

_Pero en lugar de aquello, él le contestó._

_-Porque eres preciosa –le dijo él sinceramente-. Y lo ocultas con esa ropa que siempre llevas… debes de ser la única chica de Hogwarts que no ha acortado su falda. Me gusta mirarte… me gusta verte hermosa… intentar adivinar el color de la ropa interior que llevas ese día, sonreír cuando veo parte de tu piel, e incluso me gusta amenazar a los demás chicos cuando te miran demasiado como si intentaran ver a través de tu ropa –dijo Draco-. Por eso lo hago. Porque quiero seguir mirándote, adivinar el color de tu ropa interior sabiendo que la he comprado yo para ti mientras recuerdo como te queda, porque quiero poder hechizar a esos chicos… Porque quiero que dejes de sentirte inferior a las demás chicas de Hogwarts, porque quiero hacerlo, simplemente –contestó él-. Así que deja de dar excusas. No vas a salir de esta tienda hasta que no te haya visto con todas y cada una de esas prendas._

_-No… -carraspeó. Necesitaba recuperar su propia voz después de la declaración de Draco-… no es una excusa… de verdad… no puedo subir la maldita cremallera… -protestó de nuevo con un tono más bajo que el de ante, casi un susurro._

_Por toda respuesta, esta vez, escuchó la puerta abrirse. Draco se colocó delante de ella, rodeó la cintura con sus manos tanteando a ciegas para buscar la cremallera y sin apartar los ojos de los de Hermione._

_Con deliberada lentitud, subió la cremallera del vestido, disfrutando de la cercanía del cuerpo de ella bajo aquel vestido._

_-Preciosa… -susurró cera de su oído girándola para que ella se mirase en el gran espejo del probador-… aunque… -le rodeó la cintura con sus manos y ella se sorprendió, como siempre, de la facilidad con la que sus manos se moldaban a su cintura, como si siempre hubiesen pertenecido allí-… prefiero verte… -acercó su boca al oído de ella, asegurándose de que sus labios rozasen el lóbulo de ella y sin apartar su mirada de la mirada reflejada de la chica en el espejo-…sin ropa… y entre mis sábanas… -la giró para mirarla esta vez directamente-. Aunque con este vestido estás preciosa… -la besó con suavidad._

_Hermione supo que cumpliría su apuesta, no por que él pensara que ella necesitaba cambiar de imagen, sino porque quería estar siempre preciosa para él, aunque eso chocara con sus principios de mujer independiente. Pero le gustaba sentirse así… sólo con Draco, por supuesto. _

_(fin flashback)_

Quizá ese era el problema... eso fue lo que pensó Hermione con una media sonrisa… que sólo era Draco. Y con Draco, las cosas nunca eran simples.

Miró el montón de ropa que había sobre la cama y resopló. Definitivamente tenía que hablar con Draco antes de que fuese un fin de semana a su casa o terminaría necesitando tres horas para vestirse cada mañana si él iba a estar en casa.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bueno, pues se acabó por hoy.**

**He estado muy ocupada, por eso os pido que me perdonéis por no actualizar tan seguido como lo hacía antes… pero ya os comenté… se me borraron los capítulos que tenía escritos, perdí el hilo de la historia y de cómo quería desarrollarla… y parece que mis profesores de la Universidad se han puesto de acuerdo para agobiarnos a base de trabajos que suponen un 70 de la nota, es decir, si suspendes el trabajo, suspendes la asignatura… **

**En fin… mucho trabajo y poco tiempo, así que sed pacientes conmigo ok?**

**A partir de ahora los encuentros entre Draco y Hermione serán más seguidos y quizá no haya tantos flashbacks, os lo vais a perder??**

**Bueno, recordándoos que los personajes salvo los míos son de Rowling, os dejo, ok?**

**Un besito para todos, espero que seais felices y paséis un buen fin de semana. Nos leemos pronto!!!**


	15. Entendiéndose

**Hola!!! A ver… tengo la lista de los que me habéis dejado reviews…. Por aquí…. A ver…. ¬¬ Aquí!!! Ejem, ejem… muchas gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Aye0604, Duciell, PGus03, unkatahe, magi.Twins07, Belin03, yo, DRAGON PRQ, oromalfoy, camila, noiraaa, Kmiriel, beautifly92, mery-shan, Arsami, sheyla, Jaitah de Malfoy, sandracvv, Belewien90, carolagd, pekelittrell, Manuel, Alevivancov, Ayelen, Meilin Malfoy, Terry Moon, Lisky, Klass2008, Policp Malfoy, Anonimus-anonimo, ivtacroa osnaleq, karlita, Rocio-Lovegood, Fran Ktrin Black, The Black Sly Kat, consue, fairyMoka.**

**Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores!!! Espero el fic os continúe gustando para que sea motivo de seguir recibiendo vuestros reviews :D Y a los que sois ya, prácticamente de la familia porque dejais un mensajito en cada capítulo… gracias por seguir ahí!!!**

**Se supone que estoy haciendo un trabajo para literatura española contemporanea, así que será mejor que me dedique a lo mío y os deje con este capítulo, esperando que sea de vuestro agrado.**

**Un besito para todos, disfrutad la lectura!!!**

Capítulo 13. Entendiéndose

Se tomó la poción y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Cada vez hacía menos efecto y cada vez necesitaba dosis más fuertes… Si su padre no moría pronto, lo haría él por su propia mano…

Su padre… Se recostó en el sillón y cerró los ojos invitando a la oscuridad… Lucius Malfoy; la única figura de padre que había conocido, y una de las muchas personas que le habían fallado.

_(flashback)_

_La sombra. Eso era lo que quedaba de Lucius Malfoy. La sombra de lo que había sido una vez. Su altivez estaba aplacada, su orgullo desparecido, la frialdad de su mirada un recuerdo entre las sombras de sus ojos perdidos vagantes. _

_-¿Padre? –preguntó._

_La figura humana se removió incómoda ante la presencia de Draco y alzó su cabeza con lentitud en dirección a él. El cabello en otro tiempo brillante y sedoso era sólo una maraña sucia y entrelazada entre sí, sin ningún orden más que el propio desorden._

_Las ropas raídas aún conservaban parte del brillo de la tela pero la suavidad del terciopelo había pasado a ser algo rústico y rugoso._

_La piel pálida de Lucius lo era aún más y en sus manos desnudas se veían las venas azules. Draco sintió repulsión hacia aquella visión y la sintió aún más cuando las mangas subidas de la túnica de Lucius hizo que viera, marcada a fuego mágico, la marca de Voldemort, negra… como negra era el alma de su padre._

_Y estuvo a punto de reír cuando observó que el hombre adulto se movió en el estrecho catre, con un gesto lánguido y poderoso… quizá lo había perdido todo, incluso la razón y la noción del tiempo y de la realidad… pero conservaba el porte aristocrático que siempre le había caracterizado y que siempre había inculcado en Draco._

_Suspiró. Lucius ni siquiera se movió._

_-Lo siento padre… -dijo el muchacho-… Siento mucho que estés aquí… Pero tú… tú sólo te forjaste tu camino… -miró a su alrededor-… el mismo camino que querías y deseabas que yo siguiera…_

_Se recostó contra una de las paredes intentando que el olor a moho y humedad no se le metiera en las fosas nasales._

_-Me dijiste que estabas orgulloso de mí, que yo iba a ser como tú… y yo sonreía… ¿lo recuerdas? Ni siquiera sabía por qué ibas a estar orgulloso de mí y no me importaba… sólo quería que lo estuvieras… pero yo encontré la luz… -se encogió de hombros-… quizá no era tan parecido a ti como yo creía y como tú querías creer… La encontré a ella… _

_Suspiró cansado._

_-¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo, padre? –le preguntó con cierto rencor - ¿Cómo?_

_Lucius no se movió._

_-Sólo… sólo quería que supieras que nunca seré como tú… que no deseo ser como tú nunca y que no voy a serlo… Me voy a ir a vivir al mundo muggle con ella… la amo… Me enseñaste que los Malfoy no aman si no ganan algo a cambio –se encogió de hombros-. ¿Y sabes qué? Que tenías razón… voy a ganar mucho estando con ella… voy a ganar una confidente, una amante, una mujer, una amiga y un ángel… Sólo… no sé por qué te lo cuento… -exhaló aire pesadamente-… sólo eres mi padre por mucho que hayas hecho y por mucho que hayas intentado controlarme… y eres el único padre que tengo y que voy a tener... sólo… quería que lo supieras… No volveré a venir a verte… Nunca Lucius…_

_Lucius no dijo nada, Draco incluso podría haber llegado a creer que no le entendía, que no le escuchaba, pero la mirada de odio de Lucius se mantenía fija en él._

_-Si todo hubiese sido diferente, padre… -susurró Draco-… Quizá si hubieses intentado convencerme de que fuera uno de ellos sin esa maldita poción de control… quizá si simplemente me hubieses escuchado… -se pasó una mano por el cabello-… Todo podría haber sido simplemente diferente…Lo siento…_

_Se movió y dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta. La mano de Lucius se movió con rapidez, atrapando la muñeca de su hijo, aferrándose a él con desesperación, y si Draco no hubiera sabido que era odio lo que veía en sus ojos y notaba en su agarre, hubiera podido llegar a creer que por primera vez, Lucius Malfoy tenía miedo._

_-Traidor… -fue un leve susurro pero Draco lo percibió claro. Perfectamente claro._

_La misma voz que durante años le decía qué debía hacer, qué debía decir, en qué debía creer. Jamás podría olvidar aquella voz por muy diferente que sonara, por muy apagada, enfurecida o extraña que se escuchara… Jamás podría olvidar esa voz incluso en un leve susurro como lo había sido aquel._

_Draco se soltó con un movimiento brusco de la férrea mano de su padre y se alejó hacia la puerta de la celda para llamar al guardia._

_-Tú eres el que me traicionaste a mí padre –le dijo firmemente-. Se supone que eres mi padre, que debías cuidarme, protegerme y escucharme… amarme… -soltó una risita irónica cuando el guardia abrió la puerta y lo dejó salir-… Tú eres el que me traicionó a mí. Pero no te preocupes… -ni siquiera le miró, ni tampoco se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el ruido metálico de las rejas cerrándose con estruendo en aquel pasillo-… Te perdono… pero espero que me entiendas si te digo que deseo que mueras pronto…_

_Mientras caminaba detrás del guarda, con su aspecto impoluto, su capa ondeando a su paso, su perfecta túnica negra cubriéndole, la mano derecha dentro del bolsillo acariciando la varita ilegal guardada y la izquierda marcando el paso, la cabeza altiva y los ojos en el frente, obligándose a sí mismo a no contestar a los presos ni siquiera mirarles por temor a ver entre ellos a rostros conocidos, sintió pánico. _

_Él podría estar ahí dentro._

_Él podría ser uno de esos presos._

_Él podría ser uno de los que le gritaban en aquel momento desde el interior de una de esas celdas._

_Él podría ser uno de esos muertos en vida como lo era su padre._

_Los Malfoy eran fuertes, él era fuerte. No iba a dejar que nadie le viese destruido… no iba a dejar que nadie viese como quería gritar, llorar y vomitar al mismo tiempo ante el pensamiento de que él podía ser uno de ellos, de que él podría haber sido uno de los que no volverían a ver la luz del sol._

_Sintió que las fuerzas le fallaban. La mirada de su padre le taladraba y la voz llamándole "traidor" cada vez resonaba más en su cabeza. Pensó que se iba a derrumbar, que iba a caer de rodillas allí mismo, que iba a vomitar… pensó que el guarda tendría que ayudarle a salir de allí… Se detuvo un segundo y su mano se apoyó en la pared, respiró con paciencia, largamente y cuando levantó la vista, la vio._

_Esperando. Esperándole. En la entrada, asintiendo distraídamente a lo que el guardia le hablaba y sin quitar sus ojos del pasillo donde él estaba en aquellos momentos. Con su túnica color rojiza abierta sobre un vestido de invierno de un rosado claro; los zapatos de medio tacón y el cabello rizado suelto sobre su espalda._

_Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella y Draco sonrió cuando ella lo hizo. Le había esperado. Era por ella por lo que él no era uno de esos presos. _

_Era por ella por lo que él no estaba allí dentro. _

_Era por ella por lo que él no era uno de esos muertos en vida…_

_Porque ella había creído en él, porque ella creía en él._

_Caminó los metros que faltaban hasta la entrada, firmó un recibo y recibió a cambio su varita de vuelta. Asintió sin decir una palabra, colocó su mano en la espalda de la chica y la guió hacia la salida. _

_Hermione no dijo nada y tampoco habló cuando en lugar de caminar recto, Draco giró a la izquierda después de avanzar unos metros, alejados de los altos muros de Azkaban y refugiándose en uno de los árboles, ocultándose de las miradas que nadie pudiera dirigirle. Y una vez allí, se dobló en dos con la primera arcada, sintiendo la bilis quemar su garganta antes de que el vómito quedase esparcido en el suelo._

_-¿Estás bien?_

_Draco asintió aún con el cuerpo doblado en dos, luchando contra las arcadas que volvían querer hacer estragos. Un vaso de agua apareció frente a sus ojos y el rubio lo tomó para tomar un sorbo, enjuagarse la boca, escupir el agua a un lado y tomar el resto del agua para notar como el mal sabor se disipaba._

_-Estoy bien –aseguró incorporándose. Exhaló profundamente-. Odio todo esto…_

_Hermione asintió en silencio. No necesitaba decir nada más. Ninguno de los dos lo necesitaba._

_-Gracias por haber venido… -susurró Draco._

_Hermione le abrazó y dejó que él la abrazara con fuerza, sabiendo que la necesitaba más que nunca, ignorando la falta de aire y la presión en sus costillas a la hora de respirar._

_-Siempre voy a estar a tu lado, Draco –le dijo ella._

_-Te quiero, pequeña…_

_(fin flashback)_

-Pasa –dijo cuando escuchó como alguien llamaba a la puerta. La cabeza de Harry se asomó dentro del despacho de Draco con cierto temor y el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír-. ¿Desde cuándo me tienes miedo Potter?

-Desde ahora –contestó el moreno cerrando la puerta después de haber entrado. Reparó en el estado en que se encontraba el profesor de pociones; recostado en su sillón, detrás de la mesa, varios pergaminos esparcidos por la mesa y una redoma de poción recién utilizada sobre el escritorio-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sólo me duele la cabeza… -contestó Draco ignorando el doble sentido de la pregunta de Harry-… Se me pasará en poco tiempo… ¿Has venido a disculparte?

Harry le sonrió con culpabilidad mientras se sentaba en la mesa de manera informal mirándolo.

-No hagas eso –le pidió el rubio entonces. Harry frunció el ceño-. He dicho que no lo hagas.

-¿Qué no haga qué? –preguntó el aludido.

-¡Eso! –protestó Draco-. No me mires así, Harry, tú no por el amor de Morgana… -casi gimió.

-¿Cómo?

-Del mismo modo en que me mira Severus… lástima, compasión… -sonrió forzadamente-. No me mires así…

-Acabas de venir de Azkaban de ver a tu pad…. –Draco le miró severamente y Harry fue lo suficientemente inteligente e intuitivo para darse cuenta de que no debía hablar de aquello, no en aquel momento-. Lo siento –se disculpó Harry intentando cambiar su mirada.

Pero lo cierto es que le resultó difícil. Lástima, compasión, comprensión… sí, era cierto; estaba seguro de que su mirada transmitía todo eso y mucho más.

Draco Malfoy, su enemigo declarado desde el primer momento en que lo había visto en el tren, quizá desde antes, cuando había visto su arrogancia y altivez en la tienda de túnicas. Alguien a quien siempre había considerado afortunado por tener lo que él no tenía, no dinero ni amigos, sino una familia, unos padres y el poder decidir a voluntad su destino, su futuro… cosas que él nunca había tenido.

Pero se había equivocado. Siempre había pensado que Draco quería ser mortífago, obtener la gloria y la fama entre las filas de los caballeros de la muerte de Voldemort, ser su mano derecha como lo era Lucius Malfoy, levantar su varita contra muggles e inocentes y repetir una vez tras otra las palabras que los conducirían a la tortura, al llanto, a los ruegos y a la muerte.

Siempre había creído que Draco iba a ser mortífago por su propia voluntad, porque lo deseaba, porque creía en la limpieza de sangre, porque creía en las creencias de Voldemort…

Y nada más lejos de la verdadera realidad. Era en momentos como aquel en los que se preguntaba si no había sido mejor no haber tenido a unos padres como los de Draco en lugar de no haber tenido ninguno.

-Está bien… ¿estás listo para el fin de semana?

Draco le miró clavándole dagas.

-Te has vuelto loco ¿verdad? Porque sólo puede ser eso o que de repente has sentido un impulso irrefrenable por hacer de mi vida un infierno –añadió cuando Harry abrió la boca para contestar.

-En realidad podría decir que te lo debía por todo lo que me hiciste pasar pero… -se encogió de hombros-… lo cierto es que odio que tanto tú como ella no seáis felices.

-No sigas por ese camino, Harry –le advirtió el rubio.

-Nunca me dijiste por qué lo hiciste Draco –replicó Harry sin hacerle demasiado caso-. Y, sinceramente, me gustaría saber qué ocurrió.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Draco-. ¿Qué interés podría tener saberlo ahora?

-Porque vas a pasar un fin de semana con mi mejor amiga y no quiero verla destrozada como la vi cuando apareciste en la puerta de su casa casado con aquella francesa –le contestó Harry sin alzar la voz en absoluto pero con una mirada bastante significativa-. Porque no quiero tener que abrazarla hasta conseguir que derrame todas las lágrimas, porque no merece sufrir más de lo que lo ha hecho… -le miró y sonrió a medias-… y porque tú tampoco lo mereces…

Draco le miró fijamente. Hablaba en serio. Igual que aquella vez en los vestuarios… Harry estaba hablando en serio… había aceptado su relación con Hermione hacía mucho tiempo y estaba dispuesto a escucharle… pero no estaba dispuesto a que ella volviera a sufrir, y francamente, él tampoco estaba dispuesto a hacerla sufrir de nuevo.

Suspiró.

-Y no vas a dejarme tranquilo hasta que te lo cuente, ¿verdad? –Harry asintió-. Maldito Gryffindor… -añadió el rubio.

-Sí, sí, sí… yo soy un maldito Gryffindor, tú eres una serpiente rastrera… -hizo un ademán con la mano-…pero cuéntamelo, vamos…

Draco suspiró. No le quedaba más remedio…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Miró a su alrededor. Todo parecía estar perfecto. Ni una mancha en los cojines, ni una arruga en las cortinas, ni una mota de polvo en los muebles o sobre el televisor y las pequeñas figuritas; los libros pulcramente colocados por orden alfabético y dispuestos por tamaño; la moqueta perfectamente aspirada, las flores perfectas recién cortadas sobre la mesa.

Abrió los ojos y atravesó el pasillo hasta las escaleras que subió de dos en dos mientras sus ojos buscaban alguna imperfección en algún rincón por pequeña que esta fuera o por imposible que pudiera parecer que hubiera una imperfección en algún lugar. Atravesó el pasillo del piso superior pasando la mano por la barandilla, satisfecha de que no hubiese polvo en la madera y se detuvo frente a una de las fotografías que estaban colgadas en el pasillo en la que se mostraba a una Sarah de tres años haciendo su primer puzzle de piezas de goma con el rostro concentrado. La estudió unos segundos y la colocó ligeramente un centímetro a la derecha, la miró de nuevo y asintió, esta vez, satisfecha, al verla completamente derecha.

Abrió la puerta del baño en su recorrido y miró alrededor. Todo estaba perfectamente inmaculado en blanco y azul, incluso las toallas que había lavado tres veces para que adquirieran su suavidad inicial. Cerró la puerta después de asegurarse de que el ambientador a flores silvestres funcionaba correctamente y siguió caminando. Abrió la habitación de invitados y se aseguró de que todo estuviera en su lugar, incluido el juego de sábanas verdes doblado a los pies de la cama, las cortinas abiertas de par en par y el viento fresco entrando en la habitación. Perfecta.

Pasó de largo de la habitación de su hija y abrió la puerta del otro cuarto de baño más grande que el anterior; la bañera impoluta en rosado y nácar, el lavamanos con el espejo y los portalámparas rosados, las toallas a juego con la decoración, la ducha abierta y limpia y la mampara parecía recién comprada; el suelo brillante y las alfombrillas que habían junto a la ducha y bajo el retrete y el lavamanos de un color rosado más fuerte que algunas de las baldosas rosadas que contrastaban con las blancas del lugar. Perfecto.

Se dirigió a su habitación y la abrió, revisando que todo estuviera en su lugar. La bata de cama a los pies de la cama, sobre un arcón y las zapatillas amarillas junto a la misma, los cojines acomodados de forma elegante y los doseles atados correctamente a los postes de la misma. La ropa guardad en sus cajones y armario, la percha del fondo de la habitación vacía a excepción de un par de bufandas y un abrigo además de dos bolsos; el ambiente refrescante y la estantería particular limpia y repleta de libros. La cómoda con varios frasquitos de colonia y un estuche de maquillaje además de un pequeño joyero. Asintió y estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando algo llamó la atención de la mujer.

Una fotografía… una fotografía de Draco y ella colocada sobre su mesita de noche, en el lado derecho, el lado del que ella siempre dormía. Atravesó la habitación rauda y la tomó entre sus manos sin poder evitar sonreír… Draco… le quería, aún le quería… siempre iba a quererle.

_(flashback)_

_-Ahora no, Draco, intento leer…_

_-Pero necesito hacer este trabajo ahora –se quejó él arrodillándose delante del sillón donde Hermione estaba leyendo cómodamente. La chica alzó la vista de su libro y le miró-. Por favor…_

_-No me mires así… -le pidió ella. Pero Draco sonrió encantadoramente y ella se rindió, sabiendo que él iba a ganar esa batalla-… Te dije que no debías tomar adivinación como asignatura importante –le reprendió suavemente aunque se incorporó en el sillón dejando su libro a un lado después de marcar la página con una rosa seca que utilizaba como marca páginas._

_-Lo sé, lo sé… pero si iba a aritmancia contigo me distraería demasiado –comentó él de forma galante._

_Hermione rodó los ojos y extendió su mano derecha hacia el chico. Draco negó y ella enarcó una mano._

_-Es la izquierda… -dijo él con un suave tono-… porque hay una vena que va desde el corazón hasta la mano izquierda… marcando el ritmo de la vida y del amor… _

_Y cómo siempre que él utilizaba aquel tono insinuante y susurrante, Hermione sintió como su piel se estremecía mientras un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal transmitiéndole cierta sensación extraña a la que ya se había acostumbrado desde que estaba con Draco._

_-Vas a tener una laaarga vida… -empezó diciendo él trazando con la yema de sus dedos la línea en concreto en la palma de ella-… Y serás muy feliz… -añadió en tono confidencial._

_-¿En serio? –él asintió distraído acariciando la mano de Hermione y la chica rió suavemente-. Me pregunto quién será el afortunado que me hará muy feliz en mi laaarga vida… -dijo con la misma entonación que él había utilizado. _

_Draco rió suavemente y fingió concentrarse en la mano de ella._

_-Si quieres, pudo intentar averiguarlo… -dijo él acariciando sutilmente la base de la muñeca de ella._

_-¿Puedes hacerlo? –preguntó coqueta Hermione._

_Draco rió bajito. Le gustaba cuando ella dejaba a un lado sus inhibiciones. Y ella lo sabía. No necesitaba que él se lo dijera para que ella lo supiera… podía leerlo en sus ojos, en sus gestos, en su mirada…_

_-Puedo intentarlo… -sugirió él con una sonrisa torcida-… Veamos… veo que es un joven muy atractivo… -ella le miró enarcando una ceja pero no dijo nada al respecto-… y muy inteligente, obviamente._

_-Por supuesto… -convino ella._

_Draco se movió lentamente y sin soltar la mano de ella se acomodó mejor en el reposabrazos del sillón que Hermione ocupaba, la cual tuvo que moverse un poco para permitirle que se sentara cerca de ella, muy cerca._

_-De modales exquisitos… fue rico en un momento de su vida –añadió quitándole importancia acariciando la mayo de ella con las yemas de sus dedos aristocráticos y ágiles, sonriendo cuando notó el escalofrío por parte de la chica-… pero que a veces puede ser un poco idiota… -añadió._

_Ella enarcó una ceja, el enfado que tenía al principio, disipándose casi por completo._

_-¿En serio?_

_-En serio… Él… se dejó llevar por el momento… no debió intentar ir más allá de lo que tú le querías permitir, de lo que tú estabas lista para entregarle… -la miró fijamente-… Y está arrepentido y asustado… porque no soportaría perderte…_

_-Él… yo… -carraspeó maldiciéndose por el efecto que Draco causaba en ella-… No estoy enfadada con él… sólo… no estoy preparada para mantener una relación… completa… con él… pero no tiene que tener miedo… le quiero demasiado para dejarle por algo así… _

_Draco sonrió. El perdón que llevaba tres días buscando, cumplido._

_-¿Y sabes qué? –le preguntó suavemente._

_Hermione fijó sus ojos en los de él._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Te ama…_

_-¿Y todo eso lo has sabido leyendo mi mano? –preguntó ella risueña-. La profesora deberá ponerte un diez si has sido capaz de saber todo eso…_

_-Me he ayudado de otra cosa… -aceptó él._

_-¿Ah sí?_

_Draco asintió, sonrió, y antes de que ella pudiera protestar, el chico la había levantado y se había sentado él en su lugar, dejándola a ella sentada sobre su regazo, una mano en su espalda y la otra en su cadera, sus rostros muy cerca._

_La mano de Draco tomó la de ella y la guió hasta su pecho, sobre el corazón. Hermione cerró los ojos deleitándose con el palpitar del corazón de Draco a través de la impecable camisa de seda, sintiendo la realidad únicamente porque la enorme mano de él estaba sobre la suya, sin dejar de acariciarla ni un momento._

_Sintió como él se movía hacia delante, rozando con sus labios su cuello, subiendo hasta el lóbulo de su oreja para mordisquearlo antes de susurrar…_

_-Te quiero… -le susurró él en el oído mientras lamía su lóbulo con dulzura-. Y respecto a lo que ocurrió… -ella se tensó un momento y él lo notó, por lo que la abrazó con más firmeza para asegurarle que todo estaba bien-. No tengo prisa, Hermione… Planeo pasar toda una vida contigo para hacerte feliz durante mucho, mucho tiempo, no voy a irme a ningún sitio sin ti, pequeña… Puedo esperarte hasta que lo estés…_

_(fin flashback)_

-Toda una vida… -murmuró Hermione mirando la fotografía-… ¿dónde quedó esa promesa, Draco? –preguntó al aire y a la soledad que la rodeaba-… ¿dónde?

Tomó la fotografía y la guardó dentro de uno de los cajones de la mesita, allí permanecería aquel fin de semana, no podía arriesgarse a que Draco la viese.

Salió de la habitación sin darse cuenta de que la había escondido para que Draco no la viese, pero no se había preguntado por qué diablos tendría Draco que entrar en su habitación. No se lo preguntó mientras pasó el resto del día.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Draco movía jueguetonamente la redoma de poción vacía entre sus dedos. La lanzó en dirección a Harry y él la atrapó con reflejos que hicieron entender a Draco desde hacía mucho, porqué Potter siempre le había superado en quiddich.

-La poción que mi padre me obligaba a tomar… no sólo era controladora… -Harry le miró-… Poseía parte de la sangre del Lord –anunció esperando que Harry diera un grito o hiciera algún gesto.

El moreno pareció notarlo porque se limitó a sonreír.

-Lo maté hace tiempo Draco… me quedé delante de él y lo apunté con mi varita; me batí en duelo y gané… ¿crees que debes esperar una reacción más alterada por mi parte? –Draco se permitió una sonrisa-. Vamos, sigue, ¿cómo lo supiste?

-No lo supe hasta que un día tuve el impulso de jugar con mi varita y, como siempre, estaba pensando en Hermione y bueno… en mi mente se formó la pregunta de cómo sería poder matarla con mis propias manos…

-¿Qué?

-Era como si alguien me controlara desde dentro… es… difícil de explicar…

-Lo sé… Voldemort se metió dentro de mi cuerpo en quinto curso… sólo fueron unos minutos, pero… a veces, aún despierto recordando la sensación de impotencia por pensar algo que no quiero pensar… -confesó Harry.

-Entonces sabes a qué me refiero… -suspiró-. Hablé con Severus y me hizo unos exámenes mágicos…Y descubrimos que en mis sangres corría sangre de Voldemort –dijo Draco-. Lo notaba… quería hacer daño, deseaba hacer daño… Merlín… me estaba volviendo loco… acudí a mi padre pero él estaba ido… sólo me miraba y se reía mientras frotaba su mano sobre el antebrazo izquierdo, justo donde tenía la marca…

-¿Se lo dijiste a Severus?

-Sí… es la única persona a parte de Hermione en quien confiaba en aquellos momentos… Sin ofender.

-No me ofendo –aseguró Harry.

Draco sonrió.

-En mi antigua mansión… en el despacho de papá, encontré un diario… deseaba convertirme en el nuevo Lord Oscuro… por eso la poción, por eso la sangre de Voldemort en la mía… deseaba que yo fuera el único lord oscuro… Encontré la manera de evitarlo… tenía que entregar esa sangre mágica a alguien que fuera parte de mí…

-¿Me estás hablando… me estás hablando de un hijo?

Draco asintió a medias.

-Tenía que sacar la sangre oscura de mi cuerpo antes de que hiciera daño a alguien… por eso me alejé de Hermione, por eso desaparecí… cuando la sangre mágica empezó a agolparse en mis venas, estar con Hermione me hacía daño porque deseaba hacerle daño y no quería… Harry te juro por lo más sagrado de la magia que moriría antes que hacerle daño a Hermione… la amaba y aún la amo…

-Lo sé, Draco… ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué tenías en mente?

-Engendrar un hijo que llevara la sangre de Voldemort –dijo él-. Era la única solución, pero no quería hacerlo con Hermione… -sus ojos grises se clavaron en los de Harry, dolor, miedo, confusión, sentimientos encontrados que había creído olvidados hacía mucho tiempo y que resurgían al recordar lo que había tenido que pasar-… quería engendrar un hijo y esperar a que naciera para entregarlo después a las autoridades mágicas… -le miró fijamente-… para entregártelo a ti…

-Por Merlín, Draco…

-Gisélle… ella… -suspiró-… era la hija de una familia importante mágica de París a la que conocía desde que era pequeño por mis padres… siempre estuvo interesada en la fortuna de los Malfoy… sólo tuve que engañarla y hacerle creer que yo seguía siendo el beneficiario de toda mi herencia… -se arremangó la túnica-… pero tuve que tomar la marca…

-Voldemort estaba ya…

-Sí, lo sé… pero como siempre, el despacho de mi padre resultó ser un lugar muy instructivo… un hechizo bastante doloroso, debo decir, me tuvo en la cama tres días con fiebre altísima…

-¿Qué pasó luego, Draco?

-Le conté la verdad a medias a Giselle… que tenía sangre de Voldemort, que quería engendrar un hijo para que fuera el nuevo lord en lugar de serlo yo… -hizo un ademán con la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto-… pero no le dije que después de que el bebé naciera lo entregaría a las autoridades ni tampoco que le lanzaría un obliviate para que no sufriera la pérdida de su hijo ni tampoco la mía… No quería hacerle daño a nadie Harry… ni siquiera a una mortífaga fría y dura como ella…

-Algo salió mal, ¿verdad?

Draco asintió.

-A los siete meses de embarazo, el bebé era tan poderoso que consumía gran parte de la magia de Giselle poniendo en peligro la vida de ella. Lo notaba ¿sabes? Notaba su poder oscuro rodeándola… consumiendo todo lo que podía, incluso mi propia magia cuando yo estaba cerca…

-Magia instintiva… -Draco asintió-… el feto debió consumir a tu esposa ¿verdad?

-Nunca fue mi esposa… sólo me acosté con ella una vez para poder concebir, nada más, no volví a tocarla… no podía hacerlo amando a Hermione –Harry asintió-. Pero sí, tienes razón… el feto necesitaba más magia y ella… ella se la dio toda… supongo que creyó que yo la llevaría a San Joseph para que salvaran al bebé…-Harry asintió indicándole que conocía el nombre del hospital mágico de Irlanda-… aunque tuviera siete meses estaba perfectamente formado y podrían mantenerlo con vida mientras lo sacaban del vientre de su madre…

-No lo hiciste…

-Sí, sí lo hice –contestó Draco contradiciendo a Harry-. La llevé a San Josepch cuando empecé a notar que se estaba consumiendo de verdad… cuando llegué, ella ya estaba muerta y no pudieron salvar al bebé… Había estado bastante tiempo sin obtener magia de la que alimentarse y su corazón había dejado de latir…

Harry le miró sin saber qué decir.

-Luego… luego regresé a Inglaterra… después del entierro de Giselle… nadie sabía que estaba embarazada, siempre llevaba un hechizo ilusorio para que nadie lo supiera… nadie debía saber que un Lord estaba a punto de nacer –añadió mirándole-… el resto ya lo sabes…

-Era tu hijo…

-No, era un nuevo Lord Oscuro que iba a traer la muerte a este mundo –replicó Draco-. Nunca lo sentí como un hijo… fue concebido sin amor ni deseo, sólo por conveniciencia… y eso… eso no era un hijo… -le miró y sonrió con cierta tranquilidad-… Sólo podría tener hijos con Hermione porque es la única mujer a la que amo… Y la única hija que he tenido es Sarah.

-¿Por qué no se lo contaste a Hermione?

-No quiso escucharme… Tampoco quise explicárselo… -Harry le miró de forma persistente-. Harry, tuve que tomar la marca, me convertí en lo que ella siempre ha odiado, en lo que yo odié, en lo que juré no convertirme nunca…

-¿Por qué te presentaste aquel día en su casa?

-Porque necesitaba que ella me olvidase, que me odiase… pensé que sería más fácil de ese modo… -sonrió a medias-… Y me equivoqué… Harry, la amo… pero ella nunca va a escucharme… nunca va a querer escucharme y aunque lo hiciera… soy un mortífago…

Harry iba a decirle algo cuando un leve ruido hizo que se girara hacia la puerta ligeramente entreabierta; frunció el ceño… juraría que él la había cerrado… entrecerró sus ojos y notó que Draco empezaba a mirar también hacia la puerta… el profesor de defensa pudo ver unos ojos grises que desaparecieron tan rápido como los había visto. Sólo había alguien con ese color de ojos en Hogwarts a parte de Draco.

-Habrá sido la señora Norris –dijo entonces Draco.

Harry asintió ausente. Había sido Sarah.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny rió divertida cuando salió de la chimenea y vio a su hermano mayor en el sillón del salón con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared de enfrente y una sonrisa boba en el rostro que le recordaba a aquella vez en que los gemelos hicieron que se tragara uno de sus caramelos de traga-payasos de broma y que lo mantuvieron con aquella sonrisa estúpida durante una semana…

Lo cierto era que se veía bastante extraño ver a Ron sonriendo con el ceño fruncido y gritando… pero había sido gracioso.

-Hola Ron –saludó mientras se sacudía el hollín de la túnica. El pelirrojo no le contestó. Gin frunció el ceño.

-Hola Ginny –saludó Susan desde la cocina asomando la cabeza-. Ven, pasa… tu hermano está un poco… ausente…

Ginny frunció el ceño al escuchar el modo en que Susan había dicho aquello y la risita suave que había emitido al decirlo, pero obedeció y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Estaba haciendo té –comentó-. ¿Quieres un poco?

-Sí, por favor –se sentó en una de las mesas con la familiaridad de estar en casa de su hermano-. ¿Qué le pasa a Ron? Está… raro… más de lo normal –añadió con una risita.

-Oh, eso… supongo que se le pasará cuando vuelva en sí –dijo sin darle demasiada importancia-… de todos modos si en un par de horas no ha regresado a la normalidad lo llevaré a San Mungo.

Ginny vio como su cuñada dejaba la bandeja sobre la mesa de la cocina mientras colocaba los platitos y las tacitas de porcelana blanca acompañadas de una tetera blanca y estilizada, una jarrita de leche y otra con crema además de un plato de galletas de canela caseras, las favoritas de la pelirroja.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué está así? –preguntó-. Que yo sepa, los Cannons siguen siendo tan malos como siempre… -comentó divertida tomando una de las galletas.

Susan sonrió y sirvió un poco de té en la tacita de Ginny antes de servirse a sí misma…

La mujer le sonrió más ampliamente.

-Estoy embarazada –dijo.

-¡Eso es fantástico, Susan! –gritó Ginny levantándose y abrazando a su cuñada con una enorme sonrisa en los labios-. ¡Oh, por Merlín! ¿Lo sabe mi madre? Si lo sabe no dejes que te atosigue con consejos y jerseys y si no lo sabe mejor no se lo digas hasta que la niña nazca –aseguró muy seria pero entre risas.

Susan sonrió también.

-¿Cómo sabes que será niña? Que yo sepa, los Weasley's os conocéis por ser mayoritariamente varones ¿mmm? –indicó enarcando una ceja.

-Pero tú no eres Weasley y yo estoy harta de ser la única pelirroja a parte de mi madre –dijo Ginny resuelta-. Así que será niña, está decidido.

-¡Susan!

El grito de Ron hizo que las dos mujeres sonrieran mientras se miraban.

-Creo que ya despertó de su shock –dijo Ginny con una ligera voz cantarina.

Susan no tuvo tiempo de contestarle cuando los brazos de su esposo la rodearon por la cintura y la alzaron a unos centímetros mientras le daba vueltas en el aire riendo.

-¡Embarazada! –gritó él feliz-. ¡Estás embarazada!

-Será mejor que la dejes en el suelo si no quieres tener una hija mareada de por vida –comentó Ginny entre divertida y sarcástica como sólo ella podía serlo.

-Hermanita, ni siquiera tú puedes arruinarme este momento con tus comentarios ácidos –le dijo él pero obedeciendo de todas formas y dejando a Susan en el suelo. Se acercó a su hermana y la besó en la frente-. Voy a decírselo a Harry y a Hermione –añadió saliendo hacia el comedor murmurando acerca de dónde habían puesto por última vez los polvos flú para comunicarse.

-¡Yo también te quiero, hermanito! –le dijo con cierto retintín-. ¡Y me alegro por ti!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Lo has escuchado ¿verdad?

Sarah asintió. No tenía sentido negarle algo a su tío… y mucho menos cuando sabía que él había sentido su magia y había visto sus ojos.

-No quería… sólo pasé para preguntar cuándo íbamos a ir a casa por lo del fin de semana y… -se encogió de hombros-… Lo siento… no debí escucharlo…

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Al contrario, creo que era lo mejor que podías hacer –contestó el hombre. Sarah le miró y él sonrió-. Has estado muchos años enfadada con él… enfadada porque os abandonó, enfadada porque dejó de querer a tu madre, enfadada porque él se había olvidado de vosotras… -cruzó los brazos y se recostó junto a la pared donde la niña tenía su espalda recostada mientras que estaba sentada en el suelo-. Era hora de que supieras la verdad, y no creo que Draco te la hubiese dicho voluntariamente… Pero si le dices a alguien que no te he reñido, lo negaré rotundamente –añadió.

Sarah sonrió divertida.

-¿Mamá lo sabe?

-No.

-¿Debe saberlo? –preguntó de nuevo.

Harry se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la niña y le sonrió.

-Eres muy inteligente, Sarah… ¿por qué no te respondes tú sola? –la besó en la cabeza-. Ves ahora a hablar con tu padre.

Ella asintió. Harry se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

-Ahora empiezo a entenderle –dijo Sarah haciendo que Harry le sonriese.

-Me alegro… los tres merecéis ser felices…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bueno!!! Eso es todo por hoy!!!**

**Me gustaría que los capítulos fueran más largos, pero sinceramente, creo que eso estropearía el conjunto del fic porque tendría que subirlos de forma más separada y yo acabaría perdiendo el hilo… además, apenas tengo tiempo… ni siquiera sé como me las apaño para poder escribir aunque sean tres líneas cada día para que vosotros tengáis un capítulo cada dos semanas :S**

**Así que ya sabéis, reviews, consejos, sugerencias y demás… Aunque si podeis absteneros de las maldiciones os lo agradeceré… soy un desastre con los hechizos de protección y defensa :D**

**Bueno, ya está, sed felices y vivid sonriendo, es la mejor medicina para contagiar el buen humor!!!**

**Un besito para todos!!! Nos leemos pronto!!!**


	16. Hogar ¿dulce hogar?

**Bueno, un nuevo capítulo… recién escrito… a ver si os gusta… empieza el fin de semana de Draco, Sarah y Hermione… ¿qué pasará?**

**Agradezco sus comentarios a:**

**Duciell, Fran Ktrin Black, oromalfoy, DRAGON. RRQ, Vicky, sheyla, Pixie tinkerbell, unkatahe, margara, camila, beautifly92, sandracvv, Lisky, carolagd, Magic.Twins07, Sandrita Granger, clariita, pekelittrell, sofita, Krissalis Potter, Coryna Kizara, Belin03, Peke, Alevivancov, Karenzita, lucy-malfoy15, Kmiriel, Aye0604, noiraaa, Victory, Meilin Malfoy, fairyMoKa, claudilla92, Manuel, Nimue-Tarrazo, Lira Garbo, Terry Moon, The Black Sly Kat, amsp14, ivtacroa osnaleq, Sami-Maraurder girl**

**¡VAmos! ¿A qué esperais? Leed, leed… nos vemos abajo…**

Capítulo 14. Hogar… ¿dulce hogar?

Era un mago. Cierto. Era un excelente mago que había sido criado para detestar a los muggles y todo lo que proviniese de ello. Cierto. Pero también era un mago de sangre pura que se había enamorado de una nacida de muggles. Por eso quizá le gustaban algunas cosas de los muggles… la televisión era un buen invento siempre que no pusieran esos estúpidos programas en los que salía gente gritándose todo el tiempo, insultándose entre sí y reclamándose entre ellos derechos, hijos y dinero. Tenía que admitir que la electricidad también era muy interesante y que algunos aparatos electrodomésticos resultaban bastante útiles… por supuesto si no contabas con una varita mágica, claro está.

Pero pese a haber sido educado para odiar y detestar las cosas muggles, también lo había sido para apreciar la belleza incluso donde no se creía que estuviera. Había aprendido a apreciar el arte muggle desde que era un niño… pintura, escultura, arquitectura y música… y los coches.

Adoraba los coches. Adoraba poder conducir. Hermione le había dicho que podía ser, tan analítica como siempre, algo psicológico; según ella, Draco adoraba conducir porque durante esos momentos, era él quien gobernaba su destino y quien fijaba su camino, algo que nunca le habían dejado hacer. Draco se había limitado a encogerse de hombros demostrando que no le importaba demasiado su análisis freudiano, y simplemente le había dicho "Lo que quieras. Me gusta conducir".

Por eso había elegido el coche como medio de transporte desde la estación de King Cross hasta casa de Hermione y Sarah Granger. Bueno, por eso y porque no creía que aparecer volando en una escoba en un barrio muggle fuera algo demasiado convencional…

El tráfico era fluido, en la radio sonaba alguna canción que no reconocía pero que calificaba como aceptable "si te gustaba ese tipo de música"; las ventanillas estaban abiertas y el aire entraba en el coche como un soplo de frescura gracias al hechizo que Draco había lanzado al coche.

En el asiento del copiloto, Sarah se dedicaba a mirar por la ventanilla, los brazos cruzados, el cabello recogido en una trenza a medio deshacer que tanto le recordaban a Draco las de Hermione y las piernas elegantemente cruzadas. Por supuesto y sin que ella lo supiera, Draco era plenamente consciente de que la niña lo estaba mirando de reojo cada vez que creía que él no la veía.

Suspiró y decidió, después de unas quince miradas, preguntarle directamente.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella de vuelta.

-¿Qué ocurre? –insistió el profesor de pociones-. Llevas mirándome desde que hemos salido de Hogwarts.

Sarah no contestó, al menos no de forma inteligible. Dejó escapar un gruñido y un bufido.

-De acuerdo, no me lo digas. Sólo prometimos darnos una oportunidad, pero si no quieres hablar, no lo hagas, por mí está bien –dijo él quitándole importancia y con apariencia seria.

Sarah le miró de nuevo y frunció el ceño.

-Os oí. –dijo simplemente.

Draco giró su cabeza unos segundos para mirarla antes de volver la atención a la carretera.

-¿Quieres explicarme eso o voy a tener que adivinarlo?

Sarah rodó los ojos. Y por primera vez en todo el trayecto, miró a su padre fijamente en lugar de hacerlo a hurtadillas.

-Os oí. A tío Harry y a ti. Ayer –las manos de Draco apretaron el volante con firmeza hasta que los nudillos se pusieron blancos.

-¿Qué oíste exactamente?

-Todo –dijo ella seria-. Sé que tuviste que tomar la marca de los mortífagos, sé por qué dejaste a mamá, sé por qué te casaste… sé que tuviste un hijo… Lo oí todo.

Draco asintió despacio, miró por el retrovisor y dirigió el coche hasta un claro junto a la carretera, una zona de descanso. Detuvo el coche, apagó el motor, bajó el volumen de la radio y se giró en su asiento para mirar a Sarah que lo miraba de una forma… extraña… diferente… no era lástima pero tampoco era aversión u odio como había visto en los ojos de la niña desde que se habían conocido. No sabía qué significaba aquella mirada pero quería saberlo.

-¿Hay algo que no entiendas de lo que oíste?

Sarah negó con la cabeza. Lo había entendido todo. Draco suspiró. Quizá aquello fuera más fácil así.

-Mamá a veces puede ser muy cabezota –dijo de repente Sarah-. Ella no quiso escucharte, ¿verdad?

Draco sonrió a medias.

-No, no quiso hacerlo, pero no puedo culparla de ello… No sé como habría reaccionado yo estando en su lugar…

-Lo siento… -dijo entonces la niña.

Draco la miró curioso.

-¿Por qué?

-Por haberte odiado durante tantos años –contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros con simpleza-. No sabía nada y aún así te odié.

-¿Me odiaste? –preguntó el-. ¿En pasado? –ella asintió-. ¿Y ahora?

-Ahora entiendo algunas cosas –contestó la niña y le sonrió a medias eludiendo la pregunta como buena Slytherin que era-. Aún quieres a mamá, ¿verdad?

-Eso es cosa de mayores, Sarah –le contestó su padre.

-Ella aún te quiere –dijo ignorando deliberadamente la respuesta de su padre mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Sarah… -empezó a decir Draco.

-Y tú aún la quieres a ella –siguió la niña ignorando el tono de advertencia de Draco aunque sabía que no debía hacer eso.

-No es tan fácil, Sarah.

-Sí, sí lo es –replicó la niña frunciendo el ceño-. La paz mundial es difícil, que dejen de haber maltratos a los niños es difícil, que se termine la guerra y la violencia de género es difícil, explicarle a un muggle cómo podemos transformar una rana en una copa de vino es difícil, ¡conseguir que los Cannons ganen la liga de Quiddich es difícil! –añadió con gesto teatral-. Volver a estar con la persona que quieres no es difícil.

-Sarah, suficiente –dijo esta vez Draco con voz fría y dura. La niña le miró-. No quiero que le digas ni una palabra de esto a tu madre, ¿entiendes?

-Pero…

-La quiero, pero hace falta más que eso en una relación para que funcione, y una de esas cosas es la confianza… ella no confió en mí y no me escuchó cuando quise explicárselo. La quiero mucho pero sólo nos haríamos daño.

-Ya os estáis haciendo daño –protestó ella.

Draco no le contestó, se ajustó de nuevo el cinturón, encendió el motor del coche, miró por el espejo retrovisor exterior y arrancó suavemente.

-Y también me lo estáis haciendo a mí –añadió la niña enfadada mirando por la ventana de nuevo.

Draco apretó la mandíbula y los nudillos alrededor del volante volvieron a tornarse blancos. Simuló que no la había escuchado.

_(flashback)_

_Abrió los ojos sobresaltado, topándose con los ojos preocupados de Hermione mirándolo con la leve luz de la habitación producida por una de las lámparas del lugar._

_-¿Estás bien, Draco?_

_Él asintió cerrando los ojos de nuevo unos instantes mientras respiraba entrecortadamente y sentía como las manos de ella se posaban sobre su pecho._

_-Era una pesadilla… -le dijo ella al ver que él no había reaccionado ni había dicho nada aún. Draco asintió aún en silencio-. Empezaste a moverte y a gritar… Y te desperté… Yo…_

_-Está bien, gracias por despertarme… no estaba siendo un sueño demasiado agradable –intentó bromear él._

_Hermione le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa. La chica se inclinó ligeramente sobre él y le besó con cierta suavidad en los labios._

_-¿Estás bien?_

_-Uhmmmm –asintió él._

_-¿Quieres hablar de ello?_

_Draco lo pensó unos segundos. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? La miró. Ella era tan dulce y tan perfecta… tan distinta a él… No podía explicarle sus pesadillas, no podía explicarle los crucios, las maldiciones que había sido obligado a ver, los castigos físico y sicológicos a los que le habían sometido, no podría explicarle que veía a su padre en sueños maldiciéndole, jurándole atormentarle hasta que él dejara de amarla a ella…_

_-¿Draco?_

_¿Cómo dejar de amar a un ángel como Hermione?_

_-Estoy bien… Pero prefiero no hablar de ello…_

_Ella asintió comprensiva. Siempre era la misma rutina cuando lo despertaba de una pesadilla… él afirmaba que estaba bien, ella fingía que le creía. Y luego, cuando él volvía a dormirse, sentía como la abrazaba con fuerza, como si fuera una tabla a la que aferrarse… su única tabla de salvación. Y ella le dejaba hacer, fingiendo que no le escuchaba sollozar contra su cabello y fingiendo que no le sentía temblar detrás de su propio cuerpo._

_-De acuerdo… -le acarició la mejilla-. Intenta dormir de nuevo ¿sí?_

_Los ojos de Draco estaban a punto de cerrarse cuando la muñeca de la mano de Hermione entró en su campo de visión. Rojiza. Con marcas. Miró a su novia de forma acusadora._

_-Te he hecho daño… -no era una pregunta._

_Hermione intentó apartar su mano de la vista de él, pero Draco se lo impidió tomándola suavemente de la muñeca donde las marcas rojas de su propia mano habían aparecido._

_-No importa… -aseguró ella-. Un hechizo y desaparecerán –aseguró ella._

_-Lo lamento… -se disculpó él de nuevo-. Nunca puedo hacer las cosas bien… ni siquiera durmiendo puedo dejar de hacer daño… _

_Enfadado consigo mismo, Draco se levantó de la cama apartando las sábanas con cierta brusquedad; descalzo, vestido con el pantalón del pijama negro de algodón y colocándose la camisa del mismo sobre el pecho, dejándola abierta, se dirigió hacia el baño encerrándose en él con un fuerte portazo._

_-Draco… -murmuró ella._

_Esperó pacientemente quince minutos, sabiendo que Draco necesitaba estar solo y ordenar sus ideas y que lo último que necesitaba era que ella fuera a preguntarle si estaba bien. Se quedó en la cama con la mirada clavada en la puerta del baño. Veinte minutos más tarde, él salió del baño con el pecho desnudo aún mojado, el cabello cayendo sobre sus ojos de forma húmeda y el rostro ligeramente rojizo por el agua caliente que había utilizado. En la mano llevaba un pequeño frasco de color rojizo; sin decir nada, caminando descalzo hasta la cama, la rodeó, se sentó en el lado donde estaba ella tumbada, tomó la mano de Hermione y abriendo el botecito que había dejado en la mesita, tomó un poco de aquel mejunje y lo untó con suavidad en la muñeca de Hermione; todo sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos ni una sola vez._

_-Lo siento… -volvió a disculparse él-…no quería… -suspiró sin saber a ciencia cierta qué era lo que quería decirle, que iba a decirle-… mañana no te quedará ninguna señal… es un nuevo ungüento para moratones y hematomas –añadió. Hermione asintió._

_-¿Por qué no me miras? –preguntó ella._

_Draco lo hizo y Hermione vio la tristeza en sus ojos. El miedo y el odio hacia sí mismo, el enfado, la ira y la rabia por haberle hecho aquello. Le sonrió comprensiva, sabiendo lo que él estaba pensando en aquel momento._

_-Nunca serás como tu padre –le dijo ella sinceramente-. Jamás dejaré que seas como él._

_-¿Y si ya lo soy? –preguntó el rubio confuso-. Te he hecho daño sin darme cuenta Hermione, yo estaba dormido y te he hecho daño… ¿qué te hace pensar que no te lo haré estando despierto?_

_Para sorpresa de él, ella le sonrió y le besó ante de que él pudiera poner ninguna queja más. Fue un beso dulce, lleno de fuego, amor, sentimiento y cariño… una promesa silenciosa de amor eterno…_

_-Porque te conozco –contestó ella cuando se separaron para respirar-. Porque nunca me harías daño a propósito… porque nadie que quiere hacer daño se siente tan mal como tú cuando lo haces sin darte cuenta…_

_-Nunca seré como mi padre… -prometió él-… Ni contigo ni con nuestros hijos… -ella le miró enternecida y él la besó en la frente; se tumbó en la cama y ella se abrazó a él, disfrutando de la cercanía con el cuerpo del hombre que tenía a su lado y el olor a menta que su piel desprendía-… nunca os haré daño… -prometió._

_-Lo sé, amor, lo sé…_

_(fin flashbac)_

-Lo siento –se disculpó entonces.

Sarah le miró.

-¿Qué sientes?

-Hacerte daño… -contestó el hombre-… Ningún niño debería de sufrir por lo que su padre hace –añadió sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

Sarah asintió en silencio.

Draco no sabía qué más decirle y justo cuando abría la boca para decir algo más aunque sonara a estúpido, ella se le adelantó.

-Me gusta la fotografía –dijo la niña-. Sobretodo fotografiar plantas… Seguro que en el bosque de Hogwarts deben haber muchas plantas para poder fotografiarlas –frunció el ceño-, pero mamá me dijo que no me acercara al bosque para tomar unas fotos si iba sola porque algunas de esas plantas son peligrosas.

-Tu madre tiene razón –dijo Draco aún extrañado por el cambio de tema que había sufrido la conversación-. Algunas de esas plantas son venenosas sólo con tocarlas y hay que tener…

-… extremada precaución y llevar siempre guantes de piel de dragón –contestó la niña por él-. Lo sé, pero a pesar de eso, mamá me dijo que no podía ir sola y…

-Yo te acompañaré –dijo entonces el profesor. Sarah le miró-. ¿Qué?

-¿En serio?

-Claro, princesa –le contestó el hombre-. Pero debes prometer que no le dirás a tu madre nada de lo que hemos hablado antes –añadió.

Sarah asintió a medias mientras que en su cabeza empezaba a formarse un pequeño plan… Bueno, había prometido no decir nada, pero… ¿y si las cosas eran tan perfectas que ellos mismos hablaban de ello? Sonrió. Le gustaba ser Slytherin.

-¿De quién es ese coche?

Sarah miró hacia la entrada de la casa donde un coche rojo cubría la entrada al garaje de la misma. Frunció el ceño.

-Alex –dijo con sorna frunciendo el ceño.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Se alegraba por su amigo. De verdad que sí. Era lo que siempre había deseado. Una familia… quizá no tan numerosa como lo era la suya, pero una familia después de todo.

Le miró mientras sonreía sin parar paseando de un lado a otro del despacho, riendo y hablando en voz alta, explicando y contando todo lo que iba a hacer con su bebé, sin importarle que su única audiencia fuera él.

No era algo extraño. Ron había crecido en una familia muy numerosa. En ella había tenido y tenía hermanos que le habían enseñado diferentes cosas, todas de ellas, cada cual a su modo, muy valiosas. Bill le había enseñado a ser él mismo, sin importar lo que los demás dijeran, Percy le había enseñado que la familia era lo primero ante todo y que él jamás dejaría a sus padres como lo había hecho el mayor; Luego estaban los gemelos de los que había aprendido además de a no comer nada de lo que ellos le ofrecieran, que era bueno contar con la familia en especial si era un gemelo igual de travieso que uno mismo… Charlie… Charlie siempre le había dicho que hiciera lo que quisiera en la vida… si quería arriesgarse con dragones que lo hiciera, si quería esperar a ser un gran jugador de quiddich, que lo hiciera y si quería plantarse en el jardín a esperar a ver si creía que lo hiciera también, pero que fuera siempre fiel a sus ideales… y luego Ginny… Gin le había enseñado a ser protector, guardián y amigo…

Una familia que no había tenido toda la riqueza del mundo pero que siempre se habían tenido los unos a los otros; una familia en la que en lugar de comprarse regalos entre ellos, los hacían dando lugar a una gran variedad de paquetes extraños en Navidad como un jarrón a medio hacer o un libro forrado con algún extraño elemento…

Una gran familia. Nada que ver con la que él había tenido, con la que él había debido de crecer.

Tan diferente… tan distinto…

-¿Harry? -preguntó Ron-. ¿Me estás escuchando?

El moreno asintió.

-Perdona, me distraje… -le sonrió burlón-… creo que me quedé en la parte en que decías que iba a ser un excelente jugador de quiddich… -sonrió malicioso-… la catorceava vez que lo decías, para ser más exactos.

Si no hubiera estado tan feliz, Ron se había enfadado por aquel sarcasmo más que evidente.

-Mereces tener una familia, me alegro mucho por ti y por Susan, de verdad –admitió Harry con una franca sonrisa, como siempre.

Ron le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Tú también lo mereces Harry… ¿cuándo vas a fundar tu propia familia? –Harry le miró enarcando una ceja y cuando Ron le sonrió, él desvió la mirada-. Vamos, Harry… que no hayas tenido la infancia más perfecta del mundo, no significa que no fueras un gran padre…

-Ron… ¿cómo sabes…

Se encogió de hombros.

-Después de tantos años he aprendido a escuchar y a ver más de lo que se dice y se ve –contestó con simpleza-… Harry… James fue un buen padre y Lily también, al menos durante el breve tiempo que se lo permitieron… -Harry asintió sonriendo-… Sirius estuvo poco más de un año a tu lado pero fue una figura paterna difícil de olvidar –comentó entre divertido y sarcástico haciéndole reír-… Y Remus… bueno… él es ahora como tu padre, ¿no?

-Sí –contestó sin dudar.

Ron le sonrió.

-¿Lo ves? Ellos son tu familia Harry, tu herencia es de su sangre, no de los idiotas que tienes por tíos en Privet Drive… ellos no son nada para ti… nunca lo han sido… no dejes que lo sean para impedir tu sueño de tener una familia.

-Gracias Ron… Lo necesitaba –dijo él quedamente.

Ron le sonrió con simpleza; una sonrisa dulce e inocente que daba a entender que le entendía perfectamente.

-Vamos a darle la noticia a Hermione –sugirió entonces Ron.

Las alarmas en la cabeza de Harry empezaron a sonar e interceptó a su amigo antes de que Ron tuviera tiempo de tomar los polvos flú.

-¿Por qué no vamos primero a celebrarlo? –sugirió el profesor de defensa-. Tomar uno de los pasadizos hasta Hogsmeade… una cerveza de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas… un guiño con Rosie… ya sabes… como en los viejos tiempos.

Ron podría haber notado el tinte nervioso en la voz de Harry; podría haberse dado cuenta de que la mano que el moreno tenía alrededor de sus hombros estaba sudando; podría haber tenido en cuenta que Harry se había interpuesto concienzudamente entre la chimenea y él y de que todo aquello no era más que una mera distracción.

Pero en aquellos momentos Ron estaba demasiado feliz para ser Ron. Asintió con una enorme sonrisa y Harry suspiró.

-Pero iremos más tarde –sentenció el pelirrojo.

Harry asintió rogando a todos los magos y dioses que existieran porque en el momento en que llegaran a casa de Hermione Draco hubiese decidido salir a dar un paseo… muy largo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¡Mamá!

Tan pronto como Sarah entró en la casa dejando que Draco entrara detrás de ella con tres pequeñas maletas encogidas en el bolsillo de su abrigo muggle, Hermione se acercó al recibidor saliendo del salón con una sonrisa.

-¡Mi niña! –gritó arrodillándose para estar a la altura de la niña de once años y poder abrazarla con fuerza.

Nunca jamás había imaginado que se sentiría de aquel modo al volver a verla. De repente entendió todas las veces que ella llegaba a casa por vacaciones de verano y su madre se pasaba días enteros mirándola y derramando lágrimas mientras musitaba cosas como " a saber qué comes" o "estás más delgada" o "¿has crecido? Habrá que comprarte ropa nueva"

-¿Y para mí no hay?

Sarah se soltó de su madre y miró al hombre que había salido del salón. Frunció el ceño. Alto, como siempre, atractivo, como siempre, de cabello corto y moreno, como siempre, vestido de forma impecable como siempre, y aburrido como siempre. Miró a su padre y luego a Alex y suspiró internamente. No había ni punto de comparación; su padre era un adonis al lado de Alex, por muy atractivo que éste fuera y por si so fuera poco… ella le detestaba.

-No abrazo a los desconocidos, a los que me caen mal o a los que encuentro en mi casa con mi madre –contestó Sarah con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Sarah! –le reclamó Hermione poniéndose de pie.

-No importa… -la disculpó el hombre.

-¿Qué? Tú me lo enseñaste –protestó la niña-. Bueno, la última parte no, pero…

-Ya decía yo que eras una chica muy lista. Pero deberías aprender otras cosas en lugar de cómo hablar ofendiendo a la gente mayor que tú –intervino Draco por primera vez.

Aquella voz… Pareció que Hermione despertaba de algún sueño al mirarle y reconocer aquella voz.

-Draco… -habló con voz titubeante.

Si sonó extraña, él no dio muestra de ello. Le sonrió de forma imperceptible y asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo. Hermione extrañó la forma en que la saludaba cuando uno de los dos llegaba a casa… hacía tanto tiempo ya de aquello…

_(flashback)_

_Había sido un día cansado. Las clases de la universidad, el trabajo en el centro de adultos como profesora, el coche averiado y además la lluvia la había pillado a tres manzanas de casa por lo que había tenido que correr, lo que había provocado que se le rompiera un tacón; y pese a ello había llegado a casa completamente empapada._

_Se quitó el abrigo con un resoplido, dejó los zapatos en la entrada para no mojar el suelo y tomó la varita que se había dejado olvidad en el recibidor aquella mañana cuando había salido con prisa de casa. _

_Conjuró una toalla y entró en la casa con la idea de tumbarse en el sofá y relajarse. Escuchó el agua del baño de arriba y sonrió. Draco estaba en casa. Generalmente ella llegaba antes que él, pero aquel día había sido horrible y había tenido que quedarse en la biblioteca de la universidad muggle para obtener unos datos que le estaban resultando difíciles de comprender con las simples explicaciones del profesor._

_Sin importarle que la ropa estuviera mojada se tumbó en el sofá todo lo larga que ella, aún con la toalla en una mano mientras se secaba el cabello; cerró los ojos y emitió un pequeño gorjeo de satisfacción al saberse en casa por fin._

_No le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando sintió un peso sobre su propio cuerpo._

_Una mano cubrió sus ojos y unos labios sellaron su propia boca._

_Si no hubiera sido por el olor a menta; por la suavidad de la piel mojada y resbaladiza, por las gotas de agua que caían desde el cabello hacia su cuello… Hermione hubiera, seguramente gritado._

_Pero reconocería a Draco en cualquier parte, en cualquier situación y en cualquier momento. Sólo había un Draco y Hermione se sentía afortunada de saber que era suyo… tan suyo como ella lo era suya._

_El beso era suave y duro, un torbellino de sensaciones que empezaban en su vientre y subía hasta su boca hasta que ella lo expresaba de la única forma en que podía expresarlo… a veces con un grito, otras con un gemido, otras, simplemente como aquella, con un ronroneo que hacía que Draco sonriera dentro del beso, sabiéndose él el motivo de aquel ronco gemido que tanto le excitaba._

_Sintió como la presión empezaba a desaparecer; Draco apartó sus labios de los de ella lentamente y descubrió sus ojos al mismo tiempo. Le sonrió antes de besarla brevemente sobre los labios de nuevo._

_-Ya has llegado… -susurró él suavemente._

_-Sí… gracias por hacer la cena… -le contestó ella también entre susurros, temiendo que algo pudiera inquietarles-… tuve un día horrible…_

_Draco le sonrió y la besó. Ella sonrió otra vez._

_-Pero ya va mejorando… -aceptó la chica._

_-Me alegro… -la besó de nuevo, esta vez en la frente-. Estás empapada –observó._

_Hermione le miró divertida._

_-Tú también, creía que estabas en la ducha._

_-Lo estaba, pero escuché la puerta y bajé y te vi aquí tumbada y… -dejó la frase en el aire._

_-Los dos estamos mojados –convino ella._

_Draco asintió con gravedad, sin apartar sus ojos grises de los de ella ni un solo momento._

_-Bueno… ya que los dos estamos mojados… -empezó a decir él de forma insinuante._

_Hermione simplemente sonrió dejando que él la besara de nuevo._

_No importaba qué horrible había sido su día, no importaba que hubiera tenido que correr, que se le hubiera estropeado el coche, que se hubiera dejado la varita en casa o que con el estrés hubiera olvidado que podía aparecerse simplemente con desearlo… No importaba… porque cuando llegaba a casa… Draco siempre hacía que todo fuera mucho mejor._

_(fin flashback)_

-¿Hermione? –preguntó Alex.

La mujer parpadeó. Sarah la miraba divertida, Alex confundido y Draco… bueno… Draco sonriente. Como si de alguna forma él también hubiera recordado algo semejante a lo que acababa de cruzar por la cabeza de ella.

-Alex, es un compañero de trabajo y él… -miró a Draco. Aquellos ojos grises. Alex carraspeó con cierta suavidad-. Él es… Draco… él es…

Draco la miró enarcando una ceja y con aquella sonrisa de presunción que ella había odiado y que tantas veces había amado. Alex miró a Hermione y a Draco intentando averiguar qué pasaba allí, pero fue Sarah quien frunció el ceño y con toda la frialdad de la que una niña de once años podía dar muestra, clavó sus ojos grises en los de Alex enfadada.

-Draco es mi padre –dijo-. Y ha ido a recogerme al internado para pasar un fin de semana en casa, así que mejor no vengas por aquí en estos dos días.

Hermione abrió los ojos mirando a su hija fijamente; Draco emitió una pequeña sonrisa imperceptible, sintiéndose orgulloso de la niña y asegurándose a sí mismo que era toda una Malfoy a pesar de que llevara el apellido Granger.

-¡Sarah! –exclamó de repente Hermione rompiendo la tensión del momento-. ¿Qué modales… -respiró hondo-. Yo no te he enseñado a comportarte así con las visitas -le reclamó la mujer.

Sarah enarcó una ceja y por unos instantes Hermione creyó estar viendo una réplica exacta de Draco, el cual parecía estar muy a gusto detrás de Sarah, observando la conversación sin ser observado.

-Salvo con las molestas –dijo la niña con una sonrisa encantadora pese a que estaba taladrando a Alex con la mirada.

-¡Sarah! –volvió a reclamar su madre. Se giró hacia Alex después de darle una última advertencia a la pequeña que se limitó a encogerse de hombros-. Perdona Alex, Sarah no es…

-El viaje ha sido largo y está cansada –intervino la voz profunda de Draco adelantándose a las disculpas de Hermione-, sólo necesita dormir un poco y volver a estar en casa para ser la niña encantadora de siempre, discúlpala –añadió.

Hermione se quedó parada sin saber qué decir a continuación. No sólo la había salvado de tener que disculparse sin saber cómo hacerlo sino que de aquella respuesta, Hermione había sacado algunas conclusiones propias… Además, el que Draco no se hubiera alejado demasiado de Sarah desde que habían entrado por la puerta le indicaba que padre e hija parecían si no llevarse bien del todo, entenderse, como si hubieran llegado a algún acuerdo tácito para ambas partes.

Alex asintió aún sin entender qué estaba pasando en aquella habitación. Se giró hacia Hermione y casi sintió la mirada reprobatoria de la niña y la indefinida del hombre rubio cuando le habló.

-Entonces, nuestra salida está anulada ¿cierto? –dijo sin perder la sonrisa.

-Lo lamento Alex, pero quiero pasar tiempo con mi hija.

-Lo entiendo, te llamaré y quedaremos para otro día – ella asintió. Alex tuvo la tentación de inclinarse sobre Hermione para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero algo le indicó que no sería muy buena idea, sobretodo la pequeña niña que parecía haberle cogido una manía bastante turbadora-. Un placer conocerte, Draco –dijo estirando su mano en dirección al hombre adulto en la habitación, gesto que Draco correspondió.

Hermione acompañó a Alex hasta la puerta mientras le dedicaba una mirada a su hija advirtiéndole en silencio que era mejor que no dijera nada.

-Nos vemos el lunes en el instituto, ¿verdad? –ella asintió-. Bien, hasta luego.

-Adiós Alex –contestó ella.

-Sí, adiós Alex –añadió con voz burlona Sarah.

Hermione cerró la puerta antes de que Alex escuchara la burla de su hija. Se giró hacia ella con toda la intención de reprenderla pero antes de poder siquiera abrir la boca, el chisporroteo en el salón les indicó que alguien acababa de llegar vía chimenea y si eso no fuera poco, los gritos del pelirrojo se escucharon en toda la casa.

-¡Voy a ser padre, Hermione! –gritó -¡Susan está….

Hermione no le dio tiempo de decir o hacer nada más. Ron estaba delante de ellos.

-… embarazada… ¿qué hace Malfoy aquí?

-Hola tío Ron –saludó Sarah corriendo para abrazarlo.

-Hola preciosa –miró de nuevo a Draco después de besar a la niña en la cabeza-. ¿Qué hace Malfoy aquí?

-Hola Hermione –dijo Harry apareciendo-. Intenté contenerle más tiempo pero ya le conoces –ella hizo un ademán de que no le importaba y dejó que el moreno la besara en la mejilla-. Hola pequeña –saludó a su ahijada.

Sarah sonrió y le abrazó.

-¿Alguien va a decirme qué hace Malfoy aquí?

-Es por el trabajo de muggleología –explicó Sarah.

Ron frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Malfoy con ese trabajo? Si no estoy mal informado se trata de hacer un árbol genealógico de la familia de los estudiantes, ¿no?

-Pero se m… -se corrigió apresuradamente al ver la mirada de advertencia Malfoy que tanto conocía y la suspicaz mirada de Hermione-… se le ocurrió a Snape que un fin de semana con los padres sería la mejor opción… por eso de conocerse un poco más… ya sabes…

-Todo esto está muy bien, pero sigo sin ver la relación de ese trabajo con que Malfoy esté aquí.

Hermione suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello antes de colocarla sobre la frente para calmarse, un gesto característico en ella desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sentía la mirada de Ron confundida, la divertida de Sarah, la tranquila de Draco y la inquisitiva de Harry. Abrió los ojos.

Era hora de enfrentar aquello.

-Ron, Draco está aquí porque es el padre de Sarah.

Harry había hecho bien en moverse hasta estar al lado de su amigo. El pelirrojo se hubiera caído al suelo de no ser porque los brazos de Harry lo atajaron.

-¡¿Qué?!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bueno, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado o como mínimo que no sea de vuestro desagrado :D**

**Un besito para todos y disfrutad siempre de la lectura, dejad reviews y escribid porque a veces, las cosas que no somos capaces de decirlas, las podemos expresar con la escritura.**

**Sed felices y no hagais nada que yo no haría :p**

**Un besito para todos, nos leemos pronto!!!**


	17. No te dejaré caer, pequeña

**Hola a todo el mundo… bueno… lamentablemente ahora mismo estoy en la universidad y no puedo poner como siempre la lista de agradecimientos a los que me dejasteis un review el pasado capitulo, pero prometo hacerlo en el siguiente capitulo, asi que ya sabeis qué hacer si no habéis tenido tiempo de ello jejeje :p**

**Bueno, espero que el capítulo sea de vuestro agrado.**

**Nos leemos abajo!!**

**Aps, y recordar que los personajes no son míos… salvo los mío… me habéis entendido, ¿verdad?**

**Nos leemos abajo!!**

Capítulo 15. No te dejaré caer, pequeña

Tensión. Esa era la palabra que podía describir el momento del desayuno en la tranquila casa de Hermione Granger en aquel sábado por la mañana. La única que parecía conforme y feliz era Sarah que estaba en aquel momento sirviéndose un gran vaso de zumo de naranja.

-Me encantan tus desayunos, mamá. Sin desmerecer el trabajo de los elfos, por supuesto –se apresuró a añadir-. Pero nada como desayunar en casa.

-Gracias cielo –le dijo su madre forzando una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde vamos ir hoy? –preguntó la niña mirando a ambos. Draco enarcó una ceja-. No pretenderás que te conozca a base de estar dos días en casa haciéndote preguntas, ¿no? –inquirió.

-A tu madre le fue bastante bien con eso –contestó él sin darse cuenta de que Hermione se había tensado ante aquella mención.

-Si hubiese ido tan bien no estaríamos en esta situación –replicó Hermione de forma mordaz.

Draco sonrió a medias. Adoraba el modo en que Hermione sacaba a relucir aquel lado rebelde para defenderse y ponerse a la defensiva.

-¿Y cuál es esta situación exactamente? –preguntó él sin perder el aplomo-. Un padre, una madre y una hija desayunando un sábado… es una situación normal… -se tomó su tiempo para tomar un poco del café que Sarah le había servido con una sonrisa, sintió el amargo sabor deslizarse por la garganta y sonrió, y todo sin apartar sus ojos de los de Hermione ni un solo momento-. Es más, me atrevería a decir que la situación de anoche fue la que se podría llamar… extraña…

Hermione se atragantó con la pieza de fruta que estaba tragando y fulminó a Draco con la mirada mientras Sarah se levantaba para darle ligeros golpecitos en la espalda.

-Estoy bien, cielo –aseguró la mujer enfadándose aún más ante la mirada de Draco entre divertida y arrogante.

Una mirada que en otros tiempos había conseguido hacerla reír, desear ser besada y soñar despierta y que aún ahora, seguía despertando esos mismos sentimientos por mucho que ella no lo deseara.

Los mismos sentimientos que habían despertado en ella aquella misma noche.

_(flashback)_

_No podía dormir. Miró el reloj de la mesita; marcaba con luces rojas las dos y cuarto de la mañana. Hacía calor; apartó las sábanas de encima de su cuerpo respirando al notar la corriente de aire fresca y repentina._

_No podía dormir sabiendo que Draco estaba a unos metros de su habitación. Y luego estaba Ron… Hermione hubiera jurado que iban a tener que llevarlo a San Mungo porque se había quedado en un estado de shock bastante preocupante; Harry se había encargado de lanzarle un leve hechizo para hacerle reaccionar y el pelirrojo lo había hecho… vaya que si lo había hecho… Se había puesto a lanzar maldiciones a voz viva, gritando, gesticulando y lanzando miradas furiosas a los tres adultos de la habitación porque en aquel momento, ni siquiera Harry podría haber detenido su arranque de furia. Lo conocían demasiado bien, incluso Sarah._

_Por eso habían dejado que hablase, bueno, que gritase, que hiciese aspavientos, que mirara de forma fulminante a Draco, estrechando sus ojos azules de forma peligrosa y que, casi hiciera un hoyo en el suelo de tanto caminar de un lado a otro, hasta que se hubo calmado… al menos un poco. Entonces había sido cuando Harry había aprovechado para tomarlo por los hombros, sonreír a los adultos a modo de disculpa, asegurar a Sarah que todo estaba bien y que esperaba que tuviera un fin de semana, antes de desaparecer con el pelirrojo del medio del salón._

_¿Por qué hacía tanto calor? Se levantó de la cama. Tendría que hablar con Ron… No inmediatamente, claro… pero tendría que hacerlo en breve. Suspiró. Necesitaba un vaso de agua. Agua fría. Sonrió. Agua helada._

_Atravesó la habitación descalza y cuando pasó por el pasillo frente a la habitación de la pequeña, no pudo evitar abrir la puerta y asomarse, sorprendiéndose de verla acurrucada en la cama, abrazada al dragón de peluche que siempre había tenido sobre la cama pero que nunca había abrazado de aquel modo para dormir. Sonrió sin darse cuenta. Quizá la relación entre ella y Draco estuviera mejorando a pasitos de ninfa, pero se alegraba de que Draco no la hubiese rechazado._

_Cerró la puerta y miró hacia el otro lado. La puerta de Draco estaba ligeramente entreabierta, como siempre. Se preguntó si aún seguiría durmiendo sólo con el pantalón del pijama y con la ventana abierta o si había cambiado su forma de dormir… Sacudió la cabeza y bajó las escaleras en silencio antes de que la tentación de ir a comprobarlo la asaltase con demasiada fuerza. Aún iba pensando en aquello cuando llegó a la cocina y tomó un vaso que dejó sobre la encimera antes de volverse hacia el refrigerador para abrirlo y sacar de allí dentro una jarra amarilla llena hasta los bordes, casi, de agua bien fría, casi helada._

_-¿Puedo tomar también un poco?_

_Hermione tembló mientras sentía la voz masculina a su espalda y se odió por eso. No se había asustado, sólo… había notado la presencia de Draco y había sido consciente de que llevaba sólo un pequeño camisón rosado un poco más arriba de las rodillas, todo en el mismo segundo. Se giró para mirarlo._

_-Perdona, no quería asustarte –se disculpó él._

_-No lo has hecho –Draco enarcó una ceja pero prefirió no decir nada sobre el temblor que había recorrido la figura de Hermione; ella tampoco hizo referencia alguna-. ¿No puedes dormir?_

_-Hace calor –se limitó a decir-. ¿Entonces puedo? –señaló con la mano la jarra de agua helada que ella había sacado de la nevera._

_Hermione le miró. Descalzo y con el pantalón del pijama negro, el torso al descubierto y el cabello cayendo con elegancia sobre sus ojos grises. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que su pregunta de cómo dormía había sido revelada sin necesidad de preguntar, aunque eso no la calmaba demasiado, más bien, tenía todo el efecto contrario._

_-No, claro, adelante –dijo a media voz temiendo que Sarah se despertara._

_No se movió cuando Draco tuvo que colarse entre su cuerpo y la encimera para alcanzar uno de los vasos del estante de arriba; tendría que haberse movido pero no fue capaz de hacerlo… quizá porque quería demostrarle a Draco y a sí misma que él no le afectaba, quizá sólo porque quería estar cerca de él. _

_El brazo desnudo de Draco la acarició a medias cuando bajó el brazo con el vaso y Hermione se mordió el labio inferior cuando él se dio la vuelta para servirse el agua y los ojos de ella se recrearon con la vista de su espalda desnuda. Draco se giró para mirarla. Lástima… era una buena visión._

_-Espero que tenerme aquí no te cause molestias –dijo Draco entonces. Ella negó. El hombre dio un sorbo a su vaso de agua sin apartar sus ojos grises del rostro de ella-. De todas formas, la culpa es de Potter, así que si quieres maldecir a alguien… -se encogió de hombros dejando la frase en el aire. _

_Hermione se permitió sonreír a medias._

_-Vaya… había olvidado eso… -comentó entonces Draco._

_-¿El qué? –preguntó la mujer confusa._

_-Si te lo digo vas a creer que intento algo y no es así –convino Draco._

_Hermione frunció el ceño claramente molesta por no saber qué era lo que él iba a decirle y por no saber, sobretodo, interpretar las recientes palabras de él. Draco sonrió._

_-Había olvidado el modo en que tu cara se ilumina cuando sonríes –contestó él con sencillez._

_Hermione le miró. Quizá sus palabras habían sido dichas desde la sencillez, pero la mirada de Draco no tenía nada que ver con algo sencillo. Lujuria, deseo, pasión pero también cariño y amor… era la misma mirada que le lanzaba en secreto en los pasillos de Hogwarts, la mirada que siempre tenía cuando la miraba a ella, sólo a ella… Una mirada que había creído ya olvidada y que sin embargo, le estaba afectando de gran manera en aquellos momentos, en la cocina oscura salvo por la luz de la luna, los dos solos, en silencio… como tantas veces habían estado._

_Ni siquiera fue consciente de cuando se había movido hacia él. Sólo había sido un paso, pero había sido el espacio suficiente para acercarse a él mucho, muchísimo. Siempre le ocurría lo mismo… sus ojos… los ojos de Draco… cuando la miraba de aquella forma… no podía alejare de él… podría haber dicho que la tenían hechizada si no fuera porque aquello era un cliché y a ella nunca le habían gustado los clichés. _

_Draco no se movió. Hermione contuvo el aliento cuando respiró el aroma a menta de él, sintiendo como varios recuerdos la asaltaban. Cerró los ojos como si quisiera quedarse así para siempre, recordando… sólo recordando…_

_Una brisa suave golpeó el árbol de fuera y una de las ramas a su vez, golpeó suavemente el cristal de la ventana. Aquel ruido hizo que Hermione abriera los ojos. Estaba a dos milímetros de los labios de Draco y él seguía sin moverse. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?_

_Carraspeó y se apartó de él con una agilidad y rapidez que cualquier buscador de quiddich hubiera envidiado._

_-Buenas noches… -dijo ella huyendo de la cocina._

_Draco se quedó allí con una media sonrisa. Era ella la que debía dar el paso, no él… pero él esperaría toda una vida si hacía falta._

_(fin flashback)_

-¿Mami? –preguntó Sarah mirándola fijamente.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que había permanecido demasiado tiempo perdida en el recuerdo de la noche anterior, y se maldijo a sí misma al notar sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, diciéndose a su propia conciencia que no debería de afectarle tanto las palabras de Draco… ni su presencia… ni su sonrisa… ni…

-¿Mamá? –volvió a preguntar Sarah.

-Estoy bien, cariño –contestó Hermione-. Estaba pensando dónde podemos ir, a no ser que tu padre –lo miró de forma significativa-, no quiera salir.

-¿Y dejar que no haga su trabajo escolar correctamente? –preguntó Draco con ironía y con aquel tinte divertido en sus ojos mirando a Hermione-. Sabes que jamás haría algo así, Hermione.

La mujer le miró desafiante pero no dijo nada más al respecto, o mejor dicho, no le dio tiempo porque Sarah fue más rápida que ella. Tragó su bollo de mermelada y balbuceó algo mientras lo hacía.

-No hables con la boca llena –dijeron los dos adultos de la habitación.

Sarah sonrió al ver la mirada que se dedicaron sus padres, tragó el bollo con ayuda de un poco de leche y miró a su madre.

-¡Vamos a la pista de patinaje!

Hermione puso una mueca extraña en el rostro, la misma que ponía cada vez que Draco sugería que hicieran algo que a ella no le gustaba o mejor dicho, que no se le daba del todo bien.

-No creo que sea una buena idea –sentenció la mujer.

-¿Por qué? –Sarah frunció el ceño.

-Porque a lo mejor tu padre no sabe patinar.

Sarah miró a Draco con una mirada suplicante y el hombre se asombró del extraordinario parecido que había entre la mirada de Hermione y la de Sarah… quizá la niña había heredado sus ojos grises, pero estaba claro que la forma de mirar era la de su madre, salvo cuando se enfadaba, claro… entonces podía adoptar la altivez de una Malfoy.

-No sé patinar, es cierto –apuntó el hombre. Hermione sonrió y Sarah se desilusionó, Draco suspiró-, pero aprendo rápido –añadió.

Sarah sonrió de nuevo y Hermione le miró entre la indignación y la sorpresa.

-¡Bien, vamos a patinar!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¡No me lo dijiste!

Harry hubiese saltado de la silla y el café que estaba tomando hubiese quedado repartido entre la mesa, el platito, su túnica y el suelo, si no fuera porque conocía a Ron lo suficiente para saber que estaría allí tan pronto amaneciera. De echo, observó mirando su reloj de pulsera, regalo de Danah de las navidades pasadas, Ron se había tardado media hora más de lo que él había creído.

-Buenos días a ti también, Ron –dijo sarcástico -¿quieres desayunar conmigo? Estoy seguro que no lo has hecho en casa además de salir corriendo dejando preocupada a Susan.

Las orejas de Ron se colorearon de un bonito color rojo y su mirada azul esquivó la verde burlona de Harry mientras se sentaba en la silla que el moreno tenía allí como si le hubiese estado esperando. Cuando vio que había comida para un batallón en la mesa, Ron se dio cuenta de que sí lo había estado esperando.

-No me lo dijiste, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

Harry enarcó una ceja. Directo como siempre. Por eso era su amigo. Ron prefería decir la verdad aunque doliese que andarse con mentiras durante media hora para al final decir una verdad que seguramente dolería.

-No era mi secreto –dijo simplemente el moreno.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijo ella? –preguntó Ron aún enfadado.

-¿Qué habrías hecho? –preguntó Harry.

-Darle una paliza a Malfoy –dijo sin pensar el pelirrojo arrancándole una carcajada suave a Harry.

-¿Ves? Por eso mismo no te lo dijo…

-Harry… me acabo de enterar de que mi mejor amiga tuvo una hija con Malfoy… ahórrate el sarcasmo y tus chistes, ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo siento… -se disculpó el moreno entonces al ver que realmente aquello le había afectado-. ¿Estás bien?

-No lo sé –dijo sinceramente-. Es decir… cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada… -suspiró y Harry sonrió-… bueno, tú estabas allí, sabes cómo reaccioné…

Sí, claro que lo sabía, aún lo recordaba. Había gritado, casi del mismo modo que la noche anterior cuando se lo había llevado a rastras de casa de Hermione después de enterarse de que Draco era el padre de Sarah… aunque en aquel momento lo había hecho mucho más fuerte…

Primero había jurado que obligaría a quién quiera que fuera el padre a casarse con ella, después se había preguntado cómo era que Hermione se había quedado embarazada cuando apenas hacía un mes que Draco Malfoy la había abandonado, y más tarde había amenazado a Hermione para que le dijera quién era el padre… Sí, había sido una tarde entretenida.

-Sí, lo recuerdo… Y también recuerdo como dijiste que nunca aceptarías ese embarazo ni al bebé que resultara de él –dijo con diversión-. Y si mal no recuerdo, fuiste al primero al que se le cayó la baba al ver a Sarah recién nacida… -añadió.

-Sí, bueno… el caso es que lo acepté. Igual que acepté que no me dijera quién era el padre… Claro que ahora que lo sé, entiendo por qué no me lo dijo –añadió con una media sonrisa.

-No lo juzgues –dijo Harry simplemente.

-Tú sabes algo que Hermione no, ¿verdad?

Harry se encogió de hombros y Ron maldijo en voz baja.

-Tampoco es tu secreto, ¿verdad? –preguntó.

-No, no lo es –corroboró Harry-. Lo siento.

-Ya… -se pasó una mano por el cabello-. Así que tengo que confiar en que si Malfoy abandonó a mi mejor amiga y a Sarah fue por una buena razón aunque no puedas decírmela, ¿no es eso?

-Eso es precisamente.

Ron le miró. Harry no había probado su bollo de fresa y chocolate, lo miraba fijamente por encima de la mesa, como si estuviera sopesando las posibilidades de insistir en que dejara a Hermione y Draco tranquilos, como si estuviera evaluando qué era lo siguiente que iba a decir.

-¿Por qué los estás ayudando?

-Porque él aún la quiere –contestó Harry-. Y Hermione también y antes de que digas nada, sabes que tengo razón, te pasaste gran parte del pasado viendo el modo en que ella le miraba y el modo en que él la adoraba, así que eso es algo que no puedes replicar –añadió antes de que ron dijera algo ya que había abierto la boca para hablar.

Ron no dijo nada y Harry suspiró.

-Ron… merecen ser felices… los dos… los tres… yo no tuve una familia donde ser feliz, tú tuviste una en la que lo fuiste… dime… ¿qué infancia prefieres que pase Sarah? La tuya o la mía, elige.

-No se trata de eso, Harry.

-Lo sé –sonrió el moreno-. Pero no puedo decirte nada. Sólo…

-Confiaré en ti… supongo que no me queda más remedio –le interrumpió Ron.

Harry sonrió.

Hedwig entró en la habitación volando por la ventana abierta y dándole un picotazo cariñoso a Ron en la oreja a modo de saludo, se posó sobre la mano extendida de Harry, que le acarició desatándole el mensaje que llevaba. Sonrió.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó el pelirrojo curioso.

-Susan dice que no tardes, que tenéis que ir a comprar la cuna del bebé –informó mientras le daba una chuchería a Hedwig y le sonreía-. Puedes irte, si te necesito te llamaré –le dijo al animal.

Ron miró a su amigo.

-¿Cómo sabía Susan que…

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Le envié una lechuza media hora antes de que vinieras…

-¿Cómo sabías que iba a venir? –preguntó entonces.

La risa de Harry fue bastante clara.

-Porque te conozco desde los once años Ron, y además, eres muy predecible.

Ron no dijo nada, se sentó enfurruñado y con los brazos cruzados bajo la mirada divertida de Harry mientras murmuraba algo que sonaba a "yo no soy predecible"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione frunció el ceño. Elegancia innata. Draco representaba la elegancia innata del patinaje. No había ninguna duda de ello.

Estaba en medio de la pista, sobre las cuchillas de los patines negros que había conjurado, los pantalones negro vaqueros pegados a las piernas, el sweter gris marcando sus músculos definidos y su vientre plano y la cazadora negra además de los guantes negros, destacando la palidez de su rostro y el cabello rubio. No sabía patinar, pero tan pronto había aprendido que todo estaba en el equilibrio, había conseguido estabilizarse sobre el hielo y hasta el momento no se había caído ni una sola vez… en la media hora que llevaba allí.

Miró sus propios pies y frunció el ceño enfadada con ellos. Sí, los patines rojos eran muy bonitos, pero no había sido capaz de permanecer en el hielo ni dos minutos antes de acabar con su bonito trasero en la pista; y francamente, después de tres caídas seguidas se había rendido finalmente y ahora se conformaba con estar sentada en el banquito mirando como Sarah patinaba feliz sin alejarse demasiado de Draco.

Era increíble… Sarah siempre le había recordado a Draco… Sus ojos, su mirada, su porte elegante e innato, su madurez, algunos gestos, algunas expresiones, las facciones de la cara… pero al verla junto a él se había dado cuenta de cuánto se parecían realmente… Era increíble que dos personas pudieran parecerse tanto.

Sarah adoraba patinar. Siempre le había gustado; lamentablemente debido a las nulas capacidades deportivas de Hermione, pocas veces había podido poner en práctica todo el potencial que tenía. Era buena, muy buena de echo, si tomaba en cuenta la evaluación de Harry sobre una escoba por parte de Sarah.

La vio girar y patinar unos metros de espaldas antes de saltar y hacer un sencillo giro en el aire para aterrizar en el hielo de forma limpia mientras Draco intentaba hacer lo mismo con un pésimo resultado pero, aún así, sin caerse.

Hermione se alegraba de que Sarah hubiera sacado el talento de Draco para los deportes. Ella nunca había sido buena… ni siquiera como acompañante…

_(flashback)_

_Lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Loco de verdad._

_Enarcó una ceja y le miró fijamente._

_Sus labios se abrieron._

_-No. –dijo llanamente._

_Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el libro que estaba leyendo._

_Escuchó a Draco reír burlón._

_Sintió como depositaba la escoba cerca de ella, sobre la hierba, y luego como él se sentaba a su otro lado. Fingió que no estaba allí; quería terminar aquel libro._

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-Porque no voy a perder una mañana de un domingo dando vueltas sobre un palo ni siquiera con mi novio, ¿te ha quedado claro, Malfoy?_

_-Sólo quiero que veas algo… -insistió el rubio._

_Hermione resopló, apartó el libro y le miró._

_-¿Qué? –preguntó-¿Cómo quedar hecho puré por un mal aterrizaje? –preguntó con burla._

_-No… quiero enseñarte el mundo desde el cielo… mi mundo –aclaró._

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿No te has preguntado porqué pese a que siempre pierdo jugando a Quiddich contra Potter, sigo intentándolo? –le preguntó él con una media sonrisa-. Mi orgullo Malfoy debería de obligarme a dejarlo pasar de una vez al ver que nunca le supero, ¿no lo ves?_

_-¿Y entonces por qué sigues haciéndolo?_

_Draco señaló el cielo._

_-Porque ese es mi mundo… cuando estoy sobre la escoba… veo las cosas diferentes… el castillo es más pequeño, el campo de Quiddich está lejos y lo único que importa es controlar el aire y las corrientes… Controlar algo, Hermione… controlar mi vida… nunca he podido hacerlo, pero esto… -sonrió-… mi vida depende de las decisiones que tome en el momento preciso…_

_-Draco… no pensé que…_

_-Sólo quiero enseñarte una parte de mí que nadie ha visto… -añadió él._

_Hermione le sonrió y sus mejillas se tiñeron con cierto rubor de vergüenza._

_-Nunca he sido capaz de volar –confesó. Draco la miró-. Aprobé vuelo con la nota justa… es algo que no he podido hacer nunca, soy pésima con los deportes y volar es una de las cosas en las que soy pésima… No puedo volar –dijo simplemente._

_Si creía que con aquella confesión Draco iba a dejar estar el tema, estaba completamente equivocada. Vio como él se ponía de pie y le tendía una mano._

_-Entonces, monta conmigo –ella le miró como si de repente le hubiesen crecido dos cabezas y él rió; una risa franca, profunda, alegre-. Vamos… prometo que no te dejaré caer…_

_Fue el tono de voz en que lo dijo, o quizá la forma de mirarla dándole seguridad o quizá sólo fue su proximidad. _

_Hermione tomó su mano y antes de que se pudiera arrepentir, Draco la había colocado delante de él en la escoba y se había elevado ligeramente._

_Los primeros quince minutos habían sido tensos. Draco la había intentado distraer para que se relajara dándole dulces besos en la nuca y abrazándola desde detrás para afirmar la escoba con sus manos, aprovechando para acariciarla, sintiendo como ella se estremecía ante aquella caricia._

_Luego, ella se había relajado y había visto lo mismo que él. Draco tenía razón. Desde allí arriba, las cosas se veían distintas… más claras, más nítidas… Tenía la sensación del viento golpeándole la cara y la seguridad del cuerpo de Draco detrás de ella, sintiendo su calor, su olor, su aliento entremezclándose con la brisa detrás de su oreja… Tenía la sensación de que si estiraba las manos podría tocar el mismo cielo azul que brillaba sobre ellos en aquel momento. Tenía la sensación de que allí arriba podía hacer cualquier cosa…_

_Lo entendió._

_Entendió porqué Ron y Harry se pasaban horas en el cielo volando…_

_El Quiddich sólo era una excusa para escapar… ¿de qué? De todo…_

_Incluso Draco lo utilizaba para escapar. Sonrió cuando él se inclinó hacia delante para susurrarle al oído al tiempo que le señalaba el lago. Sonrió… Quizá sólo era que se veían así porque estaba con él._

_Draco opinó que era suficiente vuelo para ser la primera vez que ella se subía con él sin gritar y decidió darle un toque final al encuentro. Pasó rozando el lago, dejando que ella se mirase en el reflejo que el agua le ofrecía, luego se elevó haciendo que con la velocidad quedase una estela en la superficie del agua que iba quedando a sus espaldas y luego dio un último giro que hizo que ella gritara._

_Media hora después, ya tumbados en el césped de nuevo, Hermione que había permanecido en silencio, habló._

_-No vuelvas a hacer eso –le dijo ella entonces._

_Draco sonrió._

_-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó haciéndose el desentendido._

_Hermione ladeó la cabeza para mirarle y vio que él estaba sonriendo._

_-Lo sabes perfectamente._

_Claro que lo sabía. Aquel giro de cien grados con un picado antes de aterrizar de nuevo había hecho que Hermione apretase la escoba con tanta fuerza que el chico había temido por que sus manos se rompieran, además de que se había pegado mucho más a él cuando aquello había ocurrido._

_-Podríamos habernos matado –le replicó la chica._

_Draco le sonrió._

_-Te dije que no te dejaría caer… _

_-¿Nunca? –preguntó ella._

_Draco se inclinó sobre ella, rodando en la hierba y colocándose sobre el cuerpo de Hermione, apoyando su peso en los brazos para no aplastarla y poderla mirar desde su posición._

_-Nunca, pequeña… -le susurró acompañado del viento suave mientras agachaba la cabeza un poco más-… Nunca… -alcanzó a decir antes de besarla._

_(fin flashback)_

-No puedes pretender que se te de bien todo lo que haces por primera vez –dijo Draco divertido por la actitud infantil de ella.

Hermione dio un respingo. No se había dado cuenta de que Draco se había acercado hasta ella y definitivamente no estaba preparada para que él estuviese tan cerca mirándola de aquella forma tan intensa… como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

-Pues a ti sí te da bien pese a que es la primera vez que lo haces –le dijo recelosa cuando estuvo segura de que su voz no sonaría intimidada ni balbuceante.

-Por supuesto –contestó él con tranquilidad-. Soy un Malfoy. Los Malfoy lo hacen todo bien.

Y aunque quiso evitarlo, Hermione notó como su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa.

-Egocéntrico… -le retó aunque con un tinte bromista que Draco aceptó con una reverencia de cabeza y una sonrisa.

-Vamos –le dijo tendiéndole las manos para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella las miró desconfiada. Si pensaba que iba a entrar en el hielo para volver a caerse, estaba muy equivocado. Él rió suave -. Vamos…-instó de nuevo-… prometo que no te dejaré caer… -le aseguró con voz ronroneante y grave.

Hermione parpadeó ligeramente.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que no te dejaré caer, pequeña –respondió Draco de nuevo sonriendo-. Nunca… -añadió.

Hermione aceptó su mano. Tal vez por el recuerdo de lo que acababa de recordar, tal vez sólo porque necesitaba estar con él aunque no quisiera… tal vez porque sí quería estar con él después de todo.

Sarah sonrió y se sentó en el banquito cuando vio como su padre lograba que su madre entrase en la pista de hielo muggle. Quizá tenía sólo once años, pero en aquellos momentos, viendo como sus padres estaban cogidos de la mano, viendo como su padre sonreía ante los torpes avances de su madre y como su madre estaba ruborizada por la cercanía del hombre, sabía perfectamente que sobraba allí en medio.

Se limitó a mirarles, tranquilamente, mientras observaba la bonita pareja que formaban. Eran sus padres. Eran su familia.

Hermione tropezó pero los brazos de Draco fueron rápidos y la sujetaron por la cintura antes de que llegara siquiera a inclinarse; Hermione, en un acto reflejo, colocó sus manos en los hombros de él.

Sarah sonrió. Su madre era torpe en todo lo que tuviera que ver con los deportes. Y ella lo sabía.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Severus dejó de remover la poción en la que estaba trabajando cuando notó que Harry entró en el laboratorio privado de Draco. Era una simple poción para la jaqueca, Poppy se había quedado sin ella y dado que el profesor de pociones no estaba allí para hacerla, él mismo se había ofrecido.

-¿Ocupado? –preguntó.

Severus le miró pero no contestó.

-Hacía mucho que no te veía trabajar con pociones, concretamente desde que te nombraron director y dejaste el puesto para que Draco lo ocup…

-Te lo ha contado –dijo interrumpiéndole; no era una pregunta. Harry asintió-. Y supongo que quieres preguntarme algo que no te has atrevido a preguntarle a él.

Harry sonrió a medias.

-Exacto –corroboró Harry-. La sangre de Voldemort…

-La madre tenía que ser de sangre pura y tenía que haber una voluntad del portador de la sangre, en este caso de Draco. Draco nunca le hubiera hecho eso a Hermione, por eso tuvo que casarse con Giselle, ella era mortífaga de sangre pura, alguien que no le importaba –dijo simplemente Severus. Harry enarcó una ceja-. No, no he entrado en tu mente –Harry enarcó su ceja un poco más. Severus suspiró-. Yo también hubiese hecho esa pregunta de estar en tu lugar –aclaró.

Harry sonrió.

-¿Y se supone que debe tranquilizarme el saber que pienso del modo en que lo harías tú?

Snape también sonrió.

-¿Cómo están?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Extrañados…-Severus no dijo nada, se limitó a asentir en silencio-. Aún dudas de que hayamos hecho lo correcto, ¿no?

-Harry, sé que Draco está enamorado de Granger… sería un tonto si no me hubiese dado cuenta… Pero no sé si…

-Merecen ser felices Severus.

-Pero si ella no lo acepta, serán más infelices aún.

-Por eso necesitaban este pequeño empujoncito –insistió Harry. Severus le miró del mismo modo en que solía mirarlo en sus años de estudiante en Hogwarts y el mago más joven sonrió a medias-. Saldrá bien… Se quieren…

-Eso a veces no es suficiente.

Pero Harry ya tenía una respuesta preparada para esa contestación.

-El amor fue suficiente para eliminar a Voldemort… ¿por qué no va a funcionar con dos personas que se quieren?

Severus no dijo nada esta vez. Ignoró la presencia de Harry y siguió con su poción. Harry sonrió antes de salir de la sala. Severus deseaba tanto como él que volvieran a estar juntos y él estaba seguro de que lo estarían.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Se acabó por hoy. ¿Qué tal?**

**Ups, tengo que irme a clase.**

**Por cierto, he iniciado un nuevo fic titulado "Amor en riesgo"; un Draco – Hermione en un Universo Alterno. Sólo llevo el prólogo, pero si os apetece podeis pasar a verlo… Es la primera vez que hago un UA y ciertamente estoy nerviosa porque no sé si podré llevarlo a cabo tal y como tengo en mente… así que si os pasais por allí, nos leeremos un poco más :p**

**Un besito para todos y felices vacaciones de Pascua a los que, a diferencia de mí, puedan tenerlas :D**

**Un besito, sed felices!!!**


	18. Nada de fotografías

**Hola a todo el mundo, antes que nada quiero deciros algo:**

**Lo lamento mucho. Lamento mucho que haya gente que simplemente entre en estas páginas a dejar comentarios hirientes y, es más, que se registren sólo para dejar esos comentarios hirientes. Es lo que me ha pasado con un fic, un oneshot titulado "A veces cuando se pierde, se gana" en el que me han dejado un review bastante pobre y en el que se ve, claramente, la intención, no de dejar una crítica constructiva acerca del fic, cosa que respetaría mucho, sino la intención de herir con comentarios absurdos.**

**Tildan al oneshot de ser patético, se me tilda a mí, literalmente de "habérseme fundido las neuronas para escribir algo así" para después catalogarlo como "el peor fic que he leído desde que leí uno de harry y draco".**

**Acepto críticas constructivas, de echo, las encajo bastante bien, y siempre suelo enviar un email de regreso agradeciendo la crítica y la molestia que se ha tomado esa persona en escribirme, pero con esta persona, sinceramente, ni siquiera he pensado en tomarse esa molestia. No voy a contestar a alguien que se inscribe en la página con la única intención de herir con sus comentarios.**

**Pensé en borrar el review, pero ¿sabéis qué? No voy a hacerlo. Voy a dejarlo ahí porque es el único review malo que tengo de ese oneshot y no voy a hundirme por que haya alguien que se dedique a criticar lo que otros escriben sin escribir nada. Es muy fácil… Es muy fácil criticar a los demás desde la trinchera, lanzar piedras desde la seguridad de un quinto piso ¿no? Yo te invito a ti, que has tildado de patético a mi oneshot, a que escribas algo. Luego, podré pasar a leerlo y dejarte algún comentario que, ten por seguro, será completamente diferente a lo que tú has escrito. Porque es muy fácil criticar a los demás cuando sabes que los demás ni siquiera tienen la oportunidad de criticar lo que has hecho.**

**No pienso decir nada más al respecto. El review se queda donde está, no voy a borrarlo porque no me hace daño, pese a que podría hacérmelo perfectamente. Y, le pese a quien le pese, voy a seguir escribiendo, oneshots, fics cortos y fics largos porque, por suerte para el mundo, hay gente tolerante que sí sabe hacer críticas constructivas apreciando el esfuerzo que los demás hacemos para poder escribir. Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que tomarte la molestia de registrarte sólo para poder criticarme, lamento mucho que mi oneshot te haya resultado patético y lamento mucho que creas que es el peor que has leído después de uno de harry y draco (que por cierto, no epecificas cual es y me gustaría saberlo más que nada para ver que tan malo es mi fic en comparación con ese en cuestión) pero hay una solución: no vuelvas a leer mis fics, así a ti no resultarán patéticos y a mí… bueno… la verdad es que a mí me da igual… me gusta escribir y voy a seguir haciéndolo aunque sólo haya una persona que aprecie el esfuerzo.**

**Una vez más, lamento mucho tus molestias. Espero ver algo escrito tuyo por aquí pronto así todos podremos ver lo bien que escribes y podremos dejarte nuestros comentarios, ¿de acuerdo?**

**Y ahora, sin más, chicos, chicas, queridos lectores de mi fic… vamos a él… Adelante, disfrutad de la lectura… leer es el mejor modo de viajar, ¿no lo sabíais?**

Capítulo 16. Nada de fotografías

Loco. Iba a terminar completamente loco si pasaba un segundo más al lado de Hermione sin poder besarla… Iba a matar a Potter en cuanto volviera a Hogwarts… estaba seguro de que todo había sido idea suya… Y estaba seguro de que no se equivocaría demasiado si también apuntaba a su padrino.

Miró a la mesa donde estaban las dos mujeres de su vida. Era extraño estar allí con ellas. Era…. Irreal… ¿Cuántas veces había pensado en aquella escena? Bueno, sin Sarah desde luego pero sólo porque no sabía de su existencia… ahora no podría concebir la vida sin verla.

Jamás hubiese imaginado que volvería a estar tan cerca de Hermione como lo había estado hacía escasos momentos… Podía jurar que no la amaba e incluso podía desear no amarla… pero no era cierto. No podía dejar de amarla, no podría dejar de amarla nunca.

Cuando la había sostenido de las manos en la pista de hielo había sentido la suavidad de sus manos incluso a través de los finos guantes que ella se había puesto, demasiado finos para estar en el hielo… Lo cual había sido una excusa perfecta para poder acariciarle las manos con suavidad… suavidad… eso era lo que Hermione necesitaba, era lo que merecía…

_(flashback)_

_-No recordaba que fueras tan torpe… -le sonrió él mientras patinaba hacia atrás con elegancia arrastrándola, literalmente mientras la sujetaba de las manos con firmeza y suavidad._

_-No lo soy –protestó ella._

_- Salvo en los deportes… -dijo él divertido haciendo que Hermione le mirara elevando su vista de los patines-, ¿es que acaso has olvidado lo mala que eras volando? –preguntó._

_Hermione decidió no contestarle para no desconcentrarse de su tare de no desequilibrar su cuerpo; nada peor que dar con su trasero en el hielo delante de Draco, se estaría riendo de ella hasta el día del juicio final… por la tarde._

_-No lo he olvidado y cuando parece que estoy a punto de olvidarlo, siempre hay alguien que me lo recuerda, gracias –comentó con cierta acidez pero sin llegar a estar enfadada._

_Draco le sonrió. Ella tropezó y él la afirmó con más seguridad._

_-Es cuestión de equilibrio –le confesó él-. No es tan difícil… -miró a Sarah que seguía patinando y que parecía haber despertado el interés de un grupo de chicos y chicas que la estaban mirando-. Sarah puede hacerlo –añadió._

_Hermione se mantuvo erguida casi sin mover sus pies, temiendo que con cualquier leve movimiento, terminara en el suelo; ladeó su cabeza y sonrió orgullosa al ver a su hija haciendo un sencillo salto limpio que arrancó algunos aplausos de las niñas más pequeñas._

_-Bueno, me alegro de que no lo haya heredado de mí –dijo sencillamente._

_Se arrepintió de haber dicho eso en el mismo momento en que había terminado de decirlo. No lo había heredado de ella, sino de él._

_Lo miró como si estuviese buscando una reacción furibunda por parte de Draco después de aquella revelación que lo unía y lo relacionaba con Sarah de forma directa y precisa. _

_Pero no esperó ver los ojos de Draco mirándola fijamente. Draco sonrió al ver como ella, que al parecer había olvidado por completo que estaban en una pista de hielo donde su equilibrio no era precisamente su fuerte, intentó apartarse de él para salir huyendo, como siempre hacía cuando se daba cuenta de que había dicho algo que no debía._

_Tal y como el profesor de pociones había pensado, Hermione intentó alejarse, pero resbaló y Draco estaba seguro de que si no hubiera sido por el instinto protector que parecía nacer siempre que ella estaba cerca, haciendo que la sujetase con firmeza, ella habría caído al hielo._

_Sintió como las manos de ella se quedaban quietas en sus hombros y él estrechó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella, mirándola, sonriéndole levemente._

_-¿Estás bien?_

_Hermione asintió y él le sonrió satisfecho._

_-Vamos… creo que hemos tenido bastante patinaje por hoy… -dijo él empezando a patinar hacia la salida con Hermione de la mano y sin soltarla._

_(fin flashback)_

No necesitaba un mortífago en su vida, no necesitaba a alguien que había llevado en sus venas la sangre de aquel que había deseado ver morir a todos los que eran como ella… no lo necesitaba a él…

La miró sonreír mientras hablaba con Sarah y suspiró.

Y a pesar de saber todo eso, a pesar de saberlo… no podía dejar de quererla.

Por eso se había ofrecido a ir a buscar los helados él. No porque tuviera ganas de estar haciendo cola, sino porque si estaba tan cerca de Hermione, iba a acabar besándola y no quería eso…

Bueno, sí quería eso… pero no de ese modo.

Ella le había dejado muy claro que no quería ninguna explicación, que no quería saber nada… Si eso era lo que quería, era lo que iba a tener… Si Hermione seguía amándole como él creía, tendría que ser ella quien diera el primer paso, aunque eso le costara una gran cantidad de duchas de agua fría.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Mamá, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Hermione dejó de mirar la cola donde Draco estaba de pie esperando su turno para pedir unos refrescos en el parque donde habían ido después de salir de la pista de patinaje, para pasar a mirar a su hija que la observaba sentada en la mesa con sus grandes ojos grises llenos de curiosidad.

-Claro, tesoro, ¿qué ocurre?

-Si alguien se equivoca, hay que darle una segunda oportunidad, ¿no?

Hermione asintió. Eso era algo que le había inculcado a su hija desde que era pequeña, muy, muy pequeña, algo que la niña había aprendido y que siempre había llevado como una ley no escrita pero sí necesaria.

-¿Aunque no quieras escucharlo?

Hermione enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué es lo que me quieres preguntar exactamente, Sarah?

La niña le sonrió entre divertida y avergonzada por haber sido pillada tan pronto por su madre. Cruzó las piernas elegantemente y la miró con una seriedad innata en ella que pocas niñas de once años tenían.

-¿Vas a darle una segunda oportunidad a papá?

Las llaves que Hermione llevaba en las manos y con las que estaba jugando de forma inconsciente para que su nerviosismo no fuera tan evidente delante de Draco y su hija, cayeron sobre la mesa haciendo un ruido metálico que hizo sonreír a Sarah ya que la niña se autoconvenció de que aquel nerviosismo era una excelente señal.

Lo entendió. Sólo tuvo que mirar los ojos de su hija para saber en qué estaba pensando. Lo entendía.

Sarah había pasado toda su infancia viendo a sus amigos crecer con sus padres, salir a jugar y a correr, divertirse… La había visto varias veces observando en silencio, sentada en el jardín de casa con un juguete entre las manos cuando sólo tenía cinco o seis años de edad, hacia los jardines vecinos... y aunque su pregunta se la había hecho bastante más tarde, Hermione ya sabía que en aquellos momentos, mientras veía como un padre tomaba a su hija en brazos o como otro salía con su hijo a pasear o a jugar con la pelota, Sarah se pregunta por qué ella no tenía un padre.

Sabía que ella tenía la culpa. Ella le había privado de tener un padre… Y ahora que lo había conocido… Sonrió. Era imposible no enamorarse de Draco.

Sí, era frío y una sola de sus miradas podía congelar el mismísimo infierno… ¿y qué? Sólo era una máscara… una máscara que ella había podido quitarle y que él había perdido hacía mucho tiempo… aunque se empeñara en querer hacer a todos lo contrario.

Estaba segura de que Sarah también había podido ver a través de aquella máscara y había llegado a descubrir el hombre honesto, fuerte y poderoso del que ella misma se había enamorado.

Sarah albergaba la posibilidad de que ella y Draco volvieran a estar juntos. Miró de reojo al hombre y suspiró internamente, ¿no era lo que ella también deseaba?

Un marido para ella…Un padre para Sarah…su padre… no tenía derecho a quitárselo de nuevo; no podría volver a quitárselo de nuevo.

Pero tampoco podía darle esperanzas a la niña cuando ni siquiera ella sabía qué iba a ocurrir. La miró.

-Deberías dejarle hablar… siempre dices que la mayoría de los malentendidos es porque no te paras a escuchar a las personas –añadió la niña.

Hermione la miró enarcando una ceja, ¿es que su hija había memorizado todo lo que ella le había dicho desde que había nacido?

-Y también digo que los asuntos de los mayores son de los mayores y que no deberías entrometerte en ellos, Sarah –contestó Hermione-. No sé qué es lo que te ha contado Draco, Sarah, pero él y yo no vamos a volver a estar juntos –dijo con más dureza de la que pretendía.

-¡Él no me ha contado nada! –protestó Sarah. Bueno, técnicamente no le estaba mintiendo, él no le había contado nada… al menos no de forma directa.

Una mirada de advertencia para indicarle que estaba pisando la raya de forma peligrosa hizo que la niña se mordiera la lengua.

-No quiero volver a hablar de esto, Sarah –dijo tajantemente Hermione-. ¿Me has entendido? –insistió.

La mirada hostil que ella le dedicó hizo que Hermione viera en su hija a Draco.

-Perfectamente, mamá. –dijo fríamente-. Pero te estás equivocando totalmente y no sabes hasta qué punto.

-¿Todo bien por aquí? –preguntó Draco llegando con tres helados -. Toma Sarah, de chocolate con nueces.

-Gracias –contestó la niña tomando el helado.

-Y para ti… -se sentó mientras le tendía la tarrina de vainilla con caramelo-. No quedaban de limón así que… -se encogió de hombros-… siempre te gustó este sabor.

-¿Aún lo recuerdas? –preguntó ella asombrada tomando el helado.

-Por supuesto –contestó él-. No podría olvidarlo –le sonrió y ella sintió que una fuerte corriente eléctrica la atravesaba por completo.

Sarah la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Podemos ir a casa? Quiero hacer ese trabajo –dijo la niña entonces comiendo de forma exagerada su helado.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

Draco la miró un poco con una ceja enarcada sin saber por qué la niña parecía haber cambiado de opinión; hacía pocos minutos había dicho que quería pasar la tarde allí y de repente decía que quería hacer el trabajo. Se encogió de hombros cuando Hermione asintió en silencio, pero algo le indicó que había alguna cosa que no iba del todo bien.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danah se giró para mirar a su novio cuando notó que éste dejaba de leer el pergamino para dar un respingo prácticamente involuntario.

Entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué? –preguntó él al notar la mirada de la chica.

-Has dado un respingo –observó ella.

-No es cierto –se defendió él con una media sonrisa.

-Oh, sí, sí lo es –apuntó ella dejando su libro sobre el regazo y cruzando las manos entrelazándolas entre sí mientras le miraba-. ¿Qué ocurre?

Harry cerró los ojos y dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás.

-¿Siempre tienes que saber lo que me ocurre? –preguntó.

Danah sonrió divertida.

-Creía que eso era una de las cosas que te gustaban de mí… saber de qué ánimo estás… -comentó insegura.

Harry abrió los ojos y la miró, insultándose a sí mismo por ser tan tonto a veces.

-Y me gusta, lo sabes… -suspiró sentándose derecho en la butaca-… Perdona… sólo… estoy preocupado.

-¿Draco? –él gruñó y ella sonrió.

-Aún no entiendo cómo puedes llamarle por su nombre sin que te mate… no es algo que deje hacer a mucha gente, ¿sabes?

Danah se encogió de hombros.

-Se cansó de mirarme de forma amenazante mientras me decía que no lo llamara por su nombre de pila –se limitó a decir ella-. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, vida?

-La magia de Sarah –dijo Harry entonces con un profundo suspiro-… ha emitido un ligero trastorno… está enfadada y mucho… -añadió-… Quizá no fue buena idea que…

-No Harry, no hagas eso.

Él la miró.

-No te culpes por algo que has hecho pensando que era lo mejor que podías hacer y que, francamente, yo también creo que es lo mejor que podrías haber hecho.

-Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso, Danah… -comentó él entonces-… Estoy haciendo lo que siempre he odiado que hicieran conmigo…

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Manipularles –dijo él simplemente-. Siempre me manipularon Danah, lo sabes… nunca se lo he recriminado a nadie pero eso no significa que no lo sepa… Hicieron de mí la persona que se suponía tenía que vencer a Voldemort… y lo hice… Y yo ahora…

Danah se levantó de su sofá y se arrodilló delante de la butaca de Harry, tomándole las manos entre las suyas. Los ojos verdes del profesor de defensa se encontraron con los suyos.

-No les estás manipulando Harry; sólo les has dado un empujón… se quieren… necesitan estar juntos para ser felices y tú necesitas que las personas que te rodean estén felices para poder estarlo tú también –frunció el ceño-, y si no lo hubieras hecho tú, ten por seguro que yo misma me habría encargado de lanzarles un hechizo para que dejaran de hacer el idiota y empezaran a darse cuenta de que están enamorados y de que siempre estarán enamorados el uno del otro.

Harry sonrió.

-Siempre consigues hacerme creer que todo está bien… -comentó él.

Con elegancia felina, Danah se levantó del suelo y se sentó en el regazo de Harry quien rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos para que ésta no se cayera.

-Es porque tú haces que crea que todo está bien –le contestó ella.

Harry la miró. Quizá Ron tenía razón… Quizá era hora de empezar a pensar en sí mismo, en su felicidad, en la familia que nunca había tenido y que siempre había necesitado para sentirse completo… No podía imaginar su vida al lado de nadie más que no fuera Danah… incluso con sus nueve hermanos incluidos… Pero siempre con ella.

La besó en los labios de forma breve y silenciosa, saboreando el dulce sabor a cerezas que hizo que se relamiera sus propios labios pasándose la lengua por encima, en un gesto inocente y pícaro que no sabía que a ella le encantaba verle hacer.

Danah sonrió y esta vez, le besó ella a él, sonriendo cuando él sonrió dentro del beso, satisfecho.

-Te quiero –dijo entonces Harry.

Danah le miró.

No era para menos. Harry lo sabía.

Pocas eran las veces que él decía abiertamente esas palabras… solía contestar "yo también" cuando ella lo decía primero y por supuesto que se lo demostraba siempre que estaban juntos, desde luego, pero…

Nunca había recibido el cariño ni el amor que otros niños en su infancia, y eso había repercutido después en su adolescencia y luego en su juventud… Podía demostrar con miradas, gestos y caricias lo mucho que quería a una persona, pero le costaba mucho decir esas dos palabras tan simples que todo el mundo expresaba y que a él le costaba todo un mundo hacerlo.

Por eso, cuando las decía, cuando un leve "te quiero" escapaba de los labios de Harry por muy suave que se escuchara y por muy ligero que sonara, el corazón de ella daba un vuelco mientras se susurraba a sí misma que un pedacito más de la coraza que rodeaba a su corazón había caído.

-Yo también te quiero… -le contestó ella.

Ninguno de los dijo nada más. No lo necesitaban. ¿Para qué hablar cuando podían comunicarse en silencio? Se querían, y eso era todo lo que le importaba a los dos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione había suspirado al ver que durante la tarde el enfado de Sarah había disminuido considerablemente. Y se lo había agradecido, con una mirada significativa a Draco.

Si bien durante todo el camino de regreso, Sarah se había contentado con sentarse en la parte trasera del coche enfurruñada, con los brazos cruzados, y la mirada helada clavada en su madre, Draco había conseguido que dejara esa actitud con una simple frase: "Eres una Slytherin, por Merlín, deja de comportarte como un Hufflelpuff enfadado cuando algo no te sale bien, trabaja en ello y supérate"

Una frase normal y general que hubiera servido para cualquier persona y para cualquier situación pero que Hermione supo, que había servido de mucho más para Sarah.

Eso era exactamente lo que la niña estaba haciendo, enfadarse porque su madre no había querido escucharla hablar de su relación con Draco; rodó los ojos cuando vio que la niña dejaba de lado su enfado y sonrió tímidamente, notando el brillo malicioso en sus ojos grises y preguntándose qué estaba planeando… Y es que Draco tenía razón… Sarah era toda una Slytherin cuando quería serlo.

Cuando la tarde había entrado un poco más, habían empezado a hacer el trabajo de Sarah. Hermione había sacado de su armario una vieja caja con fotografías de sus abuelos, bisabuelos y tatarabuelos y la había dejado en el salón, en la alfombra junto a la mesita baja que había sido ocupada por Sarah mientras Draco hacía que un enorme pergamino se hiciera grande a medida que iba calculando los nombres de su familia que tendrían que ir incluidos en aquel pedazo de papel.

-Ya es suficiente Draco –reprendió Hermione suavemente-. Se trata de hacer un árbol genealógico, no de escribir la historia de toooodos tus antepasados –comentó la mujer empezando a buscar fotografías que iba dejando a un lado de la cajita.

Draco no dijo nada, pero el papel dejó de crecer y Sarah sonrió.

-No te preocupes, creo que ya es suficiente –intentó interceder la niña.

Draco sonrió satisfecho y Hermione rodó los ojos. Draco siempre necesitaba saber que lo que hacía estaba bien… Lo entendía… la necesidad de que alguien le dijera que lo que hacía estaba bien después de que durante años su padre le hubiera dicho todo lo contrario, era algo completamente normal y de hecho, estaba segura de que se habría preocupado si no hubiese actuado así.

-Bien, ¿por dónde quieres… -empezó a preguntar Hermione.

-No vas a hacer eso –interrumpió Draco.

Hermione miró al hombre sin entender nada y vio que él estaba mirando por encima de su hombro hacia algunas de las fotografías que se veían en la caja que ella había sacado, observándolas con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera a punto de criticar alguna valiosa obra de arte.

-¿Qué?

-No vas a poner esas fotografías en el trabajo de Sarah –dijo el hombre de nuevo.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué tienen de malo mis fotografías? –preguntó la castaña.

Draco resopló desde el sofá.

-Dirás qué no tienen de malo… -dijo él con una sonrisa maliciosa-… son… antiguas…

-¿Son ant… ¡por supuesto que lo son! –exclamó ella contrariada-. Son fotografías de mis abuelos, es evidente que son antiguas y por si no te has dado cuenta Draco, hay que poner fotografías en este pergamino.

-Pues no serán esas –sentenció Draco firmemente-. No quedarían bien.

-¿Con qué? –preguntó la mujer entrecerrando los ojos.

-Con las fotografías de mis antepasados, por supuesto –contestó el hombre.

-¿Con las fot… ¡no vas a poner a esos estirados en el pergamino de Sarah! –protestó ella entonces.

-Pues lo lamento, gatita, pero el árbol es de las dos familias, así que tendrán que estar ahí… -hizo un leve movimiento de varita y algunas imágenes en movimientos se acoplaron al pergamino, apareciendo diversas ramificaciones, una para cada una de las fotografías, enlazándose entre ellas-… así que tendrás que aguantarlo…

-Pues entonces, mis familiares también estarán –protestó ella haciendo un enérgico pero dulce gesto con su muñeca dotando a sus fotografías de vida mientras las iba colocando en el pergamino, en su lado del papel.

-Bromeas, ¿verdad? No voy a dejar que pongas ese horrible vestido junto a la túnica del hermano del bisabuelo de la tía Hiloris –apuntó Draco.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Sabía que tenía razón. El vestido en cuestión parecía más propio de un espantapájaros que de otra cosa pero no estaba dispuesta a decirle que tenía razón, y mucho menos cuando la abuela de su bisabuela, o lo que parecía ser un intento de un bonito retrato de la mujer, la estaba mirando fijamente como si deseara que defendiera su vestido… por muy horrible que fuera.

-Es antiguo, no horrible…

-Gatita, sé cuando algo antiguo tiene valor y de verdad, eso no lo tiene –aseguró Draco con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

Hermione resopló indignada ante aquel comentario, un claro ataque por parte de la arrogancia de Draco a la que, cuando creía que estaba acostumbrada, volvía a darle una sorpresa como aquella.

-El vestido de la abuela Rose vale más que… que… -Draco la miró incitándola a encontrar algo. Hermione sonrió recelosa-… que los pendientes de tu tía Bella.

Draco abrió la boca indignado.

-¡Son de diamantes! –le gritó-. Tía Bella jamás se puso nada que no fuera de primera calidad –le espetó el rubio.

Hermione sonrió y frunció la nariz de forma aristocrática.

-Pues en esta fotografía parecen de plástico, Draco, amor… -le dijo inocentemente.

En lugar de contestar, Draco movió su varita y algunas fotografías más se empezaron a añadir al pergamino. Hermione le imitó.

Un desfile de rostros aristocráticos con otros más llanos se entremezclaban entre líneas rojas y verdes, uniéndose y desuniéndose, mientras las fotografías miraban a su alrededor sin saber, sobre todo los parientes de Hermione, qué estaba pasando para moverse de aquella forma.

-¡Basta! –gritó entonces Hermione deteniéndose y haciendo que Draco se detuviera también después de que una de las líneas verdes apareciese en el pergamino estando casi a punto de cortar por la mitad a la abuela Rose con su horrible vestido-. Que decida Sarah cómo quiere hacerlo.

Draco sonrió y asintió satisfecho.

-Buena idea, empiezo a recordar por qué me enamoré de ti –comentó de forma casual sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho o, sin dar muestras de haberse dado cuenta de ello-. Princesa, ¿qué… -frunció el ceño-. ¿Dónde está Sarah?

Hermione miró hacia la alfombra donde se suponía que debía estar la niña pero Sarah no estaba.

-¡Sarah! –llamó Hermione -¿Dónde…

-¿Ya os habéis cansado de jugar a gritaros? –preguntó Sarah de forma irónica, apareciendo por la puerta del salón llevando en la mano una bandeja y tres grandes vasos con limonada fría.-. Por Merlín… parecía un partido de tenis… si mañana tengo tortícolis será por vuestra culpa –señaló aludiendo a que había estado mirándolos de uno al otro mientras se gritaban.

Con tranquilidad, ignorando la conversación que habían mantenido sus padres, apoyó la bandeja en la mesa; tomó un vaso y se lo dio a su madre, se volvió a la bandeja y tomó otro que entregó a Draco antes de volver a tomar un último vaso al que dio un pequeño sorbo antes de volver a sentarse en el suelo sobre sus rodillas, contemplando el pergamino lleno de fotografías extrañas que parecían querer fulminarse con la mirada salvo una anciana de cabello claro y un hombre de cabello rizado que parecían dispuestos a atravesar todo el pergamino saliendo de sus fotografías si era necesario, par estar más cerca.

Sarah frunció el ceño.

-Se supone que tenéis que ayudarme, no liar las cosas –argumentó la niña-. Debería daros vergüenza… -reprendió a los dos adultos.

Los dos adultos se miraron.

Esas palabras… esas palabras eran las mismas que había dicho Harry cuando les encontró aquella tarde…

_(flashback)_

_-Se supone que deberíamos estar pensando en algo para ayudar a Harry… -protestó Hermione de forma no muy convencida mientras se concentraba en los besos que Draco le estaba dejando el cuello y en la nuca mientras la abrazaba por detrás._

_-¿Y no lo hemos hecho ya? –preguntó inocente Draco._

_Hermione rodó los ojos._

_-No… no hemos… ¡cielos, Draco! –gimió de forma gutural cuando él ejerció ligera presión en una determinada zona del cuello-. No hagas eso cuando tengo que pensar…_

_-¿Por qué siempre tienes que sacarle las castañas del fuego a Potter? –preguntó él ignorando deliberadamente la protesta de ella y continuando besándola._

_-Porque es mi amigo y le prometí que intentaría ayudarle con… el profesor Snape…_

_-Está todo arreglado… -aseguró él. Hermione cerró los ojos y él disfrutó al sentirla dulce contra su cuerpo-… Potter no tiene que preocuparse por su castigo esta vez… Severus no le dirá nada por no haber ido a su despacho…_

_-¿Qué sabes tú que no sepa yo? –preguntó Hermione con cierto recelo._

_Draco resopló contra su nuca y ella se obligó a no hacer caso al sentimiento escalofriante que le recorrió la espalda para continuar con su interrogatorio._

_-Draco… -amenazó de forma jocosa._

_El rubio resopló._

_-Envíe una nota de disculpa al profesor Snape… -apuntó Draco-… simulando que era de Harry-. Podemos volver ahora a lo de antes, ¿por favor? –pidió._

_Hermione se giró._

_-Dime que no lo hiciste –dijo ella._

_Draco enarcó una ceja._

_-¿Por qué no debería haberlo hecho? A mí siempre me funciona…_

_-¡Claro que te funciona! –exclamó ella que ya estaba empezando a pensar en cómo deshacer aquello-. ¡Eres Draco!_

_-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? –preguntó él a la defensiva._

_-Que si un tren estuviera a punto de pasarte por encima, estoy segura de que Snape movería su varita para cambiar su cuerpo con el tuyo –le contestó ella enfadada-. ¿Sabes en qué has metido a Harry con esa estúpida nota?_

_-¡Pues la próxima vez recuérdame que no intente ayudar a Potter! –exclamó él entonces-. ¡Y por todos los brujos, ¿qué diablos es un tren?!_

_-¡Algo que no te interesará saber porque es muggle! –le replicó la chica._

_-¡No entiendo qué tiene de malo! Cuando yo envío una nota a Severus, no ocurre nada, ¿sabes? Deberíais de conocerle mejor, no es tan fiero el león como lo pintan… -miró a Hermione que le fulminó con la mirada y Draco se contuvo de añadir lo que estaba pensando respecto a la furia de las leonas en aquellos momentos._

_Ella respiró profundamente para intentar calmarse un poco._

_-Pero Harry no eres tú, Draco –protestó la chica rompiendo el abrazo que los unía hasta el momento-. En cuanto Snape vea esa nota creerá que Harry se está aprovechando de..._

_-Exactamente dice que me estoy aprovechando de que Dumbledore me aprecia y de mi apellido, aunque no he entendido bien eso de que le he enviado una nota disculpándome por no poder asistir a su castigo por tener cosas más importantes que hacer –arqueó una ceja en dirección a los dos interrumpiéndoles al entrar en la sala de los menesteres y verles discutiendo._

_Hermione y Draco se miraron._

_-Se supone que teníais que ayudarme, no liar las cosas… Y aquí estáis…gritándoos como si fuerais niños en lugar de ayudarme a pensar en cómo deshacer esto que por cierto –miró a Draco-, ha sido por tu culpa… Debería daros vergüenza…_

_(fin flashback)_

Y del mismo modo en que lo habían hecho aquella vez, en aquella ocasión, ambos se miraron unos segundos antes de echarse a reír. Una risa franca, una risa verdadera, una risa auténtica.

Sólo eso. Sólo risa. Sólo un sonido agradable

-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Sarah sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando entre sus progenitores.

Aún riendo, Draco movió su varita y deshizo todas las fotografías que habían aparecido, dejando el pergamino completamente limpio como si no hubiera pasado nada. Hermione sonrió y se sentó junto a Sarah entre ocasionales carcajadas.

-Nada, cielo –la besó en la cabeza-, dime, ¿qué tenias pensado hacer?

Sarah lo pensó unos segundos.

-Nada de fotografías –dijo de forma divertida y risueña.

Esta vez las carcajadas de los dos adultos también la contagiaron a ella.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Ya está bien, Ronald –le pidió su esposa-, vas a terminar mareándome, eso por no hablar del hueco que estás empezando a formar en el suelo, cosa bastante preocupante si tenemos en cuenta que hay baldosas.

A regañadientes, Ron obedeció. Se sentó en el sillón y encendió el televisor muggle que Hermione les había regalado aquellas navidades. Dos minutos. Eso fue el tiempo que Ron Weasley duró sentado y sin moverse.

-Ron… -suspiró Susan.

-¡Pero es Malfoy! –protestó Ron de nuevo.

-Y ahí vamos otra vez… -resopló ella cansada dejando a un lado el trajecito blanco que estaba tejiendo-. Ron, voy a hacerte una pregunta y quiero que seas lo más sincero posible –él farfulló algo entre dientes, pero acabó aceptando asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza, cómo siempre pasaba cuando su esposa le pedía algo-. ¿Recuerdas algún momento en que Hermione estuviera triste mientras estuvo saliendo con Draco?

Ron abrió la boca y frunció el ceño. Ella le miró.

Ron lo intentó. Lo intentó de verdad. Finalmente, aún con el ceño fruncido, miró a su esposa que se había detenido delante de él para impedir que siguiera caminando o, más probablemente, que no intentase huir.

-No puedo –le contestó sinceramente-. ¿Estás contenta?

Susan sonrió asintiendo.

-No importa que sea Malfoy o Draco, Ron… es la persona que ella quiere y te guste o no, tienes que respetar eso.

Se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el sillón bajo la mirada de Susan.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque a ti no te gustaría que alguien viniera a decirte que te alejes de mí –le reclamó la mujer.

-La diferencia es que yo nunca te dejaría para casarme con otra, aparecer en tu puerta y decirte que me he casado y que ya no quiero saber nada más de ti –replicó Ron.

-Tienes razón, no lo harías… -él sonrió victorioso-… si no tuvieras una buena razón para hacerlo.

Ron la miró de forma suspicaz y entrecerró sus ojos azules.

-¿Tú sabes algo?

-No más que tú… que voy a confiar en Harry y en Hermione hasta que ellos estén listos para decirme por qué Draco dejó a Hermione –negó con la cabeza-, y que hasta que ese momento llegue, no voy a juzgar a nadie.

-Odio cuando tienes razón.

-Lo sé, cariño.

-Odio cuando lo sabes.

-Eso también lo sé, cielo –le contestó con condescendencia.

-Y odio que me digas que lo sabes.

Esta vez, por toda respuesta, Susan le sonrió.

Ron también sonrió.

-Si vuelve a hacerle daño, le perseguiré hasta que le encuentre y nada ni nadie –miró significativamente a su mujer-, me lo impedirá.

-De acuerdo, cariño, cuando lo hagas avísame… Me gustaría ir contigo.

Ron sonrió. Esa era su esposa. Así la quería.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione vio como los párpados de Sarah se iban cerrando despacio mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el apoyabrazos del sillón en el que estaba sentada a medias con Draco.

-Será mejor que te vayas a dormir Sarah, mañana iremos al lago a nadar y no querrás estar cansada, ¿verdad?

-No estoy cansada –dijo ella a pesar de que los ojos se le cerraban.

Hermione miró a Draco pidiéndole ayuda en silencio y una vez más, él no la decepcionó.

-Tu madre tiene razón, no quiero que mañana digas que ganaste la carrera a nado porque estás cansada –comentó de forma casual.

-¿Una competición de natación en el lago? –inquirió la niña mirándole con una sonrisa.

Draco asintió.

-Pero sólo si te vas a dormir ahora –añadió él como condición.

No hizo falta más. Sarah se levantó del sofá donde, una vez sentada después de cenar, se había quedado medio dormida mientras veía un documental sobre animales acuáticos, y se dirigió hacia su madre.

La abrazó frente a Draco que sintió una punzada de dolor al ver como Hermione disfrutaba de aquella sensación de ser abrazada.

-Buenas noches mamá –le dijo.

-Buenas noches, cielo.

Sarah se detuvo junto a la puerta.

-Buenas noches –no se atrevió a llamarlo papá, pero le miró fijamente indicando que se estaba refiriendo a él. Draco esbozó una sonrisa.

-Que duermas bien.

Le miró cuando se quedaron solos y antes de que el rubio pudiera decir nada acerca de nada, se adelantó.

-Mañana vas a tener que nadar con ella aunque esté nevando –advirtió Hermione.

Draco sonrió y estaba a punto de decirle que no le importaba cuando un torbellino volvió a cruzar el lindar de la puerta, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

-Buenas noches, papá –susurró poco acostumbrada a decir aquella palabra.

Draco tardó unos segundos en procesar aquella información. Era la primera vez que Sarah lo llamaba de aquella forma y le había gustado; le había gustado mucho. Sonrió y correspondió al abrazo de la niña.

-Buenas noches, princesa –le dijo sin darse cuenta. Hermione enarcó una ceja al notar el apelativo por el que había llamado a Sarah pero como la niña no dijo nada ni dio muestras de haberse enfadado por ello, ella tampoco dijo nada al respecto. Estaba segura de que Draco no era consciente de que la estaba llamando de aquel modo, ¿verdad?

Hermione fue consciente de los pasitos de su hija hasta el piso superior y fue consciente, al mismo tiempo, de la mirada de Draco sobre ella, amable, cariñosa, lujuriosa… como siempre… la misma mirada que le dedicaba en Hogwarts cundo se veían a escondidas, la misma mirada que le dedicaba después de Hogwarts cuando la sorprendía en la ducha o en la cocina o en cualquier otra parte de la casa… La misma mirada que tenía siempre antes de inclinarse sobre ella y…

-…besarme… -murmuró la chica.

Draco sonrió a medias. La había escuchado perfectamente. El silencio del salón era el suficiente para que hubiera escuchado el leve susurro de la mujer que estaba sentada. El hombre sonrió.

-Nada me gustaría más que besarte, pequeña… -susurró él también.

Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente al darse cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta y lo que era peor, que él parecía haber estado pensando lo mismo que pensaba ella.

-Te quiero, pero no voy a besarte Hermione.

Ella le miró, parpadeó levemente y volvió a mirarle fijamente.

-¿Qué…

-No voy a dar ningún paso en falso… Sé lo que siento por ti, no he dejado de sentirlo en todos estos años en los que no te he visto… No me dejaste explicarte qué ocurrió y no, no te preocupes –añadió al ver que ella iba a abrir la boca-, no tengo intención de explicártelo ahora porque sé que no querrás escucharme como tampoco me quisiste escuchar aquella vez… Pero no voy a dar ese paso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir lo que estoy diciendo, pequeña –se levantó del sillón en el que había estado sentado con Sarah y con pasos ágiles y decididos cruzó el salón hasta sentarse junto a ella en el sofá. Sonrió cuando ella de forma inconsciente retiró un poco las piernas para permitir que él se acercara más-… Te quiero… pero eres tú quien debe decidir si aún me quieres o si importa más un malentendido que lo que sientes por mí.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior como siempre hacía cuando estaba pensativa. ¿De verdad necesitaba pensarlo o simplemente le daba miedo saber lo que ya sabía? La voz de Draco la sacó de sus ensoñaciones cuando la escuchó cerca, demasiado cerca de ella.

-Buenas noches, pequeña… -le susurró Draco.

Hermione cerró los ojos ante la cercanía del hombre; sintió la mano fuerte y cálida sobre su mejilla, y el aliento de él a escasos centímetros de sus labios. Sabía que en aquel momento estaba temblando, como siempre que él estaba demasiado cerca de ella, de forma involuntaria, pero su cuerpo temblaba.

Sintió la calidez de los labios de él posarse sobre su mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios, respetando el espacio límite entre la boca de ella y la de él. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados aún cuando él se alejó de ella, y siguió con los párpados bajados escuchando las pisadas de él hacia el piso superior. Y entonces, cuando estuvo segura de que él no estaba allí, sólo entonces, se permitió respirar profundamente, exhalando todo el aire que había estado conteniendo desde el momento en que él le había susurrado aquel "buenas noches, pequeña" que tantas veces había escuchado en el pasado.

El reloj dio la una de la mañana y Hermione suspiró. Sabía que aquella noche tampoco podría dormir demasiado.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bueno, hoy y sin que sirva de precedente, os dejo la lista de agradecimiento aquí abajo dado que por ahí arriba ya he ocupado mucho sitio :p Así que gracias por todos vuestros reviews a:**

**Ariadna andrea, Dannia, Belin03, Kmiriel, beautifly92, Alevivancov, Lariana, Klass2008, SandritaGranger, camila, nahir, carolagd, oromalfoy, DRAGON RRQ, Sami-Maraurder girl, galletaa, Lucia, Xgirl1, sansaita, Fran Ktrin Black, ivtacroa osnaleq, emotivejoy, Lisky, pekelittrell, yanhira, noiraaa, Aye0604, loveanime, Anonimus-anonimo, lust-and wrath, harrymaniatica, Terry Moon, Arsami, Krissalis Potter, Nimue-Tarrazo, Lira Garbo, andeli, patito, Angel Duciell, mariapotter2002, malizarad, fairyMoKa, sandracvv, The Black Sly Kat, nedia, Pixie tinkerbell, Manuel, ducii, Coryna kyzara, Cristhine, Yo, camila, Magic.Twins07, nazath, Floh Black, Danae A. Lise, Dani, Lilita-Saint, vale, Alexandra de Malfoy, MariaClara1992, joyce.**

**Y ahora, sin más dilación, hasta el próximo capítulo, chicos. Sed buenos y recordad sed felices siempre.**

**Nos leemos pronto!!!**


	19. Un domingo aguado

**Bueno, aquí os dejo dos noticias: la primera es que os traigo un nuevo capítulo, la segunda noticia es que este es el fin cercano del fic…**

**Como lo leeis chicos… El próximo capítulo será el último de Amar es no pedir nunca perdón… No sé si os gustará el final, pero en fin, ya está escrito… A mi juicio creo que los sucesos quedarán descritos de forma un poco rápida pero después de haber tenido que reescribirlo casi todo después del pequeño percance que tuve con mi pc, sinceramente, es todo lo que he podido hacer para mantener la idea general que tenía en mi cabeza…**

**Así, que, esperando a que el próximo capítulo y final, os guste, agradezco los comentarios y reviews pasados a:**

**SandritaGranger, harrymaniatica, Kmiriel, Nimue-Tarrazo, Belin03, Aye0604, Policp Malfoy, damari, Alevivancov, Alexandra de Malfoy, Nahirr, camila, Angel, pekelittrell, Fran Ktrin Black, mArTa, margara, Yo, VittoriaMalfoy, Dannia, floh black, Magic.Twins07, Francis Felton-Malfoy, Y0misma, beautifly92, Belu, carolagd, oromalfoy, Aixa Beautiful And Danger, Vicky, Krissalis Potter, MariaClara1992, yanhira, DRAGON RRQ, Lore.it92, Karenzita, amsp14, Charlotte-Mo0nY, Sami-Mararurder girl**

**Recordad que el próximo es el último capítulo, así que si quereis aparecer en el listado final de agradecimientos, dejad un review, ¿de acuerdo?**

**Un besito para todos y disfrutad de la lectura!!**

Capítulo 17. Un domingo aguado

-¿Así que todos tus antepasados… mi antepasados paternos –se corrigió Sarah-, han sido magos oscuros? –preguntó sin vislumbrar la angustia que eso le producía.

Draco asintió silencioso. Hermione le miró mientras el rubio acababa de hacer un translador con una de sus bufandas caras.

-También fueron grandes magos –intervino la mujer castaña. Draco la miró y Sarah también.

-¿Ser un mago oscuro es ser un gran mano? –preguntó la niña frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Y por qué no vamos en tren? El lago está cerca.

Hermione soltó una carcajada divertida y miró a Draco con una ceja enarcada que se ruborizó ligeramente y se mostró incómodo.

-Ya te dije hace mucho que sí se lo que es un tren.

-Sí, claro después de discutir durante media hora la diferencia entre el expreso de Hogwarts y un tren cualquiera logré que entendieras que es lo mismo.

-¿Papá no sabía que… -empezó a decir Sarah riendo divertida.

-Si no cogéis la bufanda ahora mismo, no pasaremos el día en el lago –informó Draco interrumpiendo la conversación a propósito mientras sujetaba con una mano una enorme cesta que Hermione había preparado-. ¿Se puede saber qué has metido aquí? –preguntó viendo lo que pesaba la cesta en cuestión-. ¿Piedras?

Hermione le miró enarcando una ceja y tomando otra más pequeña se acercó a la bufanda mientras Sarah hacía lo mismo sujetándose a la mano, para sorpresa de Hermione, de su padre.

-Comida –contestó la castaña-. Si sigues comiendo como antes, entonces creo que faltará incluso con toda la que he puesto ahí dentro.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-No como cómo antes –le contestó por toda respuesta-. Veinte segundos, sujetaos bien –les indicó.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque cierta… medicación… impide que mi apetito sea el mismo –le contestó Draco de forma tajante-. Y sujétate más fuerte, pequeña, no quiero tener que pedirle a Potter que rastree tu magia para saber donde estás si te pierdes –añadió aferrándola él mismo de la cintura mientras ella le miraba entre enfadada y exasperada por su protección.

-La poción sigue dándote problemas ¿verdad? –sonó a pregunta, pero los dos sabían que no lo era-. Hablaré con Severus… debe haber alguna forma de…

-No la hay. Fin del asunto. No quiero hablar más de eso –informó Draco.

Fue la seriedad con lo que lo dijo o sus ojos grises fríos como en sus mejores años de Hogwarts cuando los chicos se apartaban de su camino en los pasillos, lo que asustó a Hermione. Hablaba en serio, no quería hablar más de eso, no iba a hablar más de eso.

Y eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Algo andaba mal. Algo debía andar realmente mal para que Draco ni siquiera quisiera hablar del asunto. Hablar… ¿cuántas conversaciones se había perdido con Draco? Muchas… quizá demasiadas… Pero recordaba una en particular… una que había quedado en el aire y que nunca habían retomado…

_(flashback)_

_¿Cómo se lo iba a decir a Harry y a Ron? Primero la tomarían por loca y después la llevarían a la enfermería a rastras para amenazar a Poppy de que le hiciera pruebas y chequeos para descubrir qué poción o filtro de amor le habían obligado a tomar. Sonrió. Casi podía ver la cara enojada de Ron completamente roja y el ceño fruncido de Harry mientras sus ojos verdes brillaban con furia contenida. _

_Un beso en la cabeza y una suave voz la hizo despertar de sus propios pensamientos._

_-¿En qué estás pensando? –le susurró cerca de su oído sonriendo arrogantemente al notar el escalofrío de ella._

_-En nada –contestó Hermione. Demasiado rápido y él debió pensar lo mismo porque inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado para poder mirarla a medias, enarcando una ceja e indicándole que sabía que no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad._

_-Vamos, pequeña, siempre estás pensando en algo –le dijo él de forma simple y jocosa._

_Hermione, sentada delante de él en el estrecho espacio de la ventana le dio un suave codazo golpeándole el duro estómago-. Incluso cuando no piensas estás pensando en qué deberías pensar._

_-Crees que me conoces muy bien, ¿verdad? –preguntó ella risueña._

_-No demasiado –concedió él sin perder la sonrisa- pero tengo toda una vida para descubrirlo –la besó en la cabeza y ella sonrió apretándose, de forma inconsciente contra el pecho que tenia a su espalda un poco más._

_-Pues para tu información, no estaba pensando en… -él carraspeó ligeramente, divertido y ella sonrió sonrojada a medias-. Está bien… pensaba en Harry y en Ron._

_-¿Y siempre que estás conmigo, piensas en ellos? –preguntó él intrigado._

_Hermione negó con la cabeza y los rizos hicieron cosquillas en el cuello de Draco._

_-Idiota… -dijo sin que sonara a insulto-… estaba pensando en cómo van a reaccionar cuándo les diga esto…_

_-¿Cuándo les digas qué?_

_Hermione sintió como el aliento de él estaba cerca de su cuello, muy cerca. Eso significaba que Draco iba a besarla, había aprendido a leer en sus gestos y sus palabras los siguientes pasos que el rubio llevaría a término. Y esa era una de sus manías; acercarse despacio, acariciando con la nariz su cuello, lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja y luego besarla suavemente desde la clavícula hasta la mejilla y de allí a los labios, dejando un camino de besos y caricias a su paso._

_-Draco…-dijo ella entonces de repente._

_-¿Mmmm? –preguntó él._

_Sabía que era una pregunta estúpida y que no debería hacerla, y mucho menos en aquel momento… pero por desgracia, Draco tenía razón y a su cabeza le resultaba imposible dejar de pensar ni un solo segundo._

_-¿Por qué me quieres? –preguntó ella._

_Draco enarcó una ceja y ladeó su rostro para mirarla, asegurándose de que ella estaba hablando en serio._

_-¿Cómo?_

_-¿Por qué me quieres? –preguntó ella de nuevo._

_-No lo sé –contestó él. Hermione frunció el ceño y lo miró entrecerrando los ojos._

_-Tienes que saberlo –insistió ella._

_Draco rodó los ojos._

_-¿Por qué no quererte? –preguntó él entonces._

_-Eso no me sirve, Draco –le dijo Hermione._

_-¿No? –ronroneó él-. ¿Y esto?_

_Antes de que Hermione supiera qué había ocurrido, como siempre que pasaba al estar con Draco, el chico la había girado y ella estaba ahora sentada sobre su regazo, rodeando la cintura de él con sus piernas mientras Draco se concentraba en besarla con suavidad, dulzura y rudeza al mismo tiempo, una mezcla perfecta como sólo él era capaz de hacer._

_Hermione sonrió rompiendo el beso._

_-No creas que me has despistado… -apuntó ella separándose apoyando las manos en su pecho y mirándole._

_La mirada divertida de Draco le delató._

_-Puedo seguir insistiendo en distraerte… -le comentó él inclinándose por encima de las manos de ella y besándola en el cuello-… de echo, soy bastante tenaz con lo que me propongo…_

_-Draco… ¿por qué no quieres… -ahogó un gemido cuando él mordió una porción de su piel y luego su lengua pasó por encima, resarciendo el daño ocasionado-… por qué no quieres decírmelo?_

_-Luego… -susurró Draco._

_-Siempre dices lo mis… ¡oh, Draco! –gimió cuando él acarició una de sus caderas colando la mano por debajo de la falda, segura, sabiendo que él no haría nada que la pudiera incomodar dado que ella aún era virgen y habían decidido marcar unos límites._

_-Luego… -aseguró él en un leve susurro de nuevo antes de besarla._

_Hermione se rindió a su beso. El "luego" se convertiría en una conversación para otro día, estaba segura de ello. No le importaba demasiado._

_(fin flashback)_

-Ya puedes soltarme… -le susurró la voz de Draco muy cerca-… Anoche te dije que no iba a besarte si tú no lo hacías primero pero si sigues agarrándote a mí de esa forma, creo que romperé mi palabra…

-¡Mamá, papá, el lago es enorme!

Hermione aprovechó el grito de su hija para soltarse de Draco, se colocó el cabello desordenado sobre los hombros y empezó a caminar nerviosa hacia donde su hija la llamaba, cerca ya del enorme lago. Draco negó divertido, con la cabeza antes de sujetar aún más la cesta que llevaba y empezar a seguirla.

Definitivamente Hermione debía de haber metido piedras en aquella cesta.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Los domingos eran los días de descanso de Ron. Era el único día en el que se quedaba hasta las tantas en la cama, el único día en que desayunaba cuando quería y el único día en el que hacía lo que quería; si deseaba pasarse el día volando, lo hacía y si simplemente se quedaba frente a la chimenea también. Harry suspiró. Entonces ¿por qué diablos estaba en su habitación otra vez?

-¿Y ahora qué? –le preguntó-. Creía que ya habías aceptado…

-No lo digas –gruñó él sentándose con cierta brusquedad innata en una de las butacas. Harry le miró divertido mientras se sentaba de manera informal en la mesa, sin apartar sus ojos verdes de él-. No vengo para hablar del hurón, hoy es mi día de descanso.

-¿Sabe Susan que estás aquí?

Ron enarcó una ceja y Harry sonrió.

-No necesito pedirle permiso a Susan para ir y venir de dónde yo quiera. Soy un adulto, ¿sabes?

Harry contuvo la carcajada, conocía a su amigo lo suficiente para saber qué significaba eso.

-O sea, que sí se lo has dicho –apuntó, recibiendo inmediatamente una mirada azul fulminante que le hizo sonreír-. Lo siento… Si no has venido por lo de Malfoy, ¿qué ha pasado para que vengas a las nueve de la mañana un domingo? –preguntó-. Hay gente que queremos dormir para recuperarnos y poder enfrentar a los niños mañana, ¿sabes?

Ron fue consciente de que Harry estaba descalzo, en pijama y con una bata cubriéndole el pecho desnudo; el cabello más desordenado que nunca y la cara de recién despertado que tantas veces había visto en Hogwarts cuando Harry tenía que despertarle.

-Lo siento –se disculpó-. Pero tenía que hablar contigo –añadió.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Quiero pedirte algo –dijo el pelirrojo. Harry asintió-. Quiero que seas el padrino de mi hijo o de mi hija.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido y Ron rió.

-No esperabas esto, ¿verdad? –apuntó el pelirrojo divertido.

-La verdad es que no, no lo esperaba.

-Es genial, puedes vencer a Voldemort pero yo puedo impresionarte con una simple petición –comentó de forma casual Ron haciendo reír a Harry levemente-. En serio, quiero que seas el padrino de mi hijo.

Harry le miró, se pasó una mano por el pelo y suspiró, dejando escapar todo el aire que había estado conteniendo hasta el momento.

-¿Yo? Pero… -Ron le miró. Era divertido ver a Harry azorado a veces, le recordaba a cuando estaban en Hogwarts y parecía casi se iba escondiendo de la gente que lo miraba por ser quién era-… Quiero decir, es un honor que hayas pensado en mí para eso Ron, pero… tus hermanos…

Ron hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Bill tiene bastante con sus propios hijos, Charlie se pasa más tiempo en Bulgaria que aquí y Percy… en fin… ya sabes que sigue peleado con mi familia… -Harry asintió. Lo lamentaba tanto como el propio Ron-…y en cuanto a los gemelos… -rodó los ojos-… ¿de verdad crees que dejaría a mi hijo en manos de Fred y George? Serían capaces de utilizarle como conejillo de indias para sus nuevos productos –añadió con una media sonrisa.

-¿Y Ginny?

-Ginny será la madrina, creo que es la única de mis hermanos con un poco de sentido común –dijo rodando los ojos-. Pero quiero, queremos –se rectificó incluyendo a Susan también-, que tú seas el padrino.

-¿Por qué yo?

Ron se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué no?

-Ron… -le advirtió Harry. El pelirrojo suspiró.

-Porque eres como un hermano para mí, Harry; porque fuiste mi padrino de bodas y porque sé que lo cuidarás como si fuera tu propio hijo, del mismo modo en que cuidas a Sarah, porque sé que si nos pasa algo, tú moverías cielo y tierra para estar con el bebé, porque eres el único mago al que confiaría mi vida y la de mi familia… no te lo estoy pidiendo porque seas Harry Potter –dijo con una sonrisa-. Te lo pido porque eres Harry…

-Lo haré –dijo Harry sabiendo que si no hablaba su parte demasiado sentimental saldría a flote-. Será un placer y un honor ser el padrino de tu hijo, Ronald –afirmó.

El pelirrojo asintió.

-Iré a darle la buena noticia a Susan –Ron se levantó pero Harry titubeó-. ¿Ocurre algo? Te aseguro que mi hermana no te obligará a casarte con ella ni nada así sólo porque ella sea la madrina –sonrió y Harry también lo hizo.

-No, yo… de hecho… ¿puedes esperar un segundo? Quiero pedirte algo.

-Claro –Ron no se movió de la silla pero le miró con curiosidad auténtica.

-Yo… quiero pedirte… De echo iba a pedírtelo anoche cuando lo decidí, pero creí que a Susan no le gustaría ser despertada a las tres de la mañana, que fue precisamente cuando lo decidí –añadió nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry?

-Me gustaría que fueras mi padrino… -Ron le miró y Harry sonrió de forma nerviosa mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre el pecho, como si quisiera, de alguna manera, protegerse del escrutinio al que Ron le estaba sometiendo en aquellos momentos-. Voy a pedirle a Danah que se case conmigo y me gustaría que tú fuer…

-¡Es fantástico!

El entusiasmo de Ron había superado una vez más en la vida del pelirrojo, su sentido del recato y en aquellos momentos, los fuertes brazos le habían rodeado y lo habían obligado a levantarse de la mesa para evitar que la mole pelirroja acabara tirándolo sobre el mueble y aplastándolo.

-¡Seré tu padrino de bodas con placer, Harry! –dijo el pelirrojo-. Me alegro de que mis palabras del otro día no cayeran en saco roto y sirvieran para algo –añadió.

Harry sonrió.

Él también se alegraba.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¿De dónde saca tanta energía?

Hermione sonrió cuando Draco le hizo aquella pregunta al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre la hierba, junto a la manta donde ella y Sarah habían dejado la cesta y algunas cosas como dos libros, uno de los cuales ella estaba devorando en aquel momento con los ojos sin perder la sonrisa, o pergamino y tinta que Sarah había insistido en llevara para poder apuntar algunas cosas para su trabajo.

-Eso no es nada –apuntó la mujer mirando por encima del libro a la niña que seguía en el agua nadando de un lado a otro-. Deberías haberla visto a los dos años, tenía tanta energía que Harry tenía que adormecerla con su aura para que se quedara quieta dos minutos seguidos –comentó divertida recordando algunos de aquellos días.

-Sí bueno, creo que me los perdí… -respondió Draco con un deje de amargura en los ojos y en su voz.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y le miró, sabiendo que no debería haber dicho aquello. Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué no? Después de todo, fue él el que apareció con otra mujer de su brazo… "pero fuiste tú quien le echó de tu vida sin dejarle explicarse" apuntó una vocecita interna en su cabeza a la que Hermione maldijo por aparecer siempre cuando no debía aparecer.

Abrió la boca para disculparse pero la cerró al ver que él había cerrado los ojos, indicando que daba por cerrada aquella conversación. Se permitió el mirarlo detenidamente. Tenía algunas cicatrices que no recordaba haber visto, atravesando su pecho y su estómago y su cuerpo había cambiado pero seguía teniendo la misma musculatura de cuando vivían juntos; la piel seguía siendo blanca y resplandecía bajo el sol por las diminutas gotas de agua que aún estaban adheridas a él después del baño que había tenido con su hija, y el cabello rubio destacaba entre la verdor del césped mientras que el bañador negro que había elegido, se secaba lentamente, ajustándose a los músculos de las piernas por la humedad.

Sabía que Draco había notado su mirada sobre él; tenía que haberla notado. Siempre la notaba cuando se quedaba mirándole de aquella forma, se dijo a sí misma que tenía que dejar de mirarle, pero no podía hacerlo. Antes de que Draco pudiera notarla o dejar de fingir que no la había notado hasta el momento, Sarah llegó corriendo.

-Vale –interrumpió la pequeña apareciendo corriendo con su traje de baño rojizo mientras se dejaba caer sobre el césped junto a su padre tomando el pergamino-. Tengo algunas preguntas más.

Draco rodó los ojos con los párpados cerrados pero sonrió frente al entusiasmo de su hija.

-Adelante… -dijo él.

-¿Qué te gusta hacer cuando no trabajas? –preguntó ella.

Draco abrió un ojo y miró a la niña que le sonrió de forma inocente.

-Esa es fácil, la sé hasta yo –dijo Hermione.

Draco abrió el otro ojo y miró a Hermione arqueando la ceja izquierda.

-¿En serio? Ilumínanos, pequeña –la invitó.

Sarah sonrió cuando vio a su madre sonreír como una gata satisfecha de leche.

-Le gusta innovar con las pociones –apuntó Hermione-. Aunque seguramente dirá que le gusta quedarse en el sofá sin hacer absolutamente nada, ni siquiera pensar.

Draco sonrió. Sí, si alguien le conocía bien era Hermione.

-¿Y por qué habría de decir algo que no es verdad? –preguntó con una sonrisa encantadora.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Porque siempre ha sido así; me insultaste durante años antes de aceptar que yo te gustaba siquiera un poco –le anunció ella-, siempre te escondes detrás de una máscara de indiferencia Draco y no te gusta que los demás sepan cosas de ti que a veces, tú mismo incluso desconoces.

Sarah anotó algo en su pergamino y Draco decidió que era mejor preguntarle a la niña que discutir con la madre.

-¿Qué has anotado?

Sarah sonrió inocentemente mientras le mostraba a su padre las últimas letras escritas; los ojos de Draco se abrieron.

-No le gusta aparentar ser débil delante de los demás –leyó en voz alta. Hermione contuvo una carcajada. Sarah había dado en el clavo con aquella frase-. Te hace gracia, ¿no? Supongo que sabes que tu hija también tiene una lista tuya –añadió con aire jocoso.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

-No voy a enfadarme por eso, Draco –le aseguró. Pero cuando la sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó aún más y el brillo de sus ojos grises brilló divertido, la mujer castaña creyó que se podía haber equivocado.

-Prefieres leer un libro porque no sabes entablar conversación con personas sin llevarles la contraria queriendo tener razón siempre. –dijo él simplemente.

-¿Qué? –miró a su hija-. ¡Sarah!

-Tú me enseñaste a no mentir, mamá –se limitó a decir la niña. Esta vez fue Draco quien contuvo la carcajada-. Tengo hambre.

Esta vez, Draco no contuvo la franca risa.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Severus Snape suspiró a medias mientras cerraba los ojos para descansar de su lectura. No había encontrado nada. ¿Acaso esperaba encontrarlo? Llevaba años investigando aquella biblioteca, con la pequeña esperanza de encontrar algo que pudiera ayudarle y su búsqueda había resultado ser una completa pérdida de tiempo.

No había nada. Ni una sola pista, ni una sola línea, ni una maldita poción ni un simple comentario… no había absolutamente nada que pusiera de manifiesto la posibilidad de que Draco pudiese dejar de tomar esa poción a la que, después de tantos años, se estaba habituando y viciando, sin evitar que corriese peligro de muerte si dejaba de tomarla…

La única solución era la que siempre había temido… si Lucius no moría…

Sólo esperaba que al menos Granger fuera el soporte que Draco necesitaba para seguir adelante, porque si estaba solo, sabia que no iba a superar aquella adicción nunca.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Draco estaba terminando de añadir algunas cosas al trabajo de Sarah, o mejor dicho, indicándole algunas cosas porque la niña se había negado en rotundo, después del incidente de las fotografías, que ninguno de sus padres se acercara al pergamino lo suficiente como para estropear el trabajo que ella había hecho.

Hermione recogía las bandejas y los platos sin poder evitar pensar en lo que había pasado minutos antes… y en la sensación que había recorrido su cuerpo al estar tan cerca de Draco otra vez, de nuevo, como siempre.

_(flashback)_

_Se había sentido femenina y atractiva cuando los ojos grises de él habían recorrido su figura con deseo y amor. De forma inconsciente, supo, cuando se sentó en el borde del lago metiendo sus largas piernas dentro del agua, que había caminado hacia allí moviendo las caderas de forma insinuante. Era consciente de que el traje de baño de color dorado resaltaba el tono de su piel y el color de sus ojos, dando reflejos brillantes a los rizos que ella misma había dejado escapar después de recogerse el cabello con aquella pinza negra._

_Había reído cuando, aprovechando que Draco estaba demasiado ocupado mirándola, Sarah le había tomado delantera en la carrera que estaban haciendo, consiguiendo llegar al otro lado del lago un segundo antes que el mago adulto._

_-¡Sí, gané! –gritó la niña eufórica hundiéndose en el agua para dar una voltereta antes de subir de nuevo. Miró el ceño fruncido de su padre y sonrió inocente-. Te he ganado –le informó como si él no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello._

_Draco rodó los ojos y suspiró derrotado._

_-La culpa ha sido de tu madre –dijo mirando al otro extremo como Hermione reía mientras les saludaba con la mano-. Ese traje de baño debería estar prohibido…_

_Sarah se encogió de hombros._

_-Hacía mucho que no se lo ponía –le dijo de forma resuelta-. Normalmente suele preferir el viejo bañador negro –apuntó._

_Draco miró a su hija con un tinte divertido en sus ojos y en su voz cuando preguntó:_

_-¿En serio?_

_-Sí… No sé por qué hoy se ha puesto ese precisamente._

_Draco sonrió. Si Hermione quería jugar, iban a jugar… pero a su modo._

_-Ya has nadado bastante Sarah, será mejor que salgas antes de que el agua deje de estar tibia y pase a estar helada de nuevo._

_Pese a que sabía que la magia de su padre no iba a desvanecerse así como así, la niña obedeció, nadando hasta la orilla donde estaba su madre, y saliendo del agua sin dejar de canturrear un "he ganado, he ganado" continuo que hizo que Hermione la mirara por encima del hombro mientras caminaba hacia donde habían dejado las cosas._

_Distraída como estaba mirando a la pequeña, no se dio cuenta de la figura emergente que salió de las profundidades del lago atrapando sus tobillos y dio un pequeño salto al notar algo aferrándose alrededor de sus piernas._

_-¡Draco! –le reprendió ella._

_El hombre sonrió travieso._

_-El agua está estupenda, creo que deberías darte un baño –indicó él tirando de las piernas de Hermione._

_-¡No, Draco! –gritó ella sin poder ocultar una pequeña sonrisa._

_-¡Oh, sí, ya lo creo que sí! –le replicó él sonriendo también-. Los trajes de baño están hechos para mojarse además de para el pecado, pequeña –añadió en un tono tan bajo que fue un susurro que hizo enrojecer a Hermione._

_Aquel momento de debilidad fue el que Draco aprovechó para subir sus manos hacia la cintura de ella para no hacerla daño y meterla de golpe en el agua que aún estaba tibia, logrando que ella diera un grito de indignación y sorpresa al entrar en contacto con el líquido._

_-¿Estás loco? Aquí no hago pie, Draco –dijo agarrándose a los hombros desnudos de él._

_Draco le sonrió con arrogancia._

_-Yo sí –se limitó a contestarle-, vamos, tranquila, no voy a dejar que te ahogues._

_-Hubo un tiempo en el que sí me hubieras dejado, es más, -apuntó ella-, juraría que hubo un tiempo en el que tú mismo te habrías ofrecido para sostener mi cabeza debajo del agua personalmente._

_Draco le sonrió y se encogió de hombros._

_-Hubo un tiempo, Hermione, tú lo has dicho… pasado. Además… -se inclinó sobre ella para susurrarle algo en el oído provocando que ella se estremeciera cuando él afirmó sus manos alrededor de su estrecha cintura-… no quiero que Sarah consiga un trauma por ver cómo su madre se ahoga –añadió bromeando antes de soltar sus manos de Hermione._

_La mujer sólo tuvo tiempo de mirarle indignada antes de que por el repentino gesto, se hundiese levemente en el agua. Draco sonrió cuando ella volvió a salir a la superficie, con el rostro mojado, las pestañas brillando por las gotitas de agua adheridas y el cabello aún recogido con aquella pinza completamente mojado y se apresuró a tomarla de nuevo por la cintura para evitar que volviese a hundirse o que se cansara de mantenerse a flote._

_-¡Papá, necesito ayuda con el pergamino, tiene que ser más grande! –gritó Sarah desde la orilla._

_Los adultos se miraron; Draco carraspeó suavemente y empezó a arrastrar a Hermione hacia la orilla, soltándola sólo cuando se hubo asegurado que hacía pie sin ninguna dificultad._

_-¿Puedes salir tú sola? –le preguntó él suavemente sin apartar su manos de la cintura de la mujer. _

_-¡Papá! –gritó de nuevo ella._

_Hermione sonrió al ver los ojos grises de Draco brillar cuando Sarah lo llamaba "papá" y se sintió culpable por haberle ocultado durante tanto tiempo que tenía una hija. Se mordió el labio inferior y asintió rápidamente. Draco le sonrió._

_-Ve antes de que intente hacerlo ella y tengamos a Ginny aquí por haber hecho magia una menor –le pidió ella entre la broma y la exasperación. _

_Draco le sonrió y sin aparentar ningún titubeo, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó suavemente en la frente, un gesto íntimo y dulce que siempre habían compartido cuando estaban juntos antes de salir del lago._

_Hermione suspiró aliviada. Tener a Draco tan cerca iba a terminar volviéndola loca… había estado a punto de besarle… ¡de besarle! Sacudió su cabeza y se hundió en el agua de nuevo, gruñendo al salir del lago. No le hubiera importado que el agua estuviese un poco más fría… el agua helada la hubiera ayudado a mantener su cabeza en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera Draco._

_(fin flashback)_

-¿Estáis listas? –preguntó Draco asegurándose de que no se dejaban nada y que no había nadie cerca mientras sacaba la bufanda.

-¡Sí! –gritó Sarah corriendo hacia él y agarrándose a la bufanda al tiempo que con una mano sujetaba la de su padre haciendo sonreír al hombre.

Draco sonrió a Hermione cuando ésta se acercó y en un movimiento rápido, la tomó de la cintura sin soltar la bufanda y haciendo que ella también la tocase.

-Por cierto… -le susurró al oído mientras el translador empezaba a accionarse-… estás arrebatadora con ese traje de baño…

Hermione sintió que sus pies se despegaban del suelo, pero no supo si había sido porque el traslador había actuado o porque las palabras de Draco parecían lograr siempre esa reacción en ella.

Mojados. Cuando aparecieron en el jardín trasero de la casa, se sintieron mojados. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron mientras Sarah reía divertida y Draco fruncía el ceño mirando a su alrededor, intentando descubrir qué pasaba ya que el sol brillaba y no parecía que lloviera.

-¡Los aspersores! –gritó Hermione soltando la cesta con comida que llevaba.

-Jajajajaja –rió divertida Sarah.

-¿Los asp… -empezó a decir Draco.

-¡La ropa! –gritó de nuevo la mujer atravesando el pequeño jardín hacia el lugar donde las blancas sábanas ondeaban, ahora mojadas, junto a prendas de ropa como blusas, un par de pantalones, dos camisetas y ropa interior que a Draco se le antojó bastante sugerente imaginándolas en el cuerpo de Hermione-. ¡Sarah, Draco, ¿queréis ayudarme?!

-Princesa, ¿dónde…

-Junto a los escalones –dijo la niña señalando donde estaba el cierre manual de los aspersores.

Draco se dirigió hacia allí mientras Sarah y Hermione intentaban recoger la ropa antes de que acabase más mojada, si es que eso era posible. Draco giró la llave pero el agua no se cerraba.

-¡Draco!

El hombre miró a las dos mujeres de su vida; y si bien Sarah parecía divertida, Hermione no lo estaba para nada. Draco sacó su varita y con un hechizo cerró el agua; giró a tiempo para ver como Hermione resbalaba y sin pensarlo y aprovechando que la hierba estaba mojada, se deslizó hasta donde estaban ellas, consiguiendo atrapar a Hermione antes de que ésta se cayera al suelo, no pudiendo evitar que la ropa no corriese la misma suerte.

Sarah miró a sus padres parpadeando ligeramente un segundo; Draco debajo de Hermione, las blusas blancas manchadas nuevamente cerca de los dos; una de las sábanas enredada en el cuerpo de Hermione y la otra ondeando atrapada en uno de los setos; el resto de la ropa que Hermione había intentado salvar estaba en el mismo estado, sino peor, que la camisa que Draco llevaba y que en un principio había sido blanca aunque ahora era una mezcla entre marrón, negra y verdosa.

La situación era cómica. Hacía menos de un año ni siquiera sabía quién era su padre y su madre juraba y perjuraba que se había gastado un dineral en un traje de baño que jamás se pondría y sin embargo, ahí estaban los dos. Como una perfecta estampa de esas que aparecen en las postales que adornan los escaparates de las tiendas en el día de los enamorados.

Se echó a reír. Era una Slytherin, pero la influencia de su tío Harry y su tío Ron eran más que evidentes cuando le daba por actuar como una Gryffindor. Una Slytherin habría desaparecido de allí sabiendo que sobraba en aquel lugar y en aquel momento; una Gryffindor haría lo que ella estaba haciendo; reírse.

Hermione, que se había quedado estática tumbada sobre Draco, sintiendo como las manos de él estaban en su estrecha cintura, mirando los ojos grises de él que parecían dispuestos a revisarla con escáner para saber si estaba del todo bien o si se había hecho el más mínimo rasguño, ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla. Rodó los ojos y sonrió a Draco que la estaba sonriendo.

-Te ves como si quisieras besarme… -murmuró el hombre rubio.

Hermione enrojeció pero no discutió aquello.

¿Besarle? Sí, desde luego que quería besarle… pero tenía miedo… miedo a lo que él pensara luego, miedo al después del beso, miedo a que todo aquello no tuviera el mismo significado para él que el que estaba teniendo para ella.

-¿Por qué no vas dentro y te das un baño, Sarah? –ordenó más que sugirió su madre-. Nosotros arreglaremos este pequeño desastre…

Sarah recogió la cesta de la comida y entró en la casa tarareando una vieja canción que había escuchado de su madre hacía mucho tiempo.

-Esto me recuerda a nuestro primer beso… -dijo él cuando se hubieron quedado solos. Hermione acentuó su sonrisa-. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Como si hubiese sido ayer… -aceptó ella.

_(flashback)_

_-Debe de haber otra forma de conseguir esas algas –insistió Hermione._

_Draco rodó los ojos mientras apartaba su vista de aquella parte del lago donde parecía que la profundidad era inmensa y sólo se veía oscuridad y negrura. Lo cierto es que la idea de meterse ahí no le atraía demasiado._

_-Sabes que no la hay, al menos que quieras ir al despacho de Severus y decirle que necesitas algas seminuevas venenosas para elaborar una poción porque cierta pelirroja no sabe si está o no embarazada –la miró-, en serio, deberías hablar con ella, no puede ir acostándose así con todos los chicos._

_-Ginny no se acuesta con todos los chicos –él entrecerró los ojos y ella rodó los suyos-, Dean es su novio, ¿entiendes?_

_-Sí, sí, lo que sea, Granger, pero el caso es que necesitas esas algas y ella no está aquí para tomarlas, ¿verdad?_

_-Porque Snape la castigó –contestó ella._

_Draco rodó los ojos._

_-Si no hubiese dicho que era un amargado no lo habría castigado –comentó él quitándose la capa-. Y dijo que no servía para ser profesor… -se desabrochó los botones de la túnica y se la pasó a Hermione que la tomó demasiado impactada por lo que Draco estaba haciendo como para decirle nada-… Severus adora ser profesor… es todo lo que tiene… y la pelirroja hirió sus sentimientos._

_-Ginni hirió sus sent… ¿y qué diablos estás haciendo?-preguntó al ver que él se quitaba la chaqueta del uniforme y los zapatos._

_Draco la miró enarcando una ceja._

_-Hay que entrar a buscar esas dichosas algas y esa capa y la túnica son de seda natural… si las meto en este lago se arruinarán._

_-¿Tú vas a coger las algas? –preguntó ella._

_Draco volvió a enarcar una ceja._

_-¿Quieres entrar tú?_

_-¡No! –él sonrió-. Pero eso no significa que quiera que te metas tú –se apresuró a añadir-. Es decir, yo daba por sentado que sería yo… después de todo, Gin es mi amiga y…_

_-Y yo no quiero que te ahogues ahí dentro –contestó él resuelto-. Tengo más capacidad pulmonar que tú Hermione, fin de la discusión. Cuida mi capa hasta que regrese y si no regreso, pon en mi lápida algo bonito, ¿vale?_

_Hermione parpadeó, un segundo después, Draco se había zambullido en el lago de forma perfecta._

_¿Draco Malfoy acababa de meterse en esa agua asquerosa para conseguir unas algas que ella necesitaba sin pedirle nada a cambio? Definitivamente no era el mismo Draco Malfoy que la había insultado por años. Sonrió y se arrodilló en la orilla inclinando la cabeza para ver si distinguía algo. Frunció el ceño; no veía a nadie._

_Ahogó un grito cuando el rostro de Draco salió a la superficie con una sonrisa divertida y traviesa, como un niño pequeño, y la tomó de los hombros, empujándola hacia abajo, hacia el agua, con él._

_-¡Draco! –le reprendió ella cuando salió a la superficie._

_-Lo siento, pero no pude resistirlo –se disculpó él sonriendo indicando que no lo sentía en absoluto._

_Hermione frunció el ceño._

_-Me has asustado… creía que te habías ahogado… _

_Él rodó los ojos y ella le miró. ¿Desde cuándo Draco era tan atractivo? Él también la miró preguntándose cómo podía hacerlo para estar tan irresistible estando despeinada como estaba._

_Y sin saber cómo ocurrió, sin saber quién de los dos fue el que dio el primer paso, sin saber cómo las manos de ella habían ido a parar a sus hombros y sin saber como la espalda de Hermione estaba apoyada contra la pared del lago, sin saber como una de las manos de él la mantenía a flote aferrándose a su cintura mientras que la otra, la que tenía las algas estaba sujeta al borde del lago para mantenerlos a flote a los dos… después de una sonrisa y cierto sonrojo por parte de ella, los labios de ambos se unieron en un beso tímido, un simple roce al principio… fuegos artificiales después. Un beso. Su primer beso. Su primer beso con él._

_Fuegos artificiales… corazón desbocado… respiración agitada… mariposas en el estómago… sonrisa estúpida… cabeza en otra parte… un torbellino de sensaciones capaz de llevarla a ella, a la más racional, a la completa locura…_

_Mientras sentía cómo él la besaba suavemente, con maestría, saboreando sus labios y emitiendo pequeños gemidos de placer mientras su mano le masajeaba la cintura, supo que no importaba lo que pasara en un futuro, no importaba lo que ocurriera mañana o dentro de dos años o incluso dentro de cien siglos… no importaba nada porque sabía que nunca jamás podría olvidar aquel beso._

_(fin flashback)_

-Fue un beso húmedo –dijo ella aún entre risas.

Draco también sonrió y la miró mientras ella reía. Hermosa… ¿es que nunca encontraría ninguna otra palabra para definir a Hermione que no fuera esa? Pero es que realmente se veía hermosa… Perfecta…

-Sí, sí lo fue… -corroboró el hombre. Hermione se acomodó mejor sobre el cuerpo de Draco y sonrió satisfecha cuando él emitió un pequeño gemido de placer-. No hagas eso… -le reprendió dulcemente.

-¿O qué? –le desafió ella.

Draco la miró. Hacía mucho que no veía aquel brillo de desafío en sus ojos, ella sabía que él nunca le haría daño; pero un Malfoy nunca se deja engatusar.

-O yo tendré que hacer esto… -comentó bajado sus manos de la cintura de ella hasta sus caderas, moviendo un poco sus piernas y haciendo que esta vez fuera ella quien jadeara entre la sorpresa y la excitación.

-Quizá… -se humedeció los labios mirándole-… quizá sea eso precisamente lo que quiero…

-Entonces adelante –la incitó él-, no voy a besarte primero, Hermione –le recordó.

Hermione apoyó sus manos en el pecho de Draco, la camisa mojada era como papel mojado que dejaba su pecho al descubierto, cuando su mano se quedó quieta sobre el corazón de él sonrió; el corazón de Draco latía tan fuerte como el suyo propio y eso nunca había sido una mala señal.

Se inclinó hacia delante y se permitió el perderse en los ojos de Draco que no parecía demasiado dispuesto a cerrarlos… Fríos como el hielo y capaces de fundir un iceberg o de congelar el mismo infierno. Acortó la escasa distancia que había entre los dos y posó sus labios sobre los de Draco; apenas un roce, lo suficiente para que los fuegos artificiales regresaran después de tanto tiempo.

Draco cumplió su palabra. Él no había iniciado el beso, pero era un Malfoy y los Malfoy siempre mandaban. Dio un giro suave sobre su cuerpo sin despegar los labios de los de ella y ambos giraron en la hierba mojada quedando esta vez Hermione en el suelo y él de medio lado sobre el cuerpo de ella. Hermione sonrió dentro del beso y él le respondió lamiendo el labio inferior con el ápice de la lengua pidiéndole permiso para entrar en esa boca que llevaba tantos años anhelando. Permiso que fue concedido con gusto por la mujer castaña que se aferró a sus hombros mientras jugaba con el cabello de su nuca entrelazando sus largos y finos dedos con el cabello platino.

No importó el agua, no importó que la vecina estuviera detrás de su ventana, no importó los años que habían estado separados, no importó nada… nada más que ellos dos… nada más que el aliento del otro entremezclándose con el propio, nada más que sus labios sedientos saboreando los del otro… nada más que ellos dos.

Sarah sonrió y corrió la cortina del salón. Aquel momento les pertenecía a sus padres y sólo a ellos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bueno, ahí tenéis… a un capítulo de que se acabe el fic y ocurre el beso que tanto me habéis pedido!!!**

**Estareis contentos, no??**

**En fin, me despido, que estoy a punto de entrar en clases, ok?**

**Un besito para todos y no olvideis leer el último capítulo del fin, de acuerdo?**

**Sed felices y sed buenos, recordad que los personajes no son míos y no hagáis nada que yo no haría!!**

**Un besito, nos leemos pronto!!**


	20. Siempre te amaréen el fondo de 1 caja

**Bueno, chicos, se acabó, este es el último capítulo.**

**Sé que quizá ha sido un final un poco abrupto y extraño y rápido… pero este fic me ha dado muchos quebraderos de cabeza… Recordad que casi he tenido que reescribirlo todo porque lo perdí cuando mi pc sufrió aquella avería… Definitivamente lo que tenía escrito era mucho mejor pero en fin… quiero pensar que todas las cosas pasan por algún motivo, así que… este es el final que he escrito por segunda vez.**

**Espero, sinceramente que sea de vuestro agrado y por última vez, voy a dar la lista de aquellos a los que agradezco sus reviews, que sois:**

**Pedrossi, carolagd, fairyMoKa, harrymaniatica, Francis Felton-Malfoy, damari, mArTa, Mariana Delgado, Sazzi, Krissalis Potter, Karenzita, Aye0604, unkatahe, DRAGON.RRQ, Darkred-sun, pekelittrell, Saku-Nara, MariaClara1992, beautifly92 sin log, Lia, Floh black, Charlotte-MoOnY, VittoriaMalfoy, GFMalfoy, margara, cuky as, lariana, ana, Sami-Maraurder girl, Policp Malfoy, Lilith-Saint, yanhira, just-my-soul, Blanca, nedia, Luthien, noiraaa, ninniel, Rosa cipagauta, oromalfoy, camila, Xgirl1, Kmiriel, ALEXANDRA DE MALFOY, ariadna-andrea, sam93, Rocio-Lovegood, Fran Ktrin Black, galletaa, Alevivancov, emotivejoy, yuli moore, Arsami, Marceps, Dannia, Pixie tinkerball, Duciell, Coryna Kyzara, SandritaGranger, nataly-malfoy, Anonimus-anonimo, malizarad, Magi.Twins07, Vicky, sandracvv, Nimue-Tarrazo, Klass2008, Terry Moon, Manuel, guchi, Alejandra1, carolina, joyce, amsp14, Andita, The Black Sly Kat, nazath, vale, Gerulita Evans, Jass Weasley, anette.**

**Un beso a todos, sed felices siempre y disfrutad de la lectura, nos leemos abajo!!**

Capítulo 18. "Siempre te amaré" en el fondo de una caja

Entrelazó sus manos por encima de las sábanas, sobre su regazo y miró el techo de la habitación mientras exhalaba un suspiro que ni siquiera ella misma sabía de donde había salido. En una ocasión había leído en alguna parte que un suspiro es un beso no dado, un beso perdido, un beso liberado… Sonrió y llevó una de sus manos a los labios como si fuera una quinceañera enamorada a la que le hubiesen dado su primer beso…

¿Cómo se había atrevido a besarle de aquella manera en el jardín? Mojados, sucios y borrachos de un amor que nunca había desaparecido, había acercado sus labios a los de él y le había besado con calma, con suavidad, con dulzura… y él le había respondido como tantas otras veces en que la había besado en el pasado… como tantas otras veces ella había soñado con besarlo en un futuro.

Sonrió en la oscuridad de la noche recordando una conversación en concreto… la primera vez que habían hablado después de aquella primera noche de amor que habían compartido…

_(flashback)_

_-Me encanta esta habitación, ¿te lo había dicho ya? –la besó en el cuello y ella se encogió por las cosquillas que ese gesto le produjo._

_-Un par de miles de veces –contestó ella con la misma suavidad con la que él le había hablado._

_Jugó con la espuma que cubría ambos cuerpos en la gran bañera que había aparecido junto a una chimenea, a unos metros de la cama. A ella también le gustaba la sala de los menesteres._

_-¿Estás bien? –preguntó él entonces. _

_-Mejor que nunca… -le contestó ella-. Y no, antes de que me lo preguntes, no me has hecho daño Draco… ha sido… perfecto…_

_Draco sonrió presuntuoso y ella fingió que no se daba cuenta de ese pequeño detalle. No le importaba realmente, habían sido las horas más maravillosas de su vida, y a pesar de que le dolían músculos que ni siquiera hasta ese momento sabía que existieran y a pesar de que se sentía un poco dolorida, la experiencia de alcanzar la cumbre y tocar las estrellas había merecido la pena porque, pensó mientras sentía cómo él la besaba en la sien, había sido con la persona que amaba._

_Draco tomó la esponja amarilla que flotaba sobre la espuma y el agua y la pasó por los hombros de ella, dejando que el agua caliente resbalase por su piel; ella ronroneó y Draco volvió a pasarla, esta vez por los pechos de la chica cubiertos de agua._

_Un trueno se alcanzó a escuchar desde fuera y ella se estremeció acercándose más a Draco como si fuera la única forma de protegerse que tuviera y él soltó la esponja para rodear la cintura de ella con ambas manos._

_-Es como si el cielo también lo sintiera… -murmuró ella quedamente._

_Draco la besó en el hombro desnudo y sonrió contra su piel. Seda. Parecía seda o terciopelo…suave, tentadora, acariciadora…_

_Sus manos trazaron un círculo invisible sobre la piel de ella mojada, bajo el agua y Hermione se movió por las cosquillas que aquello le produjo y en cierto modo, para buscar mayor contacto con Draco si es que era posible estar más cerca de él de lo que ya estaba._

_-¿Estás preocupada? –le preguntó él suavemente._

_Hermione sonrió y reclinó su cabeza para apoyarla aún más sobre el hombro de él que se movió para acogerla con ternura._

_-¿Preocupada por que Harry y Ron me encuentren en una bañera contigo después de haber hecho el amor o preocupada porque mañana es el día de la batalla final en la que puedo morir? –preguntó entre angustiada y divertida._

_Draco le sonrió y, ayudándose de su cuerpo, se las apañó para darle la vuelta a Hermione, de forma que ella quedó con sus senos apoyados en el pecho de él, y las manos de Draco rodeando sus caderas donde se movían con sensualidad._

_-Por lo primer, desde luego –le dijo besándola en la nariz-, por lo segundo no debes preocuparte –la besó de nuevo, ahora en la frente-, no voy a dejar que te ocurra nada._

_Y entonces se habían quedado en silencio los dos._

_-El agua empieza a enfriarse… -se quejó Hermione cuando se dio cuenta de que su piel se estaba quedando fría aunque fue más que nada para romper el silencio._

_-No podemos permitirlo… -le susurró Draco en el oído sin dejar de mordisquear y lamer su oreja._

_Hermione sonrió cuando él salió de la bañera y la sacó a ella llevándola a la cama. Los truenos siguieron fuera, pero esta vez, Hermione estaba demasiado ocupada para preocuparse por ello._

_(fin flashback)_

Suspiró y se frotó los ojos. Estiró la mano hacia la mesita para tomar la fotografía de Draco y frunció al darse cuenta de que no estaba donde siempre; recordando que la había escondido, abrió el cajón y la sacó.

Miró la fotografía y sonrió mientras acariciaba el rostro de Draco. Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué diablos hacía allí mirando una fotografía cuando tenía al de verdad, al de carne y hueso a unos metros de su habitación?

Se levantó. Por una vez iba a tragarse su maldito orgullo. Le había besado y estaba enamorada de él… sólo… Eran adultos, por el amor de Morgana; podían compartir la misma cama sin que hubiera sexo entre ellos. Frunció el ceño y salió de la habitación.

El recorrido hasta la habitación de invitados nunca se le había hecho tan largo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Era incapaz de dormir. Hacía calor, pero no era eso lo que le molestaba precisamente… Era ella… la idea de tenerla tan cerca… la idea de estar a unos metros de su habitación…

La idea de haber vuelto a sentir sus labios contra los suyos, de aquella forma inocente, dulce, caprichosa que lo había enamorado la primera vez y que había vuelto a hacerlo aquella misma tarde, en el patio, cuando ella lo había besado como antes, como siempre lo hacía.

Aquel beso… tan parecido en dulzura e incitación al que había recibido hacía tiempo, aquella tarde en su habitación de Hogwarts, tan cerca de la batalla final y con tanto miedo que era incapaz saber si ella temblaba por el deseo o por el miedo.… y que había acabado en más que un beso, traspasando la línea de la frontera de lo que hasta aquel momento había sido su relación.

_(flashback)_

_-Te quiero… -le dijo ella con simpleza-… quizá mañana estemos…. –empezó a murmurar._

_-Shhhh… -la calló con un beso él-… No digas eso preciosa… -la besó de nuevo suavemente-… no voy a dejar que te pase nada, ¿me oyes? –abrazó su rostro con ambas manos y se preocupó de que los ojos de ella le miraran-… No va a pasar nada… no voy a dejar que te pase nada –reafirmó besándola con suavidad en la frente._

_-Draco… -le besó suavemente-… quiero… -tragó saliva y se humedeció los labios mientras alzaba la cabeza para mirarle -… quiero hacer el amor contigo… -susurró casi inaudiblemente._

_Draco miró sus ojos y parpadeó sin saber si había escuchado bien y sin atreverse a preguntar nada por miedo a que aquello no fuera real._

_-¿Qué… -carraspeó porque las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta-… qué has dicho? –preguntó._

_Ella le sonrió con sensualidad y cierta timidez que indicaba su condición de virgen… encantadora, dulce, tímida, apasionada y enamorada… perfecta para cualquiera… y era suya… sólo suya…_

_-He dicho… -le rodeó el cuello con las manos y lo besó suavemente, apenas un roce-… que quiero… -le besó de nuevo-… que hagamos el amor… -un nuevo beso y las manos de él ya estaban en su cintura-… ahora…_

_-Hermione, tú no…_

_-Sí, te quiero –le susurró mientras le empujaba hasta la cama de él obligándole a sentarse en el borde para sentarse luego ella en su regazo, a horcajadas sin dejar de acariciarla-… y quiero… -le acarició el rostro con la mano llevándola hacia la nuca de él, jugando con su perfecto cabello rubio en el transcurso-… que me hagas el amor…_

_-¿Estás segura de lo que me estás diciendo Hermione?_

_Ella asintió y cuando él iba a decir algo más, ella le volvió a interrumpir._

_-Pero… tengo que reconocer que me da un poquito de miedo –dijo ella con suavidad enrojeciendo ligeramente y bajando su rostro._

_Él sonrió y la besó para tranquilizarla._

_-Tranquila… -le susurró abrazándola con suavidad-… iremos a tu ritmo… -le aseguró besándola en el cuello-… nunca haría nada que pudiera lastimarte o incomodarte, pequeña… ya deberías saberlo…_

_Y la había besado… La besó como si no hubiera un mañana… como si aquellos fueran los últimos segundos que iban a compartir… Con suavidad, con ternura… demostrando en cada beso, transmitiendo en cada caricia lo que sentía por ella, el amor que había guardado tanto tiempo dentro de una caja, celosamente, lejos de las manos de su padre y que ella, con sonrisas y miradas anhelantes había logrado abrir y sacar de aquel rincón olvidado de su corazón._

_No rompió su promesa. Él no había hecho nada para incomodarla. Al contrario. Cada caricia había estado cargada de amor, cada beso lleno de sentimiento y en cada mirada se había palpado la sinceridad de las palabras dulces y tiernas que le susurraba mientras la poseía por completo, arrancándole gemidos de dolor, de placer, de dulzura… hasta que había caído del cielo que había llegado a tocar con sus propias manos cuando había estallado en el más poderoso placer que nunca antes había experimentado._

_(fin flashback)_

La puerta de la habitación de invitados se abrió y Draco frunció el ceño llevando su mano rápidamente a la mesita donde había dejado su varita; su pensamiento puesto en Hermione y Sarah y preguntándose si estarían bien.

Dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado cuando reconoció la figura de Hermione recortada con la luz del pasillo, de pie, con la puerta abierta, en su habitación, mirándole.

-¿Hermione? –preguntó para asegurarse.

Por toda respuesta, ella entró aún más en la habitación y, cerrando la puerta tras de ella, se sentó con suavidad en la cama de él, buscando a tientas su mano, cosa que él interpretó y casi sin darse cuenta de cómo, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

-Yo… ha pasado mucho tiempo y… -empezó a decir ella. Draco la miró sin saber qué era lo que ella quería terminar de decirle-… Sólo quiero que duermas conmigo Draco… necesito estar cerca de ti…

El hombre la miró. No tenía intención de hacerlo, pero aunque hubiese querido decirle que no, no habría podido hacerlo. Se levantó de la cama y, descalzo como estaba, se acercó a ella. Hermione le miró y le sonrió antes de besarlo suavemente. Draco sonrió dentro del beso y cuando ella le tomó de la mano y le condujo hasta el pasillo y de allí a su habitación, donde cerraron la puerta levemente, supo que por mucho tiempo que pasara, nunca iba a poder sentir por otra persona lo que sentía estando con Hermione. Ese sentimiento se incrementó cuando, al tumbarse al lado de ella y rodearle la cintura con su mano, pegando su pecho a la espalda de ella, ella emitió un leve ronroneo y él pudo embriagarse del olor de ella como tantas otras veces había hecho...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Abrió los ojos descolocada y parpadeó ligeramente arrugando el ceño. La fotografía de Draco sobre la mesita la trajo a la realidad y se incorporó en la cama con rapidez.

¿De verdad había ido a buscar a Draco la noche anterior para que durmiera con ella? La cama ya estaba vacía pero no le sorprendía, Draco era capaz de dormir sólo cuatro horas y estar perfectamente bien la mañana siguiente; sin embargo, la almohada aún olía a menta y la parte izquierda de la cama estaba desecha.

¡Había dormido con Draco! Por supuesto que no había pasado nada entre ellos, sólo habían dormido pero aquello era algo bastante más íntimo. Es decir, se podía tener sexo con cualquier persona, pero sólo había dormido y deseado dormir con una persona en concreto: con Draco.

Se sentó en la cama y el pánico la invadió completamente. El mismo miedo de hacía once años cuando él apareció delante de la puerta de su casa diciéndole que estaba casado, que no la quería, que la había olvidado, que nunca volvería a sentir nada por ella…

El mismo sentimiento de dolor y de miedo por estar sola. Recordaba cada una de las lágrimas derramadas, mientras sentada al lado de la cuna de Sarah, veía a la bebé dormir, recordaba cada uno de los sentimientos de soledad, la cama vacía, comida para uno, el modo en que se abrazaba a sí misma en las noches para tener calor, la forma en que dormir a veces con Sarah, metiéndola en su cama para no estar tan sola… las tardes en el parque viendo a las parejas pasear y las mentiras contadas cada vez que alguien le preguntaba por el padre de Sarah…

-¿Estás despierta? –preguntó Draco entrando en la habitación-. Sarah ha hecho el desayuno, insistió en que viniera a… -se fijó en lo apesadumbrada que parecía-. ¿Estás bien?

-Lo de ayer no debió pasar, Draco –dijo Hermione nerviosa y rápida.

-¿Qué no debió pasar?

-El beso… -musitó ella-… No debí besarte… Ni tampoco debí dormir contigo… -añadió después de pensarlo levemente.

Draco sonrió amargamente. Ya había esperado algo como aquello. Había notado lo asustada que ella estaba y sabía que aquello no iba a ser algo real. Ella no iba a confiar nunca en él, jamás volvería a confiar en él y no podía culparla por ello cuando había sido él quien había incitado a aquella desconfianza.

Hermione había pensado que Draco se enfadaría, maldeciría, lanzaría hechizos y luego la miraría de forma fría y gélida como en sus mejores años de ser el príncipe de Slytherin, pero se equivocó. Otra vez se equivocó con Draco.

El hombre rió suavemente, de forma ronca y grave, con cierto tono de amargura que se veía reflejado en el tinte de sus ojos.

-No, supongo que no debió pasar… -se sentó en el borde de la cama-… Nunca vas a perdonármelo, ¿verdad? –preguntó con una media sonrisa.

Hermione le miró sin saber qué contestar. No podía contestarle porque ni siquiera ella sabía qué decirle.

-Draco…yo… no quiero volver a pasar lo mismo… no quiero que un día desaparezcas y regreses con… -suspiró-… ni siquiera sé si sigues casado o si tienes hijos o…

Draco le sonrió. Y su sonrisa fue tan triste que Hermione se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber iniciado aquella conversación.

-Hermione… siempre haces lo mismo… -le reprendió con suavidad sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Qué…

-Cuando algo te asusta, decides hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido… como si todo estuviera bien, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Eso no es cierto.

-¿Ah, no? –contestó él-. Espera, deja que adivine… ahora dirás que podemos estar como siempre, que Sarah pasará conmigo algunos fines de semana y nos la repartiremos en vacaciones, ¿verdad? –Hermione enrojeció dejando claro que eso era precisamente lo que había pensado y él dejó escapar una risa franca y suave-. Siempre te escondes cuando te asustas… ¿dónde está la leona de Gryffindor de la que me enamoré?

-Murió cuando la dejaste –contestó Hermione.

-¡Maldita sea, Hermione, lo hice por ti! –gritó Draco enfadado ya-. ¡Te amaba y aún, Merlín sabe por qué, te sigo amando! Nunca sentí nada por ella porque sólo podía ver tu rostro, ¡diablos! Si quisieras escucharme una maldita vez en la vida en lugar de juzgarme como todos me juzgaron siempre… -dejó la frase en el aire.

Las miradas de Hermione siempre habían sido mucho más elocuente que sus palabras; a veces, bastaba una simple mirada entre los dos para que él se diera cuenta de lo que iba a decir a continuación.

-Me dejaste por otra mujer… -dijo ella correspondiendo a lo que él había pensado que ella diría-. No sé cómo pretendes que vuelva a confiar en ti Draco… No sé cómo pretendes que no me asuste…

Draco se levantó de la cama y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación intentando no mirarla, sabia que si lo hacía, terminaría besándola y eso era precisamente lo que ella necesitaba para asustarse aún más de lo que estaba.

-Esto no va a funcionar… -dijo más para sí mismo que para nadie -. Lo siento, creí que esto sería una buena idea por mí y por ti y por Sarah, pero, me equivoqué…-se disculpó mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Se detuvo un segundo antes de salir de la habitación; respiró calmadamente mientras se tranquilizaba y entonces, sólo cuando estuvo seguro de lo que decía y de que no iba a gritar, le habló con suavidad, del mismo modo en que se hablaría a un animalito asustado.

-Si no puedes confiar en mí, Hermione, si no puedes cerrar los ojos y dejarte caer hacia atrás con la seguridad de que voy a estar ahí para recogerte, para no dejar que caigas… si no eres capaz de hacerlo… estamos perdiendo ambos… Yo te quiero, e incluso más allá del simple amor, te amo –añadió con una media sonrisa-. Pero aunque yo tenga el suficiente amor por los dos, no puedo hacer que confíes en mí si ni siquiera quieres escucharme… No te preocupes –se acercó a ella y la besó en la frente con suavidad haciendo que ella se estremeciera bajo aquel inocente y casto beso-, no volveré a meterme en tu vida, me marcho a Hogwarts en diez minutos… Que seas feliz, Hermione.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

¿Es que no podía callarse cuando tenía que callarse? El anillo en el bolsillo le estaba poniendo nervioso y Danah, precisamente aquel día había tenido un ataque de nerviosismo y de energía, energía que derrochaba andando de un lado a otro sin dejar de hablar y sin dejar que él dijera nada más.

-¿Vamos a cenar con Ron? –preguntó ella moviéndose por la sala-. Ahora que ya le has dicho que estás saliendo conmigo quizá…

-Han salido –contestó él-, y la verdad es que preferiría estar a solas contigo, tengo que hablarte sobre algo…

-O quizá podemos ir a cenar a aquel pequeño restaurante del centro de Londres, ¿recuerdas que fuimos hace un par de meses?

-Sí, Danah, pero yo quería decirte que…

-¿Y si nos quedamos en casa? –preguntó levantándose del sofá-. Podemos pedir algo de comida a domicilio –sonrió-. Aunque tendrá que ser a un servicio mágico, dudo que ningún muggle pueda llegar hasta Hogwarts –añadió con cierta risita.

Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello. Amaba a esa mujer pero a veces su energía inacabable lo volvía loco, sobretodo cuando el anillo de pedida estaba quemando en su bolsillo.

-Danah, ¿quieres escucharme? Tenemos que hablar.

Ella sonrió y le miró.

-¿Sabes que cada vez que alguien dice eso una pareja rompe? –preguntó con diversión. Harry le sonrió a medias-. No vas a romper conmigo ¿verdad? –preguntó de nuevo.

-No, Danah, no voy a romper contigo –le contestó el hombre moreno-. Sólo quiero…

-Menos mal porque yo te quiero mucho y…

-¿Quieres dejar de interrumpirme y dejar que te pregunte si quieres casarte conmigo de una vez, Danah?

Danah le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Qu… Qué has dicho? –tartamudeó mirándole.

-Vale, esta ha sido la declaración más extraña que he escuchado nunca… -suspiró-. En fin, ya está dicho…

Se acercó decidido hasta ella, diciéndose a sí mismo que si había sido capaz de acabar con Voldemort, podía pedirle a aquella mujer que compartiesen el resto de sus vidas juntos.

-Te quiero, Danah. Y sinceramente, no imagino mi vida junto a otra persona que no seas tú… ¿quieres casarte conmigo? –preguntó mientras sacaba de su bolsillo el anillo brillante y se lo mostraba.

-¡Sí! –exclamó ella abrazándole con la seguridad de que él la atraparía, cosa que él hizo-. Te quiero –le besó -, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…

-Vale –él rió-, lo he entendido… me quieres ¿no es así?

Ella le dio un golpecito en el hombro y Harry rió mientras la separaba de él para colocarle el anillo.

-¿Sabes que tienes razón? –preguntó ella con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes-, esa ha sido una declaración extraña… -murmuró antes de besarle de nuevo.

Harry sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Soy Harry Potter, mi vida es extraña –dijo como si aquello lo explicara todo.

Por toda respuesta, Danah le sonrió y le besó suavemente. El anillo brillando en su dedo y su corazón feliz.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sarah miraba a su padre con el ceño fruncido mientras éste terminaba de recoger sus cosas. Había abierto la boca en un par de ocasiones, pero la mirada de Draco, la mirada que utilizaba en clase de pociones para acallar los murmullos, también habían hecho que ella no se atreviese a decir nada.

-¿Por qué no lo intentas una vez más? –preguntó la niña.

Draco cerró la pequeña maleta y suspiró mirando a la niña.

-Porque no puedo hacer que confíe en mí, Sarah. Puedo quererla por los dos, pero no puedo confiar por los dos… no soy tan fuerte.

La niña le miró pero no dijo nada, aún así, su mirada fue más que explícita, necesitaba una explicación. Quería una explicación.

-Tu madre nunca va a escucharme… Tiene motivos para no hacerlo… Me presenté en casa con otra mujer después de que ella se enterara de mi boda por un periódico –frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué…

-Porque quería que me olvidara, quería que me odiara… así todo sería más fácil para ella.

-¿Y para ti? –preguntó la niña.

Draco sonrió a medias.

No. Para él no iba a ser fácil, no resultó ser fácil, lo había sabido desde un principio y no se había equivocado. Él sería infeliz… entregaría a su hijo, y se separaría de su esposa, pero jamás volvería a ver a Hermione. Lo había decidido. Ella no merecía aquello… No merecía a alguien que llevaba la marca, no merecía a alguien oscuro como él… Sólo quería protegerla… dejarla continuar con su vida… quería que ella le odiara para poder seguir adelante… La niña le miraba y él sonrió. Sarah. No había contado con que tenían una hija; no había contado con que Sarah se parecía a él, no había contado con que aunque consiguiera que Hermione le odiara, siempre iba a verle en el reflejo de Sarah… No había contado con nada de todo aquello.

-Yo no importo Sarah… -le contestó el hombre-… Nunca he importado.

-A mí sí me importas, papá –contestó la niña abrazándole suavemente.

Draco correspondió al abrazo. Fresas y rosas… olía igual que su madre, seguro que era el champú que ambas utilizaban. Sonrió y la besó en el cabello.

-Quédate con tu madre hasta la hora de volver a Hogwarts, ¿de acuerdo? –le pidió el hombre-. Ella te necesita.

-Tú me necesitas más –le replicó la niña.

-Puede que sí, pero ella no debe saberlo –contestó con una sonrisa triste-. Nos vemos en Hogwarts, princesa, recuerda utilizar los polvos flu para llegar hasta el despacho de Harry, ¿entendido?

Ella asintió.

-Me ha gustado pasar este fin de semana contigo, pequeña –le dijo con sinceridad-. Y pienso pasar muchos más, si me dejas, claro.

Sarah le abrazó y él le devolvió el gesto, besándola también en la cabeza antes de separarse de ella y concentrarse en desaparecer y aparecer cerca de Hogwarts.

-¡Papá! –él la miró-. Te quiero –le dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Sonrió y asintió a modo de despedida o de confirmación. Segundos después, desapareció de la habitación, dejando un agradable olor a menta en la habitación de invitados.

Sarah frunció el ceño. No le gustaba romper sus promesas y de echo, era la primera vez que iba a hacerlo. Pero su madre quería a su padre y su padre adoraba a su madre y ella quería ser feliz en una familia feliz, así que completamente decidida, encaminó sus pasos hacia la habitación de su madre. Tenía algo que decirle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione se abrazó a sí misma en el sofá. Había sacado aquella pequeña cajita y estaba allí, a un metro de ella, sobre el sofá. Cerrada. No se atrevía a abrirla. Nunca la había abierto… quizá ya era hora de hacerlo…

Suspiró. Las palabras de Sarah habían hecho que reflexionase… ¿acaso Draco seguía queriéndola de verdad igual que ella le amaba a él? Ahogó un gemido de frustración entre sus manos. Nunca lo sabría…

_(flashback)_

_-Sarah… esto no es…_

_Pero la niña no la dejó terminar._

_-Te has equivocado, mamá –le dijo firmemente. Hermione la miró-. Papá te quiere._

_-Sarah, te he dicho muchas veces que esto es cosa de mayores y que no deberías metert…_

_-Pero es que ya estoy metida –insistió la niña-. Sé por qué papá te dejó, nos dejó aunque en aquel momento él no sabía que tenía una hija. Y lo hizo para salvarte._

_-¿De qué estás hablando Sarah?_

_-Escuché una conversación entre tío Harry y papá –dijo la niña. Hermione la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y la pequeña rodó los suyos-. Fue un accidente, no que estuviera espiándoles o algo así… -se defendió._

_-¿Qué escuchaste, Sarah?_

_-Deberías preguntárselo a papá –contestó ella con cierta frialdad típica del Slytherin del que se había enamorado una vez._

_-Sarah… -la retó Hermione._

_La niña la miró y Hermione supo que no debería haber preguntado. Recordaba perfectamente la última vez que había visto una mirada así… Como la de él…_

_-Papá tenía razón… -dijo entonces la niña-. Dijo que tú nunca le ibas a escuchar… _

_-¿Has hablado de eso con tu padre, Sarah? –la pequeña asintió-. ¿Cuándo?_

_-Esta mañana –contestó ella. Hermione abrió los ojos-. Antes de que se fuera al colegio –añadió con cierto resentimiento que no quería mostrarle a su madre pero que no pudo evitar mostrar._

_-A él no quieres escucharle, pero ¿y a mí? –preguntó la niña._

_-¿Qué? Sarah, no tengo tiempo para… -empezó a decir, pero Sarah era tan decidida como su padre y estaba dispuesta a ser igual de fuerte que él; si él podía amar por Hermione y por él, quizá ella pudiera hacer que su madre confiara en él._

_-Papá se enteró de algo… con la poción que Lucius le estaba dando, también le estaba entregando parte de la esencia de Voldemort o algo así –comentó distraída frunciendo el ceño intentando ser lo más fiel posible a lo que recordaba haber escuchado-, papá debía tener un niño que iba a tener la sangre y la esencia de Voldemort y debía de hacerlo voluntariamente y con una bruja de sangre pura – dijo de carrerilla y casi sin respirar._

_Hermione había leído sobre ello. Si la persona que llevaba la esencia y sangre de un mago oscuro no la eliminaba engendrando en otra persona un descendiente, él mismo terminaría convirtiéndose en un mago oscuro. Sintió que todo le daba vueltas y se obligó a sí misma a sentarse._

_-Merlín… -murmuró a medias._

_-¿Estás bien mamá? –preguntó Sarah entonces._

_-Sí, sólo…. –suspiró-… Dios…. Sarah, ¿estás segura de lo que escuchaste?_

_La niña asintió._

_-Se casó con otra persona para que ella fuera la que tuviera a la rencarnación de Voldemort o algo así –frunció el ceño como hacía cuando explicaba algo que ni siquiera ella entendía del todo-, pero te quiere. Nunca ha dejado de quererte… como tú tampoco has dejado de quererle a él, mamá._

_-Merlín… él… no me dijo nada… nunca me ha…_

_-¿Acaso le dejaste hacerlo cuando lo intentó? –preguntó Sarah-. Mamá, papá te quiere, pero sólo es un mago, no es Merlín… se cansó de que no quisieras escucharle… y a pesar de ello, te quiere._

_Hermione no contestó._

_Por una vez en su vida, no sabía qué contestar._

_(fin flashback)_

El timbre de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos. Aún con pesadez y sin apartar la vista de aquella caja como si en ella estuviera la respuesta a todas sus preguntas y dudas y miedos, atravesó el salón para abrir la puerta.

-Alex… -susurró al ver al hombre allí.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Severus Snape levantó la cabeza cuando Draco entró en su despacho después de tocar ligeramente la puerta. Vio como el rubio se sentaba pesadamente en una de las butacas frente a su escritorio y le miraba a través del cabello desordenadamente ordenado, como si meditara qué iba a decirle.

-Si esperas que me convierta en una dulce hada –dijo con sarcasmo- para decirme lo que quieras decirme, no será este año, Draco –le dijo.

-No ha servido –le dijo él simplemente-. Dile a Potter que le agradezco mucho lo que intentó hacer y a ti también te lo agradezco, sé que también estabas metido en esto, ¿verdad? –Snape no le contestó de forma inmediata-, pero que no ha servido para nada. Hermione no va a volver a confiar en mí sólo porque Sarah y yo nos llevemos bien.

Snape le miró.

-¿Le has contado lo que ocurrió? –Draco negó y el mago mayor suspiró-. Draco… -dijo a modo de resignación.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Hermione es más terca que yo… -sonrió de forma indulgente-… No ha querido ni siquiera hablar del tema y yo no voy a insistir…

Snape vio cómo se movía incómodo en la silla y suspiró. Sabía que había algo más, estaba seguro de ello; Draco se movía del mismo modo que cuando era pequeño y había hecho una travesura que no estaba dispuesto a confesar.

-Draco… -lo llamó siseante.

-Le he dicho que no volveré a meterme en su vida… y le he deseado que sea feliz.

-Granger va a ser tan feliz como tú –comentó con ironía. Draco le miró enarcando una ceja de forma elegante-. Vuelve a intentarlo.

-No, ya no padrino –dijo cabeceando-, estoy cansado… Estoy avergonzado de haber tomado la marca, de haberla engañado, de haberla traicionado, de haberle hecho daño… -sonrió de forma cansada-… supongo que al final, Lucius siempre tuvo razón cuando me decía que yo había nacido para hacer daño a los demás, ¿no? –intentó sonar divertido, pero no resultó en absoluto.

-No digas eso, Draco –le recriminó Snape-. No puedes vivir lamentándote en el pasado, en lo que pudo ser y no fue…

-Pero es que ese pasado, padrino, tiene un nombre, Sarah, y seguirá en mi futuro… dime… ¿qué hago cuando el pasado es mi futuro y no puedo vivir sin él? -Draco suspiró pero antes de que Snape dijera algo más, volvió a hablar-. ¿Sabes algo de mi padre?

Snape asintió en silencio.

-En una semana será ejecutado –le informó. Draco se tensó pero no dijo nada al respecto-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí… Creía que habían decidido no darle una muerte para que pagara sus crímenes en vida…

-Ya no está vivo Draco, tú lo sabes igual que yo… el Lucius que conocimos no existe, sólo es un cuerpo, un grupo de músculos, huesos y piel… nada más… Le han dado la pena capital, dentro de una semana, lo ejecutarán… Serás libre de esa maldita poción Draco, ¿lo entiendes?

Él sonrió y se levantó de la silla rehusando la mirada de Snape.

-¿Y qué importancia tiene ahora, padrino? –le preguntó mientras salía del despacho-. ¿Qué importancia tiene nada ahora?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Hermione, espero no molestar –miró por encima del hombro de ella como si quisiera asegurarse de algo. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Draco y Sarah han vuelto al colegio –dijo-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Bueno… -sonrió nerviosamente-. Tengo que decirte algo si no, creo que voy a arrepentirme toda la vida -dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Hermione sólo atinó a dejarle pasar, por la seriedad de su rostro, el nerviosismo de sus manos y la complejidad de los pensamientos que en aquellos momentos gobernaba en su cabeza.

Alex la miró seriamente, tomó aire y respiró profundamente antes de atreverse a mirarla y decirle algo. Algo que la dejó helada.

-Me gustas Hermione, me gustas mucho y creo que podríamos llegar a querernos si me das una oportunidad –le dijo serio-. Sólo… déjame intentarlo, dame una oportunidad…

Y antes de que ella pudiera decir o hacer nada, Alex se había inclinado hacia ella atrapando sus labios en un beso dulce y posesivo… pero nada que ver con los besos que había compartido con Draco.

Con Draco un beso se convertía en mucho más que un beso… era un huracán de sensaciones, un torbellino de pasiones y deseos que implicaba un amor y un cariño fruto de lo que el corazón no podía rebelar.

Un beso con él, era tocar el cielo, alcanzar las estrellas y sentir los rayos del sol con las puntas de los dedos… compartir un beso con él, era entrar en una dimensión distinta, desconocida y extraña, donde sólo ellos dos eran los que existían y donde sus sentimientos y sentidos se agudizaban hasta que sus cuerpos sentían aquella pequeña descarga eléctrica de sentimientos entretejidos entre ellos y mezclados con el aliento del otro mientras las manos de ambos parecían tener vida propia y parecían saber muy bien a donde iban y por qué.

Fue consciente de que no era Draco quien la estaba besando cuando una mano de Alex se posó en su hombro. Draco nunca le acariciaba ahí para besarla, sus manos siempre estaban en sus caderas, atrayéndola hacia él en un abrazo posesivo y protector, como si temiera que fuera a escapar y, quizá eran ironías de la vida, pero era cierto que ella había escapado de donde no quería hacerlo.

Hermione se separó rompiendo el beso… un beso que carecía del amor y la dulzura y del sentimiento y el cariño que los besos de Draco poseían. Alex le miró entre confundido y resignado y ella se apartó de él un par de pasos mientras se llevaba una mano a los labios.

-Draco… -murmuró. Miró a Alex-. Lo siento Alex, yo no… -suspiró-… estoy enamorada de Draco, no importa lo que haga o lo que pase… -sonrió al ser consciente de que estaba hablando completamente en serio-… estoy enamorada de Draco y nunca voy a poder olvidarle… Lo siento… -se disculpó nuevamente-… Será mejor que…

-Sí… -contestó él apesadumbrado-… será mejor que me vaya… espero que estoy no interfiera en nuestra amistad y…

Hermione le sonrió tranquilizadora.

-No lo hará Alex, no te preocupes… nos veremos mañana en clase –le dijo.

-Bien –abrió la puerta-, adiós entonces.

-Adiós…

En cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado, Hermione corrió hasta el sofá y tomando la caja entre sus manos suspiró pausadamente para abrirla después. Sus ojos se humedecieron. Era cierto… la caja estaba vacía, pero en el fondo… lo que siempre queda es la esperanza… Y en el fondo de la caja, un trozo se pergamino amarillento se dejó ver tímido y silencioso… la delicada caligrafía aristocrática de Draco Malfoy escrita en tinta negra y un simple "siempre te amaré" sesgando el pergamino.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un sollozo y con una media sonrisa y sin pensarlo demasiado, se calzó los zapatos y recogió su chaqueta donde llevaba su varita guardada. Cerró los ojos con una sonrisa y desapareció suavemente del salón, con la sensación de que si no lo hacía en aquel momento, no lo haría nunca.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Draco miró el frasco de poción. La última vez que iba a tomarla, seguramente… sonrió de forma cínica… hacía tantos años que la tomaba que estaba a punto de ser un adicto a ella y de repente… le decían que todo iba a desaparecer… que su padre iba a morir y de ese modo, iba a librarle de tener que seguir tomándola.

La poción tenía el mismo color de siempre, destapó el frasquito y la olió con una sonrisa… el mismo olor de siempre… incluso sabía que tendría el mismo sabor y el mismo tacto…

Recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que la había tomado… y aunque Severus le había dicho que notaría unas ligeras molestias al tomarla, nunca habría podido imaginar el dolor que aquella poción podría tener sobre su cuerpo.

_(flashback)_

_-¿Estás seguro de que no hay otra opción? –le preguntó mirando a su padrino mientras tomaba la poción vertida en un vaso y la miraba con cierta repugnancia._

_Snape negó y Draco miró a Hermione._

_-¿La has envenenado? –le preguntó con sorna._

_-Malfoy… -le recriminó ella._

_-No creo que sea necesario, esta poción ya es bastante mala de por sí –contestó por ella Snape con lo que a la chica le había parecido un tinte de humor negro tan característico en el hombre._

_-Bien… allá vamos… deseadme suerte –murmuró._

_Alzó el vaso y después de mirar el contenido a través de la luz que se filtraba por la ventana sonrió y llevándoselo a los labios, lo tragó de forma rápida, notando los dolores en el estómago y el fuego en la garganta tal y como le había dicho Snape._

_-Me quema… -balbuceó Draco apretando las manos a los bordes de la mesa-… Me quema la garganta…_

_Vio como Hermione daba un paso hacia él y como Snape la sujetaba para que no se acercara mientras negaba con la cabeza suavemente sin apartar los ojos de él._

_-Tiene que hacerlo él solo, es la sensación que va a tener cada vez que la tome, tiene que superarlo solo…_

_¿Eso era lo que iba a sentir cada vez que tuviera que tomar esa maldita poción? La boca le quemaba y tenía la sensación de que la garganta le ardía con el paso del líquido; casi podía sentir como la piel interior se desgarraba y apretó los párpados cerrando los ojos y apretó las manos hasta que los nudillos se pusieron blancos en un intento de mitigar el dolor que sentía._

_Incapaz de aguantar más aquella quemazón se soltó de la mesa con la idea de que si caminaba un poco quizá todo pasaría antes. Dos minutos. Tenía que aguantar aquello dos minutos._

_-Agua… -murmuró entre ahogos mientras intentaba que el ardor no le quemase las cuerdas vocales._

_Vio como Hermione se movía presurosa, convocando un vaso de agua y una jarra que le ofreció inmediatamente. No fue hasta cuatro vasos después que Draco no notó un alivio. Miró a su padrino enfadado._

_-Ligeras molestias ¿no? –le preguntó sarcástico._

_-Te la tenías que tomar de todos modos, así que ¿qué sentido tenía hacértelo pasar mal antes de tomarla?_

_Draco meneó la cabeza. Severus siempre iba a ser igual. Estaba bien saberlo._

_(fin flashback)_

Esa sensación ya había desaparecido… no la notaba… la quemazón apenas ahora era cierto sabor amargo que pasaba rápido… pero el recuerdo de aquella primera vez quemándole la garganta, era algo que nunca iba a poder olvidar.

Miró la poción a contraluz y sonrió de forma enigmática.

-A tu salud, padre… -dijo levantándola en dirección al cielo-… a tu maldita salud…

El líquido atravesó la boca y la garganta y cerró los ojos más por costumbre que por dolor. Después de tantos años, se había hecho inmune al dolor y al sabor de la poción.

-¿Qué era eso?

Draco se giró mirando a la niña que acababa de aparecer por su chimenea. Rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó de vuelta. Sarah salió de la chimenea con su pequeña maleta mientras se sacudía el hollín que había quedado adherido a los hombros de su chaqueta.

-Estudio aquí, ¿recuerdas? –preguntó con cierta burla sin poder evitarlo.

-Si no recuerdo mal, te dije que te quedaras con tu madre y luego que fueras al despacho de Potter, ¿no?

-Bueno, pero mamá estaba bien y a mí me apetecía estar con mi padre –le miró enarcando una ceja con elegancia-. ¿Es eso un crimen?

Draco sonrió.

-No, no lo es.

-Bien. Ahora… -se sentó en una de las sillas, cruzó las piernas con elegancia, se atusó el cabello colocándolo sobre uno de los hombros y sonrió a su padre-… volviendo al tema de mamá…

-No hemos hablado de ese tema –le contradijo Draco.

-Claro que sí –ella rodó los ojos impaciente-. Tú me has preguntado que por qué no estaba con mamá –Draco la miró y ella sonrió nerviosa-, bueno, más o menos…

La puerta del despacho de Draco se abrió y Harry entró.

-Snape me ha dicho que… -miró a los dos ¿No tendríais que estar en casa? –les preguntó enarcando una ceja y mirándolos.

-¿Hoy hay reunión en mi despacho y yo no lo sabía? –preguntó sarcástico Draco.

Harry sonrió a medias.

-Ese gesto no es tuyo, Potter –le sonrió desganado Draco. Harry le miró sin dejarse intimidar por aquellas palabras-. Agradezco mucho tu idea, pero no ha servido de nada.

-Mamá es una cabezota –protestó Sarah cruzándose de brazos.

-Sarah… -reprendió suavemente Draco-. No hables así de tu madre.

-Pero es cierto –corroboró la voz de Harry.

-Estupendo… -Draco rodó los ojos-. Empiezo a saber de donde ha sacado Sarah su carácter.

-De ti –dijeron el hombre moreno y la niña al mismo tiempo.

Draco les miró de forma reprobatoria pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-Sarah, me ha llegado una remesa nueva de ingredientes, están en la otra habitación, ¿puedes ir a asegurarte de que está todo lo que pedí? –preguntó Draco interrumpiendo a Harry.

La niña frunció el ceño.

-Es decir, queréis que me vaya –dijo sarcástica. Draco sonrió y Harry no pudo evitar reír suavemente-. Soy lo suficientemente grande para saber cuándo sobro.

-Entonces, señorita "soy lo suficientemente grande" ve. Ahora –ordenó más que pidió aunque su tono fue suave y condescendiente-. Nunca te he dado las gracias, ¿verdad?

Harry le miró.

-¿Por qué?

-Por cuidar de Hermione y de Sarah –se encogió de hombros Draco-. Por estar a su lado y no convertirla en una especie de "salvemos a Gryffindor y muerte a Slytherin" o algo así.

Harry soltó una gran carcajada que le hizo sonreír.

-Es una buena chica –dijo Harry por toda respuesta.

-Sí, ¿lo es, verdad? –preguntó él con orgullo levantando la cabeza-. Me alegro de estar en su vida a partir de ahora.

-He oído lo de tu padre… -dijo entonces Harry-… lo siento.

-Gracias pero no importa–se encogió de hombros intentando aparentar ser indiferente-. Después de todo lo que ha hecho… y del estado en el que está… es lo más humano que pueden hacer…

-¿Estás seguro de que no importa? –preguntó Harry-. Es tu padre Draco.

-Lo sé, pero nunca ha actuado como uno –dijo el rubio-… Es mejor así… al menos, podré deshacerme de la poción ante de que la poción se deshaga de mi –añadió con tono risueño pese a que no sentía ni pizca de humor en aquel momento.

Suspiró.

-Pero no creo que hayas venido a hablar de mi padre, y supongo que conociendo a Hermione ya sabías lo que iba a hacer, así que como no veo por aquí a Weasley para matarme… -se encogió de hombros-, supongo que quieres comunicarme algo, así que adelante –le invitó a hablar.

-Le he pedido a Danah que se case conmigo –dijo rápidamente Harry.

Draco le palmeó el hombro a modo de animarle y de burla amistosa.

-¿Y te ha rechazado?

-Me ha aceptado –contestó Harry sin perder la sonrisa nerviosa.

-Enhorabuena –le dijo sinceramente estrechando su mano con la de Harry-. ¿Lo saben sus hermanos?

-Esta noche –indicó Harry-, lo que me recuerda… ¿me quieres acompañar? –Draco le miró-, ¿qué?

-¿Asustado?

-Sí –confesó divertido-. Me gustaría poder contar con la misma persona con la que conté cuando me tuve que enfrentar a Voldemort –dijo él sinceramente-. Sin ti no lo hubiera conseguido y bueno… quizá es que me das suerte –añadió divertido para romper el momento extraño.

-De acuerdo. ¿A qué hor…

La puerta del despacho volvió a abrirse y ambos miraron la figura de Hermione parada delante de ellos.

-¿Hermione? –preguntó Harry.

-Hola Harry… -pero aunque le había saludado, sus ojos no se habían despegado de los de Draco.

El moreno suspiró. Aquel momento era sólo de ellos dos, y él sabía retirarse a tiempo.

Hermione miró a Draco sin decirle nada y él tampoco lo hizo. Al menos durante unos minutos el silencio reinó en la habitación. Harry se deslizó hasta la habitación contigua y abrió la puerta haciéndole un gesto de silencio a Sarah para que se acercara con cuidado. Merecía la pena compartir aquel momento de Draco y Hermione con ella sólo por ver la cara de felicidad de la niña cuando vio a su madre allí.

-¿Qué estás haciend….-empezó a decir Draco.

No pudo continuar hablando porque Hermione se había alzado de puntitas y había rodeado el cuello de él con sus pequeños y delgados brazos mientras le besaba con suavidad y tranquilidad, con paciencia, con sensualidad, con amor… con todo el sentimiento que durante años había guardado sólo para él. Y sólo cuando el oxígeno se acabó en sus pulmones, se separó de él, pero sólo lo justo, sin querer romper aquel abrazo en el que sentía las manos de Draco en sus caderas, como siempre debía de haber sido.

-Te quiero –dijo ella simplemente.

-Pequeña… yo… disc…

-No me pidas perdón –le dijo ella entonces colocando un dedo sobre los labios de él. Draco la miró-… No necesito que lo hagas… No necesito que me expliques nada, ni tampoco que te justifiques ni que me pidas disculpas… -acarició la nuca de él con dulzura-… no necesito nada de eso porque ya lo sé… No quiero saber nada del pasado Draco… sólo quiero saber qué quieres ahora, en el presente, qué quieres en el futuro…

-Pequeña… -le acarició la mejilla y ella cerró los ojos ante aquella caricia-… tengo la marca tenebrosa en mi brazo…

-No me importa –le dijo ella-. Harry dijo que estaba trabajando en algo… encontraremos algo para hacerla desaparecer, Draco… -le interrumpió ella con una sonrisa-. Sólo quiero saber si aún me quieres o si desde esta mañana te ha dado tiempo de enamorarte de alguien más –sonrió nerviosa.

-He pasado once años lamentándome por no estar a tu lado… ¿cómo puedes preguntar si me he enamorado de alguien en unas horas? –preguntó divertido-. Te quiero, pequeña gatita… a ti, sólo a ti…

En lugar de contestarle, Hermione volvió a besarle y esta vez, las manos de Draco la afirmaron por la cintura de forma firme y suave y la alzaron levemente del suelo sin romper el beso ni un segundo.

Cuando finalmente la dejó en el suelo, la miró sin estar seguro de que fuera real, de que ella estuviera allí con él. Sonrió y le colocó un rizo rebelde tras la oreja.

-Porque eres tú… -susurró con los labios pegados a los de ella.

Hermione se apartó unos centímetros para mirarle interrogante sin saber a qué se estaba refiriendo.

-Tu pregunta… la pregunta que me hiciste durante años y nunca te contesté –le aclaró el rubio sonriéndole mientras apartaba un rizo caprichoso que se empeñaba en ocultar uno de sus hermosos ojos color miel.

Hermione sonrió cuando susurró de nuevo la pregunta.

-¿Por qué me quieres…?

-Porque eres tú Hermione… -la besó suavemente-… sólo porque eres tú.

-¿Ves tío Harry? –preguntó Sarah mirando a su padrino.

-¿Qué, cielo?

-Los deseos se cumplen… -él la miró-… Deseé a los siete años encontrar a mi padre y tener una familia… -le explicó de forma razonable.

Harry le sonrió.

-Sí, cariño, los deseos se cumplen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bueno, esto es todo chicos.**

**Se acabó el capítulo. Se acabó el fic.**

**Ha sido un placer contar con vuestro apoyo y vuestros reviews durante todo este tiempo pero todo lo que empieza se acaba y esta historia ha llegado a su fin…**

**Espero veros por mis otros fics, ya sabéis, ahora estoy con dos: un Draco Hermione en un UA llamado Amor en riesgo y un Kagome Inuyasha en un UA llamado Amor entre lirios.**

**Y si no os pasais, no os preocupeis, seguro que pronto inicio otro fic para volver a leeros.**

**Ha sido un placer teneros como lectores. Un beso a todos y sed felices.**

**Nos leemos!!!**

**FIN**


End file.
